No soy un héroe
by animebot02
Summary: Nació con un gran potencial, uno que fue ignorado por todos a su alrededor mientras crecía. Ahora, armado con su ingenio y con un poder nacido de su imaginación, Naruto toma por asalto a las naciones elementales, No porque sea un héroe, si no porque va a demostrar a todos, de lo que él es realmente capaz.
1. Anomalía

**Anomalía.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

Él lo sabía, Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Él solo ... solo quería creer. Sin embargo, debería haberlo sabido. Por supuesto que iba a salir de esa manera. Nadie realmente se preocupaba por él. No le importaba a los aldeanos, ni a los cuidadores del orfanato o los niños, demonios dudaba que incluso el Hokage realmente se preocupara por él, pero ... su inocencia infantil solo ... le rogó que creyera. Por supuesto, en retrospectiva, debería haber sido extraño. Nadie reconoció su cumpleaños durante los últimos seis años que podía recordar. No podía recordar a nadie celebrando su cumpleaños desde que tenía cuatro años, salvó por esa bibliotecaria, su hija o los Ichiraku. Pero ... solo quería ser feliz ese día. Por supuesto, las personas siempre fueron cautelosas con él, parecían mucho más malvadas en sus cumpleaños anteriores con él. Por eso lo habían engañado. Por eso, contra todos sus instintos y su cabeza gritando que no cayera, se permitió creer. Se permitió creer que al fin la gente se preocupaba cuando algunos comenzaron a sonreír y saludarlo. Algunos le dijeron "buenos días" y otros lo felicitaron por llegar a las diez. Para él, se sentía como un sueño del que no deseaba despertar. Fue realmente la primera vez que pudo haber sido feliz. Supuso que era lo suficientemente extraño. Se le permitió entrar en todas las tiendas y comercios donde protestaron vehementemente contra su ir y venir hace unos años. Los encargados de la tienda le permitieron comprar lo que quisiera, los vendedores le permitieron ver sus productos y algunos niños realmente jugaron con él. Fue ... como el paraíso. Cuando era de noche, algunos de los aldeanos en realidad le hicieron un pastel con seis velas. Uno no podía imaginar que los ojos de Naruto fueran más brillantes de lo que eran en ese momento. La palabra "Feliz cumpleaños Naruto" estaban en dulce glaseado. En general, la gente se agolpó a su alrededor y lo felicitó. Fue ... todo el cielo.

Sin embargo, ahora lo entendía. No había cielo. Los sueños eran para tontos. Lo único que esperaba a cualquiera que esperara lograr algo ... era angustia. Justo cuando la gente le había dado algunos regalos, un comerciante se le acercó lo apuñaló con un cuchillo de carnicero y eso desató el infierno sobre él.

Ahora aquí estaba, en el Hospital Médico de Konoha, con tubos en la nariz y en los brazos. El lo sabia. Todos los signos decían que algo era anormal ,su gran intelecto le decía que nada de eso era lógico y que algo no cuadraba en la ecuación, pero ... solo quería creer. Bueno, él creyó y mira a dónde lo llevó eso. Aún así, cuando los sentidos de Naruto volvieron a él, pudo oír hablar afuera de su puerta.

-Se ha tomado una paliza que habría matado incluso a los shinobi más experimentados, Hokage Sama. - oyó una voz, era seguramente uno de los médicos que lo mal atendía ahí- Si esa no es prueba suficiente de que no es eso.. entonces no sé que lo sea.

-Bueno, ¿Eres experto en sellado?- preguntó a su vez el viejo, hubo un silencio incómodo, antes de que la otra voz, la que obviamente pertenecía al Sandaime reanudará la conversación- eso pensé. Debería tener más fe en las habilidades del Yondaime. En cualquier caso, llámame en cuanto despierte. Debo de manejar esta crisis.

Ahora bien, Naruto no era tonto. Todo lo contrario; era posiblemente el niño con el coeficiente intelectual más alto en toda la Aldea, más alto que el de la mayoría de los Nara. Así que solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos y finalmente había resuelto la ecuación del porque era odiado. El de alguna manera acabó con el Kyubi encerrado en su interior.

Pero la pregunta principal era ¿Porque?. Posiblemente, su "familia" seguía viva, si el Yondaime lo eligió para ser el contenedor, era más que probable que lo hayan abandonado, no deseando tener que ver con él. Ya sea porque tenían miedo por su vida , al saber la reacción de la aldea tras conocerse ese hecho o que siemplemente, vieron al zorro y dejaron de ver al hijo. Pero si ese era el caso….¿Porque no recordaba a su familia?

El Genjustu era la causa más probable. Lo que significa que desde el comienzo solo era un maldito peón para la aldea. Tenía tres años cuando fue el ataque, vagamente debería poder recordar a sus padres….. pero no podía hacerlo y dado que los shinobi podían hacer cosas increíbles….. era más que claro que lo habían hecho olvidar. Ya fuera un raro acto de piedad retorcida o simplemente otra manera de joderlo, alguien creyó que era una buena idea dejarlo de lado con esa información vital, pero hacerla de dominio público para los demás.

¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión? Sencillo….. el mismo Hokage lo acaba de confirmar. Ahora tenía más sentido para él, que el viejo fuera tan insistente en que un huérfano no quisiera entrar en la academia shinobi.

Si, a Naruto la academia le tenía sin cuidado. Debido a que los shinobi lo odiaban tanto y eran los que encabezaron la lista de las personas que más cerca habían estado de matarlo, no quería saber nada de ellos. Así se lo había dicho al viejo y sin embargo, pudo ver cómo por un instante frunció el ceño nada satisfecho con la respuesta, antes de sonreír, para decirle que podría cambiar la imagen de los demás sobre él, si se volvía un shinobi leal para la aldea.

Entonces, si sumaba su anormal capacidad para sanar, a la insistencia de que el Sandaime lo quería en la academia shinobi, su fecha de nacimiento y la animadversión que inspiraba…… era la respuesta lógica.

El viejo seguramente lo vendió a los aldeanos por alguna razón, seguramente en la creencia de que estaría tan desesperado por atención que haría lo que fuera con tal de recibirla. Y dado el poder que seguramente estaba en él, el viejo y posiblemente varios más en la aldea esperaban que pudiera aprovecharlo y así pudiera convertirse en el arma de la Aldea. Bueno…..¡Pues mala suerte¡ Naruto Uzumaki no sería el arma de nadie.

Tendria que pensar en un plan para poderse ir de ahí, una aldea que conspiraba así en su contra seguramente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante su negativa para convertirse en aquello que querían y seguramente tomarían medidas nada sutiles para lograr sus ambiciones. Básicamente aplastar su sueño de crear e inventar, su verdadera pasión. Era una lástima que haya dejado en casa eso… así al menos habría podido defenderse un poco más. Pensándolo mejor, qué bueno que lo dejó, le habría acarreado al final más problemas que nada.

Le dolía bastante y por eso no podía dormirse, por eso pudo oír cuando dos personas entraron en la habitación, lo vieron un rato y salieron de ella.

Ambas habían tomado una decisión que cambio al mundo, lo mismo que Naruto, irse de Konoha sin duda puso en marcha una serie de acontecimientos que afectaron a todo el que lo rodeaba.

**Madrugada, habitación de Naruto.**

En un lugar que parecía similar a las alcantarillas de la aldea, el niño se despertaba, antes de analizar detenidamente los grandes barrotes que estaban frente a él. Naruto miró para ver un trozo de papel en el centro que decía "sello". Él gimió un poco, pero pronto escuchó a alguien resoplar al otro lado de estos. Naruto miró a su alrededor mientras trataba de encontrar la fuente del ruido. Pronto se levantó cuando escuchó el sonido proveniente del interior de la jaula.

-¿hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó el ojiazul. El silencio reinó, cuando decidió saciar su curiosidad. Naruto pasó las rejas mientras se aventu raba más en lo desconocido.

**-Vaya, así que no eras tan inteligente como pensabas**\- afirmó una voz gruesa y gutural que se oía al fondo esa negrura que inundaba el fondo de la jaula.

-Bueno, no es que realmente pierda mucho si el todo poderoso Kyubi no Yoko acabará con mi vida- declaró el niño- incluso puedo apostar a qué me harías un favor o muy grande, así al menos mi sufrimiento en este mundo llegaría a su fin.

El zorro se conmocionó ante sus palabras, tenía que dárselo al chico, al menos era valiente.

-Valientes palabras para un enano- se burló el Biju.

-Esta confundiendo el valor con lo que tengo- reprendió el chico al zorro- no te tengo miedo, pero no es porque sea valiente, no te temo, porque me han arrebatado la esperanza. Si bien planeo irme de este lugar, morirme sin duda cumple con los parámetros de ese deseo. De existir el mundo puro, espero que al menos ahí, las personas no sean tan duras conmigo como lo fueron en esta vida. Espero que los parientes que tenga ahí, no sean tan malos como los que pudiera tener en este.

El zorro retrocedido dentro de su jaula, sumamente asqueado por lo que oía. Sabía que los humanos eran seres repugnantes en general, pero esto….. esto era imperdonable. Había estado observando, sin poder contactar con el chico hasta ahora, por lo poco que pudo ver, el niño tenía talento. Podía desarmar un reloj pieza por pieza y volverlo armar. Podía crear con desechos, un pequeño molino para tener su pequeña planta eléctrica en su pequeña Covacha donde se dedicaba a leer y a diseñar planos O a trabajar en sus proyectos. Cómo su recreación de la pólvora con la receta original o el diseño de esa arma usando la pólvora para ella. Sin duda que el niño estaba destinado a la grandeza. Pero no a la clase de grandeza dónde lo querían empujar. No señor, este chico estaba destinado a cambiar al mundo. No por crear un jutsu devastador o por ganar una guerra, si no por crear algo con lo que seguramente nadie había soñado, algo que se convertiría en un parteaguas en la historia de las naciones shinobi, algo que no lo involucraba a él, para ser usado como un arma. Definitivamente, de todos sus contenedores, ese chico era el más interesante. Uno con el que valdría la pena trabajar. Si aceptaba la oferta que tenía que hacerle.

**-No es que vaya a matarte- **admitió derrotado el Biju- **no ganó realmente nada en hacerlo. Mueres, yo muero, aunque en tu caso es para siempre. Pero buscarían la manera de sellarme nuevamente. Así que retrasemos ese resultado por un rato. Puedo ver qué aunque no tienes esperanza, tampoco es que estés muy ansioso por acabar con tu vida.**

El zorro tenía razón en ese aspecto. Había tanto por investigar e inventar…. Morir sería aceptable, más no era realmente lo que quería, eso era ser libre y vivir en un lugar donde no temiese por su seguridad y dónde no quisieran controlarlo de esa manera.

** -Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, la que sería ganar ganar-** puso de una vez las cartas sobre la mesa- **no tienes las habilidades necesarias para escapar. Careces de los elementos para hacerlo y aceptalo, más que tus cacharros, necesitas las habilidades que no quieres aprender. Tus amigas de la biblioteca no pueden ayudarte, no sin arriesgarse ellas mismas y por otro lado nadie puede enseñarte exactamente lo que necesitas. No solo por la suspicacia ,si no porque realmente, una de ellas no esta tan difundida entre el grueso de la población.**

-Entonces, supongo que me vas a enseñar lo que necesito para poder escapar de aquí- dedujo el niño- pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pides a cambio? No lo haces solo por tu supervivencia y la bondad de tu corazón. Si fuera al menos por la primera de las razones, no estarías negociando conmigo.

El Biju solo sonrió, definitivamente sería divertido trabajar con el, eso si aceptaba el trato.

**-Mi libertad**\- dijo sin adornos el Kyubi- **estoy totalmente seguro que de alguna manera serás capaz de romper este sello sin que mueras en el proceso, si haces eso, te garantizo que jamás haré algo concientemente para dañarte a ti o a los tuyos. Solo quiero ser libre para destruir a alguien en específico, ayúdame a lograr ese objetivo y en el camino para llegar a ese momento, te ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario.**

-Ese plan tuyo tiene varias fallas- le comenzó a desglosar el Uzumaki- no hay garantía de que no vuelvan a sellarte y tampoco que no escape tu blanco, apenas te vea. No eres precisamente la imagen de la discreción, debido a tu colosal tamaño. Además de tu libertad, agregaremos un método para que no puedan sellarte y otro para que no te reconozcan y cerramos el trato.

**-Jajajajaja, esa si que es buena-** decía entre carcajadas el zorro- **¿Para que agregas esas clausuras que solo son en mi beneficio?**

-Porque las tres condiciones, serán sin usar las habilidades propias de los shinobi- sonrió de medio lado el Uzumaki- quizá para romper mis cadenas, será necesario usar las herramientas que aquellos que me han encadenado usan. Pero para mantener las manos de esas personas fuera de mi vida, usaré las herramientas que yo crearé para eso. Incluida tu liberación. Esa sería mi condición, una que no necesariamente quieras aceptar. Por ello es que te estoy dando más ventajas. A mayor riesgo mayor ganancia.

El Biju medito las palabras de su contendor atentamente, por lo tanto, tras una larga deliberación, solo dijo cuatro palabras.

**-Cachorro, tenemos un trato.**

Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde la charla entre el Kyubi y Naruto y algunas cosas habían cambiado en la aldea. No muchas, pero sí las suficientes como para ponerlo realmente nervioso.

De entrada la gente tenía un aura más hostil hacia él, sin duda relacionada con el hecho de que posiblemente, al fin el viejo había decidido aplicar las leyes de maltrato infantil y castigo a esos infelices. Bonito momento para hacerlo.

Así que bueno, aquí estaba nuevamente en la oficina del Hokage, listo para Esa conversación , algo que ya estaba volviéndose rutina en su vida. Y era una rutina que sabía que no debía de intentar alargar.

-Entra- gruñó la orden la secretaria al chico que pasó a la oficina donde el viejo Sarutobi ya lo estaba esperando.

-Naruto, ya va a vencer el plazo de las inscripciones y no he visto tu solicitud para entrar en la academia- inició el hokage la conversación- se que no me crees cuando digo que es la mejor oportunidad que tienes para que la gente deje de odiarte, pero si lo haces, si le muestras a los aldeanos que…..

-Viejo, ¿por qué debería proteger a las personas que siempre intentan lastimarme?- interrumpió el rubio la perorata- Siempre dices algo sobre la "Voluntad de fuego" ... ¿Dónde está ese credo, cuando la gente allá afuera me arroja cosas? ¿Dónde está esa Voluntad de fuego cuando nadie quiere hablarme o jugar conmigo en los columpios? O venderme algo de comer que no esté envenenado.

Un niño de 6 años no debería tener un jardín hidropónico secreto para poder alimentarse adecuadamente. El ramen no debería ser un lujo solo porque solo Ayame Nee San y su padre son las únicas personas inteligentes en la aldea.

Sarutobi sabía perfectamente que el niño estaba en lo correcto. Le sorprendió que Naruto solo le pidiera un favor que en teoría era algo insignificante, que no fueran realmente tan importante. Le pidió una muy pequeña pensión y salir del orfanato en la creencia (acertada por cierto) de que estaba más seguro en las calles de la aldea que en ese lugar en el que había Sido arrojado prácticamente por el consejo civil.

Y desde ahí, casi no sabía nada de él

Nadie había logrado encontrar su escondite y realmente era muy raro que se diera lujos como dulces o productos más elaborados. Por lo que sabía de Manumi Hongo, la bibliotecaria de la sección civil, uno de los libros que el niño se había llevado era de cocina de campamento, por lo que era seguro que el niño se había visto en la necesidad de hacer trampeo para poder comer.

Era una lástima que estuviera negándose tanto a entrar a la academia shinobi. Seguramente sería una buena adición a la aldea. Pero para su mala suerte, Naruto claramente no tenía la misma idea en la cabeza.

-Podrias cambiar la percepción de la gente- trató el Sandaime una vez más de convencer al rubio de que cambie de opinión.

-No tengo la necesidad real de hacerlo- negó el Uzumaki- la gente ya ha arraigado en su mente la idea de que maltratarme específicamente a mi está bien visto. Nada de lo que haga ahora para cambiar esa perspectiva o de lo que intente a futuro va a cambiar esa perspectiva a menos que ese cambio viniera realmente de arriba. Lo que estoy totalmente seguro que jamás va a pasar.

-Dices las cosas como si tuvieras la certeza de que estoy en contra tuya- dijo sumamente ofendido el Sandaime, aunque en honor a la verdad, había algo de cierto en esa suposición.

-Solo vea las cosas desde mi perspectiva y no le tomará mucho llegar a esa conclusión- reviró el ojiazul- las personas aún se niegan a recibirme en sus negocios, me agreden a la menor oportunidad y jamás son castigadas por ello. Su secretaria fue una de las que me apuñalaron primero el día de mi cumpleaños y sigue ahí como si nada . Si el maltrato que sufro, fuera dirigido a alguien más ,estoy totalmente seguro que en el primer incidente se habría detenido con todo el rigor de la ley para impedir eso. Sin embargo, si este está dirigido a mí, los aldeanos ya saben que podrán actuar con total impunidad. Así que dígame cuál de las dos razones es… por cual razón es por la que ello sucede, porque usted es un incompetente o porque está de acuerdo en que se me trates de esa manera.

Hiruzen se quedó callado un momento, sintiendo la tensión en su oficina y a sus ANBU guarda espaldas claramente enfurecidos en su mayoría con Naruto por lanzar esas acusaciones al Sandaime, siendo únicamente dos las excepciones, esos dos estaban igual de enfurecidos o más, pero su ira iba dirigida totalmente hacia él, por lo que estaba más que clara la identidad de ambos elementos. Justo lo que necesitaba, que esos dos estuvieran más enojados con su persona.

Así que, respiro profundo, para calmarse, realmente era gracioso que un niño logrará meterse en su piel de esa manera, lo que le había estado haciendo pensar que tanto mejoraría si tan solo pudiera ir a la academia. Necesitaba meterlo a fuerza a ella. Así lo quisiera o no. Sentía simpatía por el chico, pero la aldea era primero y lo que se necesitaba era que alguien con sus talentos fuera parte de las fuerzas shinobi. Así lo quisiera o no. No quería llegar aún a ese método. Pero su paciencia ya estaba agotándose.

-Solo piénsalo- ignoró su pregunta el Kage- quizás seas un niño con un gran talento para la academia civil, pero estoy seguro que podrías cambiar la percepción de las personas, si les demostrarlas que están equivocadas, protegiendo al pueblo en su conjunto.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento, contemplado las palabras de Sarutobi, parecían que se estaban hundiendo en su cabeza al fin, o al menos era la suposición del Sandaime.

-Ya veo, gracias por responder a mi pregunta- comentó el Uzumaki fríamente- así que supongo que no tengo esperanza en que mi solicitud para entrar en la academia civil sea considerada. No es que de cualquier forma fueran a admitirme.

Con su permiso Sandaime Sama, tengo que ir a preparme la cena.

Naruto salió de la habitación, sin darle a Hiruzen el tiempo de darle una réplica, tal parecía que el niño había tomado una decisión, la pregunta ahora era saber cuál.

-Con excepción de Inu y Neko ,todos los demás salgan- ordenó el Sandaime a sus guardaespaldas.

Pasó un minuto antes de que los aludidos aparecieran frente a él viejo hokage, sumamente enojados con él.

-Nos mintió- aseguro con convicción Neko, filtrando mucho de su enojo en esa sola frase- nos dijo la última vez que no sucedería de nuevo, que ese era el último ataque que Naruto sufriría. ¡Y regresamos de esa misión solo para enterarnos que nuevamente había Sido atacado¡.

-Ustedes saben bien que no puedo estar en todos lados, que tengo mis prioridades y lamentablemente, aún cuando Naruto es una de ella, no es la principal- objeto la acusación de su subcapitana ANBU- por muy horrible que suena lo que acabo de decir, tenía al momento del ataque, la reunión con el emisario de Kumo. Desde entonces no ha recibido un solo ataque.

-Porque nosotros lo hemos defendido- dijo con fría calma Inu- Neko y su ex equipo Genin y Yo hemos tenido que hacer en nuestro tiempo libre, las labores que se supone la mayoría aquí debería hacer con el hijo de Minato sensei. Y a es demasiado malo que Shisui haya usado ese Genjutsu para que Naruto no recuerde a sus padres, pero es mucho peor que ninguno de nosotros pueda entrar en su vida en este momento. El ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente maduro como para manejar la verdad. Debió de dejarnos…..

-Ustedes eran más necesarios en sus lugares que cuidando al hijo huérfano de sus Sensei- dijo con tanta calma y frialdad Hiruzen que solo logró enfurecer más a los ANBU- Dos capitanes ANBU, una habilidosa Chuunin rastreadora y una habil sensei de la academia no podían salir de las filas para cuidar al hijo de un kage fallecido. Suena mal y entiendo que cometí un error al hacer público el deseo de Minato de anunciar la condición de Naruto, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Estoy seguro que a la larga, las cosas cambiarán. Solo deben de dejar que sucedan.

-Kushina sensei nos lo dijo una vez- dijo Neko con la mano en la manija de la puerta de la salida, indispuesta a seguir con esa conversación- lo único que mantiene a ese cosa fuertemente encadenada es el amor, algo de lo que el pobre carece ahora. El día que ese zorro se libere, le juro por la tumba de mi sensei que me llevaré conmigo a tantos habitantes de esta aldea como pueda antes de que el zorro me mate, así al menos podré ver a Kushina sensei a la cara, cuando me recrimine por no hacer nada por salvar al único de sus hijos que vivió tras ese día.

-Neko…. Eso es insubordinación- acuso el kage duramente- ¿Estás dispuesta a ir con Ibiki por eso?

-entonces supongo que los dos deberíamos ir con él- anunció Inu- porque yo respaldo su juramento, junto a ellas. Ya es demasiado duro saber que a como van las cosas, si llega a estar en mi grupo o en el de ella es bajo los efectos de un Genjutsu, al menos así, me iré con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que al menos cumplí con la voluntad de Minato sensei.

-Creanme, ambos no saben de lo que están hablando- negó con frustración el Sandaime- aún son jóvenes e idealistas. Pero en algo de tiempo verán las cosas a mi manera. Creo que podrán cuidar de él, cuando sea un poco mayor, pero hasta ahora, les pido que se mantengan en sus puestos. Es por el bien de la Aldea. Y una orden.

Los dos se fueron de ahí sin decir una palabra, habían tomado una decisión, si el rumor que oyeron era verdad. Si había una mínima posibilidad de que lo fuera….. llegarían al fondo de él. Parecía ser que la suposición de Hana era la correcta y por Kami, de ser verdad alguien iba a pagar por semejante acto de maldad en contra del príncipe de la aldea.

**Un par de semanas después.**

Una pequeña y frágil niña de tres años acababa de toparse con el grupo equivocado de personas y las había provocado sin querer.

-¡Oye!- dijo el más alto de los tres,todos niños, empujando a la niña hacia atrás.

-Ella es una Hyuga, ¿verdad?- Señaló uno de ellos, evaluándola mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, asustada- Sí, ella tiene esos ojos.

El tercero de los matones gruñó, -Entonces debe estar relacionada con Neji.

-Y probablemente ella también sea una engreída como él- conjeturó el primero, encontrando una razón para causar problemas.

Asintiendo, el gordo del grupo razonó- Sí, apuesto a que cree que es mejor que nosotros, por su familia y talento.

Los tres rodearon e intimidaron a la pobre Hinata que por cierto era el nombre de la niña, que había huido avergonzada después de perder su primer pelea con Neji. Mirando hacia el suelo, chilló en voz baja: -No ... no soy así en absoluto, lo juro …- Luego trató de escapar.

-¡Oye!- gritó uno de los matones cuando la agarró con fuerza por el brazo- ¡vuelve aquí!- La niña fue sujetada con fuerza y se le negó su escape.

Resoplando triunfante, el matón gordo se burló- tratando de correr sin decirnos que lo lamentas ¿eh? Eso no está bien.

La pobre niña estaba temblando y se quedó mirando hacia el suelo mientras el otro matón se burlaba de ella, jactándose- ¡Sí, eso es lo que planeadas hacer!

Entonces el tercer matón la agarró por la cabeza y la obligó a arrodillarse. La chica de cabello azul estaba indefensa y temblando de miedo en este punto, deseando que todo se detuviera.

-Vamos, discúlpate- ordenó uno de ellos

-¡Sí, y súplica perdón también!- dijo otro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hazlo ahora!- Exigió el último de ellos.

Aterrorizada, la joven dijo en voz baja, -Lo siento ...

-¡No es suficiente!- Dijo disgustado en que la tenía sujeta- ¡Dilo como si lo sintieras!

Agarrando su cabeza otra vez, el matón gordo la obligó a bajar aún más.

-¡Que nos pidas disculpas!- exigió con fuerza.

-Lo siento …- Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. -Lo siento …- Desesperación, tristeza, miedo ... -Lo siento …- Estaba tan asustada ... Quería morir. Ella solo quería que esto terminara.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó un niño, al voltear a su dirección, todos vieron claramente a quien era el que llegaba a meterse en lo que no le importa.

Mirando detrás de ellos, el matón vio a un niño de seis años, rubio con ojos azules.

-¿Y qué diablos quieres?- cuestionó uno de los matones, molesto por la repentina aparición de este enano.

-Oye, espera-;dijo el matón gordo-él es ese niño, ese niño que mis padres dicen que debo de molestar si quiero unos dulces.

-Ese niño que todos odian- recordó de súbito otro más. La cara de Naruto se tensó ante este comentario.

La cara del último de los matones se ilumino con la revelación

-Oh "ese" niño.

-No lo voy a pedir de nuevo- dijo en el tono más amenazante que podía usar el chico. Genio o no, jamás le había gustado que de metieran con personas más débiles que los que las atormentaban. Su furia se desató al ver a niños de diez años, molestando a una niña de solo tres. Era inaceptable en su opinión. Lo que mandó al demonio su parte racional, la que le exigió no meterse en lo que no le importa. La aldea le hacía eso a él. No tienen porqué hacerlo con alguien más.

Los tres estaban confundidos.

-¿No lo vas a repetir?- dijeron en voz alta, inquisitivamente, antes de volver a su risa incontrolable.

Hinata lo miró asombrada. Ella lo había visto antes, huyendo de las personas que le gritaban por el simple hecho de pasar por sus tiendas. Cómo si fuera alguien que había hecho algo malo.

-Que conste que se los advertí- siseo enojado el Uzumaki.

Enojado, uno de los matones exigió- ¿Quieres pelear?.

Naruto solo sonrió.

-¡No voy a pelear contra ustedes, voy a aniquilarlos¡- Afirmó mientras ponía sus manos en una señal que preocupaba a los tres matones.

-¡Clon Jutsu!- Exclamó Naruto, antes de arrojar una bomba de humo roja.

Una niebla de humo escarlata, explotó en él área, y haciendo toser a la chica y los matones. Antes de que el humo se disipara rápido y sin suceder absolutamente nada.

-¡Jajajajaja!- rieron los niños por la inutilidad de las acciones de Naruto.

Pero Naruto aprovechó esta oportunidad para atacar.

-¡Ja! Te pillé desprevenido, ¿no?- gritó mientras abordaba a uno de los matones , lanzando un par de cáscaras de huevo contra él- ¡Solo mira!- gritó con determinación.

Y acabando de declarar esto, la ropa den niño comenzó arder, justo en el lugar donde los huevos se habían reventado, revelado que en vez de una yema y clara, había un polvo ocre dentro de ellos.

-¡Cosiguele!- dijo el chico tratando de apagar el Fuego en su ropa, sin ningún resultado.

Pero Naruto alzó nuevamente las manos, revelando más cascarones, lo que hizo huir a los niños inmediatamente.

-!Está nos las vas a pagar¡- exclamó uno de ellos mientras huía. Lo que lleno al fin al niño, del impacto de lo que acababa de hacer. Comprarse problemas gratis.

Hinata estaba tan aliviada de verlos finalmente irse. Miró hacia niño que la salvó y su corazón se hizo añicos. Ella derramó algunas lágrimas por el chico que se arriesgó por ella, este chico se apresuró a defenderla y ahora estaba yéndose del lugar como si ella no fuera nada.

-Hola …- dijo más tranquilamente y luego de alcanzarlo para agradecer su ayuda- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, preocupada porque el niño estaba muy callado.

-Solo hice lo correcto- dijo con calma el Uzumaki- nadie debería abusar de su aparente poder. Como una ventaja física para hacer en los demás lo que se le dé la gana. No me debes nada, no quiero nada tuyo.

Hinata iba a replicar algo, dolida por las palabras del niño, pero el corazón de Hinata se hundió aún más al ver quién era quien venía a su encuentro. (Un poco tarde ¿no?) Era su cuidador, Ko, seguramente enviado para llevarla de regreso a entrenar.

-!Hinata Sama¡- exclamó, acercándose a ella y agarrando su mano- ¡No debes asociarte con ese niño!-dijo con desaprobación.

-Pero Ko san- intento razonar ella.

Tirando de Hinata , Ko reafirmó- ¡Debemos irnos!

-Pero …- La niña intentó hacerlo entender. -Él me ayudó...

-Ya es muy malo que se haya ido sin avisar - la jalaba cada vez más lejos, lo que era recíproco pues Naruto se estaba yendo también- Así que no agrave su situación al estar cerca de él.

Hinata no sabía que había de malo. No veía nada malo. Salvó una increíble seriedad y madurez en la mirada del niño. Pero…. Parecía que eso no importaba. Hinata no sabía que había contribuido mucho a qué el niño tomará una decisión.

"Definitivamente, debo irme lo antes posible" pensó sonriendo con ironía y pena el pequeño genio "si no soy agradecido de salvar a la heredera Hyuga de una paliza, nada hará que este pueblo de mierda cambie de opinión sobre mí"

Y salió corriendo, sabiendo que posiblemente los padres de esos matones estaban cerca. Lo menos que quería en estos momentos era otro intento de linchamiento. Eso solo iba a retrasar más su plan para irse de la aldea. Y era algo que no necesitaba.

**Y corte.**

**Nuevo fic, pero descuiden, no voy a abandonar los proyectos en activo, simplemente vere como darle cierta calendarización a los que están en publicación. Y ya saben ,en la medida que este proyecto sea recibido, serán las ganas que le vaya echado.**

** _Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros._ **


	2. Escape

**Escape.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

**Forever MK NH.**

Si y lo actualizaré lo más rápido posible.

**Mago rojo**

Es la Canon y por eso es normal que quede como la dominante. En todo caso, espero que la historia te agrede.

**Sebas602**

Pues espero que toda la historia te agrade.

**Hotday productions**

Si la hace o no está por verse, toman en cuenta que aunque el mundo shinobi está mucho más atrasado en tecnología, Naruto aprendió a hacer clones, con varios de ellos puede atajar rápidamente eso…. Y sobre Monster girl enciclopedy… estoy trabajando en algo cortito que puede que publique o no.

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Está más jodido que ella en muchos sentidos y tres años es demasiada diferencia en ese momento, él ha vivido el doble de años que ella por decir algo.

**TXPOK2460**

Veremos

**Elchabón**

Gracias

**Carlos29**

Espero que te guste.

**Kamen Rider Predator.**

Pues espero que sea de tu agrado y creo que se parece un poco ya que es el tono en el que pienso hacer las cosas. Espero que te guste tanto como el otro fanfic.

**Comenzamos**

Ser más inteligente en la opinión de Naruto, solía apestar más veces de las que valía la pena, al menos rodeado de personas lo suficientemente estúpidas como para creer que un zorro de cien metros de alto podía por arte de magia conventirse en un niño de apenas un metro diez de estatura. De acuerdo, los ninja parecían hacer cosas mágicas, pero se sujetaban a un principio natural más parecido a la alquimia que a nada, "La materia no se crea ni se destruye…." Y las leyes de la termodinámica, no se suspendían en cuanto un shinobi empezaba a acumular chakra y a realizar sellos. Aún cuando en su arrogancia e ignorancia, muchos shinobi y civiles creyeran eso.

¿Porque pensaba en cualquier caso que ser más inteligente que la mayoría apestaba? Sencillo, como estúpidos que eran, los "angustiados" padres de los tres matones llevaban diez dias cazandolo para "castigarlo" por haberse atrevido a atacar a sus hijos.

Para fortuna del Uzumaki (y desgracia de esas personas) el protocolo que había desarrollado para evitar eso, había estado funcionando de las mil maravillas.

Y en descargo de la verdad, Masako y las demás chicas del burdel habían Sido muy amables en dejarlo quedarse a dormir y a comer con ellas. Los bajos fondos de la aldea , en su opinión, eran las únicas personas en las que podía confiar, no todas, pero si había suficientes de ellas como para que decidiera hacerlo. Si lo trataban bien por ignorar quien era (lo que igualmente creía poco probable) o por la genuina bondad de su corazón (algo que la evidencia empírica le decía que era el motivo). Hacían que las chicas de "Luna azul" fueran de las pocas personas que el realmente iba a extrañar una vez que se fuera.

Lo que era realmente una lista corta, tristemente.

Pero de nuevo, tenia que dejar de divagar en esas cosas y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía delante.

**"El descanso se acabó mocoso" **le trajo de nuevo a la realidad el Biju, que despertó de esa pequeña siesta y lo puso nuevamente a repasar la caligrafía del sello a perfeccionar. Está era la trigésima vez en lo que iba del día que tenía que repetir paso a paso el intrincado sello a usar para disfrazar su firma de chakra y así burlar a los shinobi que ese día estarían siguiéndole los talones. Un error insignificante y su plan se iría al diablo, por ello es que el zorro llevaba ya casi tres meses haciéndole repetir uno de los cuatro sellos que iba a usar para escapar. Bueno, en realidad solo tres tenian una aplicación real para su escape, pero el cuarto le ayudaría a empacar sus cosas, al menos las más esenciales. Ni loco dejaba sus pocos proyectos terminados o los planos de varios de ellos.

Una cosa era que el Sandaime quisiera que fuera un shinobi, otra muy diferente que fuera lo bastante estúpido como no usar esas ideas en la aldea. Siendo una de las más peligrosas, el mosquete.

Aunque en pañales y hecho su prototipo de manera exageradamente burda usando una tubería de latón, mecha de fuegos artificiales y balines de acero usados para lanzar con honda, la idea en si misma era revolucionaria y poderosa. Un arma que fuera potente y no usará chakra para accionarse y que además, pudiera romper el status quo de la actual forma de vida al eliminar la brecha entre shinobi y civiles. Una máquina así de visionaria, tenía uno de dos caminos. Usarse mediante un subterfugio para afianzar más a Kokoha como una nación dominante, como para romper con la brecha de la población shinobi y civil. Solo su máquina para arar o su máquina de escolta harían que los civiles dejarán de pagar costosas misiones shinobi para trabajar su tierra o para proteger sus cargas. Ya que el vehículo escolta podría cumplir ambos propósitos. Llevar cargas pesadas que las bestias de carga no tenían y también protege más eficazmente de los bandidos estás cargas. Y solo con eso, una buena parte de las misiones rang dejarán de ser requeridas en la aldea.

Así que sabiendo que era exactamente lo que se estaba jugando, siguió echabdo manos a la obra, normalmente en estás circunstancia, el zorro había admitido que aprender a hacer un sello tan avanzado tomaría al menos unos cuantos años de práctica y entrenamiento, alrededor de tres años, lo que obviamente no tenían, por ello, es que se saltaron esa parte y fueron directamente al problema. En vez de enseñarle a hacer los sellos en años, Naruto practicaba únicamente los cuatro sellos a usar, sin más explicaciones que las instrucciones de como aplicar chakra en ellos y el conocimiento de cómo debían hacerse paso a paso.

Sin duda que la única habilidad shinobi que le gustaba y que seguros aprendiendo de buena gana con más calma, si llegaba a ser necesaria era el fuinjutsu. Y solo porqué se parecía un poco al lenguaje de programación. Bueno, si a meter una tarjeta perforada en una ranura, para que las pesadas, enormes y costosas máquinas de cálculo de hace años, se le podía llamar asi, una lastima que no hubiera libros de programación más recientes en la aldea. Claro, como los ninja hacían casi todo y está era una, supuos que alguien creyó que eran una perdida de presupuesto. Otro motivo para odiar con ganas a la aldea.

Dejo nuevamente esos pensamientos de lado y siguió practicando de manera monótona la realización del mismo sello un par de horas más, sin ser más sabio del regalo que Kami le tenía o de qué la buena suerte lo hubiera al fin compensando por la saña que le había tenido.

##############

**Dos meses después. Oficina del Hokage.**

Cuatro meses desde que Hiruzen había tenido esa incómoda plática con Naruto y las cosas no habían mejorado ni un poco, al contrario, solo empeoraron. Aún cuando semanas después llegaron juntos Algunos miembros del consejo Hyuga y seis adultos exigiendo que Naruto fuera castigado por la misma acción, vio esto más como un impulso infantil que conección con la aldea. Estúpido orgullo Hyuga, ¿Porque no pudo ser Ino Yamanaka la que fue salvada por Naruto? Las posibilidades de que ambos se hicieran amigos y que por esa conexión, deseara ser shinobi eran muy altas con ella. Pero no…. Tenía que ser la tímida Hinata contra la que no tenía nada en contra, la que tenía a cuestas un clan que creía que ella debía de poder matar a golpes con solo un mes de lecciones a tres chicos que le triplican la edad, sin ayuda… ¿Porque demonios seguían creyéndose especiales?

Así que con esa posibilidad perdida, algo que de hecho creía que lo empujó más en su convicción de no ser un shinobi, Hiruzen tenía que pensar en otra forma de hacerlo entrar a la academia por las buenas. Pero no hoy y no ahora.

Ya que tenía que concentrarse en el embajador de Kumo en la aldea.

Varios shinobis de Kumo de alto rango, liderados por el jefe ninja del cuerpo ANBU de Kumo como embajador, se sentaron en una larga mesa para la firma ceremonial del tratado de paz Konoha-Kumo. Sentado a su lado había un diplomático de la corte del País del Hierro para oficiar esta reunión. En el extremo opuesto de la mesa estaba sentado un representante de la corte de del País del Té como testigo. El Tercer Hokage estaba al lado del representante, sus dos asesores principales flanqueando sus costados.

Todos los jefes de clan y sus herederos, así como la mayoría de los miembros del consejo se reunieron en la plaza del pueblo para presenciar este evento monumental. En las calles que conducen a la plaza del pueblo, la gente hacía fila para ver la firma.

Fue muy sutil, pero Hiashi atrapó la cabeza tuerta de uno de los shinobi de Kumo mirando a su hija Hinata.

Si no fuera por el entrenamiento de toda una vida para dominar sus emociones, Hiashi habría lanzado un golpe de Juken en la cara del shinobi de Kumo y licuado su cerebro podrido en el momento en que el bastardo miró en la dirección de su hija de tres años. ¡Maldito tratado de paz!

Le tomó cada onza de autocontrol que tenía que evitar activar accidentalmente su Ojo Blanco por pura indignación. Apostaría a su ojo izquierdo que el Tercero sabía que el cabrón de Kumo estaba mintiendo entre dientes acerca de "querer la paz", ¡y luego apostaría a su ojo derecho a que el viejo Kage todavía quería firmar el tratado con esos hijos de puta por una treta!

Respirando profundamente, la cabeza del clan Hyuga movió su peso por la más mínima fracción a su derecha. Este pequeño movimiento le permitió a sus largas mangas atrapar la brisa fría del invierno y, por lo tanto, formó convenientemente una pantalla para proteger la mayor parte de la cara de Hinata del embajador de Kumo y su séquito.

Conoció a un ladrón sucio cuando lo vio. La mirada codiciosa en el ojo bueno de ese ninja de Kumo realmente apretó los dientes.

Discretamente, Hiashi señaló a Ko con una mirada de reojo. El joven siguió su orden silenciosa y se acercó para bloquear completamente a Hinata de la vista.

El proceso se prolongó durante una hora más o menos. Al final de la conferencia de paz, el Tercero firmó el tratado y estrechó la mano del embajador de Kumo. Esta acción marcó oficialmente el final de la guerra de Konoha-Kumo.

###

**Esa misma noche.**

Naruto miró los pergaminos cuidadosamente empaquetados en el espacio oculto que había preparado con antelación. Estos eran los suministros, dinero y sobretodo; los planos y prototipos de sus creaciones y por lo tanto, ni el Sandaime o nadie en la aldea debía tenerlos. No solo porque no mersciaj tenerlos, sino porque realmente jamás la mayoría de ellos los construirían, menos perfeccionarian varios de ello… o a todos. Y no había mayor pecado para un inventor que ese, una buena razón para salir de aquí.

Finalmente, después de una hora, Naruto estaba listo. Se colgó la bolsa de suministros sobre la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana. Un destello de acero llamó su atención. En un gancho al lado de la ventana, colgaba un hitai-ate. Naruto había querido uno ,o al menos vagamente lo recordaba haber deseado.. El metal brillante y la banda eran prueba de ser el ninja de una aldea. Fue un reconocimiento de la existencia de quienes lo usaron. Era el símbolo a sus ojos ahora, de la marca de sus carceleros. Unos que lo trataban de forzar a servirles en la forma que a ellos se les diera la gana, solo porque el Yondaime había decidido sellar a un zorro dentro de él.

Así que, tras dejar una nota a las chivas en el burdel, una donde les dejaba las instrucciones para cuidar su jardín y los planos de un alambique para que puedan destilar frutos y vender esa bebida ahí, el Uzumaki salio de su escondite en el burdel a encarar al mundo.

El niño se dirigió sigilosamente a la gran muralla Este que rodea y protege a Konoha.

Una nube se movió un poco y la luna brilló brevemente. Los ojos de Naruto se dirigieron al monumento de Hokage. Cuatro caras le devolvieron la mirada, su mirada inquebrantable. Naruto se sintió traicionado mientras miraba los rostros de los grandes líderes del pueblo. Tal vez fue un truco de la luz o los propios sentimientos de Naruto, pero las caras de tres de ellos casi parecían tristes. Especialmente la de los dos primeros Hokages, igualmente, casualidad o no, imaginación o no, además de tristeza, la del cuarto denotaba culpa y la del tercero, ira.

Así que colocándose los sellos en el cuerpo, se fue a una esquina y comenzó su plan, creó dos veintenas de clones de sombras, uso un henge (una de las pocas habilidades shinobi que aprendió) luego creo un clon de sangre que reforzó con uno de los sellos que estuvo ensayando e hizo que está turba persiguiera al clon mientras el, se alejaba en otro henge, discretamente hacia el otro lado. El chico no sabría hasta años después que esa jugada al final habria Sido esa noche en particular, innecesaria.

#####

**Al mismo tiempo, oficina del Sandaime **

-Ya he enviado todos mis Anbu y escuadrones de rastreo para la búsqueda- Hiruzen informó a un furioso Hiashi- no descansaremos hasta encontrarla.

-Más te vale que así sea- Exigió Hiashi- Te lo advertimos Shibi, Shikaku y Yo, no debiste confiar en la gente de Kumo.

Hiashi había sido alertado de que su hija había sido secuestrada una hora después de terminar su cena. Ko había revisado su habitación y la encontró vacía. Luego usó el Byakugan para localizarla en el complejo. Cuando no pudo ver su firma de chakra, amplió su alcance y no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de ella en toda la aldea. Fue entonces cuando informó de esto a Hiashi e inmediatamente informó al Hokage.

Amaba mucho a su pequeña hija y con otra más en camino, se había sentido particularmente sobreprotector con esos roba Kekkei Genkai en la aldea, lo que resultó ser verdad. La gente de Kumo había desaparecido también. No había que ser un genio para descubrir la verdad.

-Es verdad, tenias razón- Admitió Hiruzen- No te preocupes, Hiashi-san, nuestros mejores rastreadores están buscando a tu hija Hinata. La encontraremos.

\- Discúlpeme Hokage-sama por no confiar en el grupo- Hiashi declaró- Me uniré a la búsqueda también, lo quiera o no.

Se puso de pie para irse, acompañado por dos miembros del clan. Hiruzen suspiró mientras se recostaba en su silla. Rezó para que encontraran a la niña pronto.

###########

Naruto avanzó a la carrera a través de un frondoso bosque, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y sus posibles perseguidores. Sabía perfectamente que sería notada su desaparición muy pronto y que a toda velocidad, con la ventaja que seguramente tendría, dado el odio general de la aldea, no sería suficiente para poder poner mucha tierra de por medio. A menos que su plan de respaldo surtiera efecto. Al momento de huir, había dejado varios rastros falsos que esperaba, lograrán que los equipos de rastreo fueran incapaces de seguir hasta él.

Después de unas horas de correr sin descanso, Naruto detectó una firma de chakra a pocos metros de él. El chakra era de una persona pequeña, Naruto estaba seguro de eso. También podía sentir tres firmas de chakra suprimidas también. Sin duda pertenecía a shinobi, por lo que era seguro decir que eran shinobi y que seguramente habían secuestrado a alguien. Eran expertos en ocultarlo también. Solo un ninja sensorial experto podría recoger su ubicación. Y dado el hecho de la reunión que hasta el supo que hubo en la aldea, no le tomo mucho suponer, que habían secuestrado a alguno o alguna de los herederos de clan o a alguien relevante.

Naruto aceleró el paso. Estaban a una buena distancia del pueblo ahora. Gracias a sus estudios en geografía y dada la velocidad con la que viajaban, podía suponer que se estaban acercando a la frontera del país del Fuego. Además, estaba empezando a tener una buena idea de a quién se enfrentaba. Los asaltantes viajaban hacia El País del Rayo, por lo que solo podía significar una cosa. Poniendo un pie en su país, su víctima estaría condenada. No tenía idea de porqué demonios se movió en esa dirección, solo estaba haciéndolo, a ver si no se arrepentía de este error.

Naruto suprimió su propia firma de chakra para evitar ser detectado. En este momento, los tres ninjas de Kumo estaban acampando en un pequeño claro. Se mantuvo a una buena distancia hasta que iba a hacer su movimiento. Sin duda estaban agotados por su ritmo rápido para huir de Konoha. Fue en momentos como este que Naruto estaba agradecido por su increíble resistencia. Había recorrido la misma distancia con mucha más prisa y, sin embargo, solo estaba un poco sin aliento. Esa fue su ventaja.

Y él sabía que si quería lograr algo, debía de exprimir al máximo esa ventaja, hasta el límite y más allá.

El siguiente curso de acción sería atacarlos ahora mientras descansaban. Tendría que distraerlos primero. Probablemente estaban nerviosos, esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento por la aldea que dejaron atrás. Necesitan pensar que hay más enemigos de los que realmente hay.

El engaño es uno de los activos más valiosos de un ninja y también de un estratega, racionalizo el rubio para no sentirse tan mal por usar una treta como la que iba a usar.

Ya que si había unab cosa que no quería hacer es convertir la situación en una pelea prolongada. Estos ninjas eran obviamente de alto rango o en el mejor de los casos para él, jonin medio en el ranking para que asumieran una misión como la infiltración. Tendría que terminar esta batalla rápida y contundentemente.

Cuando hagas el primer movimiento en una batalla, golpea fuerte y rápido.

Así que formó un plan apresuradamente y convocó a cinco clones de sombra. Los clones se apresuraron en diferentes direcciones. Tendría que cronometrar esto bien y esperar un poco de suerte.

Naruto se encaramó en una rama de un árbol cercano, con vista al pequeño campamento enemigo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar nota de los dos ninjas dormidos y un centinela. Hinata estaba inconsciente y atada a la base de un árbol. Estaba con los ojos vendados y amordazada. Afortunadamente, ella parecía ilesa.

-La información que nos dieron realmente era precisa- dijo aún sin creerse la uno de los shinobi- vaya que el Hokage fue muy ingenuo al creer que Kumo firmaría esa clase de tratado.

-Tienes razón- asintió divertido otro de ellos- afortunadamente nos hemos hecho con la heredera de la familia Hyuga. Con ella Kumo subirá a la cima como la nación shinobi más poderosa de todas.

De súbito, un ruido alertó a los shinobi, obligándolos a ponerse en guardia, aparentemente su posición había sido comprometida y debían de luchar para que su misión terminará de forma satisfactoria…

**Y corte.**

**Soy un hojaldra por dejarles las cosas así, lo sé, lo se y lamento la demora pero todo había estado por demás caótico. Entre las recaídas en la gripa o un par de infecciones en la garganta, la calendarización de los fic, la preparación de dos proyectos más y la puesta a punto de los activos y otro par de cosas de índole más personal…. Pero como prometí, he vuelto y planeo tener una racha decente en la actualización.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	3. Miko

**Miko.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

Sangre, enojo y mucha culpa, eran las imágenes predominantes en la pesadilla de un pequeño niño ojiazul, que se movía de lado a lado en la cama en la que estaba durmiendo ya que aún era atormentado por las imágenes que vio ese día. Genio o no, Naruto Uzumaki no dejaba de ser un niño sin la menor enseñanza para lidiar con la muerte o con la barbarie que vio ese día en particular. La sangre derramada de la pobrecita niña que no pudo ayudar , el enojo que sintió consigo mismo al no poder ser de ayuda, al ser impotente en el sufrimiento de la ojiperla y por haber dudado de sí mismo en el momento en que no debió titubear. Y culpa….. Ya que la dejo a su suerte, una vez que logro en un arranque de ira, matar con un certero y afortunado tiro en la cabeza al último de los tres captores de Hinata. Solo de pensar en las posibilidades, de como puso morir por shock hemorrágico o ahogándose con su propia sangre, si tuvo la mala suerte de que las esquirlas del cañón le perforen los pulmones. Naruto simplemente no podía hacer nada. No era médico y no sabía ningún jutsu de ese tipo y del calibre necesario para siquiera estabilizarla. A eso sumen que de haberlo hecho, su vida habría Sido un verdadero infierno porque lo hubieran llevado a rastras a la aldea para su "Reeducación adecuada" y el no quería a un Uchiha o Yamanaka en su cabeza.

Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, pero nada podía hacer y no iba a hundirse más con ella. Al menos, como el zorro le hizo ver, la salvó de ser violada para darle a Kumo, Hyuga para usar a su conveniencia. En cierto modo, habría cumplido su meta de salvarla de su destino y usando una de las herramientas que había creado. Pero la culpa del niño le hizo jurar que la próxima vez que algo así le pasará, estaría mejor preparado.

Un grito al que la cuidadora de esa ala del orfanato acudió, le dijo a la matrona del lugar que aún no superaba el pequeño ojiazul, lo que sea que haya sucedido.

#########

**Doce días después, en un deshuesadero cercano al orfanato.**

¡Oye chico, creo que esto es lo que estabas buscando¡- gritó el viejo señor Yamamoto a un joven castaño que no era otro que Naruto en un henge que lo hacía ver en sus veinte años.

Aunque llegó a vivir al orfanato, no planeaba quedarse ahí. Por un lado, el País de los Ríos está demasiado cerca del País del Fuego para su gusto y por otro, su plan era irse a vivir a una nación relativamente lejana a Naciones con aldeas ninja. Pero para ello, eran necesarios recursos, por lo que decidió meterse de lleno a la faena de hacerse de capital. Así que, con los sellos que disfrazaban su chakra, unos cuantos Henge y clones, Naruto estaba haciéndose de una pequeña fortuna para poder moverse.

El plan era sencillo pero no carecía de ingenio. Haz diez clones, consíguelos trabajo y cobra lo más íntegro posible sus salarios. De acuerdo, debía fingir que estos comían, bebían y emulaban las funciones corporales normales, pero eso le dejan una buena parte del salario diario equivalente a 8 misiones clase D, apenas suficiente para que una persona medio pudiera vivir. Que bueno que era un niño pequeño que podría estafar al estado con un techo, comida caliente y vestido en lo que terminaban los seis meses de plazo que se fijó para irse de ahí.

De los cuales llevaba cuatro. Ahora volviendo al asunto….

-De esto estaba hablando, señor Serizawa- sonrió contento el Uzumaki al ver las placas de cobre y los tanques de vidrio que el viejo le mostró tras hacer un pequeño recorrido por el lugar. En este sitio en específico, Naruto había estado trabajando, clasificando y recolectando los metales y el vidrio para su reutilización, ya fuera en las fundidoras o con trabajadores artesanales que pudieran pagar paga usar los materiales. El viejo Serizawa no podía pagar mucho, así que Naruto se contentaba con el pequeño pago que el viejo le daba de forma monetaria, pero le cobraba con componentes para sus diseños y una pequeña habitación que usaba a manera de taller.

-Y ¿Para qué quieres esos materiales?- quiso saciar su curiosidad el viejo.

Naruto tomo lápiz y papel y comenzó a garabatear un esquema que, tras acabar de dibujarlo, comenzó a explicarle a su jefe.

-Pienso aprovechar el efecto fotoeléctrico que se caracteriza por la producción de una corriente eléctrica entre dos piezas de material diferente que están en contacto y expuestas a la luz o, en general, a una radiación electromagnética.

Estos tanques estarán llenos de un ácido que actuará como ánodo, mientras que la placa de cobre será el cátodo. Si mis cálculos son los correctos, cada tanque debe de producir unos 30 voltios por segundo. Seis tanques en serie, son unos ciento ochenta voltios por segundo y con las baterías de litio de ese ascensor viejo, debería de poder darle energía eléctrica a su casa de forma gratuita.

Serizawa realmente veía con asombro al joven que trabajaba con él, el chico vaya que tenía talento para la mecánica, una actividad poco explotada en este mundo y también para la ingeniería. Esto era una muestra de ello. Sin duda que con la preparación adecuada y los medios necesarios el chico habría amasado una gran fortuna y poder. Aún estaba joven y podría tal vez lograrlo. Pero no aquí y no con él, ciertamente. Algo que sabía Naruto que también sabía. Ignorante de la verdad, Naruto quería dejarle la independencia energética a su patrón como regalo de despedida ya que su tiempo en el País se estaba agotando rápidamente.

No solo ya había reunido el dinero suficiente para su viaje hasta el que creía sería su destino de residencia final, sino que también creía que había una buena posibilidad de que Konoha lo alcanzará si se quedaba más tiempo. Así que tras conseguir los materiales para proveer al orfanato también con su propia fuente de energía solar y luego de dejarla con el viejo, se iría de ahí, llevándose con él nuevamente todos sus inventos, en especial su mosquete mejorado, uno con el cual seguramente sí habría salvado a la niña…..

###########

**En un pequeño templo en el País de los demonios. Esa misma madrugada**

Senryaku Riki despertó sobresaltada tras tener ese ominoso sueño de nuevo, sueño que llevaba tres años teniendo de forma intermitente.

Riki soñaba con un príncipe de ojos azules que vestía una armadura blanco con negro, arrasando todo a su paso, no importaba quien se pusiera frente a él, nadie era capaz de detenerlo. Ningún kage de las grandes aldeas shinobi podía aspirar a vencerlo, ninguno de los jinchuriki tenía las habilidad para enfrentarse al poder avasallador del príncipe y no había un solo shinobi en cualquier rincón del mundo capaz de detenerlo. Porque la única persona capaz de hacerlo, ya no estaba ahí para cumplir con su destino. El príncipe que era hijo del rayo y la tormenta había perdido a su ancla moral y marchando firmemente por el mundo, había logrado su objetivo de someter con puño de hierro a las demás naciones.

Entonces Riki, la principal sacerdotisas del templo a Inari en el País, despertó sobresaltada, para tener el sueño, tras volver a quedarse dormida, que normalmente acompañaba al que le había despertado.

Ahora la Miko soñó con la llegada a un país de un hombre bajado de las estrellas de ojos azul zafiro y de piel pálida como la porcelana, quien sin ningúna restricción, se llevó a la princesa de los ojos pálidos con él. Poco tiempo después, la muerte descendía al mundo, desatada por el hombre, siendo él y la bella princesa, los únicos sobrevivientes para repoblar la tierra, todo porque el principe de tierras lejanas, jamás había conocido a la princesa de ojos pálidos.

Entonces, Riki despertó nuevamente, está vez, con la respuesta clara a sus sueños premonitorios, Esas dos profecías habían Sido tergiversadas y debido a ello, el mundo estaba condenado a la destrucción.

-No en mi guardia, hijos de puta- murmuró la Miko de cabello castaño mientras pensaba en el curso de acción que debía de tomar.

**Esa misma mañana, castillo feudal del País.**

-Ya veo- dijo pensativa una mujer madura de cabello largo negro y ojos color cyan- así que crees que las profecías han Sido tergiversadas y con ello, nuestro mundo está condenado.

-Estoy totalmente segura de ellos- asintió solamente Riki- finalmente entiendo el significado de ambos sueños, el príncipe tiene el poder de enfrentar al mal que está detrás de las tinieblas que nuestra orden ha presagiado que vendrá en esta era y también al príncipe que bajara de las estrellas. Pero si los enfrenta solo, se volverá un tirano que sumergirá al mundo en una era de dolor y sufrimiento.

Y sin embargo, si solo está la princesa, cualquiera de ambos males no tendrá oposición alguna y bueno…. Use su imaginación Rei sama.

-¿Crees poder arreglar el daño?- quiso saber Rei.

-No sabré qué tanto pueda arreglar hasta que me tope al elegido- contestó con sinceridad Riki- sé que me lo voy a encontrar en la tierra ancestral que es suya por derecho, pero no a cuándo será eso. Podría ser en un mes o en diez años, lo que sé, es que con mi guía, debo de al menos ser capaz de contrarrestar el daño que está hecho. No es mi lugar o el de nadie, tratar de que elija esa persona qué hacer con el mundo más que él. Después de todo, esa es la voluntad de los dioses.

Rei Hino, tutora de la Daimyo actual, asintió totalmente de acuerdo con ella, las profecías eran avisos de los dioses de los eventos que iban a suceder por su voluntad, estás se llegaban a revelar para que unos cuantos supieran que esperar y esa era la palabra clave, esperar.

Cualquier sacerdote o sacerdotisa medianamente competente sabía que algo que jamás debías hacer, era tratar de influir en ellas por muy ominosas o afortunadas que sonaran. A menudo, cuando una persona quería interrumpir una profecía para que no se cumpla, solo lograba que lo hiciera con el resultado más catastrófico.

Estaba de ejemplo la historia del viejo feudal en el País de los campos de cultivo a quien le vaticinaron que moriría cornado. El hombre mandó sacrificar a todas las reses del país y volvió alta traición punible con la muerte el poseer una. Y cuando tenía que viajar a un reino, jamás lo hacía por los campos, por miedo a qué una res o un semental lo matará. Viviendo con miedo, al final no vió lo que realmente debía de hacer. Por ello fue una ironía que lo encontrarán muerto una mañana, cornado por el trofeo que había ganado en su juventud al abatir con una flecha a un enorme cebú salvaje, el clavo que sujeta el trofeo cedió al final, dándole una muerte como había sido vaticinada, aunque no en la forma que el hombre temía. Viviendo cuarenta años se su vida con miedo y todo por nada.

Y también ocurría el caso contrario, cuando alguien trataba de influir en una profecía para que está lo beneficiara mucho antes o mejor de lo que debería, jamás llegaba a cumplirse.

Siendo el ejemplo de esos dos alfareros el mejor ejemplo.

Se les vaticino que su hijo mayor los sacaría de la pobreza y los artesanos vieron a bien, darle una educación que no podían pagar viendo esto como una inversión. Al final el hijo creció engreído y logró establecer un consultorio médico pero jamás vio por sus padres. Endurecidos, ellos fueron con el sacerdote del templo y este les explicó que su hijo los habría ayudado si no se hubiera sentido merecedor de todo lo que le dieron y que por otro lado, como debió haber Sido era en la guerra que estaba por venir, siendo su hijo héroe de esta y gracias al agradecimiento del Daimyo que los iba a sacar de esa condición.

Así que, Rei y Riki de común acuerdo tácito, pensaron que si la Miko iba a cumplir ambas profecías, realmente tendría que irse con pies de plomo para ello.

-Sería una gran ayuda si te llevas contigo al capitán Aisa para que te proteja a ti y a tus hijos- le ofreció la pelinegra a su amiga.

-¿Cree que sea una buena idea llevarme a Ryoku San conmigo?- pregunto la miko- ¿No cree que hace más falta aquí?.

-Este país no es un objetivo de algún tipo- desdeñó las preocupaciones de la castaña- y aunque se que eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte por tu cuenta, Arashi y Shiori son un caso completamente diferente. Pese a su juventud, Aisa San es alguien con reputación en las naciones elementales, lo que lo hará un gran disuasor de muchos de los potenciales peligros que podrias toparte en tu búsqueda.

-Eso y no quiere tentaciones cerca de usted- sonrió de forma pícara la Miko que rio por lo bajo al ver el sonrojo de la mujer madura. Después de todo, Rei era partidaria de ciertas costumbres casi en desuso entre ellas la de iniciar a los jóvenes samurai en las artes amatorias. Ya que el fetiche de la mujer eran los vírgenes y jóvenes y Ryoku se la había ido vivo al venir del País del hierro por la gran amistad entre el general Mifune y el general Zaraki.

Y para Riki era un secreto a voces que la mujer que hizo un voto de compromiso, no quería a la tentación de tener a ese portento de samurái soltero y sin compromiso para alborotarla.

-Ejem… - carraspeó la mujer- como sea, eres libre de ir en tu búsqueda. No dudes en pedir cualquier apoyo necesario en cualquier situación y momento que necesites.

Con eso dicho, Riki se retiró a su hogar no sin antes pedirle a uno de los sirvientes del castillo que enviará al joven a su domicilio, ya que ella en persona iba a notificarle sobre la nueva misión que ambos emprenderían.

###########

**País de los Ríos, mediodía.**

Naruto se sentó a comer solo en el orfanato, nuevamente. No es que los demás niños no lo quisieran o fueran particularmente crueles con él, todo lo contrario, el personal del orfanato y los niños que vivían ahí hacían todo lo posible para que tratará de sentirse más cómodo. Y eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía aislarse de todos en general. No quería apegarse a nadie para que al momento de irse, no fuera más difícil de lo que ya sería. Lo que para su fortuna no era difícil de ocultar. Sus pesadillas iban muy acorde con su historia de portada, lo que hacía para las monjas encargadas del lugar, lógico que el niño se estuviera aislando.

Naruto había contado que sus padres y él viajaban rumbo a la capital cuando vieron a sujetos con máscaras blancas atacando a un convoy y al ver que ellos eran testigos, los atacaron para no dejar cabos sueltos. Fue la fortuna y el sacrificio de ambos padres lo que le había salvado la vida.

Agrega a la fórmula el hecho de que no tenía más parientes y teníamos un motivo válido para que Naruto no conviviera con otros niños o en los días en los que venían parejas a adoptar niños, en vez de estar expectante, fuera a dormir a su habitación (que era cuando dispersaba los clones para obtener sus recuerdos, al menos de los que mantiene trabajando en sus proyectos).

**"¿Sigues pensando en eso?" **Preguntó el zorro al ver a su contenedor picando su comida **"Estás dándole muchas vueltas al asunto"**

"Necesito algo para defenderme en caso de un ataque" pensó el Uzumaki su respuesta "puede que haya perfeccionado un poco más mi mosquete y haya creado una arma más portátil que es similar, pero aún así, me hace falta algo para defenderme que pueda hacerle frente a shinobi de cualquier nivel"

**"Y por eso estás haciendo los planos de esa marioneta de combate que haría que los shinobi de Suna tuvieran un orgasmo al verla" **se mofo el Kyubi **"yá te lo dije, con mi conocimiento y lejos de Konoha, puedo convertirte en una máquina de matar bien aceitada en un lapso sorprendentemente corto de tiempo. Es tu necedad de no aprender más que fuinjutsu y Taijutsu básico lo que va a matarnos más pronto que tarde"**

"Mazinger sólo necesita mucho trabajo y ajustes" hizo un mohín el Uzumaki "si perfeccionó el mosquete, le agrego sopletes y los cristales que encontramos el otro día en el pecho y en las palmas de las manos, estoy seguro que tendría un arma competente para defenderme"

**"Siempre que te dejen meterte en ese cacharro"** objeto el Biju.

"Para eso serían los sellos localizados en mi cuerpo" respondió Naruto "Mazinger puede ser una marioneta de combate que requiere ser operada desde dentro, pero también es un medio para ocultar mi identidad en caso de ser necesario" si uso un sello de almacenamiento en cada parte de mi cuerpo y le grabó a cada parte de Mazinger ese sello de ensamblado, al liberarlos al mismo tiempo, debería ser completamente funcional al salir de sus sellos"

**"Debería no es algo que tenga que inspirar confianza, ¿Lo sabes?" **Quiso hacerle ver un punto el Zorro.

"Cierto, demasiada teoría sin nada de práctica significa que hay muchas variantes que podrían surgir y hacer que salga mal todo" aceptó Naruto "Es por eso que voy a ir haciendo las pruebas de algunos de los conceptos que quiero desarrollar una vez que lleguemos al país de la Luna llena. Una vez que nos asentamos ahí, planeo iniciar la construcción de Mazinger en caso de necesitarlo"

**"Pareces muy convencido de que la red de espías de Konoha no va a alcanzarte" **apuntó el Biju **"conozco la reputación del maestro espía de Konoha, de estarte buscando y lo está, no va a darse por vencido hasta encontrarte"**

"No va encontrarme tan fácil" aseguró el ojiazul "está buscando a un niño que no debería saber nada de manipulación de chakra o clones de sombra o ninguna de mis habilidades en general. Busca a un niño ingenuo que se les escapó el día del secuestro de una niña y que estaba harto del maltrato que sufría. No alguien que tenía un plan de respaldo"

**"Parece que cuentas con la tendencia de ese tonto" **pensó en voz alta el zorro **"Y es cierto, posiblemente está buscando por un lado diferente al lado por el que hemos huido. Con algo de suerte, deberíamos ser capaces de llegar a nuestro destino sanos y salvos"**

El niño terminó de comer , recogió sus trastos y los llevo a dónde debían ponerlos para que los lavaran en la cocina, archivando la información que le saco al biju. Por como el zorro hablaba, antes de que le borrarán la memoria, parecía que Naruto conocía al maestro espía de la aldea. Lo que Dada la identidad de sus padres, no era algo tan descabellado. Tendría que consultar en otro momento al zorro para ver qué podría decirle de su vida pasada, así como los eventos que los llevaron a ambos a estar juntos en esto, por el momento, debía mejor de concentrarse en el plan de escape que llevaría a acabo en una semana exactamente, ya que era el momento ideal para irse del lugar.

######

**Cuatro días después, deshuesadero.**

-Pues debo de admitir que tú invento funciona de las mil maravillas- observó el viejo Serizawa como su refrigerador, su lavadora y la televisión están al mismo tiempo encendidas al igual que todas las luces de su casa, sin que haya el más insignificante bajón de luz. Algo que su trabajador estrella le había aseguradora que no sucedería de día, aunque en la noche sería mejor que no tuviera todo eso funcionando al mismo tiempo. No es que el viejo fuera la lavar la ropa, ver ya tele y tener todas las luces encendidas en la noche. Podría hacerlo, pero la energía utilizada para ello, agotaría rápidamente las baterías de litio y no durarían toda la noche. Algo que se hecho aún no debía hacer, según los cálculos de Naruto, a las baterías les tomaría unos dos días consecutivos cargarse al cien por ciento y a total capacidad, le rendiría unas nueve horas al día de uso constante de la batería. Así que tras enseñarle a operar esa caja de interruptores para usar la red eléctrica, la carga de las baterías o la energía del Sol, le mostró cómo su invento operaba de manera óptima.

-Se lo dije- sonrió Naruto con algo de arrogancia, sabía que iba a funcionar.

-Lo que hace una lástima y un gusto la decisión que tomaste- dijo con sentimientos encontrados el hombre- pero está será una bonita forma de recordarte.

Naruto ya le había dicho al hombre que pensaba viajar al país de la Luna llena, país que estaba en un gran auge minero y naval y quería ir a trabajar ahí. No es que tuviera estudios que respaldaran un cambio de carrera, pero sin duda que alguien con su talento nato para aprender e inventar, ganaría rápidamente un trabajo y un prestigio, como veía las cosas el viejo chatarrero, tendría una mejor oportunidad de hacer futuro en el País ahora que este estaba en boga que quedándose con él. Entendía eso y aunque algo distante, sin duda que iba a extrañar al joven que trabajaba con Él.

-Le agradezco de todo corazón lo que hizo por mi señor Serizawa- agradeció el Uzumaki haciendo una reverencia.

-Kosuke- corrigió el hombre- llámame Kosuke, Naruto San- pidió el viejo- te has ganado el derecho a llamarme así.

Naruto sintió un nudo al oír al hombre, Kosuke Serizawa le había dicho cuando se conocieron solo su apellido, aludiendo qué su nombre solo lo conocían sus familiares y amigos. Dado que no era lo primero, le conmovió profundamente que al fin le revelase el nombre, sería un hombre que jamás olvidaría.

Por ello, vio que al menos , tomo buena decisión el usar un apellido falso junto a su nombre real, así que aunque el viejo Serizawa recordaría con cariño el nombre de Naruto, sería Naruto Rokubungi el apellido asociado a ese nombre.

-Bueno, dejemos el sentimentalismo de lado- se limpio animado Kosuke una lágrima furtiva- es hora de volver al trabajo.

El Uzumaki asintió encantado y puso manos a la obra en su último día de trabajo, en dos días más se fugaria del orfanato y por ello, pensaba gozar algo más de tiempo trabajando y quizás encontrando componentes para sus proyectos.

###########

**Cuatro días atrás, País de los demonios, cerca al templo a Inari.**

-¡Kya, un pervertido¡- gritó dando la voz de alarma una de las novicias del templo dentro de las aguas termales.

Un grito se oye una carrera por salvarse de una paliza dió inicio mientras las sacerdotisas y varias novicias iniciaban la persecución del hombre que había osado manchar su pureza echando un vistazo rápido mientras ellas se daban un baño purificador.

No pasó mucho para que vieran al pie de la escalinata a un joven de cabello castaño opaco con ropas de monje, fregando el piso de las escaleras con un cepillo dental.

-Maldito viejo- murmuró él jóven mientras fregaba con dedicación las escaleras - uno no puede….- detuvo su diatraba al sentir una gran intención asesina frente a él, no pasó mucho tiempo y estaba rodeado por las mujeres en bata o toalla que de poder, lo harían cenizas solo con la mirada.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes, chiquitas?- pregunto de forma coqueta el monje- lo que sea que necesiten del gran Yosu Shiro….

-!Idiota!- recibió un potente golpe que casi le arranca la cabeza- ¡¿Quien te crees para andarnos espiando en las aguas termales!?

-!Yo he estado aquí toda la mañana fregando desde arriba los 259 peldaños de esta puta escalera!- se defendió el joven.

-¡No te hagas Shiro¡- recibió ahora una cubeta en la cabeza- eres el único en varias millas a la redonda que sería capaz de algo así.

-De acuerdo, admito que soy un poquito pervertido- aceptó el hombre- soy un Cerdo ,pero decente. Jamás las espiaria sabiendo que en ese ritual están las niñas de diez años que recién entran al servicio del templo. Seré mucha cosas, pero pederasta no es una de ellas.

-!No te creo nada!- dijo enfurecida la líder de la turba mientras mandaba a volar al monje por los aires e iba a aterrizar quién sabe dónde.

Mientras, en un arbusto, un hombre obsrvando todo, suspiró aliviado al salir impune de ese lugar.

-Mejor que seas tu que Yo , mocoso- dijo con algo de jactancia el hombre- siéntete honrado, con tu sacrificio el gran Jiraiya obtuvo la inspiración necesaria para poder escribir una nueva entrega de mi obra. Ahora, si mi contacto en este país pudiera darme una buena noticia o si mis mensajeros me dicen que la red localizó al fin a ese mocoso rebelde entonces….

De repente llegó un sapo con un mensaje urgente que leyó el Sanin, pero lo que sea que viniera ahí….

-¡¿Que hizo que….!?- grito poniendose de pie, mala idea.

-! Oigan, esa es la voz del hombre que reía mientras nos espiaba¡- reconoció la que dió la alarma la voz del peliblanco.

Pues no… si las miradas eran un indicador, Jiraiya había cavado más honda su tumba de lo que lo había hecho al principio….

#####

**Medio día, residencia Senryaku**

Aisa Ryoku, conocido en las naciones elementales como "El samurái elemental" acababa de escuchar la petición de Riki. Mentiría el joven de 20 años si dijera que no estaba honrado y halagado de que tanto Rei como la propia Riki considerarán su ayuda en una tarea de esa magnitud. Aunque joven, Ryoku tenía bastante madurez emocional y mental además de un tremendo poder para respaldarlo en caso de una necesidad. Algo que todavía podía incrementar bastante, pero que valía lo suficiente como para que una buena parte de los picapleitos que seguramente saldrán en su camino, se hagan a un lado.

-Me siento muy honrado Senryaku sama- inicio el joven samurái- pero ¿Que va a ser de sus hijos?

Riki relajó un poco su postura a la sola mención de sus hijos, ya que ella sabía perfectamente bien que los estaba arriesgando a ambos. Fue hasta cierto punto egoísta de su parte emprender esa titánica labor, pero era más egoísta aún al arrastrar a ambos niños con ella.

Arashi de ocho años y Shiori de seis eran los nombres de los hijos de la miko, aunque poco común que una Miko se casará y menos común que lo haga dos veces, la mujer consideraba a ambos pequeños su más grande alegría y tesoro, era simplemente inconcebible para ella separarse de uno solo de ellos, ya no digamos ambos. Por ello, en vez de dejarlos en el templo donde sin duda alguna estarían más seguros, pensaba llevarlos con ella en ese azaroso viaje y así se lo hizo saber al samurái.

-Ambos van a venir con nosotros- dijo tajantemente la castaña- no pienso separarme de ellos por ningún motivo, ni siquiera este y si piensas decirme que los dejé aquí, pierdes tu tiempo, prefiero que el mundo arda porque me quede aquí a cuidar a mis niños que salvar al mundo a costa de su desprecio por ello.

-Si no viera su color de cabello- sonrió Ryoku con orgullo- juraría que estaba oyendo hablar a un miembro del fallecido clan Uzumaki.

Riki se sonrojo un poco por las palabras del samurai, antes de carraspear para retomar la compostura y hacer una observación.

-Casi extinto- le corrigió Riki- dudo que esos cobardes pudieran matar a todos los Uzumaki y estás dejando de lado al cretino o cretina que vive en Konoha, mejor dicho, cretina.

-¿Cómo sabe que hay una Uzumaki en esa aldea?- quiso saber Ryoku.

-Por el Kyubi- dijo con total seguridad Riki- olvidas que poseo el contrato de invocación de los Kitsune, los más leales servidores de Inari Sama, Kuzohana y Anhri Sama me dijeron por separado que Kyubi desaparecio hace más de setenta años y dados los rumores de la aparición de jinchuriki y la desaparición del Ichibi, Niibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, rokubi, Nanabi y con la del Kyubi, suponen que el idiota de Hashirama Senju capturó y repartió a todos los biju en contenedores. Y dado el inmenso chakra del Kyubi y su matrimonio con Mito Uzumaki, no dudo que uno de sus hijos o una fangirl suya sea quien actualmente este conteniendo al zorro dentro suyo.

Ryoku notó el terrible desdén y odio de Riki con la mención de fangirl, algo que archivo en su mente para más adelante, iba a preguntar algo más sobre su papel en ese viaje cuando en un muy rápido y ágil movimiento, la Miko se quitó su sandalia izquierda y la arrojó con fuerza hacia afuera, oyendose casi al instante un grito de terror, sospechosamente agudo.

-Veamos quien es el gusano que se atreve a espiar esta conversación- dijo con enojo la mujer mientras se ponía otra sandalia que era exactamente igual a la que arrojó.

Los dos adultos salieron al patio en la dirección exacta donde Riki había lanzado su sandalia, haciendo que el estómago de Ryoku se anudara al ver lo que encontraron.

Un aterrado Shiro estaba firmemente clavado a un árbol siendo la sandalia la responsable de esa labor, la pieza de calzado le había cortado ligeramente su mejilla derecha y se había clavado en su hábito de monje en el árbol a una considerable profundidad, ya que estaba hundida firmemente hasta el empeine de la misma.

-¿Que rayos haces espiando mi conversación?- pregunto Echando chispas por los ojos la mujer.

-En primera llegué a media conversación- inicio el monje- segundo llegué por algo fortuito luego de que Makoto San me mandará a volar aquí de nuevo.

-Estabas espiando las aguas termales- entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos Riki.

-Un momento Riki sama- se puso en medio de los dos el samurai- Shiro San podrá ser muchas cosas: pervertido, vago, respondón, irrespetuoso, majadero…

-No me defiendas compadre- se cruzó de brazos molesto el monje.

-Como decia- le resto importancia el samurai - y dejan mucho que desear sus modales en la mesa, pero no sé atrevería a espiar si hay niña presentes, debió ser un malentendido.

-Asi que lo conoces- enarco una ceja la castaña curiosa.

-Si, recién había empezado a instruir a los novatos en defensa personal con un boken- inició el samurai- y he tenido que tratarlo un poco, le puedo asegurar que si bien tiene todos los defectos antes mencionados, también es un joven leal, valiente y noble…. E inusualmente hábil y fuerte. Creo que tenerlo de respaldo sería de mucha ayuda.

-¡No lo quiero cerca de mi hijo¡- dijo muy a la defensiva la joven madre¡.

\- Yo solo no voy a poder defenderlos a todos- empezó a explicarle su idea- y como le dije, Shiro es muy fuerte, casi está a mi nivel. Según entiendo, su padre lo envío aquí para ver si podían meterle algo de disciplina, pero el hombre en sí es el capitán de la guardia del señor feudal del País del Colmillo.

-No me esperaba que dijeras que había sangre noble en él- dijo sorprendida la mujer.

-Bueno, no es algo que me guste presumir- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Shiro- pero si, vengo de una larga tradición de samurái del País del Colmillo. Mi padre creyó que me iba a enderezar aquí, lo que sea que eso significa.

-Y no dio frutos al parecer- pensó en voz alta la Miko- de acuerdo, se que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero debemos tener un grupo compacto para mejor seguridad.

-!Yei¡- celebro el monje

-Pero te advierto una cosa, a la primera mañita tuya que vea en mi hijo- inició la mujer su amenaza transformando su rostro en uno que haría mearse de miedo al mismo Shinigami- ¡Te castro con un cortaúñas sin filo y oxidado!.

-!No Yei¡- asintió frenéticamente el monje.

Y así , al día siguiente tres adultos y dos niños partieron a Uzu para esperar al elegido, sin saber que es esperaba en el futuro…..

**Y corte.**

**Juro que iba a publicar antes pero diferentes motivos (entre ellos un no como los de All might ) porque se sincronizaron mal varios archivos de Google Docs y perdí mucho trabajo que debo de reponer a marcha forzadas, siendo fic como Soul of Ninja y El destructor los más afectados por la situación. En cualquier caso, ya estoy trabajando en ello y espero que ese bache no se repita, aunque ya tomé medidas para evitarme ese trago amargo.**

**Ahora, sobre el capítulo, si Hinata está viva o no….. bueno, no es la única Hyuga o mujer de ojos pálidos, por si iban por ahí y del porque no puse que ocurrió, hay un razón, una que aún falta para que la vean. **

**Cinco nuevos personajes, que tendrán su relevancia en la trama y que estoy seguro que son conocidos de más de uno de ustedes, por lo que agradezco a sus creadores por prestarme a sus personajes.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	4. Encuentros predestinados

**Encuentros predestinados.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review.**

**Emperor92**

Gracias por tan sentidos Review y bueno, soy de los que le dan vueltas y vueltas a la trama y no público hasta que ya casi todos los huecos están cubiertos, solo este fic, tiene al menos dos esquemas diferentes al actual y no empece el Fic hasta que no sentí que cubrí todas las bases que quise dejar a cubierto

**Mago rojo**

Puede que sea ella o puede que no,ya que solo se menciona a una mujer de ojos pálidos,no perlados, en esa descripción caben varias kunoichi o mujeres, solo sucede que Riki y compañía viven en ese país que casualmente tiene a una niña (en este momento) que cumple cabalmente la descripción

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Ya se irá develando que pasó con ellos, en los dos casos y espero que te guste que haré con Riki y compañía

**Virus pirata**

Que re digo, me sale natural hacer un Sandaime HDP, espero que te guste este fic

**Sebas602**

Tendrá sus momentos Stark pero planeo hacerlo un tanto diferente a Él, básicamente una cruza entre Edison, Robur y el Doc Brown pero con chakra.

Y por cierto que Ironman no será el único con un símil en este Fic.

**Comenzamos**

Habían pasado casi dos años desde la fuga del Uzumaki de la aldea que le vio nacer y muchas cosas habían cambiado, en su mayoría para bien, en la opinión del pequeño de ocho años, hace aproximadamente diez meses el niño había arribado a la nación que se encontraba en medio del océano, instalándose rápidamente en ella. Nuevamente había usado el truco de los shinobi atacando a su familia, pero le había dado un encantador giro al hacer en esta ocasión que los shinobi matarán a la esposa y al hermano mayor, dejando a un afligido padre y a un traumado niño atrás.

Así que, mientras el verdadero Naruto estaba pasando su tiempo junto a veinte clones, en una bodega abandonada a la que en secreto le había instalado hasta unos 50 tanques fotocelda, construyendo lentamente la marioneta de combate, modificando y mejorando algunos de sus modelos y prototipos, tenía a un clon yendo a la escuela civil y a otro trabajando en la fundidora cercana al pueblo donde de habían establecido, mientras varios clones más estaban colados estratégicamente, ya fuera en las bibliotecas de las academias o en la gran biblioteca en la muy cercana capital del País, aprendiendo sobre las últimas novedades científicas y tecnológicas, así como aumentar su conocimiento científico incursionando en la medicina y en la psicología. Y por supuesto, aprendiendo todo lo que podía de computación y programación.

En el departamento de relaciones públicas, el Uzumaki se había hecho, en su faceta infantil, amigo de varios de sus compañeros de clases, si bien era algo arrogante al momento de contestar las preguntas que le hacía su maestra, fuera de eso era bastante atento con la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases. Cuando le pedían ayuda con una duda, el Uzumaki siempre se las aclaraba de manera sencilla y amable, pues Naruto veía como una obligación con los demás el compartir su don.

Si, Naruto veía su gran intelecto como un don y veia como un deber dárselo libremente a los demás, si bien podría hacer dinero con él (algo que sí estaba en sus planes a futuro) habían situaciones y momentos como estos dónde sentía que era una retribución que estaba dando.

Cómo ocurrió con el orfanato o con el señor Serizawa al darles esos sistemas fotovoltaicos en gratitud por haberle dado algo valioso, así lo supieran o no, el rubio creía que estaba simplemente pagando a la vida por la felicidad que estaba viviendo.

Tenía aún algo de miedo a que los shinobi de Konoha vinieran por él, aunque tenía la firme esperanza de que los samurái (que se llamaban Sasari) de la Daimyo del País ( o Sultana que era el título local para la Mujer) pudieran hacerse cargo de esa intrusión. Una de las muchas razones por las que Naruto había elegido al país como lugar de residencia, era que la Sultana Sherezade odiaba con pasión a los shinobi y a las naciones elementales, aunque en los libros que leyó no vió una causa, sabía que la joven madre y gobernante que ascendió realmente muy jóven al poder, nada más llegó al cargo creo duras leyes y sanciones a cualquier persona que entrara con shinobi al país y también a cualquier persona que usará sus habilidades shinobi para una buena lista de actividades que incluía el espionaje, el asesinato y el robo, básicamente cualquier actividad arriba de lo que sería una misión clasificación B sería considerada altura traición punible con prisión de por vida hasta ejecución pública y no de una manera agradable.

Sherezade era una mujer que era tan gentil y amable como lo era de hermosa, siendo una mujer alta, delgada, de piel morena clara con ojos turquesa, cabello negro muy hermoso y una figura de reloj de arena que le daba curvas muy pronunciadas, sobre todo debido a sus caderas anchas, Ella usa lápiz labial rojo, una diadema azul y un collar morado. Ella tiene dos brazaletes dorados en cada brazo, uno en su bíceps y otro en su muñeca, y tiene dos pulseras azules en la muñeca derecha y una en la izquierda.

Normalmente suele usar un elegante vestido de seda rojo y cubre su cara con un velo del mismo color, además de que siempre lleva puesta una tiara dorada.

Además de eso, tenía un porte de elegancia y poder que no creerías ver en una mujer de apenas veintidós años de edad. O que era madre de dos hijos que tenían seis y cuatro años respectivamente.

La joven sultana había heredado su reino muy joven, con apenas trece años de edad luego de un horrible incidente que fue escalando lentamente hasta el punto de detener una larga Guerra que tenía a dos bandos trabados aún en el conflicto. Y fue, apenas llegó al poder que se instituyeron la mayoría de las leyes que ahora iba a explotar el Uzumaki, todas cerradas con ayuda del fiel visir del país que era el cargo que equivale a un asesor del feudal en turno.

No sólo prohibido la entrada de shinobi al país, también este se semi asilo del mundo, dejando entrar únicamente naciones cercanas a sus fronteras y a Naciones carentes de aldeas ninja en sus territorios. Siendo en el continente elemental, El país del Hierro, de los Pájaros, Las Olas y los Osos, sus únicos socios comerciales en ese continente.

Aún así, la nación isleña era una que exportaba a sus socios comerciales sus principales productos de importación, que se convertían en artículos que daban un estatus a sus compradores. Ya que eran los aparatos electrónicos manufacturados en la nación, el principal producto de exportación y de ganancias de la nación.

Si bien sus astilleros y sus minas estaban comenzando a contratar una gran cantidad de personas, era la manofactura la principal actividad comercial de la nación.

Naruto suspiro tras terminar los ajustes al aparato que había estado creando, un aparato que podía lanzar fuego a gran distancia y con un radio de acción más grande que un soplete que tenía la función de ser el elemento fuego de la marioneta de combate que también estaba lentamente comenzado a armar. Se había estado enfocando más en las armas que en la construcción de esta, debido a que sin ellas solo era un vistoso armatoste, como siempre le decía el Kyubi, al menos con unas cuantas de las armas listas sería capaz de defenderse efectivamente gracias al factor sorpresa.

**"Vaya, debo de admitir que está tomando una forma un tanto prometedora este pedazo de chatarra" **comentó el Biju tras despertar de una larga siesta que había durado una semana **"y para alguien que reniega mucho de las artes shinobi, el fuinjutsu te está siendo muy útil en la fabricación del cacharro"**

El zorro hacía referencia a los sellos que la máquina tenía e iban desde sellos con instrucciones de ensamblado, de almacenamiento y de barrera, todos creados por Naruto gracias a las enseñanzas del Biju.

-Si hubieras estado despierto, habrías visto que no fueron necesarios tantos sellos como piensas- dió sus buenos días el inventor- pude crear con las piezas que encontré en el deshuesadero mi propia computadora y con esta ensayé algo que tenía en mente, resultó ser verdad- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

**"¿ Y cuál fue tu maravillosa idea mocoso?" **Pregunto curioso el Biju.

-El Fuinjutsu es bastante parecido al lenguaje de programación, al menos en su esencia, así que estuve desarrollando un pequeño programa que instale en uno de los circuitos integrados que arme aquí- inicio el Uzumaki- el patrón del programa tenía las mismas funciones que un sello de almacenamiento y resulta que si puede seguir esas instrucciones, siempre que sea muy específico en las condiciones en las que lo que quiero almacenar y que no exceda los dos megabytes de almacenamiento.

**"Y eso ¿A cuantos pergaminos de almacenamiento equivale?" **Intento saciar su curiosidad el zorro.

-Dependiendo de que esté almacenando, hasta dos toneladas de peso- comentó el ojiazul- ya inicie la construcción de un reloj con sello de almacenamiento y de ensamblado para que desde ahí pueda tener a todo Mazinger en él, necesito además crear sellos que me permitan tener una gravedad diferenciada dentro del robot….

**"Marioneta"** corrigió burlón el zorro.

-Dentro de Mazinger- ignoró la burla el niño- si logro mi objetivo, no sólo me será más sencillo moverlo y además tendría el agregado de que aumentaría significativamente su fuerza de golpeó, depende de los ajustes, en teoría debería de ser capaz de alzar con él, al menos unas quince toneladas por encima de mi cabeza de forma sostenida y tendría que dar saltos de al menos diez metros de altura.

**"Vaya, así que este cacharro tan horroroso como será, te pone sin mucho entrenamiento shinobi al nivel del jounin promedio de Konoha"** dijo admirado el zorro **"hagamos de cuenta que tuvieras los recursos tecnológicos para crear una versión mejor elaborada de este juguete ¿Que tan fuerte y mejor armado estaría?".**

Naruto refacciono las palabras de su interlocutor, lo que no haría si tuviera una fábrica y los componentes a su entera disposición y capricho.

-Bueno, por principio de cuentas…

#######

**País de la Garra, hace dieciseis meses.**

-Mami, ¿Porque Ryoku San no quiere salir a jugar de nuevo conmigo?- pregunto un poco herida una pequeña niña de siete años, de cabello castaño rojizo- ¿Le hice algo malo?.

-Nada de eso mi pequeña- dijo un tanto divertida Riki mientras preparaba el almuerzo en la pequeña cabaña en la que se estaban quedando- sólo que está un poco…..

-...Asustado de encontrarse de nuevo con esa tipa que conocimos el otro día- dijo burlón Shiro que entraba con un niño de ocho años de cabello castaño opaco- pobre Ryoku, tiene miedo que esa jounin de Nadeshiko se lo quiera Co….

-!Ryoku¡- grito con evidente enojo la Miko.

-Conocer a fondo- terminó sonriendo de medio lado el joven monje- Me quedó muy claro tras el tercer chanclazo, que debo medir mis palabras con los niños presentes.

La madre solo bufo en respuesta antes de reanudar su conversación con su pequeña.

-Como te iba diciendo Shiori- siguió su explicación- Ryoku San simplemente no tiene ganas de salir, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿En serio mami?- pregunto de una manera sumamente adorable la pequeña.

La mujer solo asintió, por lo que la niña se acercó a darle un abrazo bastante aliviada antes de ir con su hermano y tirar de su brazo para que le acompañe a jugar afuera.

-¿Que estaban haciendo Arashi y tú?- preguntó la mujer mientras picaba un puerro para agregarlo a la sopa que estaba cocinando.

-Bueno, salimos temprano a cortar un poco de leña y a entrenar- explicó que hizo gran parte de la mañana el monje- y no, jamás vimos un solo indicio de Tokiwa y Shizuka por los alrededores.

-Esa tipa si que es insistente- bufo molesta Riki al recordar cómo la pareja de sensei y alumna los estaban persiguiendo debido a la reputación de Ryoku.

Resulta que hace unos tres meses, el grupo compuesto por un monje, un samurai, una Miko y dos niños se toparon a Tokiwa y Shizuka, jounin recién ascendida de la misteriosa aldea Kunoichi de Nadeshiko y a Shizuka, la alumna particular de la mujer de 25 años, que estaba luchando contra una banda de shinobi renegados de Kiri y Kumo liderados por uno de los ex espadachines de la niebla, era muy delgado y alto, confiriéndole un aspecto desgarbado. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño, y su cara estaba oculta por una máscara de porcelana blanca, con un triángulo de color más oscuro en su parte inferior, las ranuras para los agujeros de los ojos y el símbolo de Kirigakure tallado en su parte superior. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de color negro sin mangas, pantalones a juego, y las muñecas con rayas y polainas. También llevaba vendajes alrededor de su cuello y, posiblemente en torno a la mitad inferior de su cara. ¿El nombre del tipo en cuestión? Kushimaru Kuriarare.

Hasta la aparición de Riki y su grupo, Tokiwa había logrado medianamente contener a sus seis agresores, quedando Kushimaru como un espectador, eso hasta que movidos por su inherente sentido de justicia, Shiro y Ryoku saltaron a ayudar a las mujeres en peligro.

El ex Shinobigatana salto al combate, empuñando a Nunbari, su zanpakuto, y se lanzó a pelear contra Ryoku al reconocer al "Samurái elemental", matando a dos de sus compinches sin ningún miramiento al estorbarle, dando inicio a una larga batalla que Tokiwa y la pequeña Shizuka vieron casi en su totalidad. Una donde el renegado de Kiri fue lentamente dominado y ejecutado tras recibir el infame "Punto de quiebre", el mejor lance del samurai.

Tokiwa había querido en primer instancia "agradecer" al joven Samurái por su ayuda, pero Ryoku no quiso ninguna recompensa, no así Shiro que fue bateado olímpicamente por la mujer al dudar de sus habilidades. Desde ese entonces, el grupo se había estado topando "casualmente" a ambas a lo largo de su viaje y durante todo este tiempo, en palabras de Shiro, había quedado más que claro que esa tipa quería tener un hijo del espadachín. Dada la cuestionable reputación de Nadeshiko, Ryoku había en una parada, tratado de hacer entender a la bella jounin de rasgos un tanto duros, que él no se sentiría orgulloso de andar regando hijos por algún lado, pero su preocupación fue desdeñada por la jounin dando a entender que su única función era dejarla embarazada. Esto claro que le hizo mucha gracia al monje, pero no al samurai y a la Miko que desde ese entonces estaban eludiendo con más ahínco a la insistente mujer.

-Sigo pensando que en vez de crear esos sellos para ocultar a la vista nuestra identidad, debiste de darle un sello Anti embarazo y ya- dijo de manera un tanto divertida, un tanto pragmática el monje- ella se lo quiere- hizo un ademán con su dedo índice entrando y saliendo de la seña de OK- por lo que Shizuka me ha dicho, Tokiwa no va a dejar de intentar quedar embarazada de Ryoku hasta que lo logre, así él lo quiera o no.

-!Ya deja de decir eso¡- casi partió en dos la tabla de pica y la mesa al dar un tajo más que un corte al puerro- !No pienso dejar que la tipa se salga con la suya¡.

-Y él, tampoco- se encogió de miedo el monje- pero esa es la única solución práctica que veo a nuestro pequeño problema. Una de dos o ella se da por vencida, algo que no veo en el futuro cercano, o se sale con la suya con algún método poco cuestionable. De los males el menor, con el sello ese, al menos van a ser disparos en blanco y ella no va a saberlo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- le miró inquisitivamente la castaña.

-Yachiru Unohana- contestó con solemnidad el monje- la ex capitán samurai del País de los demonios, es originaria de la aldea Nadeshiko, ella originalmente había ido tras el general Zaraki para tener un hijo suyo, pero terminó enamorándose de él y renunció a la aldea. Por lo que ella me contó, tuvo que desafiar a la líder de ese entonces por su libertad y ganó a duras penas.

-No tenía idea que Unohana San era de esa Aldea- admitió la Miko que sabía un poco del pasado de la mujer.

La ex capitán Unohana, se había retirado del servicio activo al quedar en cinta, dejando el puesto vacante hasta que Ryoku fue enviado por recomendación de Mifune, Kenpachi Zaraki había juzgado al joven de en ese entonces dieciséis años en un combate que aunque lo perdió, le dió la confianza del hombre para hacerse cargo de la protección de la familia real del País. Por su lado, la mujer había dado a luz a una niña pelirrosada que compartió nombre con su madre y que en este entonces tenía unos seis años. Por su lado, la mujer que también tenía grandes dotes como médico, había estado entrenando a las Miko, monjes y sacerdotes en las artes medicinales siendo la propia Riki una de sus más destacadas pupilas junto a dos prometedoras novicias, Kiyone y a su hermana Isane del clan Kotetsu.

-Si, como la mayoría de las veces que me castigaban, me enviaban a hacerle recados, entable una buena amistad con ella, así que conozco bien de las costumbres de la aldea. Ven como un Acto de gran honor y prestigio el quedar embarazadas de un hombre fuerte y más aún si tienen una hija de él. Ya que las kunoichi son las únicas que pueden ser shinobi en esa aldea. Por ello toman un potente fármaco y un sello especial que las hace muy fértiles al momento, prácticamente, en menos de cuatro intentos quedan embarazadas.

-¿Y si nace niño?- preguntó la madre curiosa.

-Según me explicó ella, los niños son vistos como poco menos que un activo militar pasivo, las madres los enganchan con las hijas de otra de sus compañeras para que estos tengan hijos a su vez y así esos genes se queden en la aldea. Básicamente nadie en ese lugar se casa por amor. Lo que es una total estupidez, pero esa es solo mi opinión.

-Y la mía- siseo con enojo la mujer- no puedo creer que se rebajen y denigren de esa forma ellas y le hagan eso a sus hijos.

-Pero es su cultura- se encogió de hombros Shiro- no digo que este bien, pero no conozco las circunstancias exactas que les hacen actuar así…

-Eso a mi no me interesa- zanjó la discusión la Miko- no es correcto, básicamente tratan a las mujeres y los hijos como poco más que objetos. No está bien por dónde lo mires- la mujer se quedó callada un momento antes de preguntar - ¿Y a todo esto, dónde está él?

-No está escondido, si es lo que te estás preguntando- dijo el joven mientras salía a preparar las cosas para cocinar un poco de carbón- fue a cazar al río y a recolectar verduras y frutas silvestres. Solo que Arashi y yo hicimos un poco de reconocimiento antes de que el "pobre" saliera a revisar las trampas que habíamos dejado por ahí el día de ayer.

Insistió, de los males el menor. A menos que quieras atraer a Tokiwa y a la pequeña a Uzu, deberías dejar al asunto ir. Te recuerdo que se de primera fuente que tan insistentes son sus mujeres. La capitana Unohana estuvo tra el general unos cinco años, Tokiwa solo lleva tres meses….

-Básicamente esa tipa además de usarse a sí misma y a Ryoku como objetos, quiere quitarle la inocencia y robarle su primera vez que debería ser especial- siguió sumamente enojada Riki- créeme, si no fuera por qué no me compete directamente el asunto….

-mami- jalo de su delantal la niña a su mamá tras entrar a la cocina a tomar agua- ¿Porque Ryoku San no reta a esa señora a un duelo para que la deje en paz?.

Shiro y Riki se quedaron como estatuas al oír a la pequeña , parecía ser que había una posibilidad de que salieran de esa situación…

#############

**País de La Luna llena, ciudad capital Sharim. Dos meses después de la conversación de Naruto y Kurama.**

Un niño de diez años vestido con harapos paseaba por las calles de la ciudad. Aunque vestido como mendigo, su porte y apariencia, al menos para los que se llegarán a tomar el tiempo de observar bien al joven, denotaba confianza, seguridad y que jamás había pasado por alguna penalidad que justificase que vistiera de esa manera.

El joven en cuestión era el príncipe Ali, heredero legítimo al trono del País de la Luna llena. Eso en el papel, en la práctica, ese honor y responsabilidad estaban directamente sobre los hombros de su hermana menor, la princesa Sarahí.

No se debía a que el trono solo pudiera heredarse de forma matriarcal, o que desde ya Sherezade hubiera tomado partido por su hija menor por ser su favorita o alguna razón similar. Obedecía a lo que muchos llamaban la "maldición" real. Y es que debido a un mal congénito, sin excepción alguna, ningún varón de la familia real llegaba a vivir más de los veinticinco años de edad.

Hasta hace unas pocas generaciones es que los médicos reales habían atribuido a la endogamia dicho mal y desde entonces la reina en turno, Séfora, la abuela de Sherezade había tomado cartas en el asunto al abolir la ley que establecida que solo entre la familia real estaba permitido el matrimonio, rompiendo con una larga tradición de matrimonios entre primos y a veces hermanos o tíos. La propia Sherezade era la última reina en turno que fue hija de la antigua tradición, siendo hija de los reyes Akhenaton y Nefertiti, casándose ella misma con uno de los hombres más ricos del País , Saladino De las dunas Rojas. Pero su marido murió sospechosamente en un accidente cuando esté estaba visitando el País del Fuego, otra razón más para detestar con todas sus fuerzas a los shinobi de su parte. No tenía pruebas, pero tampoco dudas acerca de que los shinobi y no vulgares bandidos habían acabado con su esposo mientras ella estás a salvo en el País debido a que estaba próxima a dar a luz a su hija menor. Desafortunadamente para ella, los médicos reales habían hecho las pruebas en su hijo mayor que también para su desgracia había heredado ese mal que detenía joven el corazón de los hombres de su familia. Y por ello aunque ella mantenía a su hijo como el heredero al trono, para la mayoría era muy bien sabido que la responsabilidad recaería en su hija menor.

¿Lo sabían ambos? !Claro que no¡, La reina no quería revelarle a los hermanos tan cruel verdad, después de todo ¿Qué madre está preparada para decirle a su hijo que en cualquier momento podría irse a dormir y jamás despertarse? ¿Cómo le dices a la hermana de ese niño que este día podría ser el último en el veria a su hermano mayor? Sencillamente nadie estaba preparado para una plática de esa naturaleza. Así que aunque en su corazón la mujer amaba a ambos hijos por igual, Ali y Sarahí sabían que había algo con el joven príncipe, aunque no sabían que era.

Ali tenía clases particulares al igual que su hermana, pero mientras que las suyas empezaban a las diez de la mañana y terminaban a las tres, las de la princesa eran de ocho a dos de la tarde, igualmente, al joven príncipe le daban ciertas concesiones que a ella no.

¿Quería el joven ver una película que aún no se estrenaba? La veía ese mismo día, ¿Quería comer algo fuera de temporada? En cosa de minutos lo estaba disfrutando. Y pese a eso, el niño no era malcriado, al contrario, muchas de esas concesiones eran más su hermana menor que paga el mismo, su modo de compensar que fueran más estrictos con ella que con él.

Pero si había algo en lo que ninguno de los dos podía salirse con la suya (según ellos) era explorar las calles que rodeaban al palacio sin llamar la atención de la gente, así que yendo con el disfraz que preparó él mismo, tras "irse" a jugar a su habitación, el príncipe recorría los barrios populares en busca de una aventura. Y vaya que la encontró.

-!Fíjate por dónde vas¡- reprendió un niño rubio con ojos azules de ocho años que estaba cargando varias cajas con toda clase de componentes que se notaban que había sacado de un deshuesadero de las afueras de la ciudad- vas a lastimarte a ti mismo y a alguien si no tienes cuidado.

-Lo siento mucho- se inclinó cortésmente a lo que el pequeño no le dió importancia y siguió por si camino sin prestar atención al príncipe que se quedó viendo algo mosqueado como no espero a recibir una disculpa por haber chocado con él.

Algo disgustado por la falta de cortesía del agredido, siguió su rumbo, avanzados unos pocos pasos el príncipe sintió, como dos poderosos brazos lo jalaron al fondo de un callejón oscuro donde cuatro hombres lo estaban mirando de forma calculadora.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- dijo en un tono dulzón de voz el más bajito de los cuatro, el que por cierto se veía más ruin- un nuevo miembro de este barrio.

-¿Sabes algo mocoso?- le dijo otro de ellos mientras usaba sus sucias manos para sujetarlo de ambas mejillas- hoy estás de suerte, en vez de solo darte una paliza y obligarte a trabajar para nosotros, simplemente te pondremos a trabajar para nosotros.

-Yo no pienso trab…- iba a decir Ali, cuando una bota se hundió en su estómago, haciendo que se doblara de dolor por lo ocurrido.

-¡¿Que dijiste mocoso!?- grito deleitándose por la mueca de dolor del niño, el primero que hablo- ¿Dices que quieres trabajar en un burdel del barrio más bajo, con los que aman a los niños? !haberlo dicho antes!.

"Sarahí tenía razón" pensó aterrado el principe que no sabía de un par de detalles "No debí solo hasta este lugar a darme un baño de 'pueblo', lo siento, mamá, hermana, tardaré en volver a casa."

-Bueno, es hora de llevarle a Jiro un nuevo….

**Bang.**

Se oyó un estruendo y el hombre que estaba hablando, de repente regó todos sus sesos sobre los otros tres y el príncipe.

-!Esa fue solo una maldita advertencia¡- oyeron una voz infantil, una que Ali recién acababa de oír- !Larguense y no vuelvan o aguanten tres malditos hoyos en la cabeza más!.

Al reparar bien los involucrados en la horrible escena vieron al causante de ella. Era Naruto que estaba apuntando muy por encima de su cabeza, a otra de las escorias con una arma que ninguno de ellos había visto.

Se trataba de un arma de fuego, de un cañón hecho con una vieja corneta de bronce, equipada con un mecanismo de disparo Unido a un marco de madera, midiendo el aparato completo unos 70 centímetros de largo total.

**"Te dije que lanzar Kunai y Shuriken mejoraría tu puntería" **se jactó el zorro mientras, Naruto apuntaba por encima de la cabeza del niño, rogando a los dioses de que no se incorpórase.

-!Vas a pagar caro por esto, mocoso¡- se lanzó imprudentemente y viendo rojo, el matón más cercano, creyendo que lo que sea que sucediera, no ocurriría de nuevo.

**Bang**

Esta vez, los tres matones caían al suelo, dos de ellos con graves heridas y otro de ellos, agarrando su cuello en un desesperado intento por mantener la sangre que le salía a borbotones, extinguiendo rápidamente su vida.

Naruto, tomo de la mano al niño que estaba en shock, y salió a toda prisa de ahí, no queriendo llamar más la atención.

Pero no avanzó más de dos cuadras cuando los dos niños fueron rodeados por la guardia real que le quitó de forma por demás "cortés" al príncipe al Uzumaki.

-Principe Ali ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó uno de los hombres, el que Naruto juzgo era el capitán de la guardia real.

-¿Príncipe Ali?- Alzó la ceja curioso el Uzumaki.

-¡Pequeño demonio!- sujetó el hombre al Uzumaki de su ropa- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste que dejaste al principe tan traumatizado!?.

Lo que era verdad, ya que Ali estaba pálido y temblando como hoja, a diferencia de Naruto que estaba menos shockeado que el niño mayor.

-Iznogud, no creo que sea una buena idea que le grites así- llegó la Sultana Sherezade, que se agachó a ver a su hijo, ciertamente le había hecho mal psicológicamente el ver morir tan horriblemente a dos personas, pero al menos salió físicamente bien de ellos- Mejor llevense al otro par y asegurense de que sobreviva, después los llevan con Él para que les saque toda la información útil que tengan. Y por último, quiero que los lleven a la plaza pública donde ya estarán dos estacas lo suficientemente altas como para sacarle a cada uno de ellos, un par de pies de alto, y la quiero de unos siete centímetros de alto, luego…. Ya me entiendes.

Naruto también entendió y el zorro, estando ambos bastante pálidos por la perspectiva de la muerte tan horrible que esperaba a ambos hombres si sobrevivan a sus heridas. Vaya que una madre enojada era capaz de los más crueles actos de justicia en nombre de sus hijos.

-A sus ordenes su majestad- hizo una reverencia el hombre antes de dirigirse a unos cuantos miembros de la guardia real- ya oyeron a la reina, llevense a esta escoria y salven sus patéticas vidas por cualquier medio, solo cuando la reina esté satisfecha con su sufrimiento, tienen permitido morir. - entonces posó su vista en Naruto- y en cuanto a ti jovencito, más te vale que nos digas dónde conseguiste esa arma endemoniada.

-Yo la construí- hinchó su pecho con orgullo el Uzumaki- esa arma infernal como la llamaste, la nombre trabuco, es un arma de corto alcance, muy útil para las multitudes.

-!No me mientas, mocoso¡- alzó su voz muy enojado el hombre.

-Basta, el dice la verdad- Volvió a intervenir la madre tras calmar a su hijo un poco antes de dárselo a una de la siervas del palacio que tenía su entera confianza y que había venido con ellos- sabes muy bien que mi instinto jamás me ha fallado hasta ahora, por increíble que parezca, el niño dice la verdad.

-Lo siento su alteza, pero dada la naturaleza mórbida de esa arma- se trató de disculpar Iznogud- es difícil de creer que haya Sido diseñada y construida por un niño de que…. ¿Ocho quizás nueve años?.

-Ocho- aclaro Naruto y puedo probar que yo la diseñe- sacó un pequeño palo y comenzó a dibujar en el suelo un diagrama, uno que la reina había visto con anterioridad y que sabía muy bien que nadie más aparte de ella o su creador habían visto antes- esto que ven aquí, se llama celdafotovoltica, usando una solución de….

-Ácido con un metal, como Oro, plata o cobre es posible obtener una reacción química que produce energía eléctrica, al ser expuesto a la luz del Sol- completo su explicación la monarca- dime jovencito, ¿el nombre de Bara Chusai te suena?.

-Para nada- admitió el Uzumaki, a lo que la reina asintió en comprensión.

-De acuerdo, entonces respondeme ésta otra pregunta- preguntó Sherezade con un deje de odio en su voz - ¿Porque el hijo del Flash amarillo de Konoha está viviendo en estas tierras.

Naruto suspiro antes de iniciar un largo relato sobre porque había llegado ahí, esperando que el rencor que la mujer parecía tener por el que aparentemente era su padre biológico, no nublara su juicio, mientras la mujer creía que quizás está era una respuesta a las plegarias hecha al Creador para que finalmente pudiera llevar su ambicioso plan a cabo. Y si sus suposiciones eran verdaderas, no iba a regatear nada el hecho de que un hijo del hombre que más odiaba en el mundo ,fuera partícipe de la revolución que tenía pensada iniciar.

**Corte.**

**Llegamos a un punto de la trama al que quería llegar, he de aclarar que aunque tendrá rasgos de la cultura Islámica el País de la Luna llena, evitaré como la plaga las costumbres que tengan que ver con la religión para enfocarme más en el modo de vida y tradiciones del país.**

**Ahora¿ que harán Riki y su grupo? y ¿Que decisión tomara Sherezade?**

**Y lo más importante, ¿Les está gustando el formato del Fic hasta ahora?**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	5. Mazinger

**Mazinger.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review.**

**Sebas602**

Gracias, espero que esté también te guste.

**Virus pirata**

Si, esa pelea será epica.

No creo que funcione, Riki es bastante buena con el fuinjutsu, seguro sabía una forma o dos de evitar eso.

Y ciertamente, aquí aplica lo de que buscabas cobre y encontraste oro.

**Saigo Linnear**

Creo haberte visto desde Hijo de una deidad, y en otro par de fic más, que viejo que sigo siendo de tu agrado. Y por eso precisamente es que los quiero evitar, y más con esa religión que es más reaccionaria en ese aspecto.

**Emperor92**

Creo que este capítulo te va a gustar, y que bueno que Ryoku está siendo de tu agrado.

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Desafortunadamente el timeskip será un recurso recurrente, así como los flashback. Y esos secretos se irán develando en la trama, no comas ansías.

Gracias por las flores y disfruta el capítulo.

**Comenzamos.**

No les costó realmente mucho trabajo a Shiro y Ryoku encontrar a la Kunoichi y su aprendiz, pues básicamente ellas los estaban buscando por todos lados, así que era algo grato para la mujer el saber que el Samurai la invitaba de buena gana a tener una charla más. Ciertamente Tokiwa veía las cosas como la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir con su objetivo, por lo cual sonrió encantada y acepto la invitación para charlar en la cabaña en la que el grupo se estaba quedando.

Una vez dentro , el Samurai y la kunoichi se sentaron en la mesa, y sin mayor ceremonia, él puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Hay alguna manera en la que podemos resolver esto sin que tenga que acostarme contigo?- hablo sin rodeos el joven, con su semblante serio.

-No la hay cariño- sonrió de forma seductora la kunoichi- es el estilo de vida de mi pueblo. Nuestras tradiciones son más que claras en un caso como este. Eres material perfecto para que tenga un hijo tuyo. Eres sumamente apuesto y soy una experta en las artes amatorias. Ninguno de nosotros va a perder realmente algo.

-Esa es al menos tu opinión- dijo con molestia Ryoku- a mi no me agrada usar así a las mujeres. No me gusta la idea de saber que en algún lugar del mundo hay un niño o niña con mi sangre, al que no puedo ver o criar.

-Ese ya no sería tu problema- intento hacerle ver su punto de vista la amazona- como te dije antes, solo debes dejarme embarazada y yo y la aldea haremos el resto.

-Pues me niego rotundamente- dijo con un deje de ira en su voz el Samurai.

-De acuerdo- suspiró cansada Tokiwa, dándole al joven una esperanza de que las cosas se resolverían de forma pacífica, una que aplastó en el momento en el que continúo con su explicación- no quería jugar esa carta, pero no me dejas de otra. Cómo Samurái, estás muy ligado al honor, mi honor se verá sumamente empañado si soy incapaz de traer un hijo a la aldea de alguien como tú. Así que te pido que si no lo haces directamente por ti, lo hagas por el honor.

Ella sabía que era un truco bajo y vil, pero creía tener la ventaja, se veía a leguas que el joven haría lo necesario con tal de proteger el honor de las damas. Eso era cierto, pero….

-No me importa el honor de una extraña- declaró el joven, sorprendido a Shiro y a Riki que oían todo, pegadotes en la puerta- y menos con una mujer que tiene pinta de todo, menos de dama, actuando como si quisiera honrar una tradición noble.

-!Asi se habla Ryoku¡- aplaudió contenta la Miko.

-¡Zaz culebra¡- asintió de acuerdo Shiro.

-¿Quién te crees eres para decir que la tradición de mi pueblo no es noble?- preguntó la kunoichi con una mirada fulminante.

-Tus tradiciones se basan únicamente en el uso de hombres a los que no puedes matar como fábricas de esperma y esperando que te den una chica para mantener a tu población de kunoichi, ya que no puedes procrear con el mismo sexo- él respondió desafiante.

-Que ellas sepan- murmuró la Miko recordando cierto sello que una querida amiga suya estaba desarrollando para parejas homosexuales.

-Así es, esperamos herederos fuertes de hombres fuertes, de lo contrario libramos al mundo de la debilidad- declaró Tokiwa con naturalidad.

-¿Eso que significa?- pregunto sumamente indignado por la implicación el joven, deseando que no tuviera razón en su suposición.

-Al nacer el niño o la niña, nuestras médicos le examinan y si nace débil o deforme, de forma piadosa libramos al mundo de su mancha- dijo casualmente la kunoichi, haciendo que Riki quisiera entrar para matarla por estrangulamiento.

-¿Justificas el asesinato por el bien de preservar tu aldea?- exclamó furioso el joven- Eres arrogante y ¿qué les haces después a los hombres? Quiero decir a los bebés- Preguntó con curiosidad sobre el proceso, para ver qué tan honesta era con sus preguntas, sobre un tema que ya conocía de sobra.

-No entiendo tu pregunta- respondió Tokiwa mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Los infantes! ¿Qué les haces a los niños que nacen? ¿Los arrojas a un lado? ¿Los entrenas para que puedan defenderse solo para que puedas deshacerte de ellos? ¿O los tratas como iguales?- preguntó con insistencia

La jóven permaneció en silencio, ya que estaba más qie claro que este hombre estaba tratando de protejer a su hijo de una vida de esclavitud a sus ojos. Para ella no era más que un aspecto de la vida, para la aldea Nadeshiko los hombres eran seres de segunda categoría, una que toleraba su pueblo porque eran muy necesarios en la ecuación de la vida. Esa era su principal obligación, aunque tenían cientos de deberes que llevar acabo. Cómo sus dos "hermanos" con los que práctico y refino sus habilidades en la cama y en la seducción.

Sin embargo, el samurai no pensaba ceder al ataque y siguió explotsndo la grieta que había visto en la defensa de Tokiwa

-¿O los asesinas?- preguntó, jadeando de forma "dramática" el jóven- ¿Es la "gran Aldea" de Kunoichi ,secretamente famosa por el genocidio de niños varones?.

Tokiwa permaneció en silencio e ignoró sus palabras pensando que solo se estaba burlando de ella, lo que demostró su réplica llena de ira.

-¡No te dejaré pararte allí y burlarte de mi pueblo con tus acusaciones!- gritó ella levantando un ninjato.

-Y sabiendo eso, no pienso tener un hijo contigo- fue firme en su resolución el joven.

-Muy bien, quise hacer esto por las buenas- dijo llena de enojo Tokiwa- pero espero que sepas esto, lo quieras o no, vas a ser el padre de mi hija o hijo para el caso.

-Entonces hagamos algo- alzo sus manos en señal de protesta el joven- una apuesta jugando las cosas al todo por el todo. Si tú ganas , no solo tendré un hijo tuyo, tendré hasta diez con la cantidad de mujeres que quieras. - dijo con firmeza el samurái haciendo que los ojos de Tokiwa brillarán con codicia, por lo que Ryoku añadio- sin embargo, si pierdes, nos dejara tu aldea a mi y a los que vienen conmigo en paz.

-¿De que clase de apuesta estamos hablando?- quiso saber la kunoichi.

-Tu y yo tenemos un combate- dió sus condiciones el samurai.

-Me niego- dijo la kunoichi tajantemente- claramente eres más fuerte que yo, el combate te favorece, así que haremos algo, escogeré un contendiente contra mi y si gana honrare el acuerdo.

-¿A quien pensabas retar?- pregunto un tanto inseguro, lo que aprovecho Tokiwa.

-A la Miko- dijo sonriendo triunfal la Kunoichi.

-Sería el mismo caso- protesto Ryoku- ella no es una kunoichi, de acuerdo, tampoco Shiro, pero él sería un oponente más justo.

-Entonces te veré luego- aseguró la Kunoichi con un sensual ronroneó.

Riki entro como tromba sumamente furiosa.

-! Acepto¡- rugió llena de ira- voy a cerrarte el hocico y librarnos de ti. Si me escogiste pensando en que era una damisela en peligro, ¡ESCOGISTE A LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA, TEBBASAI¡

Todos se reunieron afuera para ver el combate entre Riki y Tokiwa. Las dos combatientes usarían el patio trasero para luchar. Los dos niños de la castaña y Shizuka también salieron a ver el combate, bastante interesados en lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que se unieron al monje y al samurái como espectadores. Tokiwa no hizo ningún ademán que mostrara la más mínima posición de lucha, solo miró a Riki con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro. La Miko por su parte estaba en una posición defensiva preparándose para defenderse del primer ataque de la Kunoichi. Como siempre hacía, dado su estilo de pelea, iba a dejarla hacer el primer movimiento y estudiar su técnica para detectar debilidades. Sintió una gran cantidad de poder irradiando de esa mujer, además de un profundo desdén hacia ella, claramente sintiéndose la ganadora al "saberse" superior.

-Voy a destrozarte cabeza de castaña- dijo Tokiwa con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a decirme así!- gritó la miko, luego puso su sonrisa más antagónica. -¿O dices eso porque estás celosa de que sea más bonita? Quiero decir, debo admitir que soy mucho más bonita que tú, cara de cabrona.

-¡HA! ¡Estoy celosa de ti, no seas una baka!- escupió la Kunoichi su réplica con bastante enojo.

-¿Oh?- Riki arqueó una ceja, saboreando la incomodidad que su oponente estaba sintiendo- No tienes de que sentirte avergonzada, pero ciertamente mis niñas, son mucho más grandes que las tuyas- dijo mientras sostenía sus dos senos en sus manos. Se pasó la mano por el estómago plano tomando una pose que le habría dado a Jiraiya una hemorragia nasal fatal. -Y esa pequeña barriga que tienes, juraría que debes haber estado embarazada una o dos veces, si no fuera por el hecho de que nos dijiste que eras más virgen que Shiro.

-¡Oye¡- se ofendió el aludido.

-¡Ya valiste verga, puta¡- se lanzó a matar la kunoichi.

Debido a las bravatas de la miko, la oriunda de Nadeshiko decidió humillarle golpeándola con las manos desnudas. Para su repentino shock, ella esquivó sus golpes que literalmente fluían a su alrededor. "¡Mierda, es rápida !" se dio cuenta Tokiwa demasiado tarde. "Hombre, mi primer esposo era mucho más rápido que esta puta de boca ruidosa" reflexionó Riki mientras esquivaba más golpes. "Su estilo apesta, está muy enfocada en el poder en bruto más que en la adaptabilidad en base a su oponente" Determinó mientras continuaba estudiando la técnica de Tokiwa. Esta rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte haciendo esto a la antigua usanza. Rápidamente tomó el aire y hizo llover algunos sellos explosivos sobre la Miko. Riki saltó al aire realizando saltos mortales perfectos para evitar las explosiones, sorprendiendo tanto a Shiro como a Ryoku.

-Ok, recuérdame no volverla a cabrear- dijo Shiro mientras veía a Tokiwa fallar un uppercut.

-Creo que me preocupé de más a la hora de que Tokiwa hizo trampa al elegirla a ella como su oponente- dijo visiblemente aliviado Ryoku.

-¡Pégale mami¡- animaba Shiori a su mamá- ¡Dale con Chancla sama¡

-!Mamá, rompele su madre¡- exclamó muy entusiasmado Arashi.

**Kaboom.**

Shiro estuvo a nada que la sandalia de Riki le arrancará la cabeza.

-¡Después de esta tarada, TU SIGUES!- Bramo enojada la Miko al oír maldecir a su bebé.

-No creí ver a una foránea poner en aprietos así a Tokiwa sensei- observó Shizuka, ya no tan segura en la victoria de su maestra.

"¿Cómo puede ella ser tan rápida ?, se preguntó la jounin. Frustrada, decidió usar su Ninjato, comenzó a lanzar tajos y lances de espada a gran velocidad, tratando realmente de separar la cabeza de Riki de sus hombros, pero ella se movió tan rápido que la kunoichi jamás estuvo cerca de atinar un solo tajo. Cuando Tokiwa pasó junto a ella, Riki uso una de sus especialidades, el fuinjutsu, al pegarle un sello que le dió a la Kunoichi una poderosa descarga eléctrica antes de explotar con una fuerza realmente moderada El impacto le pareció a Tokiwa como si hubiera sido golpeada por una palanca de diez toneladas, y el impacto la sacó de balance y la hizo deslizarse sobre el suelo antes de frenar en seco contra un árbol.

-Eso va a doler mañana- se encogió el monje al ver a Tokiwa frenar con el árbol- en serio, recuérdame no volver a hacerla enojar …. De nuevo.

-Lo haré- aceptó el Samurái- si sobrevives a la paliza que te va a dar al rato.

-!Ya ni me lo recuerdes¡- lloro comicamente el Monje- solo espero que esté de buenas por ganar y se le olvide lo de darme otra paliza.

-! Tokiwa sensei¡- exclamó alarmada la pequeña Shizuka.

"Maldición, ¿con qué demonios me golpeó ?, se preguntó la jounin mientras se ponía de pie. Desenfundó otro Ninjato y se puso a la defensiva, muestra de que iba a tomar el combate en serio.

-Es hora de ponerse seria- pensó en voz alta la miko y reunió sus reservas de energía para pelear realmente en serio.

Tokira se lanzó nuevamente a pelear, gritando como un demonio lanzando sellos explosivos de ambas manos. Nuevamente la Miko esquivó las explosiones con facilidad, esperó a que la furiosa mujer estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, luego saltó alto en el aire y le atizó una patada a la cara. Hubiera funcionado, pero Riki sintió como un tronco era partido en dos por su poderosa patada, casi al mismo tiempo vio una cúpula de tierra surgir para proteger a Tokiwa.

"Sustitución y un jutsu Doton" pensó en lo ocurrido la Miko tratando de anticipar el próximo movimiento de Tokiwa

-En cuanto salga de aquí, la victoria será mía- hizo uso nuevamente de las bravatas la kunoichi, mientras canalizaba su chakra para aumentar sus capacidades físicas

"¡Ya lo veremos!" Pensó la castaña. Se comenzó a mover alrededor de la burbuja usando sus habilidades sensoriales alrededor del domo. Encontró un punto donde la energía del mismo era más débil que en cualquier otro lugar de la superficie.

Riki comenzó a alejarse corriendo del domo y se detuvo a unos siete metros del mismo antes de detenerse y comenzar a canalizar su chakra en su puño derecho, mientras pensaba en el jutsu que iba a ejecutar.

"Mamoru Kun, espero que tu jutsu lo pueda hacer bien" pensó la Miko lanzándose a gran velocidad con el puño rebosando de chakra rojo escarlata.

-¡Fantasma Galáctico!- golpeó en el punto débil la cúpula de tierra.

Está se desquebrajo en el lugar del impacto y dió muestra de porqué era llamado el Jutsu así, ya que la energía lejos de disiparse con el golpe, se quedó adherida al muro…. Antes de estallar violentamente.

La explosión de energía brillante, tomó a todos por sorpresa, excepto a Ryoku. Todos jadearon maravillados. Para Tokiwa fue una experiencia diferente. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la cabeza castaña podía ejercer tal poder, luego sintió como el domo se destruyó y entonces, el resto de la explosión de energía la golpeó con toda su fuerza, tirándola al suelo y levantando una enorme nube de polvo y tierra.

"Esa técnica era del infame Mamoru Uzumaki" pensó el Samurai "Zaraki Sama me contó que luchó contra él una vez ,tras la caída de Uzu y que perdió debido a ese jutsu en particular. ¿Cómo diablos conoce Riki San ese jutsu?"

-Eso fue demasiado fácil- se sacudió con altivez la Miko las manos al haber ganado la pelea. Instantáneamente se arrepintió de su comentario cuando sintió que algo se le pegaba al tobillo.. Tokiwa había perdido parte de su uniforme, quedando semidesnuda y estaba realmente enfurecida, si el como estaba sosteniendo su tobillo y sonriendo con saña eran un indicador.

-¿Fácil ,dices?- Tokiwa le preguntó antes de tirar con fuerza y arrojar a Riki con una fuerza tremenda contra un árbol cercano. La joven madre golpeó el tronco del árbol con tanta fuerza que el contorno de su cuerpo dejó una impresión de su silueta.- Eso sí es algo fácil.

-¡Mami!- jadeó con miedo la niña.

-¡Oh, espero que no esté mal herida!- Gritó Shiro.

-¡Mamá, levántate¡- pidió Arashi con miedo en su voz.

-!Así se hace sensei¡- gritó contenta la niña ojiverde.

Ryoku solo miró con aire crítico el combate, si su suposiciones eran correctas, su amiga estaba lejos de estar derrotada.

Tokiwa sonrió con alegre anticipación de su Victoria, cuando su oponente se liberó del árbol, lo uso para impulsarse hacía adelante , aprovechando el ímpetu de la kunoichi para así darle una patada entre los ojos de Tokiwa.

-!Así mami¡- gritaron ambos niños al ver a su madre volver a tomar control de la pelea.

La kunoichi salió volando y luego cayó y rebotó varios pies antes de detenerse. Se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y se frotó el lugar donde la Miko la pateó. -Eres mejor de lo que pensé que eras- admitió Tokiwa- habrías Sido una gran kunoichi de la aldea.

-¡Kunoichi de Nadeshiko, que asco¡- desestimó la alabanza la Miko, sumamente cabreada por ella.

-¡NADIE INSULTA MI ALDEA Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA!- rugió Tokiwa mientras renovaba su ataque. Riki comenzó a esquivar nuevamente, no atacando, solo esquivando. Ryoku de repente reconoció el patrón en espiral en el que su amiga se comenzaba a mover.

"Tenía razón. Ella es uno de "Ellos" pensó el Samurai satisfecho de que su teoría era correcta.

-Creo que sería aconsejable que pongamos cierta distancia entre nosotros y ellas- sugirió de repente Ryoku.

-¿Porque?- pregunto el monje.

-Estoy seguro que Riki no arriesgaría a sus hijos por una victoria- inició el samurai- aún así, si ella va a usar lo que creo que está preparando, será mejor que nos movamos un poco si no queremos ensuciarnos.

Todos le hicieron caso, alejándose unos metros de dónde estaban viendo la pelea.

-¿Estamos lo suficientemente lejos?- preguntó el monje.

El samurai entre cerro un poco los ojos mientras veía como Riki volvía a esquivar a Tokiwa que estaba cada vez más cabreada.

-¿Cree que puede ganarle a Tokiwa sensei solo esquivando?- pregunto un poco sobrada de sí misma la niña

-De hecho, si- asintió Ryoku- está a nada de ganar.

-¡Quédate quieta , tarada!- gruñó de frustración la kunoichi, cuando sus puños y Jutsu Doton no lograron golpear a la Miko. Por su lado, Riki pudo sentir el como empezaba a decrecer el poder de su adversaria. Normalmente este Jutsu servía a para derrotar a oponentes más poderosos que tú, pero haría muy bien el trabajo para vencer a esta puta amazona.

-¡Golpe….!

-¿Todo lo que puedes hacer es esquivarme?

-¡...Del…..!

-Estoy decepcionada, pensé que realmente me había equivocado al juzgarte como la más débil del grupo, veo que tuve todo este tiempo la razón.

-¡...Dragón celestial!- grito con ferocidad Riki alzando su puño derecho con fuerza.

Tokiwa no supo qué la golpeó, solo sabía una cosa, ¡dolía como un si la estuvieran torturando en el maldito infierno! Ryoku mantuvo la calma mientras todos a su alrededor, observaron en estado de shock y horror, como surgió un tornado que se tragó a Tokiwa y la comenzó a vapulear en el aire. Dentro del mismo, Tokiwa sintió una intensa agonía por solo un breve momento antes de que la inconsciencia finalmente la tomara. Cuando murieron los vientos huracanados que acompañaban al torbellino, Riki miró el cielo buscando el cuerpo de Tokiwa, lo vio caer en picada hacia el suelo , y haciendo nuevamente alarde de su gran velocidad, atrapó a Tokiwa a media caída. Aterrizaron con gracia, no muy lejos de donde los demás habían estado observando todo el espectáculo.

-¡Sensei¡- salió disparada la pequeña Shizuka en dirección a las dos mujeres mientras los demás también iban hacia ellas, el monje y los niños muy sorprendidos por esa exhibición Dada por la Miko, Ryoku entendiendo al fin varias cosas entorno a su amiga.

-Eres testigo de que ganamos la apuesta- le declaró Riki a la niña con dureza- si es cierto que valora su "honor", debe honrar su juramento de nunca más volver a molestarnos.

La niña solo asintió frenéticamente, no quería ser blanco de la ira de esa mujer.

-!Mami eres la mejor!- se encaramó en ella Shiori apenas llegó con su mamá.

-! Mamá eres tan cool¡- exclamó con estrellitas en las pupilas el niño.

-Vaya que tenías muy guardadito eso- sonrió burlón Shiro.

Sin embargo Riki miraba a su otro amigo, parecía ser que con la pelea , él había logrado descubrir su secreto.

Por su lado Ryoku decidió hacer algo más, por el bien de los niños que posiblemente esa mujer engendraria, debía tomar una drástica decisión.

-Shizuka, apartarte- ordenó con más dureza y frialdad el joven, haciendo temblar a la niña que se puso enmedio del camino- No te lo estoy pidiendo niña, hazte a un lado o Riki te quita.

Aterrada por el panorama, a la pobre niña no le quedó de otra y vio con horror cómo el joven sacaba un tanto y lo apuntaba a la cara de su sensei.

######

**País de la Luna llena, dos meses después de que Naruto conoció a Sherezade. Nueve de la mañana.**

Tetsuno Yuriko de doce años era una jovencita nativa de Kirigakure que había sobrevivido a la infame purga que el Yondaime Mizukage había orquestado en su aldea de origen. Poseedora de un raro kekkei genkai que le permitía crear clones sólidos de partes de su cuerpo, la niña había estado vagando por las calles de una de las ciudad del país , hasta que se topo con su Oni chan, Bara Chusai.

Había sido un encuentro casual, el nacido en Kumo, estaba de paso por el país , camino al País de la Luna llena cuando vio a una turba enfurecida compuesta enteramente por civiles, apalendo a la pobre niña de en ese entonces diez años, por el simple placer de hacerlo. Y alejando a todos con bombas de humo urticantes, salvó a la pequeña a quien decidió llevar consigo al país, tras decirle la niña que su familia había sido asesinada y que llevaba semanas en las calles, mal viviendo Dada la situación.

Así pues,el joven de 20 años y ella, fueron acogidos por el barco mercante del País en el que el joven se enroló como cocinero (su pasatiempo) mientras que la niña accedió al barco en calidad de refugiada. Dada la infamia del acto que acontece en el País, Sherezade había declarado como refugiado político a cualquier persona que pisará un barco suyo, lo que por fortuna para la niña, pasó.

De eso habían pasado dos años, en los cuales, el joven que tenía un gran talento para la mecánica y la química, pasó de trabajar en la Universidad del país como conserje, a ser acogido por Sherezade al ver su talento nato para diseñar aparatos.

La llamada línea de producción que el joven diseño y que podía aplicar a la manufactura de todo lo que imaginen, había sido un éxito rotundo, aumentando la producción del País. Igualmente esas armas químicas serían de gran ayuda para la causa de la sultana. De ahí que al ver llegar a la reina con un niño más joven que ella y darle los mismos privilegios que a su hermano mayor, (Y si, el inventor tenía su custodia legal) , vio como un ultraje que semejante enano amenazara la posición del nacido en Kumo como el principal protegido de la Sultana y peor aún, ver a su Oni chan no hacer nada para protestar por ello.

En las palabras del inventor "hacía más con si trabajo que con palabras" y también decía que los inventores e investigadores debían de servir a la humanidad y no satisfacer sus egos. De ahí que ayudará al niño con un campo que este dominaba más, la metalúrgica, mientras Naruto lo ayudaba con el suyo cuando era necesario, la física aplicada.

Y por eso, estaba ella viendo con recelo, como Naruto y Chusai estaban retocando los planos del "Escarabajo" una máquina que podría arar los campos y tirar de una buena cantidad de peso, todo siendo posible gracias al poder del vapor.

Así pues, mientras su Oni chan se hallaba trabajando en las mejoras al escarabajo, en cuanto a la maniobrabilidad y el "enano" al diseño de la caldera que suministraria el vapor, su benefactora y sus hijos pasaban un agradable rato en los enormes jardines colgantes, ignorando todos la terrible carnicería que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

#####

**Laboratorio de Naruto, medio día.**

Naruto estaba trabajando en Mazinger, ajustando a su mayor obra un par de cuchillas hechas a medida y llamadas por el "matadragones" debido a la dureza y filo que poseian, dándole un aspecto más imponente al aparato, de lo que ya era.

Mazinger era un enorme sistema de combate (o según el Kyubi, una marioneta de batalla, o a veces, un pedazo de cacharro) de doscientos cincuenta kilos de peso y dos metros cerrados de estatura. Tenía extremidades perfectamente balanceadas al enorme tamaño de la armadura, una cabeza en forma de domo con dos enormes ojos en cuyo interior había un sistema sencillo de periscopio que Naruto usaría para ver a sus objetivos. De complexión sumamente robusta, tenía unas protecciones en ambos brazos y una serie de botones hechos a medida por el propio Uzumaki, los cuales activaban algunos mecanismos internos de su creación, además por dentro era surcado por varios circuitos electrónicos y sellos de fuinjutsu sumamente avanzados, todos creación del ojiazul. Teniendo al final, un enorme cristal de color azul y cortado como diamante, coronando el centro de la armadura.

Trabajaba con tapones para los oídos y por lo tanto, sintió mucha curiosidad al sentir a Ali y a su hermana, llegar corriendo a su posición sumamente asustados, al abrirles la puerta de su laboratorio, los niños estaban pálidos y agitados…..

-N... Naruto, han ...han invadido el palacio- logró decir apenas la niña- Y nos… nos pisan los talones.

####

**Puerto Moka.**

Un infame empresario nacido en las naciones elementales llamado Oda Nobunaga había contratado un ejército de shinobi renegados, a este ejército lo componían principalmente shinobi de Suna y Kiri, aunque tenía algunos nacidos en Kumo, Iwa y en menor medida Konoha.

Siendo el más destacado de todos ellos, un hombre nacido en Kirigakure. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello verde, el cual llegaba hasta la cintura, con dos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro. Con la tez bronceada y labios oscuros, vestía una túnica gris con capucha. Bajo la túnica, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas de color marrón oscuro por fuera y púrpura por el interior con franjas naranjas. Llevaba un cinturón marrón claro y un pantalón gris. Al igual que todos los Espadachines de la Niebla, iba vendado desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Este era Kozuki Raiga, el infame "Colmillo relámpago de Kiri" debido a que esté tenía en su poder las espadas gemelas, Kiba.

Oda tenía la ambición de poseer un país y creyó que podría hacerlo con una nación lejana a las naciones elementales, como lo era este, aunado al hecho de que su gobernante odiaba a los shinobi con pasión, no veía como pudiera , en caso de sobrevivir, obtener ayuda de una nación con ninjas para así poder recuperar su trono.

El hombre se sentía el regalo de Kami y odiaba tener que someterse a las leyes de gentuza, aunque fueran los soberanos de esa tierra, de ahí que su deseo fuese poder tener un país para hacer lo que quisiera, dónde él dictará las reglas y se hiciera todo a su modo. Matar a quien quisiera, cobrar los impuestos que deseara y que sus negocios fueran los únicos en el País. Por eso, fue reuniendo los recursos para tomar esta nación, por lo que seguro en un crucero de su propiedad, anclado en el puerto de Moka, esperaban tranquilamente al halcón mensajero de Raiga dónde le dijera que la nación era suya para hacer lo que quiera.

Lo que no sabia el hombre es que los soldados de Sherezade estaban muy bien entrenados, al nivel de los mejores samurái o que ahora tenían un recurso o dos extras para poder defenderse de imbéciles como él. O que más le valía a sus hombres triunfar o sino sabría porque Sherezade era llamada La leona roja.

#####

**Escondite de Sherezade.**

De acuerdo, la había cagado a lo grande y esperaba poder remediar las cosas. Pero ¿quién podría culpar a Sherezade cuando un hombre de veintidós años que era un abogado venido del País de las Olas llamado Nageru Kausera le advertía de un inminente ataque a su palacio?.

Su supuesta inteligencia no le había advertido de tal ataque, ahora sospechando que tendrían una mano en ello. O que Iznogud tenía algo que ver. Vaya, a veces nombre era destino.

Por eso, la mujer estaba encerrada en el búnker construido por Naruto y por Chusai, dónde sería realmente difícil que pudieran acceder a ella. Por lo que su subcapitana de guardia, próxima líder de la misma, le informó, su hermana Menat había logrado evitar que capturaran a sus hijos y estos lograron huir, hasta donde sabía, al laboratorio de Naruto, uno que era muy seguro y donde los tres niños estarían a salvo. Por otro lado, vía radio, ella estaba enterada que la batalla estaba en un punto relativamente muerto, ya que los shinobi no estaban tomando posiciones relevantes, pero sus soldados no podían expulsarlos de ahí.

Los mosquetes de Naruto y las armas químicas de Chusai habían tomado por sorpresa al ejército invasor ,muriendo, pero no al ritmo requerido. Y eso se debía que el traidor de su capitán había hecho que al momento del ataque, las armas estuvieran guardadas, con el pretexto de hacer un entrenamiento a la vieja usanza. Siendo los pocos guardia que estaban vigilando en el momento, los únicos con las armas que se requieran. Lo bueno es que la bodega donde todo el armamento se guardaba estaba siendo protegida, lo malo es que las armas no podían llegar aún a sus leales súbditos para cambiar más radicalmente el rumbo de la pelea.

"Solo espero que mis hijos estén bien, que Naruto y Chusai estén a salvo" pensó la sultana, elevando una plegaria al Creador ,una que aparentemente estaba siendo atendida…. Más o menos.

######

**Patio del palacio, minarete este.**

-¡Que se armen los pinches chingadazos¡- excalmo Yuriko mientras movía la manivela de una máquina inventada por su hermano mayor- ¡HUYAN, CORRAN COMO GALLINAS, PUTITOS!.

Justo en ese momento, Chusai subió a la torre con varias cajas de flechas y vio con incredulidad lo que estaba pasando.

-Yuriko, están huyendo de nosotros….¡Porque son de los nuestros¡- regaño dándole un zape el ingeniero a su nee chan.

-Ya decía yo que no sé defendían por algo- dijo apenada la niña.

-Dejame hacerme cargo- la quito el joven del dispositivo- tú ayúdame con el parque, yo me encargo de cubrir a los demás para que puedan entrar a la bodega.

-¡Si¡- dió saltitos la niña con una sonrisa bastante sádica- ! Mientras la nena Uzumaki está temblando como cobarde en su agujero, Tu y yo nos convertimos en héroes!- exclamó la niña antes de recibir otro zape.

-Mientras Naruto se cuida, nosotros evitamos que maten a los demás- regaño el hombre- entonces a trabajar Yuriko chan.

-¡Mueran todos, venganza yandere!- exclamó la niña arrebatando a Chusai varias bombas químicas y arrojandolas a los shinobi nacidos en Kiri que pasaban bajo el minarete.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto- pensóen voz alta el joven mientras usaba la Ballista, su llamada ballesta de tiro rápido.

######

**Laboratorio de Naruto.**

Afuera varios shinobi de Kumo e Iwa estaban intentando entrar al laboratorio sin éxito, ningún jutsu Doton o sellos explosivos había logrado algo, por lo que de común acuerdo, decidieron abrirse camino derribando una de las paredes laterales, estaban apunto de iniciar ello, cuando la puerta se abrió, por lo que con cautela decidieron entrar, para sacar a los príncipes y tener algo con que someter a Sherezade, vaya sorpresa que les estaba esperando dentro

##

**Algunos minutos atrás.**

Naruto estaba dentro de Mazinger y fue ayudado por Ali y Sarahí cerrando por fuera al "robot" de combate. Una vez estuvo firmemente cerrado, corrieron a la computadora de Naruto y ejecutaron la secuencia de teclas que les pidió y dieron aceptar a todos los comandos que les dió la computadora, todo por instrucciones de su amigo.

Mientras podían oír los estallidos de los sellos y como la puerta era golpeada con jutsus sin ningún resultado.

-Noventa y cinco por ciento - declaró la princesa al ver cómo casi acaban de terminar de instalarse los sellos electrónicos dentro de Mazinger.

-Una vez que termine de instalarse todo, teclean : temporizador de puerta y lo programan en 20 segundos, escóndanse bien y no salgan bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y después de que me vaya, vuelvan a cerrar el laboratorio- ordenó el Uzumaki.

-Cien por ciento- anuncio Ali.

-Hagan lo que les digo- ordenó Naruto.

Sarahí rápidamente programó el temporizador en treinta segundos y corrió a esconderse con su hermano dentro de la pila de circuitos que Naruto reciclaba, mientras Mazinger seguía tumbado sobre la enorme mesa de trabajo del Uzumaki.

Al abrirse la puerta, Naruto pudo ver como los shinobi , unos siete entraban al lugar con suma precaución.

-Busquen bien a los niños- dijo uno que se había tomado la función de líder- en caso de que no estén, hay que cerrar esto después de buscar a cualquier persona que pudiera estar escondida aquí.

-¿Para que construirían una marioneta shinobi?- pregunto exteriorizando sus pensamientos un shinobi de kiri- parece que uno de sus protegidos tiene un raro pasatiempo.

**-¿Quien te dijo que yo era una marioneta de combate?-** oyeron todos la voz de Naruto, saliendo de forma distorsionada.

Al voltear, Naruto estaba sentado sobre la mesa y más rápido de lo que mayoría le daría crédito, tomo por la ropa a uno de los shinobi que tenía más cerca y lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra un muro.

El pobre tipo se estrelló con tanta fuerza que su cabeza estalló como melón podrido, poniendo a todos en guardia mientras Naruto se ponía de pie.

-Matenlo- ordenó el líder mientras hacía sellos de mano en caso de necesitarlo.

**-¡Por la ciencia¡- **grito el Uzumaki mientras la cuchilla de su brazo derecho salía de este y justo a tiempo para bloquear a un ninjato de un enemigo.

Y al dar un lance, partió en dos esa arma y todas las que estaban a su alcance.

"Te lo dije, Mazinger es asombroso" se pavoneo el Uzumaki de su obra maestra.

**"Te daré la razón cuando mates con esto a un ninja rango A" **le resto importancia el Biju.

-Doton, Shuriken de rocas- lanzó su Jutsu el líder , dando de lleno en Naruto, un auténtico aluvión de rocas afiliadas, creando una cortina de polvo.

-Eso, te lo merecías- se jactó el líder- busquen en los escombros, seguro era una armadura, se venderá bien en el mercado negro.

Iban a hacer eso todos, cuando vieron dos velas encendidas entre la cortina de humo y antes de que pudieran procesar que pasaba, un enorme muro de fuego se lanzó hacia ellos prendiendo fuego a los seis shinobi que quedaban ahí.

**-Ya se los dije, no salgan-** se oyó la voz distorsionada de Naruto- **y si quieren hablar con su madre, hay una radio en una de las gavetas de atrás.**

-Naruto ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó insegura la niña.

Naruto solo sonrió de lado, volteando hacia la princesa antes de contestar.

**-Esta es la mejor oportunidad de hacer una prueba de campo a Mazinger y no pienso desperdiciarla- **dijo sin ocultar su alegría por la situación- **no se preocupen, con las armas que Chusai y yo hemos diseñado, las cosas saldrán bien, solo manténganse ocultos y nada malo va a ocurrirles.**

Ambos niños asintieron mientras Naruto salía del lugar y se dirigía al patio principal, donde por consejo del Biju, se dirigía a la mayor fuente de chakra del enemigo. Él sería una gran prueba para su creación.

#######

**Patio del palacio, cerca de la bodega.**

-¿Quien está en esa maldita torre, toda la arquería de Kumo?- pregunto desesperado uno de los mercenarios resguardado detrás de una enorme maceta, compartiendo escondite con otros dos shinobi más.

Chusai y la pequeña Yuriko habían logrado defender su posición con éxito y gracias al uso de la radio, lograron avisar a las fuerzas de Sherezade para que pudieran moverse a la bodega y lograr abastecerse con las armas de fuego resguardadas ahí.

Desafortunadamente los enemigos habían capturado una radio enemiga y pudieron oír la orden, con lo cual se movieron para interceptar a los soldados, para suerte de los niños, la radio se destruyó en la refriega antes de que los príncipes la usarán y así, nadie del ejército de mercenarios sabía que estos estaban a salvo en el laboratorio del Uzumaki.

-Snif, ah- inhaló profundamente antes de exhalar Yuriko- adoro el aroma del napalm por la mañana- dijo deleitándose del olor a carne quemada luego de que varios shinobi enemigos cayeran agonizantes, tras ser rociadas por una nube de polvo metálico, para después, ser rociados por los aspersores del jardín con agua.

La reacción del polvo y el agua había sido sumamente violenta, haciendo que los más afortunados en el grupo murieran casi de forma instantánea, mientras otros tantos agonizaban, clamando ayuda a todos los soldados que pasaban para la bodega. Y algunos cuantos si atendían a sus súplicas, librando de su miseria a los desafortunados shinobi usando la Adición de Chusai al diseño de las armas del Uzumaki, una suerte de cuchillo en la punta del arma, a la que llamó la pequeña, bayoneta.

-! ouch¡- se quejó tras recibir otro zape la niña- ¡Oye¡.

-En primera, Naruto dijo que no volvería más allá de esa prueba , a producir Napalm, en segunda, el polvo de sodio huele a sal…. Nada extraordinario- la regaño Chusai- en tercera, debemos ver cómo hacer que ese tal Raiga caiga de una vez.

El aludido estaba parado en medio del patio, evadiendo los intentos de los hombres de Sherezade de atacarlo, aunque había matado a varios de ellos, a veces tenía que resguardarse de las bombas químicas que habían probado tener relativo éxito al penetrar su armadura de rayos.

Y si bien había mantenido a raya a varios grupos de soldados que trataron de meterse a la bodega, el científico y su ayudante habían logrado con al menos ocho estrategias diferentes, mantener ocupado al ex shinobi de Kiri con ellos, dandole algo de tiempo a varios soldados para que pudieran entrar a la bodega y hacerse con bombas y mosquetes para pelear.

Las armas de fuego de Naruto probaron ciertamente ser muy efectivas al carecer de la necesidad de apuntar con ellas a media y corta distancia, debido a que usaron perdigones como munición, pero tenían el defecto fatal de tener un muy lento tiempo de recarga, unos doce minutos, si eras rápido en la faena.

De ahí que cada soldado se llevará unos cuatro mosquetes y los detonará cuando era estrictamente necesario. La parte buena era que ni Naruto, Sherezade o Chusai creyeron conveniente que la pólvora y las armas se almacenarán juntas, por lo que se había establecido en el lado sur del palacio, un tercer punto de resistencia, al ser este lado donde la bodega de pólvora y municiones estaba.

Así que, como se había ensayado, cada que les quedaba un solo mosquete cargado, los hombres dejaban sus armas al cuidado de los artilleros quienes recargaban las armas y las dejaban formadas para que fueran recogidas cuando hacía falta. Todo en una maniobra tan perfecta que ni una sola vez, un solo tirador hecho en falta algún mosquete cuando le hizo falta.

Y debido a eso, Raiga había sido arrastrado hasta la bodega que contenía aún al menos otros doscientos mosquetes listos para ser entregados.

Pero, para su mala suerte, la enorme torre estaba muy bien construida y aunque la bombardeó con varios jutsu Raiton, no le fue posible matar al científico y su nee chan, aunque sí había logrado evitar que tomaran otro minarete, de haberlo hecho, en este momento estarían en más problemas de los que tenían.

Raiga veía analítico el patio, buscando una forma de al fin, pasar la defensa del joven y su hermana, cuando oyó un ruido sordo y atenueado, uno que jamás había oído, acompañado de gritos de dolor ahogados por la distancia y que lentamente se acercaban a su posición, acompañados del sonido de pasos metálicos, como si una persona sumamente pesada y que usaba calzado de metal estuviera acercándose a su posición.

Y se repente, sin previo aviso, Mazinger aterrizó frente a él, sosteniendo a un shinobi de Konoha, si la vestimenta era una buena señal del lugar de nacimiento del hombre.

Todos se congelaron en el acto y un silencio sepulcral se posó en el lugar al ver llegar al extraño sujeto, a Raiga y a la mayoría les habría parecido un aliado, si no fuera por el hecho de que Naruto aplastó el cráneo del hombre, cuyo cuerpo sufrió de espasmos horribles, mientras era arrojado como basura.

Lo que le dió a las fuerzas de Sherezade una esperanza aún más grande de ganar.

-Vaya, si que Naruto se lo tenía bien guardado- dijo con algo de celos Chusai.

-¿Estas de joda, verdad?- preguntó incrédula la niña.

-¿Quién más crees que podría crear algo como eso?- le pregunto a su vez el joven.

Yuriko se callo…. Y después arrojó varias bombas al suelo, sin importarle si lastima a Naruto o no. Así como era el Uzumaki, estaba más que claro que él estaba dentro de esa cosa, si las bombas lo lastimaban mejor para ella. Independientemente de que hiciera bajas o no, necesitaba desquitarse.

**-!Somos aliados¡- **exclamó enojado el Uzumaki a Yuriko que recibió un zape más, en opinión de ella inmerecido por defender los intereses de su nii San**\- Les doy hasta tres para que se larguen de aquí y jamás vuelvan. O pueden quedarse y enfrentarme.- **se dirigió al shinobi de Kirigakure y los demás.

-Elijo la tercera opción- declaró, Raiga a medio camino de golpear a Naruto con sus espadas- Ter frío hasta quedar tostado y vendo por kilo ese pedazo de chatarra.

Y a lanzó con sus Kiba cubiertas de chakra Raiton en mano dispuesto a freír al tipo dentro de la armadura de batalla.

Sin embargo, el Uzumaki se lanzó hacia Raiga con el puño hacia atrás, listo para golpear al hombre en la cara. Raiga simplemente se echó hacia atrás, sin impresionarse con el repentino ataque.

Eso fue hasta que cayó de rodillas dolorido. Había una insoportable sensación de zumbido en su oído, lo que contribuyó a la sensación de no saber cómo lo había derribado. Y es que era engañosamente lento Mazinger, aunque se desplazamiento lento, tenía buenos reflejos y gracias a ellos y a su enorme fuerza, logró colarse en la defensa del espadachín y le asestó un potente golpe el la mejilla que lo mandó a comer piso, a seis metros de distancia de dónde lo golpeó el Uzumaki.

El rubio, más cerca gracias a su gran velocidad de reacción intentó asestar otro golpe a la cabeza, pero Raiga intentó atravesar rápidamente el metal con un golpe de su espada, la cuchilla imbuida en Raiton, tratando de atravesar el corazón del robot. Pero los sellos de barrera repelieron al Raiton, por lo que Naruto agarró la mano de Raiga antes de azotarlo con fuerza en el suelo un par de veces antes de lanzarlo lo más lejos posible en dirección al muro. El impacto de todo esto junto con el dolor obligan al hombre a soltar la cuchilla en un intento de evitar la mayor parte del daño, haciendo una serie de complicadas maromas para disminuir su velocidad y así, no estrellarse de forma tan aparatosa en el muro. De acuerdo, Raiga vio estrellas al chocar con fuerza en él, pero no sufrió las consecuencias de ser arrojado con unas veinte toneladas de fuerza.

-Veamos si puedes lastimar a lo que no vez- se preparó el espadachín a usar su carta del triunfo, dándose mentalmente un buen tope en la cabeza por no haber usado antes su siguiente carta triunfal para arremeter contra Chusai y Yuriko.

-Suiton, Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina.

Raiga simplemente, intentó formar una densa neblina para realizar la técnica de asesinato silencioso. Desafortunadamente, Naruto estaba preparado para una eventualidad así, gracias a la cooperación de cierto Biju burlón.

Así que, Naruto salió tranquilamente de la neblina , permitiendo a Raiga vislumbrar sus ojos brillantes debido a la iluminación artificial en los ojos.

**-Necesitaras más que un simple truco barato como ese si es que quieres detenerme-.**se pavoneo el Uzumaki, ya que el nativo de Kiri había usado demasiado chakra al crear la densa niebla en la creencia que podría acabar rápidamente con él de algún modo. Bueno, las cosas no le habían salido nada bien a Raiga

Por otro lado, el plan del Uzumaki estaba funcionando. Se las arregló para golpear con el brazo que tenía la mata dragones desplegada con tanta fuerza en la Loba derecha que la había mandado a volar varios metros en dirección parabólica, antes de usar uno de sus varios ases que literalmente estaban bajo su manga, disparando los lanzallamas y obligando a Raiga a usar un Jutsu suiton para no morir quemado..

-¿Crees que soy tan fácil?-Raiga preguntó sumamente enojado- ¡No soy como las demás escorias que hasta ahora has matado, soy un jodido Shinobi rango A y casi fui elegido para ser un espadachín de los infames Siete espadachines de la niebla.

"Eso satisface tus estándares" pregunto el Uzumaki al zorro.

**"Ganale y vas a obtener mi respeto"** respondió el Zorro **"podría estar exagerando de si mismo, o podría decir la verdad, pero sin duda es el mejor shinobi de esta panda se inútiles"**

Aún así, Naruto no era tan estúpido como para pensar que podría igualar a uno de los Siete espadachines por su cuenta. Estaba plenamente conciente que al menos aún no podía hacerle frente a uno de ellos. Pero si todo salió según lo planeado ... tenía una oportunidad de mejorar a Mazinger para poder vencer a los siete al mismo tiempo.

Naruto corrió hacia el hombre con ambas cuchillas balanceándose hacia adentro desde ambos lados en un amplio arco, Raiga no podía bloquear a ambos. Desafortunadamente, el espadachín avanzó hacia una distancia más corta con su espada, intentando empalar a Naruto antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Naruto se agachó y dio un paso atrás, asaltando su pie y pateando a Raiga en la barbilla.

"Es mejor de lo esperado con solo una espada" Pensó Naruto. Había esperado que el hombre se sintiera inadecuado con una sola espada. "No importa, tengo aún un par de trucos más que pueden derribarlo" pensó mientras comenzaba a acumular chakra en su brazo derecho

Raiga apuntó su espada hacia el pecho de Mazinger y un rayo de luz se dirigió hacia él. El rubio corrió hacia un lado para evitarlo, pero el espadachín mantuvo la corriente mientras se colocaba detrás del rubio. Naruto estaba empezando a notar las intenciones de su oponente y trazaba una estrategia para contrarrestar al menos diez estrategias que Raiga intentará usar para detenerlo. Naruto miró la cuchilla en su brazo, se detuvo y sostuvo el arma a la defensiva. Mientras, su oponente lanzaba un nuevo rato, que Naruto intercepto con la cuchilla pero eso fue todo. Parece que la cuchilla no solo era buena para conducir, sino también para filtrar la electricidad, gracias al sistema de tierra que le había instalado a Mazinger.

**"Ok, admito que fue una gran idea ponerle a este cacharro aislante eléctrico y un pararrayos"** admitió el Biju al ver la cara de "Te lo dije" en su carcelero **"aún así, necesitás terminar de una vez con esto o vas a estar en serios problemas"**

Naruto sabía que necesitaba acercarse para que los ataques a distancia fueran inútiles. Sin bajar la cuchilla en ningún momento, Naruto cargó hacia el frente y bloqueó la mayoría de los ataques más pequeños.

Una vez dentro del alcance de los puños de Mazinger, golpeó la cabeza de Jounin solo para que él se agachara. Raiga intento barrer las piernas de Naruto en un intento de derribarlo, pero el rubio saltó, aunque no demasiado alto. A mediados del descenso, Raiga golpeó al rubio en el estómago, lamentando el error de golpear una estructura metálica tan sólida como un muro, ya que solito se había fracturado la mano con la que lo golpeo

"¡Ahora!" Pensó Naruto mientras pateaba el vulnerable estómago de Raiga que se había encogido de dolor por romperse la mano de forma casi total.

El espadachín salió volando por el tremendo golpe, con las tripas casi estallandole en el interior , sintiéndose como si lo hubiera embestido un bisonte, pero muy pronto, sentiría un dolor aún peor en el cuerpo…..

**-Unirayo- **disparo del cristal de su pecho, un poderoso rayo de energía azul, el cual era una descarga de chakra, disparada por el cristal que Naruto había descubierto en el País de los ríos y que para su fortuna también estaba en este país. Dicho cristal al que llamó Kerium, convertía el chakra crudo en energía pura en forma de rayo y este tenía una enorme potencia de tiro. Según la pureza del cristal, la conversión del chakra, de ahí que al terminar la carga del Unirayo, Raiga no fuera más que un trozo chamuscado de restos humanos.

**-Y bien-** se dirigió el Uzumaki a los demás Shinobi en el patio, quienes habían detenido la pelea desde el momento en que Raiga había creado la neblina, y que vieron gracias a la claridad del rayo azul que dispersó la neblina, lo que le pasó a Raiga- **¿Quien sigue?**

En ese momento, todos arrojaron sus armas al suelo, habían perdido y lo sabían.

########

**Semanas después, naciones elementales.**

**Kumo.**

El Raikage acababa como todos los otros kage, de recibir informes de sus espías en las Naciones no shinobi que estaban más allá del continente elemental, siendo la más destacada, la horrible muerte de Oda Nobunaga tras su fallido intento de tomar el País de la Luna llena. Al Raikage realmente le habría gustado que Oda tuviera éxito, ya que Sherezade era una de las más férreas detractores del estilo de vida del continente elemental y su desaparición habría Sido beneficiosa para Kumo a la larga. Pero lo que realmente llamo la atención, si la indicación de su asistente Mabui era un indicativo, era que Sherezade tenía un arma nueva que podía derribar a shinobi rango A.

-¡Maldito Traidor¡- Rugio A mientras partía su escritorio en dos al ver al diseñador de dicha arma…

##

**Kiri.**

-Parece que Nobunaga mordió más de lo que podía comer- reflexionó Yagura ,el Yondaime Mizukage en voz alta- bueno, al menos el llorón de Raiga fue debidamente atendido, recuérdame mandarle a ese tal Barai Chusai el dinero de recompensa por haberlo abatido.

-¿No le preocupa esa armadura ?- preguntó su asistente.

-Puede arremeter contra shinobi clase A, eso hace vulnerables a tres de los Siete espadachines, de los cuales, uno está con la líder de la rebelión. De los tres que aún están aquí, ninguno es clase A y además, Yo soy un jounin clase S y Jinchuriki. Simplemente no tiene oportunidad de enfrentarme.

###

**Suna.**

-¿Y cuál es tu veredicto?- pidió una opinión Rasa, el Yondaime Kazekage a una vieja bruja, como él le llamaba de forma despectiva.

-No se si sea una marioneta de combate- aclaro la anciana- lo que puedo decirle sin lugar a dudas, es que está empatada con los mejores trabajos de mi nieto Sasori, si contruyen más de ellas, sin duda serían una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

-Entonces enviaré a alguien a detener su producción, tal vez está vez, Él pueda hacerse cargo y no salir de esta.

-Hagan lo que crea conveniente con Gaara- se dirigió la mujer mayor a la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta afirmó- pero hacer eso, sería declarar la guerra a Sherezade. Su nación es bastante similar a la nuestra y sus hombres llegarían por mar a nuestro país. Si bien Gaara podría manejarlos, esa cosa está capacitada para hacerle frente y dejar que los demás miembros de su ejército nos hagan frente. No solo está esa arma, ese tal Barai Chusai hizo más que solo crear una vistosa marioneta de batalla. Sería más catastrófica la derrota de lo que vale la pena y Dada nuestra situación actual….

####

**Konoha.**

El Hokage leyó el informe que Jiraiya le trajo en persona, ya que una noticia de estás no se sabía todos los días. Dado que a Sherezade se le catalogaba como una amenaza potencial de menor media, aunque de gran estatus político, era necesario que se conociera del intento fallido de tomar su país a manos de alguien nacido en las naciones elementales.

Shinobi que habían Sido puestos al sol, usando sus tripas para amarrarlos a los postes dónde se desangraban lentamente hasta la muerte, otros siendo hidratados perfectamente mientras tenían horribles quemaduras de tercer grado sin algún tratamiento paliativo, hasta los casos de tortura más horribles, como el que sufrió el capitán Iznogud al ser arrojado a un buey de bronce al que se le puso debajo una fogata y se dejó está prendida toda una noche y su contenido se dió de comer a las fieras del zoológico del palacio. O el final de Nobunaga, siendo asesinado lentamente, al ser cocinado vivo tras poner al hombre en un invento del ahora famoso Barai Chusai, una silla que ejecutaba a las personas al pasar electricidad por el cuerpo. Siendo usados los electrodos menos letales, friendo al hombre de adentro a hacía afuera por dos horas, antes de morir, no sin antes sufrir una horrible y dolorosa agonía. Vaya que su título de "Leona Roja" era por demás adecuado, dado el sadismo que era capaz de ejercer a sus enemigos.

-Esa armadura si que es interesante- meditó en voz baja el Hokage, fijo su vista en el sanin y preguntó- ¿Y el guerrero que estaban dentro, tiene nombre?

-No, solo se que es de este lado del mundo como el inventor de esa armadura- respondió Jiraiya- se llamó así mismo Tetsujin, por lo que es natural que sea de este lado del planeta. Aunque bien podría ser una denominación Dada por ese jóven.

####

**Kumo.**

-Si mal no recuerdo, ese chico y tú estaban saliendo cuando eran más jóvenes- intento hacer un plan el kage- ¿Crees poder hacer que regrese a este país o al menos hacer que esa loca de Sherezade nos tenga en buena estima?.

-Lo conozco muy bien- respondió Mabui- Chusai es muy inteligente y vera mis intenciones a kilómetros. Además aunque no es rencoroso, siempre cumple sus juramentos y promesas y antes de irse de aqui, supe que le juro a sus amigos que jamás volvería a pisar Kumo. Yo había roto con él, porque jamás quiso entrar a la academia shinobi de Kumo, ya que él no creía…..

####

**Konoha.**

-¿Hay alguna noticia de Naruto?- pregunto el Kage.

Jiraiya le miro con tristeza, dándole la respuesta, aún así le dijo lo que ya sabía.

-No, desafortunadamente, el gaki se está escondiendo bastante bien, es lo malo de que tuvieras a un niño tan inteligente, Minato…

**Y corte.**

**!Tarán¡ **

**¿Lo vieron venir?**

**Ahora, se que he dejado a Konoha descuidada, pero en el siguiente capítulo empezaremos a ver qué fue de ella en lo que nuestro pequeño protagonista estaba construyendo a Mazinger, así que los veo pronto.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	6. Conmoción

**Conmoción.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Konoha, hace dos años aproximadamente.**

Hiashi y Hanamei Hyuga estaban en la sala de espera del hospital shinobi de la aldea esperando el peor resultado, sumamente desalentados por lo ocurrido apenas unas cuantas horas atrás.

El alivio de saber que un grupo de ANBU habían localizó a su hija, en la frontera del País, se destruyó en el acto al ver el cuerpo de Hinata, empapado en su propia sangre, su rostro mortalmente pálido y apenas respirando. Vaya que los shinobi de Kumo habían actuado como verdaderos animales al lastimar así a su princesa al ver que no podrían llevarse sus ojos o llevarse a Hinata a Kumo. Y si bien en su momento no tenían cabeza para pensar en esos malnacidos, Hanamei y Hiashi deseaban solo dos minutos para enseñarles a esos animales a no meterse con su familia.

De súbito, el médico salió a ver a la pareja, dándole a los afligidos padres la más tranquilizadora sonrisa que dadas las cosas, podía dar.

-Su hija ya está fuera de peligro- anuncio el médico que pudo ver como el alma de los padres de la pequeña ojiperla volvía a ellos…. Era una pena que las esperanzas de ellos , tuviera que aplastarlas de forma cruel- sin embargo, me temo que tendrá secuelas que la van a aquejar por el resto de su vida.

-¿Eso que significa?- pregunto abatida la matriarca Hyuga.

-No tengo la información completa, pero lo que le pasó a su hija no fue obra de un jutsu conocido- comenzó a explicarle el médico- su hija tenía trozos de bambú y de vidrio en brazos, piernas y en una pequeña zona del pecho, desafortunadamente, varias de esas esquirlas dañaron seriamente su corazón, por lo que es un milagro que haya llegado viva, debido a la hemorragia interna que sufrió, aunada a la que sus extremidades tenían. No solo, eso, la Puerta de la vida resultó gravemente dañada, a tal punto que ni Tsunade Sama sería capaz de arreglar en este momento.

Me temo que la larga terapia y operaciones que requiere su hija para arreglar el daño, hará que de menos, no sea apta para recibir cualquier entrenamiento shinobi en menos de diez años. Y una persona a esa edad, tiene realmente bajas posibilidades de ser un shinobi competente. Lamento decir esto, pero su hija, jamás podrá convertirse en una kunoichi de la aldea.

Ambos padres estaban devastados por la noticia, por lo que el médico los dejo solos, ya nada podía hacer, más que dejar que tratarán de consolarse mutuamente.

-Estoy feliz y enojado- murmuró Hiashi una vez que el médico se fue- mi pequeña princesa no merecía lo que le pasó, pero por otro lado, con Hinata sin recibir cualquier tipo de entrenamiento shinobi, hace que sea altamente improbable que se cumpla la profecía.

-Será mejor que te calles Hiashi, antes de que realmente digas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir- siseo con enojo Hanamei- desde que Hinata nació, no has hecho otra cosa que preocuparte por una profecía dejada por nuestros ancestros, sobre un hecho que vayas saber Tsukuyomi sama si va a pasar.

-Bueno, el signo principal estaba ahí- se defendió el patriarca Hyuga- nuestra hija nació durante la Luna Azul, cuando la mayoría de las princesas Hyuga nacían en cualquier otra fase de la Luna. La profecía dice que una princesa de ojos pálidos será la que ayudará al príncipe de tierras lejanas a destruir el mundo Shinobi. Y que este príncipe tendría los ojos del color de la Luna en la que nacía la princesa.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que podríamos evitar que Hinata ayude a alguien a destruir el mundo, si en vez de hacer caso al idiota de mi suegro con esa genial idea de mandar a la rama secundaria a nuestra hija, le criamos con amor y cariño….. ¡O simplemente rompemos la tradición y no le enseñamos a ser un shinobi¡- reclamó a viva voz la matriarca Hyuga.

-Hanamei, sabes tan bien como yo que hay muchas tradiciones que tenemos en nuestro clan que deberían ser abolidas- concordó un poco Hiashi- siendo la endogamia, el sello del pájaro enjaulado y ese jodido sentido de superioridad por ser supuestamente descendientes indirectos del Sabio de los seis caminos encabezando esa lista. Sin embargo, somos un clan shinobi, ese es nuestro modo de vida, lo que somos. Tener a un Hyuga civil y peor aún, a una posible líder del clan, va en contra de todo lo que somos.

-Asi que déjame ver si entendí- comenzó a recapitular Hanamei- dices que temes a la profecía y sin embargo, debido a que amas a nuestra hija, no la apuñalaste en el momento en que nació en Luna azul. Luego está el hecho de que a pesar de las supuestas alarmas que hay, va a recibir entrenamiento shinobi. Y además, planeas hacer que Hinata vaya a la rama secundaria, supongo que como la líder de esta, en espera que nuestro próximo hijo lideré la rama principal- enunció la mujer con fría calma- Si no fuera porque evitaste que nuestros padres matarán a Hinata el día que nació, pensaría que te importa un comino nuestra hija.

Hiashi suavizó su mirada, se acercó a la niña y acarició su mejilla con suma ternura, haciendo que la ira de su esposa se dispara, esa clase de amor, era imposible de fingirse.

-No puedo abolir las tradiciones- declaró al fin, tras un largo e incómodo silencio- pensaba mandar a Hinata a la rama secundaria una vez que fuera mayor y lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a cualquier miembro de la rama principal que quisiera pasarse de listo con ella. Así, viviría una infancia y una vida plena, haciendo que la profecía no la alcancé, al quitarle su estatus de princesa una vez que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para que la profecía sea válida. Ahora… no tengo idea que podría hacer para satisfacer al consejo Hyuga y evitar que nuestra hija tenga algo de felicidad.

-Hay una forma- meditó en voz alta la Mujer- debido a su debilidad, Hinata no podrá ser una shinobi, esa clase de suceso extraordinario jamás fue pensado en la larga lista de costumbres y leyes del clan. Anna Sama tiene una niña de seis años, creo que se llama Naho….. ¿Que tal si le pedimos a Anna Sama que acoja dentro de unos años a nuestra hija como la dama de compañía de la princesa Naho? De esa manera, al ser alguien de gran poder e influencia dentro de la corte del Daimyo, los consejos no podrán negarse a esta solución. Y dado que nuestra pequeña no recibirá entrenamiento, no pueden marcarla con ese sello. No es que importe, los shinobi de las aldeas ninja jamás atacan a los Daimyo y sus familias, debido al enorme riesgo que eso conlleva. Dudo que estando a lado de la pequeña Naho, a nuestra hija le pase algo.

-! Eres una genio¡- beso en los labios con mucha pasión el líder del clan- así podremos visitar a nuestra hija , una vez que ella esté al servicio de Naho Sama.

-No solo eso cariño- sonrió de forma malvada Hanamei- Anna Sama es la heredera al trono, y su padre jamás le ha negado algo a ella, imagina que pasaría si la princesa Naho oye de todas las estupideces que nuestro clan y el idiota del Sandaime han hecho…. Tu no puedes cambiar de facto las tradiciones, pero nuestro señor feudal es un asunto completamente diferente.

Hiashi beso con más pasión a su esposa, sin duda alguna que Hanamei era una gran mujer, una que tenía el enorme honor de llamar esposa.

##########

**Dos semanas después de la derrota de Tokiwa, País de los dulces.**

Riki, Shiro y la pequeña Shiori se encontraban en el mercado del pequeño pueblito en el que se estaban quedando, aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a Uzu, la tierra ancestral a la que Arashi y Shiori pertenecían, pero que jamás habían visto.

Tras el combate entre Tokiwa y Riki, los tres adultos hablaron largo y tendido acerca del origen de las habilidad de Riki.

Resulta que en realidad el primer apellido de casada de Riki debió ser Uzumaki y no Kurosaki, apellido que tomaron Mamoru Uzumaki y sus hermanos cuando huyeron debido a la caída de Uzu y se establecieron en el País. De hecho, Riki no estaba en sus veinte y tantos, tenía realmente más de treinta, pero debido a un ritual del Clan, tras demostrar su valía a los ojos de su esposo y familia, Riki había sido adoptada como una miembro del clan Uzumaki de pleno derecho, al cambiar sus genes a los de una Uzumaki real. Y con ello, comenzó a aprender todos los secretos de su nueva familia, incluidos los devastadores jutsus de su difunto esposo, el Fantasma Galáctico y el golpe del Dragón celestial.

A todo, eso ¿Como fue que su infame esposo murió? Bueno, resulta que los idiotas que en esa época gobernaban el País de los demonios intentaron crear un Biju artificial y las cosas salieron de control, por lo que Mamoru y sus dos hermanos tuvieron que sacrificar su vida para destruir a esa amenaza y evitar que cualquier persona recrease al inestable pseudo Biju.

Así fue como Riki enviudó la primera vez, dejando a Arashi como el único de sus hijos de sangre Uzumaki completa. Ganju Sendaryu, su segundo esposo, moriría años después, al pelear a muerte y ganar apenas contra el anterior jinchuriki del Hachibi, el que era primo del actual Yondaime Raikage. Por lo que la joven madre, nuevamente quedó viuda, sin que su segunda hija, como el primer hijo, no tuviera la dicha de conocer a su padre. Y ganando de paso el mote de "viuda negra" entre las envidiosas que le conocían, debido a la suerte de sus dos esposos. Sobrenombre que ella detestaba con ganas.

-Se siente muy bien el poder caminar sin andarnos cuidado de esa arpía- dijo tras exhalar la Miko- ya extrañaba el poder moverme con libertad.

-Igual yo- asintió Shiro con convicción- así podré moverme con más ganas al rededor de este lugar.

-Espero que no tengas nada pervertido en tu agenda- le miro con suspicacia la Miko.

-!Claro que no¡- dijo haciendo aspavientos el monje- solo estaba pensando en ir al pequeño casino que estaba en las afueras del pueblo.

-¿Como para que?- volvió a preguntar la Miko.

-Información- explicó Shiro- en lugares así, la gente suele pasarlo bien y blofear o conversar animadamente sobre los más diversos temas. Planeo ir a apostar unos cuantos Ryo de la pensión que Hino Sama nos deja y usarla para recabar cualquier información relevante.

-Y planeas emborracharte y andas con mujerzuelas en el proceso- entrecerró los ojos la Miko- ¿Quien te crees que eres? ¿El sanin Jiraiya?

-!Oye¡- se ofendió Shiro- que él y Tsunade no se tomen en serio los tres tabú del mundo shinobi no quiere decir que yo no lo haga… de acuerdo, tengo cierta debilidad por las mujeres, pero tengo mis estándares. Por otro lado, no me gusta apostar o beber alcohol. Y eso de que el amor más sincero es el amor pagado es una reverenda estupidez.

-Esta bien…. podrás ir a reunir información, con una condición- cedió al fin la castaña- trata de averiguar lo que sea de Konoha, algo me dice que hay algo sucediendo en esa aldea que es de vital importancia para nuestro pequeño proyecto de salvar al mundo.

-No hay problema- hizo un saludo militar el joven.

####

**Más tarde, casino de la ciudad.**

Tsunade no pudo evitarlo. Planeaba dirigirse directamente a su habitación en la posada tras comprar la comida como se lo prometió a su discípula, pero no pudo resistir el encanto del Casino. Este lugar en particular siempre había sido particularmente bueno con ella. En todas partes su suerte era una mierda, pero la de de este lugar era, con mucho, la única parte del mundo donde su mala suerte tomaba vacaciones. Muchas veces en este lugar, ella estaba en la cima, al menos por los márgenes más delgados, ya que si bien no ganaba todas las veces, al menos salía del casino con números negros en el peor de los casos y en los mejores, con el doble de dinero que con el que entró.

-Vamos, Tonton, veamos si es el día de suerte de mamá- acarició la tetona ojimiel a un pequeño cerdo mascota en sus brazos . A algunas personas puede resultarles extraño cargar con un cerdo, pero a ella no le importó. Tonton era lo único que le quedaba de su hermano pequeño Nawaki.

El animalito gruñó con tono reprobatorio, haciendo que la mujer negara divertida.

-El Hokage puede esperar , pensó en voz alta para sí misma- No tengo que volver de inmediato ... jeje. Además, he estado viajando durante semanas, merezco un pequeño descanso. Y lo que sea que necesite el viejo para llámarme con tanta urgencia, seguro que puede esperar.

La anticipación comenzó a acumularse en ella. ¿Ganaría ella hoy? ¿Perdería ella? No podía esperar para sentir los billetes crujientes en sus manos, o el tintineo de las monedas mientras se abrían paso en sus bolsillos.

#######

**Konoha hace dos años aproximadamente.**

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba navegando por los barrios más pobres de la aldea, ataviada con una larga túnica que impedía que se conociera su identidad, la matriarca del clan Uchiha iba rumbo a Luna Azul, el burdel que ella con ayuda de una amiga suya llamada Kukaku Shiba habían puesto , como una medida de seguridad para poder acoger a las kunoichi que habían caído en deshonra en la aldea por una cosa u otra y que no podían obtener recursos para ellas mismas y sus familias. Para la matriarca había sido una verdadera sorpresa el ver un día que llegó al lugar, al hijo de su difunta amiga, durmiendo a las afueras del burdel.

Realmente le rompió el corazón al ver lo asustado que estaba Naruto cuando despertó de su sueño y se halló dentro de las paredes del lugar, siendo rodeado por varias de las chicas que seguían vendado y curando sus heridas, como Nemu Kurotsuchi que lo estaban valorando. Siendo una médico muy calificada, aún seguía Preguntandose la Uchiha porque la habían despedido del hospital y confiscado todos sus bienes.

De ahí, que tuviera que usar un nombre falso para dirigirse a Naruto, llamándose a sí misma Masako y viendo con profundo odio a Shisui, como el pequeño de seis años era ahora incapaz de recordarla.

Mikoto entro al lugar, dónde se sentía un aura sumamente triste, todas las chicas tenían señales de haber estado llorando sin excepción, haciendo que a Mikoto se le formara un nudo al creer saber la causa.

-Escapó de la aldea anoche- anunció Kukaku sin ceremonia alguna- nos dejó una carta y en ella explica que prefiere arriesgarse a salir al mundo exterior a ser sometido como animal y forzado a ser algo que no quiere.

Mikoto estaba que hervía de ira. Se lo advirtió muchas veces al Sandaime, ella Hanamei y Tsume al principio de todo esto. Debió dejarla adoptarlo o a su ex compañera de equipo, si la imbécil de su ex sensei no quería cuidarlo.

En serio, ¿En qué pensaba Kushina al nombrar a Tsunade como la madrina de Naruto? Eso pasa por seguirle la corriente al ingenuo de su esposo.

-Aun no han pasado muchas horas- declaró Mikoto con esperanza- le pediré a Itachi que trate de localizarlo, y necesito que pidas una sencilla misión rango B para que Hana y Kurenai junto a Anko chan vayan a ella . Explicales lo que pasa y traten de localizarlo.

-Sung Sung podría serles de ayuda- meditó en voz alta la mujer- ella es bastante buena como rastreadora, podría ser la persona a ser escoltada y así pueda ayudarlos.

-Cierto- asintió Mikoto de acuerdo- lo que ocurrió con Hinata distrajo la atención del Sandaime, pero no dudo que vaya a notarlo muy pronto.

Y vaya que lo iba a notar…..

#####

**Medio día, hospital de Konoha.**

Una pelirroja ojilila abrió de golpe las puertas del hospital y entro a una gran velocidad al vestíbulo, sin importarle las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Corrió hacia el escritorio a medida que entraban más y más personas; Todos se sorprendieron al ver que de hecho, ella estaba viva , la pelirroja se acercó a escritorio del vestíbulo en menos de un minuto.

-Necesito saber en qué habitación está, ¡Ahora¡exigió saber la mujer, mientras la recepcionista la miraba con alegría.

-Será un gusto ayudarle Kushina sama- le saludo animada la mujer- pero necesito saber a qué se refiere.

-Necesito saber en qué habitación se encuentra Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡ Ese DEMONIO! La única razón por la que este hospital le ha permitido entrar antes es porque el Sandaime hizo que algunos ANBU nos obligarán a atenderlo. No tengo idea de por qué mantienen vivo al monstruo; es solo una mancha en nuestra aldea.- pero de repente su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa- !Ya veo, está herido y ha regresado a vengar la muerte del Yondaime Sama, claro déjeme…-La recepcionista estaba a punto de continuar su diatriba cuando Kushina la agarró del cuello.

\- !No se que diablos te pasa, pero no voy a permitir que le digas a si a mí hijo!- le dijo con mucho sadismo en la voz la pelirroja- !Así que dime en qué jodida habitación está mi hijo o vamos a tener serios problemas¡.

En eso un destello amarillo cegó temporalmente a todos y apareció una figura que la mayoría no creyó que volvería a ver.

-!Cariño, basta¡- le regaño en Yondaime- !vas a matar a la pobre!.

En eso un par de aplausos sarcásticos se oyeron y al voltear ambos a la fuente del ruido, Neko e Inu estaban ahí, aplaudiendo.

-En serio que no quise creer que ese rumor que oí en el País de los vegetales fuera verdad- dijo tras dejar de aplaudir Neko- pero veo tristemente que era cierto.

-Quienes rompen las reglas son basura pero quienes abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la basura- recito Inu una frase que le pertenecía a un querido amigo suyo- a eso habría que agregar a los que dejan tirados a sus hijos. Supongo que Asami chan está viva y lo que hicieron ustedes fue dejar atrás a Naruto para poder vivir la buena vida.

-Kakashi, ¿Quieres explicarnos qué está pasando?- preguntó el Yondaime- ¿Acaso, tú escribiste la carta que nos llegó?.

En eso apareció Hiruzen, con Danzō Shimura, Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado y con la mitad de los líderes de clan y algunas de sus esposas o esposos detrás de ellos.

En su confusión, la pareja rubio pelirroja pudo notar algo, Yoshino, Inoichi, Shirona, Mikoto y El matrimonio Hyuga miraban al Sandaime y a ellos, con profundo Odio y desprecio.

-Junta de consejo- Dió fin al numerito el Sandaime -!ahora!

Neko e Inu, también vendrán ustedes.

Ambos ANBU asintieron, desde que mandaron esa carta sabían que esto podía pasar, no les importaba que fuera a sucederles, al menos ahora su Nii San obtendría la justicia que merecía.

#######

**Dos años después, País de los Dulces.**

Shiro estaba realmente furioso, todo salió a pedir de boca, reunió información, se hizo de algo de dinero extra (aunque en su opinión, quedar "tablas" también habría Sido ganancia) y encontró algo de sumo interés para Riki en lo relacionado a la aldea de su interés. Entonces ¿Porque hervía de ira?

-¿Puedes repetirmelo de nuevo?- quiso cerciorarse de que lo que estaba oyendo no fuera una mala pasada por el sueño (pues ya estaba muy avanzada la madrugada)

-No tengo los dos millones de Ryo que aposté- le respondió la rubia ojimiel de prominentes pechos y una curiosa joya sobre la frente- de Hecho solo el día de hoy, ya perdí diez millones de ryo. Sin embargo- dijo en un sensual ronroneó- creo que es una oferta justa que te pague con una noche de pasión el dinero que te debo.

Shiro pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo, como la muchacha castaña que había llegado a medio juego de cartas se estremeció de forma horrible ante está mención, ella y el cerdito que estaba cargando. De hecho, parecía ser que el pobre animal más bien le daba una mirada de consuelo…..

-Apostamos dos millones de Ryo y dos millones de ryo me vas a pagar- dijo con firmeza el monje, queriendo averiguar si su suposición era la correcta- vengo por dinero, esa clase de pago no me sirve.

-¿No?- dijo levantándose un poco el escote la rubia- veo que no sabes quién soy… Soy Tsunade Senju, una de los Sanin legendarios. ¿No crees que valga la pena perder dos millones de Ryo el poder presumir con tus amigos una foto de mi persona totalmente desnuda, como prueba de que dormiste con la mujer más hermosa de las naciones elementales?

Al solo por eso, pudo Shiro notar como la joven volvió a estremecerse con eso. Así que sus suposiciones eran correctas. ¿Hervir de ira? Ja, estaba como un volcán apunto de hacer erupción.

-¿Acaso me crees estúpido?- reviró sumamente enojado Shiro- no creas que estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para no darme cuenta de que van a pasar una de tres posibilidades.

O al llegar al hotel me noqueas de un golpe de tu superfuerza y sales huyendo de aquí. O me saliendo del Casino te das a la fuga. O en última instancia, sucede lo que me afirmas, omitiendo el detalle de que quien realmente haría todo eso sería esa encantadora jovencita con un henge para lucir como tú.

Shizune lucía realmente nerviosa al darse cuenta de que posiblemente leyó la verdad debido a su lenguaje corporal. Su sensei por otro lado se enojo visiblemente al ver que no se saldría tan fácil con la suya.

-!Eso es mentira¡- dijo enojada para tratar de encubrir su ira por no salirse con la suya, con "indignación"

-Alguien con un ego asi, Jamás se rebajaría a eso- le encaro Shiro- seguramente crees que tú asistente tiene como obligación ayudarte con problemas así, que es su obligación lidiar con las cosas que no están a tu nivel para hacerlo. Pues bien déjame decirte que no soy esa clase de hombre- entonces hizo algo que sorprendió a la Sanin y a su asistente- cariño, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Shizune.

-Shizune San, tenga esto y considere la deuda saldada, estoy seguro que le será de mucha ayuda a usted.

Shiro le extendió un pequeño pañuelo de seda roja que envolvía un relicario de plata sumamente fino, dejando a la joven bastante shockeada por recibir algo así.

-No puedo aceptarlo- negó rotundamente la joven.

-Ese relicario solo puede ser entregado voluntariamente, sin importar quién lo robe, siempre volverá a ti, es una reliquia familiar - explico el monje- dentro contiene una perlita de las legendarias semillas Shizu del clan de invocación de los tigres. Estoy seguro que eso será suficiente para ayudarle en su labor como médico. Aunque tengo una conocida que podría beneficiarse de ellas, le servirá más a ustedes. O mejor dicho a usted.

-Pero .. usted mismo lo dijo, es una reliquia familiar- volvió a protestar la jóven.

-Pero he aquí el detalle- observó Shiro- le estoy confiando la reliquia a préstamo, saldo la deuda si lo aceptas, con la promesa de que regreses el relicario a mi en un futuro. En caso de morir, este tiene sellos que lo harán volver a mi, así que puede perder cuidado de ese detalle. Quiero que salves tantas vidas como puedas con su ayuda. Haz eso y la deuda esta saldada.

-Entonces deberías dármelo a mí- dijo enojada la Sanin al ver cómo su pupila recibia semejante obsequio.

-Usted- escupió Shiro- no eres digna de semejante honor. Alguien que vendería a su propia pupila así, no merece tener algo como esto.

Shizune sabía en el fondo de su corazón que el joven tenía la razón y sin embargo, dos millones menos eran dos millones menos. Que su sensei se enojara por aceptarlo, si con eso alivia un poco la deuda que acumuló aquí, de forma increíble, sería algo que podía manejar mejor que tener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido usando un henge con la apariencia básica de Tsunade.

Al aceptarlo, Shiro se alejó del lugar, todavía enojado, sin saber que más pronto que tarde, volvería a toparse a ambas en su camino.

########

**Hace dos años.**

-Asi que los rumores eran verdad- inicio de manera informal Fugaku Uchiha la reunión de los consejos- si así iban a ser las cosas, creo que nos habría ido mejor con Orochimaru como Hokage, al menos así él podría haber cubierto mejor sus huellas y también, impulsado de gran manera la aldea con sus avances científicos.

-No estoy de humor para tus sandeces Fugaku- le replicó enojado el Yondaime- y menos por lo que pude percibir de camino aqui. Alguien quiere explicarme ¿Porque la gente creía que volví de la muerte para matar a mi propio hijo?

-¿Y porque no lo creerían Minato?- le reviró Inu quitándose la máscara ANBU- esta aldea escupió en tu supuesta última voluntad, creyendo que tú hijo menor era el zorro que destruyó la aldea y arruinó la vida de varios en el proceso. ¿Porque no deberían pensar eso, sí sus propios padres lo abandonaron en la aldea, ya que tenía encerrado dentro al ser que era un activo militar para la aldea?.

-! Nosotros no lo abandonamos¡- replicó airadamente Kushina- se suponía que estaba aquí, criandose con ustedes siendo visitado regularmente por sus Padrinos.

-La vieja borracha y el pervertido de mierda- replicó Neko a su vez- ciertamente el Sanin Sapo ha estado visitando la aldea, pero ni una sola vez vino a ver a Naruto. Y en cuanto a su madrina, desde el día del ataque, no se le ha vuelto a ver cerca de la aldea.

-Hiruzen, quiero oír la explicación de esto- fulminó con la mirada el Yondaime- me gustaría oír la explicación que tienes que darme.

El Sandaime sabía que lo habían atrapado, pero en fin, había dicho y hecho cosas antes, cosas que sus antecesores y su sucesor jamás aprobarían debido a su ingenuidad, está era la menos grave, podría manejar las cosas.

-Luego de que me diste tus motivos para abandonar la aldea, tuve que preparar todo para ocultar al mundo su muerte. Le dije a Tsunade tu plan, pero a ella no le importó. Dijo que está aldea le traía amargos recuerdos y que toleraba venir por ustedes tres. Que aunque era la madrina del niño, no tenía porque cumplir con su obligación, si ustedes no iban a cumplir con ella, profecía o no. Así que jamás volvió a pisar la aldea después de ese día. Y bueno, sabíamos que al menos Kushina trataría de volver si las cosas salían mal , así que le ordene a Jiraiya que les mintiera.

-¿Y porque creen que mi hijo es el Kyubi, Tebanne?

-Tuve que decir que Minato uso el Sello de la parca para sellar al demonio en un niño y que este era un huérfano cualquiera- aclaro el Sandaime- con los daños que el zorro ocasionó, la aldea estaría debilitada, así que no podía revelar al fin al público general que ustedes estaban casados y que tenían hijos, eso habría hecho que Kumo e Iwa tratarán de hacerse con él o matarlo. Así que, tuve que ocultar ese hecho y el rencor de la gente se encargó de lo demás.

-Mientes- lo acusó el Yondaime- estoy seguro que nuestros amigos lo habrían acogido, no fue por guardar las apariencias, querías que Naruto fuera un shinobi de la aldea. Nuestro pequeño tenía el potencial para eclipsarnos a los anteriores prodigios de la aldea de haber querido. Pero a Naruto siempre le llamo más la atención inventar cosas y el Fuinjutsu. Querías controlar su vida. Hacerlo un shinobi competente para fortalecer a la aldea.

"Y ahí tenías razón" pensó Danzō totalmente de acuerdo con su rival "pero escogiste el peor método para ese resultado"

-Eso explica mejor porque no nos dejaste adoptarlo- siseo enojado Hiashi.

-Eso quiere decir…..- reflexionó Mikoto en voz alta- !Eres un Jodido monstruo! Por eso fue degradada Nemu y fue Dada de baja de forma deshonrosa, ella debió de descubrir la verdad. Por eso se negó a decirnos la causa de su baja. Pero sabía muy bien que Naruto tenía que ver.

-Si, ella lo descubrió al investigar más a fondo porque no quería dejarla adoptarlo- admitió el Sandaime- jamás supo que ellos estaban vivo, pero si de mi intención, deben de entender que alguien con el potencial de Naruto debe de estar al frente de batalla, no en un laboratorio de forma segura.

-Esa decisión no era tuya- protestó airadamente Kushina- Si mi hijo quería ser parte del departamento de investigación y desarrollo, aún habría contribuido a la grandeza de la aldea.

-Oh y se pone mejor Minato- sonrió el peliplata- uso a Shisui Uchiha para borrar su memoria y lo desalojo de su hogar. Estuvo viviendo un tiempo en las calles, luego en un departamento de los que son de su propiedad donde el dueño le dió un lugar que ni los presos de esta aldea mugrosa usarían a precio de departamento de lujo. Y dado que a cada rato le destruían el lugar, se fue a dormir a la zona roja, dónde tuvieron más compasión por él las trabajadoras de un lupanar que los buenos ciudadanos de Konoha. Irónico que la gente que uno tiene como lo peor de esta sociedad, tuvo piedad por un niño que aparentemente fue abandonado por sus familiares que aquellos por los que supuestamente diste tu vida.

-Eso va a cambiar- dijo con convicción Minato- voy a arreglar todo, solo espero que mi hijo pueda perdonar todo lo que hemos hecho.

-Muy tarde- dijo sonriendo de medio lado Mikoto- dado lo ocurrido anoche, dudo que tengas forma de enmendar las cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Minato, con un muy mal presentimiento.

-A que aprovechando el alboroto de anoche, uno que por cierto, se habría evitado si hubieras estado aquí, el pequeño Naruto ha escapado de la aldea.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante cinco segundos, lo que le tomo a todos el procesar la información, por lo que Mikoto y varios más simplemente taparon sus oídos al esperar la respuesta que la mayoría tuvo ante esa información.

-¡¿QUE!?

**Y corte.**

**Jamas dejen de lado el Hecho de que Naruto aún es un niño y que las cosas son simple percepción, que Naruto asumiera que Hinata murió y que realmente pasará eso, son dos cosas realmente distintas, por si me querían reclamar que Hinata esté viva cuando dije que murió. Eso lo suponía él, pero el shock y la prisa por huir, además de la sangre que le vio derramar le hizo creer dada su inteligencia que eso paso.**

**Bueno, veremos qué más va a ir pasando en la aldea en los dos años que Naruto estuvo viajando y se asentó en su nuevo hogar.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	7. Profecía

**Profecía.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

**Konoha hace dos años aproximadamente.**

-¡¿Quuuuueeee!?- fue la exclamación general de todos al oír semejante noticia.

-Mikoto chan, por favor dime qué bromeas- imploro la pelirroja a su amiga- dime qué estás tan enojada conmigo que nos lo estas tratando de ocultar. Prometo que voy a compensar a mi hijo, pero por favor ! DIME DONDE ESTÁ¡.

-No estoy bromeando- declaro la matriarca Uchiha con profundo desdén hacia su ex mejor amiga- Naruto se había estado quedando en un burdel, dónde estaba más seguro que en el orfanato que ustedes inauguraron o que en ese mugroso departamento donde fue arrojado a vivir. Tengo un par de contactos que vinieron a mi en cuanto las mujeres ahí, notaron su desaparición y me dieron esto- dijo dándole a Kushina la carta que Naruto había dejado- básicamente dice que prefería morir fuera de la aldea, como una persona libre, a morir a causa de la estupidez de los aldeanos o en una "misión noble" con el cerebro lavado para que pueda ser el arma de la aldea. Tan inteligente como es en niño, parece ser que tenía razón todo el tiempo.

Kushina leyó rápidamente la carta que Naruto le dirigió a esa tal Masako y en ella pudo sentir el dolor de su hijo y la esperanza de tener finalmente una vida fuera de la aldea. La Uzumaki había estado en el País de la Cascada dónde oyó rumores de como trataban a la jinchuriki de su aldea, una niña de la edad de su pequeña Asami y pensó, ingenuamente que ella y Naruto estaban a salvó de ese destino. Y ahora, se enteraba que solo su hija, la que según su esposo estaba destinado a salvar al mundo, sería la única que podría decir que jamás estuvo bajo ese tratamiento tan cruel de parte de la aldea.

-Kushina, ¿por qué abandonaste a tu hijo?-Pregunto al fin Yugao por todos los que deseaban saber porque dejaron atrás a su hijo mayor.

-No fue intencional, honestamente quería traer a Naru-Chan con nosotros, pero Minato-Kun, Jiraiya y Hiruzen siguieron atosigandome para que lo hiciera- Kushina respondió con total honestidad haciendo que la pelipurpura asintiera.

-Eres de un clan, ¿correcto?- pregunto ahora Yoshino Nara, Kushina asintió, -¿Y por qué es mejor conocido tu clan?

-Fuinjutsu, altas reservas de chakra y cabello rojo- explicó sin rodeos la pelirroja, pero la matriarca Nara no estaba satisfecha.

-¿Qué pasa con los valores, cualquier filosofía que siga tu clan?- preguntó ahora Hanamei, haciendo que la pelirroja tragara saliva.

-Sí, debemos trabajar con la familia y nunca abandonarnos unos a otros- respondió la ojilila mirando hacia abajo.

-Lo veo, como Uzumaki y madre, es tu trabajo criar y amar a tu hijo, ¿no?- pregunto sarcástica la matriarca Hyuga, Kushina asintió nerviosamente, -Al ver eso, probablemente podría haber defendido su punto de vista. el baka de Minato era una cosa, pero ¿qué pasa con Jiraiya y el Sandaime, cómo están relacionados con esto? ¿Qué derecho tienen al decirte que abandones a tú hijo?

-Estaba seguro de que estaría bien después de una larga conversación, ya que Tsunade, siendo la nieta de Mito-Sama y Jiraiya viniendo ocasionalmente podrían criarlo adecuadamente con ayuda de Shizune y nuestros pupilos, estaban seguros de que sería más peligroso llevarlo con nosotros. Trate de convencerlos de que nos acompañe, así que tuve que hacer un sacrificio. Todo por el bien del mundo. Me dijeron que con lo inteligente que Naruto era, vería las cosas como sucedieron y lo tomaría bien- terminó de responder la Uzumaki.

-¿Que significa eso de que era por el bien del mundo?- se metió Shibi.

-Espere un momento Shibi sama- interrumpió Kakashi- dígame Kushina , ¿odia a su hijo?

-¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca lo odiaría!- Kushina se defendió con vehemencia.

-Sin embargo, estabas de acuerdo con su abuso- se burló el peliplata- dime Kushina, ¿dónde estabas en diciembre hace dos años?- preguntó confundiendo a Kushina antes de responder.

-En el País de la Nieve, estábamos disfrutando de un tiempo libre en un hotel agradable y disfrutamos de una comida caliente con los unos amigos- Kushina respondió con sinceridad, haciendo que las miradas de odio de sus hasta ahora amigos, se agravarán más

-¿Sabes dónde estaba tu hijo en la misma fecha?- pregunto Yugao sabiendo bien la respuesta, obviamente la Uzumaki negó con la cabeza, -Estaba atado a una cama en el hospital después de que un jounin intentó quemarlo vivo ,tras darle varias pastillas de soldado solo para mantenerlo despierto- explicó sorprendentemente Mikoto, obteniendo una mirada de horror de la matriarca Uzumaki.

-¿Que?

-Lo que oíste- asintieron Yugao, Mikoto, Hanamei y Kakashi, antes de que Hanamei retomará la conversación- tuve que obligar a la gente del hospital a atenderlo debido a mi estatus de clan, me tuve que ir, no sin antes dejar a Yugao y Kakashi ahí para asegurarme de que nadie intentaría una estupidez.

Kushina y Minato estaban horrorizados por ello. Los habían traicionado y lo peor, Ellos habían traicionado a su hijo.

-Ahora quisiera saber sus motivos- retomo la conversación Hiashi, aprobando la estrategia de su esposa y de Yoshino, ese par de bakas lo merecían- ¿Porque creyeron que era una gran idea dejar atrás a su hijo mayor?

-Los Sapos predijeron algo- inicio la defensa de sus actos Minato- dijeron que mi sensei sería una gran influencia para un elegido, había una profecía que envolvía a la pequeña Asami y debíamos actuar por ella.

-¿Cuál profecía?- se interesó Shibi.

\- Nacerá un vástago del relámpago y el remolino

Tendrá poderes como jamás se han visto

Con el poder de la bestia antigua, preservará al mundo shinobi o se convertirá en su destrucción.

Si está cerca del mal ,traerá la muerte a todos en su camino

Si está envuelto en amor y luz, pondrá fin al ciclo del odio.

Con ayuda de la Luna llena la paz se hará realidad- declaró la profecía el Yondaime.

-Ya veo…..- medito Shirona la profecía- son unos grandísimos estúpidos.

-¿Perdón?- se indignaron Minato y Kushina.

-Shirona San tiene razón- concordó Shibi- la lógica indica que es una profecía sumamente vaga, lo único seguro es que era hijo de ustedes, quiero decir que también pudo ser Naruto.

-No, cuando sellamos nuevamente al Kyubi, dividí en dos al demonio- explicó Minato- separé su alma de su chakra y le di el alma a Naruto y el chakra a la recién nacida Asami. Así que supusimos que al decir que debíamos alejar al mal del elegido, hablaba de ella.

-¿Quien les dijo esa interpretación?- volvió a preguntar Shirona Yamanaka, madre de Ino y ex sacerdotisa en el templo a Amaterasu en la capital del País del Fuego- mejor aún, ¿Dónde demonios oyeron semejante porquería de profecía?

-Del sabio Sapo- indico el Yondaime.

-¿Pero les dió la interpretación más probable?- insistió Shirona.

-No, no lo hizo- admitió Kushina- Jiraiya y Minato creían poder interpretar bien la profecía. El sabio sapo está sumamente anciano y siendo franca, se le va mucho la olla últimamente. Pero sigue siendo el sabio de los Sapos.

-Asi que ¿Me están diciendo que abandonaron a un niño inocente en base a la interpretación de un advenedizo, sobre una vaga profecía hecha por un ruco carcaman y senil?- tuvo un arranque de ira Shirona.

-F...fue lo mejor- dijo débilmente Kushina.

\- Nacerá un vástago del relámpago y el remolino

Tendrá poderes como jamás se han visto

Con el poder de la bestia antigua, preservará al mundo shinobi o se convertirá en su destrucción.

Si está cerca del mal , traerá la muerte a todos en su camino

Si está envuelto en amor y luz, pondrá fin al ciclo del odio.

Con ayuda de la Luna llena la paz se hará realidad- Recito nuevamente Shirona- nacerá un vástago del relámpago y el Remolino, era uno de sus hijos, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso- comenzó a desglosar la profecía- Tendrá poderes como jamás antes se han visto, quiere decir literalmente que tendría algo que jamás se había visto, recuerdo que el pequeño Naruto deseaba ser un investigador, podría tratarse de un desarrollo suyo, lamento decirlo pero esa parte de su llamada profecía era literal. Con el poder de La bestia antigua, preservará al mundo Shinobi o se convertirá en su destrucción- la ex sacerdotisa respiró profundo antes de continuar- ¿Saben que es lo más difícil de interpretar una profecía?- pregunto de vuelta la mujer.

-No tengo la menor idea- admitieron muchos.

-Las palabras- comentó Shirona- en una profecía, destrucción no es necesariamente malo o salvación necesariamente bueno. El significado está relacionado al contexto. Creer que salvar es algo bueno, podría desencadenar una tragedia. Cómo aquí.

-¿No entiendo?- se rasco la cabeza Tsume muy confundida.

-Con el poder de La bestia antigua, preservará al mundo Shinobi o se convertirá en su destrucción- La bestia antigua, no se refiere al Kyubi, sino a uno de los cinco grandes líderes, quería decir que el elegido iba a ser el invocador de uno de los cinco legendarios clanes de invocación. Con su guía decidiría si terminar la era shinobi o preservarla.¡ No literalmente matarnos a todos o salvarnos de algún mal!

-Eso...eso quiere decir- se desplomó en su lugar Kushina. Shirona como Hanamei y Mikoto se regodearon al sentir el dolor de esa mujer que no merecía ser llamada madre.

-Si está cerca del mal ,traerá la muerte a todos en su camino- ignoro la mujer a los afligidos padres- quiere decir que si estaba rodeado de gente que quería encauzar la profecía, el elegido decidiría convertirse en un tirano. Ya que tratar de controlar una profecía es el acto más grande de mal conocido.

Varios miraron al Sandaime sutilmente y en igual medida a Danzō, vaya, eso tenía sentido.

-Si está envuelto en amor y luz, pondrá fin al ciclo del odio.- reanudó la rubia- como ,no se….!El amor de sus amigos, sus padres y hermanos¡- tuvo otro arranque de ira- Con ayuda de la Luna llena la paz se hará realidad- vaya, parece que una mujer iba a ser de vital importancia en la vida del elegido. A menos que crea que Asami va a ser lesbiana cuando crezca, me da mucha pena decirles que abandonaron a su hijo para nada….

##########

**País de los dulces, Dos años después.**

Shiro traía una buena cantidad de comida y otros suministros en una gran canasta, debido a que lo habían enviado al mercado a traer lo necesario para poder marcharse de ahí lo antes posible. Si la información que el monje recabo era verdad, posiblemente tenían un niño al que debían de reclutar en sus filas. En opinión de Riki, si la puta de Kushina era capaz de tirar a su único hijo en favor de su hija menor y peor aún, debido a una profecía Dada por un sapo-grifo, no solo no merecía el título de madre, tampoco merecía llámese Uzumaki. Afortunadamente, a diferencia de Kushina que se notaba que nomás era miembro de su clan por tener el mismo apellido y saber fuinjutsu, Ella tenía un par de interesantes ases bajo la manga. Ojalá que pronto el niño fuera capaz de manejar el chakra o que el Kyubi estuviera dispuesto a defenderlo, con cualquier circunstancia de esas, sus amigos serían capaces de contactarlo. Entonces si, el pequeño sabría al fin lo que era estar en el seno de su casi extinta familia.

Entonces, mientras Shiro fue a liquidar el alquiler de la cabaña que estaban usando y Riki hacía los últimos preparativos para su partida en cuatro días máximo, el jóven monje debía de comprar los suministros para poderse ir en unos cuantos minutos.

Estaba regresando a la cabaña, cuando el joven monje se topó con Shizune.

-Señorita, está es toda una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo el monje- ¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia?.

-Necesito de su ayuda- inicio la jovencita- añoche….

#########

**Anochecer, en algún escondite en el País de los dulces.**

-Aqui niñera, estoy en posición, cambio.

-Aqui Asesino de dioses, estoy en posición, cambio.

-Aqui Samurái elemental, estoy en posición, cambio.

-Aqui Hermosa doncella, estoy en posición, cambio.

-Sigo insistiendo que hermosa doncella iba más acordé con la señorita Shizune, cambio- sonrió divertido el monje- te iba más Miko sangrienta, cambio.

-Sigue con eso y me regreso con los niños, cambio.

-Dejen de pelear y asuman sus posiciones, cambio- tomo la iniciativa Ryoku- solo apeguense al plan y todo saldrá bien, cambio.

-No se preocupe Samurái San, estaba hablando totalmente en serio acerca de mi inusual habilidad- nuevamente quiso tranquilizar la muchacha a los que estaban ayudando- hablo en serio sobre mi inmunidad a cualquier droga o veneno, cambio.

-Muy bien, estoy entrando al lugar, corto y cierro- dió inicio al plan la pelirroja.

Cuando Riki entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, miró por encima del lugar y tuvo que luchar mucho para evitar que se frunciera su ceño. Era grande para un club de striptease ... al menos más grande que los que había oído hablar. Supuso que las paredes eran blancas, pero con la tenue iluminación de colores que destellaba con diferentes colores al menos alrededor del área en la que estaba era difícil de distinguir. Vio un gran escenario con un par de chicas bailando sin pensar, a lo que ella podría describir como ruido. Había un bar al otro lado de la habitación con un hombre que parecía medir un metro setenta, calvo y con sobrepeso, con algunos tatuajes visibles detrás de él. Podía distinguir a 5 mujeres de diferentes edades que deambulaban por el piso hasta que una tomó a un hombre y subió unas escaleras. Riki tomó nota de las escaleras, pero sabía que lo que estaban buscando sería algún lugar escondido.

Caminando hacia el bar de una manera que pensó que solo alguien como Tsunade podía lograr, observó cómo atraía la atención del camarero ... literalmente. Girando al hombre para mirarlo, lo agarró por la entrepierna y le preguntó:

-¿Gato está aquí, chico grande? Escuché que estaba buscando mercenarios que pudieran hacer un trabajo sin hacer preguntas- dice dándole un pequeño apretón extra a sus bolas.. -No sé. G-Ga-to no ha estado aquí en meses- Se las arregla para tratar de salir con las joyas de la familia intactas.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?- la Miko le pregunta inclinándose sobre la barra dándole un espectáculo que amenazó con enviarlo a un coma inducido por la pérdida de sangre, debido al escotado traje de kunoichi que estaba usando.

-Nnn-no, p-pero si-si esperas aquí él podría entrar- Tartamudeando dió una mentira, teniendo dificultades para controlarse. La miko asiente, dándole al hombre una sonrisa y una suave palmada antes de que ella lo deje ir y se siente.

Riki saluda a Shizune que usa un Henge de ella misma como adolecente, (el mismo que usa su sensei) y se sienta en un taburete junto a la mujer.

-cantinero traenos a mí y a mi hermanita una botella de sake con dos vasos- dijo para llamar la atención del hombre nuevamente. Rápidamente toma una botella de sake barato y la vierte en dos vasos grandes. La mujer lo nota mirando a Shizune, que se encoge de hombros.

"Estoy tan cerca de decir 'al diablo todo' y matar a todos aquí- pensó Riki mientras atrapaba al cantinero que se comía con los ojos lo que debería parecerle una niña de 12 años. Al ver a otro hombre que estaba sentado en el taburete junto a ella acercándose un poco mientras intentaba mirar hacia abajo en la parte delantera de su vestido, la mujer tuvo que preguntarse si tal vez era una buena idea intentar salvar a la bruja alcohólica. Riki fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Shizune que le hizo una discreta señal.

Así que la mujer preguntó dónde estaba el baño y fue en la dirección que señaló el cantinero. Al entrar en el baño, lo cual era asqueroso, Riki hizo una señal al monje y al samurái, entrando por la ventana del baño el joven monje transformado en un gato, por lo que Riki regreso al lugar para distraer junto a Shizune a los demás, Shiro luego subió por las paredes y bajó al área exclusiva para empleados del club un nivel debajo del club

El joven llegó al nivel inferior sorprendentemente fácil incluso si estaba usando la forma de un animal para hacerlo. No tenían trampas, ni alarmas, ni siquiera guardias para proteger el área. Había señales de lo que sucedía allí y varios cautivos vestidos, pero no había hombres que los vigilaran. Al ver una puerta en un rincón lejano con una luz brillante debajo, Shiro se movió hacia ella dejando a las mujeres por ahora, ya que su objetivo era incapacitar a tantos matones como pudiera sin alertar a nadie y luego llamar a los demás para manejar los ... aspectos más oscuros de la misión. Moviéndose hacia la puerta, se da cuenta de que es más pesada que el resto con algunos sellos menores, pero aún así logró pasar sin ser detectado.

El joven tuvo que detenerse y recuperar el aliento para evitar vomitar. El olor era horrible, ya que apestaba a eyaculación rancia, orina y excremento. Era un área grande, posiblemente más grande que el piso de arriba, con pisos de concreto y unas veinte particiones de cemento que daban la sensación de puestos en un granero. Mientras ella se movía a través de las instalaciones, podía ver a niñas y mujeres de tan solo 8 y 50 años encadenadas a la cama que parecían desnutridas y necesitaban atención médica, algo peor que cuencos o platos como perros con lo que parecía comida para perros y agua en ellos aparentemente intacta y un gran cubo al lado de la cama en lugar de un inodoro. Shiro supuso que aquí es donde el agente de Gato rompió a las chicas, pero supuso que este era probablemente uno de los muchos lugares en los que lo hizo.

El monje caminó todo el camino en su estado transformado, lo cual tomó un tiempo pero no vio a matones solo chicas. Suponiendo que se había ido el tiempo suficiente, Shiro creó diez clones y los hizo comenzar a trabajar para liberar a las chicas de sus ataduras y luego se escondieron hasta que comenzó la redada o uno de los matones decidió usar a una de las chicas en en cuyo caso el clon lo noquearía si es posible y si no lo elimina. Pese a eso realmente hubo varias de las chicas con las que tuvo problemas ya que el trauma que habían sufrido hasta el momento les hizo temer a cualquier persona, incluso una que tratara de ayudarlas, pero ella solo creó algunos clones más para ayudar y tratar de aliviar la situación antes de volver atrás las escaleras luego se transforman de nuevo en forma de gata para pasar desapercibidas por la puerta. Cómo esa belleza de ojos aperlados y cabello verde corto que prácticamente tuvo una crisis nerviosa al verlo acercarse a ella.

Subiendo las escaleras y entrando al baño, Shiro rápidamente le dió vía radio la señal a sus compañeras para que siguieran con el plan.

Riki subía con un tipo , mientras la asistente de Tsunade se quedaba ahí sentada sols en el bar con el barman espeluznante que obviamente tenía tendencias pedófilas. Cuando ella se sentó, notó que el camarero la miraba de nuevo esta vez, sin Riki alrededor, el hombre gordo decidió comerse el cuerpo de la morena, sin intentar ocultarlo mientras estaba parado frente a ella.

Decidiendo hablar, la jóven preguntó, -Umm ... barman-san, ¿sabes a dónde fue mi onee-chan?- El camarero se rió siniestramente por un segundo esperando que la joven no se diera cuenta.

-Sí, ella ... subió las escaleras para ayudar a una amiga mía. No te preocupes, ella estará bien y te cuidaré mientras ella se hace cargo de ella- responde.

-Arigatou barman-san- dice Shizune asqueada por decir eso. Acabado esto, mataría a su sensei por quedarse dormida en este bar de mala muerte dónde la habían secuestrado.

-No hay necesidad de formalidades preciosa, solo llámame Dai-kun o Daisuke-san si es necesario- dice el hombre.

-Está bien Daisuke-san umm, ¿sería posible para mí obtener un vaso de gyokuro?- Preguntó la joven.

-Lo siento, pero todo lo que tengo es alcohol o agua- le respondió el Batman

-Está bien, solo tomaré un vaso de agua- responde Shizune con una sonrisa.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para llenar el agua, su sonrisa se volvió malvada mientras planeaba salirse con la suya mientras su amigo cuidaba a su hermana. Fue menos de un minuto después cuando el hombre regresó con el vaso de agua que la asistente tomó agradecido. Mientras bebía, ella notó que había una sustancia extraña en su bebida.

"Hmm ... creo que probé algo como esto una vez cuando fui a un restaurante en Kumo hace algunos años. Sí, esa señora fingió ser amable y dijo que le recordé a su hermano mientras me deslizaba algún tipo de droga que daba sueño. Qué mal que este tipo no sepa que estas cosas no funcionarán conmigo, pero creo que seguiré adelante con esto para ganar algo de tiempo" piensa Shizune mientras siente la presencia de Ryoku eliminando a un par de sujetos afuera.

Bebiendo el contenido rápidamente, la joven deja el vaso y luego, cinco minutos después, finge que esta empezando a sentirse somnolienta. El hombre observa cómo Shizune comienza a desmayarse y luego se levanta del taburete murmurando algo antes de tambalearse hacia el baño y luego caer de bruces. Después de venir por el bar y asegurarse de que todavía respiraba, el hombre llamó a dos clientes que habían estado vigilando todo para ayudarlo.

-Veo que atrapaste a otra Dai- dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Qué puedo decir Kyo? Estas pequeñas perras deambulan por aquí pensando que pueden obtener algo gratis ... bueno, nada es gratis en este mundo y yo soy el hombre que les enseña eso- responde Daisuke sonriendo.

-Como a esa perra de los sanin- asiente burlón uno de ellos.

-Principalmente a ella- responde el hombre siniestramente.

La morena siente que los hombres la levantan y la colocan sobre uno de sus hombros cuando parecen salir del área del bar y luego se dirigen hacia abajo. Suponiendo que lo llevarían a donde rompieron a las otras mujeres, ella sigue fingiendo dormir. Los hombres llegan al nivel inferior abriendo la puerta sellada ya que Daisuke tiene una llave especial. Los clones de Shiro al ver que alguien entraba hicieron callar a las mujeres y las hicieron fingir que aún estaban encadenadas. Estaban preparados para atacar, pero vieron a la jóven y decidieron permanecer ocultos.

Shizune siente que la bajan y le colocan en el concreto duro y frío y luego pisa mientras los hombres se alejan un poco, pero no hizo ninguna diferencia ya que ella podía escucharlos fácilmente con sus sentidos mejorados.

-Kyo sube las escaleras y deja que los chicos sepan de nuestra nueva invitada aquí y pida a Michi que traiga a la otra perra aquí si ha terminado con ella. Noburu encuentra a los demás y les dices que hay algo de entretenimiento fresco disponible y que corran la voz- Daisuke ordeno sin la menor señal de remordimiento. Kyo comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero Noburu decidió expresar algo.

-Oye Daisuke, ¿qué harás mientras nos llevamos a las demás?- Noburu pregunta causando que Daisuke sonría ampliamente.

-Tomando mi turno, por supuesto. Drogué a la pequeña perra y la traje aquí después de todo- responde. Noburu murmura un "bastardo codicioso"

Los clones de Shiro esperan hasta que oyeron que se abre la puerta y se cierra , mientras, la asistente finge el abrir los ojos para encontrar al hombre mirando su cuerpo de mientras se quita la ropa sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos están abiertos. Uno de los clones salta rápidamente y golpea al hombre una vez en la garganta y luego envía un empuje de palma abierta a su nariz, enviándolo a su cerebro y lo mata antes de que pueda pronunciar un gran sonido. Shiro sonrió y le envió un rápido agradecimiento a su Sensei por enseñarle esos movimientos.

Sellando el cuerpo, Shizune hizo un simple jutsu de agua para lavar la sangre mientras Shiro llamó a sus clones para que salieran de su escondite. Él les dio órdenes.

-Muy bien, uno de ustedes usa la radio de Fuinjutsu y llama a Riki para hacerle saber lo que está sucediendo. Luego, varios de ustedes se quedan aquí para ir derribado a cualquier basura que venga, está claro que Tsunade no está aquí específicamente, por lo que Shizune y los demás veremos qué pasó con ella. Mientras los clones se escondieron y esperaron para ejecutar sus órdenes, utilizó su técnica de transformación para parecerse al camarero y usó un jutsu Suiton cortesía de Shizune para lucir húmedo como si estuviera empapado en sudor. Era hora de la siguiente fase del plan.

######

**Konoha, dos años antes.**

Hinata despertó y se sintió desorientada al verse así misma en un lugar desconocido y con dolor.

Al ver con más atención, pudo ver a su madre que está entrando a la habitación, lo que le dijo que él había cumplido su promesa de salvarla.

Hanamei entró de esa reunión justo después de que su hija abrió los ojos, por lo que sonrió un poco más animada al ver que la pequeña estaba bien.

-Mami, me duele- se quejo la ojiperla al ver a su madre ahí- mi pecho me duele.

-Es normal hija- dijo con una lágrima furtiva la Matriarca Hyuga- lo que te pasará, lastimó severamente tus bobinas de chakra y debido a que estabas dormida, no te habían dado algo para él dolor.

-¿Van a castigarlo por eso?- pregunto la niña con mucho temor.

-A los animales que te hicieron eso, no- negó la mujer- todos estaban muertos, no sabemos quién les hizo eso.

-El no tuvo la culpa de nada- musitó la niña, que fue oida por su madre

Ella estuvo con la Matriarca Yamanaka antes de volver al hospital, una vez que acabo la junta, pues tenía que hablar en privado con Shirona, si esa profecía fue mal interpretada, podría caber la posibilidad de que la que ellos tenían estuviera en las mismas. Y dado lo conservador que era su clan, era mejor mantener informal la reunión para que Shirona hiciera su trabajo únicamente con ella y su esposo presentes.

-Hija, que bueno que estás despierta- saludo Hiashi que logró salir rápido de la reunión en su clan para informar de que fie la reunión extraordinaria, pero al ver a su esposa no pudo evitar verla incomoda- ¿Qué pasa cariño?.

-Parece Hinata estaba despierta cuando pasó todo, ella vio que sucedió- le respondió Hanamei.

-No fue su culpa- volvió a decir la niña- no vayan a castigarlo por eso.

-¿A quien pequeña?- preguntó el hombre.

-Al niño que me salvó de esos matones, él no quiso lastimarme, su invento salió mal, pero él me salvó al final de cuentas- respondió Hinata temerosa de que al niño lo hayan castigado terriblemente.

Los líderes del clan Hyuga estaban conmocionados, pero tenía mucho sentido el Hecho de que Naruto estuviera involucrado, su hija tenía incrustada metralla de vidrio y bambú, lo que era respaldado por su hija. Ya que lo que contó, aclaraba varias incógnitas de los rastros dejados en el lugar donde fue encontrada.

Por lo que Hinata pudo contar, ella fue sustraída sin fuerza del clan, lo que se le antojo a Hiashi como juego sucio de parte de su padre y su suegro, y fue llevaba a una buena distancia antes de que los shinobi descansaran un poco, estaba ella atada a un árbol y solo oyó gritos y explosiones antes de que uno de los ladrones la desatara y le quitara la venda, claramente con la intención de intimidar a su salvador.

Cuál sería la sorpresa de la niña, al ver al niño que creyó que la vio como nada, apuntar al tipo con un tubo de bambú y una brasa encendida al hombre, antes de que esté, fuera herido junto a ella con el hombre, tras detonar el niño su tubo.

Por lo que la niña les dijo a los padres, Naruto apunto a la cabeza del hombre, pero no contó con que la explosión destruiría su invento y la lastimaria.

Antes de caer inconsciente, vio al niño intentar detener el sangrado, pero al no poder hacerlo, salió corriendo de ahí, seguramente, aterrado de que lo castigarán duramente por hacerle daño.

-Maldita aldea- siseo enojada Hanamei- seguramente fue una coincidencia que Naruto decidió huir justo ese día. Eso explica un poco el rumor de que fue apaleado anoche, así que dudo que ese par de idiotas lo puedan encontrar.

-Eso quiere decir que sabía algo de ninjutsu- conjeturo acertado Hiashi- posiblemente uso henge y clones para crear una turba y distraer la atención. Dado lo ocurrido, la turba tuvo vía libre para actuar con impunidad y asi, darle vía libre de escapar.

-Pues en cualquier caso, me alegra que pese a todo, Naruto haya salvado a mi hija- declaró con convicción Hanamei- estaba a nada de pasar la frontera y en ese caso, habría Sido una perdida para nosotros. Al menos está viva y en este lado .

-Y tenemos aún, una oportunidad de cambiar el destino- asintió de acuerdo Hiashi- hija, no vamos a castigarlo por eso, te salvó y eso es lo importante. Descansa ahora, tienes un largo camino para estar mejor.

Hinata aún sentia dolor y por eso, fue sedada por la enfermera a petición de Hanamei, que no sabía al igual que Hiashi, del terrible fuego amigo del que fueron víctimas.

Y es que en su oficina, el Sandaime maldecia mentalmente a los dioses por haber arruinado sus planes por partida doble. Se suponía que Hinata sería secuestrada y recuperada muerta por sus ANBU y con testigos y así, podría exigir a Kumo al Nibi y también se suponía que Naruto ya sería leal a la aldea y solo tendria que inventar una historia a sus crédulos padres. Ahora que iba a salir nuevamente del cargo, esperaba que esas fueran las únicas ideas que tuvo que le explotaron en la cara. Lo que no sabia, es que sus acciones, iban a empezar a repercutir en la aldea y no precisamente para bien.

**Y corte.**

**Y si, veremos qué pasa en la aldea y con la Miko y compañía.**

**¿Porque Shizune es inmune a los venenos y drogas? Eso tiene su relevancia en la trama , de ahí que este dándole una pequeña saga a ella y a Shiro, por lo que les pido paciencia, todo en este fic tiene una razón de ser.**


	8. Descubrimientos

**Descubrimientos**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review.**

**Emperor92**

Y vaya que sus actos van a regresar a darles una buena sacudida a varios. Y sí, Naruto estará en el centro de las acciones que van a cambiar al mundo.

Gracias por leer.

**Sebas602**

Si, el reencuentro va para largo y efectivamente, Hiruzen será como Danzō pero en más hipócrita. Y sobre el Minakushi…. Todavía falta que sufran, apenas esto va empezando.

**Regina Alba Blossom.**

Hasta parece que están destinados a estar juntos…. Dejémoslo así…..

Y sí, puede tener la justificación de que la agarraron vulnerable por estar con las hormonas revueltas, pero si que le faltó asertividad. Minato en el canon preferio a su aldea sobre su hijo, no estoy haciendo que actúe diferente. Y lo mismo Jiraiya.

**Mago rojo.**

Gracias por las flores y sobre la parejita…..la profecía en si no da margen de maniobra o tampoco un suceso que falta que veamos. Lo lamento por eso.

Espero que aún así, sigas leyendo el Fanfic.

**Konoha hace dos años.**

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que los Namikaze acabaron la junta que fueron al hospital, donde el rumor de su regreso ya había corrido como pólvora. Deseaban averiguar la verdad. No podían creerlo aún, no podía ser posible que la aldea que tanto amaban, los había apuñalado de esa manera.

Al llegar ahí, el Sandaime estaba en la ala del archivo, aquella donde se habían dirigido y estaba acompañando de varios ANBU, lo que le dió mala espina a Minato.

-Hazte a un lado Hiruzen- le espero el Yondaime- de una forma u otra, voy a averiguar cuántas veces mi hijo fue ingresado en el hospital .

El hokage y sus hombres estaban bastante nerviosos, al oír aquello. Estaba a punto de responder cuando una joven se acercó a él y le habló.

-Puede que que no lo merezcas, pero te mostraré todos sus archivos médicos- Minato y Kushina asintieron, pero Sarutobi le espetó duramente a la jóven.

-Nemu, dejé muy claro que, por tu salud e integridad, jamás deberías de volver a meterte en mis asuntos.

La ex médico solo miro al Sandaime como si fuera basura antes de responderle.

-Son sus padres, son sus guardianes legales ahora … no tú. Así que tus amenazas ya me tienen sin cuidado, que te sugiero que te calles, estoy cansada de no poder ayudarlo. Ahora que sus padres están de regreso, ya no tienes autoridad sobre esos archivos - Sarutobi quería replicar pero Minato solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya hablaremos después, Hiruzen- Siguieron a la enfermera mientras Sarutobi esperaba fuera del lugar, esto no iba a ser nada agradable.

Mientras seguían a la joven médico, Minato se retorcía de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevio Sarutobi a ignorar sus instrucciones ? Ese viejo tonto se estaría pudriendo en una de las habitaciones del lugar, cuando terminará de revisar el expediente. Kushina estaba debatiendo si cortar al viejo en pedazos o simplemente usar sus cadenas y convertirlo en alimento para perros.

Nemu se detuvo frente a una puerta. Parecía dudar de entrar, pero abrió la puerta. Minato y Kushina la siguieron a la habitación para encontrar una habitación de 20 por 20 llena de archivadores. -Entonces, ¿cuál es el de Naruto?- La enfermera miró hacia abajo cuando una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Todos los del muro izquierdo son de Naruto- respondio Nemu con ira.

-¡¿QUUEE ?! gritó la pelirroja mientras su esposo corrió hacia el primer gabinete, con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Kushina corrió hacia otro de ellos, mientras encontraba algunos archivos. Minato sacó uno, fechado el 10 de octubre del año pasado. Abrió el archivo para encontrar notas y una cinta. Miró para ver un televisor en la habitación. Se acercó y empujó la cinta. Cuando la cinta comenzó a reproducirse, él vio muy mortificado, a su hijo atado a una cruz con alambre de púas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos y estaba cubierto de queroseno. Observó para ver que todos los que lo hacían tenían máscaras de ANBU negras, por lo que no podría saberse quién estaba ahí. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, los vio encender un fósforo y arrojárselo. El quersoneso solo debe haber sido colocado en ciertas partes de su cuerpo porque el fuego siguió una línea y le quemó la carne. El fuego hizo un montón de formas cruzadas en su carne. No habían pasado más de veinte segundos y entró un ANBU con máscara de comadreja y eliminó a los asaltantes enmascarados. El ANBU apagó cuidadosamente el fuego sobre el rubio que gritaba. El ANBU luego cortó el alambre de púas y habló:

-Naruto ... Resiste, vas a estar bien- oyeron decir al ANBU antes de que tomará la cámara como evidencia.

Minato estaba enfermo del estómago. Corrió hacia un bote de basura y vómito ... o al menos lo intentó.

Kushina miró un archivo tras otro, cada uno haciéndola llorar aún más fuerte. El primero mostró los detalles de cuando Naruto fue golpeado cerca de la muerte; cinco costillas rotas, un fémur fracturado y un kunai empujado a su pulmón ... liberado al día siguiente.

Otro mostró los efectos de una seria paliza que recibió en su cuarto cumpleaños, haciéndola sentirse una basura, pues recordó haber tenido una celebración con su esposo y un par de amigos en el País de la garra por el primer cumpleaños de su hija.

Ella se había jurado no hacer sentir a su hijo mayor que pese a la increíble coincidencia de compartir el onomástico con su hermana, desplazado por ella. Y había fallado de fea forma. Asami recibió cosas que no usaría hasta su entrenamiento shinobi, Naruto recibió una paliza de cumpleaños.

Al menos la nota de ese incidente en particular, mostró el duro trabajo de Nemu para hacerlo sentir bien, junto al de Nanao Ise y de Yuzu Kurosaki, dos enfermeras, por lo que el informe constaba.

-¡Te dije que debíamos traerlo, te dije que debíamos estar en familia¡- comenzó a despotricar la Uzumaki- pero , !No!, "Sensei y los demás se harán cargo, ya verás como la aldea lo va a malcriar si ellos se descuidan un poco"...- la Uzumaki se entrecortaba por los sollozos- ! quiero a mi bebé, quiero rogarle perdón y nunca más dejarlo ir¡.

Minato apretó con ira sus dientes, tenía una declaración que hacer, así que se dirigió a uno de los ANBU que estaban con el Sandaime, uno que se quedó con ellos.

-No sé cómo, pero quiero una reunión en la plaza pública en una hora- ordenó con ira en la voz el ojiazul- así que lárgate y cumple mi Orden.

El ANBU salió a trompicones del lugar, la aldea la había cagado y a lo grande, parecía ser que sus senpai tenían razón todo este tiempo, maltratar al niño vaya que regresó a morderles el culo cuando menos lo esperaban.

########

**Plaza de los Hokage, una hora después.**

La una buena parte de los habitantes de los barrios de la aldea, al menos las personas que cabían ahí, se encontraban abarrotado la plaza por orden del hokage. Había corrido una serie de rumores en la aldea, desde la desaparición del demonio, el secuestro fallido de la heredera del clan Hyuga hasta el más inverosímil, de la milagrosa reaparición del Yondaime hokage y de su novia, la infame Habanero sangrienta. Lo que tenía sumamente expectante a la población. Y con la esperanza de al fin, librarse del mocoso demonio de una maldita vez por todas.

Mientras tanto, Minato y Kushina estaban mirando a través del balcón a la plaza con una mirada oscura. Esperaban que su acción a realizar en nombre de su hijo sirvieran como el arranque de una larga serie de acciones para sanear la aldea. Cómo deseaban poder compensar el dolor que se vio obligado a soportar su hijo, cómo deseaban que les creyera al decirle que lo amaban mucho. Lo que Iban a hacer hoy, esperaban que le hiciera ver a su hijo, su más profundo arrepentimiento.

Minato miró el reloj antes de dirigirse a su esposa-

-Ya es hora- Kushina miró y asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Los dos usaron el Hiraishin de Minato para llegar a la cima de la torre Hokage.

Al llegar al balcón de los anuncios, pudieron ver a los muchos de los aldeanos, Shinobi y comerciantes muy influyentes justo al frente en la parte delantera de la multitud frente a la torre Hokage , mirando con gran júbilo los que tenían el gusto y la edad de saber cómo livia el destello del Hiraishin, llenado se de sed de sangre demoníaca cuando vieron el destello de luz que indicaba que el Yondaime había llegado. Toda la multitud aplaudió la llegada de Minato, muchos de ellos pensando que haría ejecutar al "demonio". Prácticamente todos aplaudieron la llegada del Yondaime mientras caminaba hacia el estrado con la Habanero sangrienta a cuestas.

Minato fulminó con la mirada a la población antes de iniciar su discurso.

-Me reciben una vez más en este lugar con gran amor ... pero mi hijo fue una víctima inocente de su desprecio.

Kushina fulminó con la mirada a la población, pero sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio a Hanamei y Mikoto cargando a Sasuke, su hijo menor, tener esa misma mirada dedicada a ella.

Minato dejo digerir sus palabras a la población antes de reanudar:

-Gente de Konoha. Como pueden ver, he regresado a la aldea. Me tuve que ir por razones que no puedo o pienso explicar, pero lo que deben saber es que lo hice poniendo el interés de la aldea por encima del mío y he vuelto hasta esta aldea, por razones que son muy diferentes de lo que piensas- La población estaba confundida, ¿de qué estaba hablando el Yondaime?

Minato reanudó antes de que alguien pudiera hablar- Pero para entender esto, tendré que explicar algo que sucedió hace tres años, en esa fatídica noche, cuándo la aldea fue atacada por el más poderoso de los Bijuu, el infame Kyuubi no Kitsune. Les dijeron que mataron al demonio- Minato dirigió esas palabras a la población más jóven- Pero incluso yo, el maestro de sellos más grande del País y el Hokage en funciones, no podía matar al demonio, así que hice lo mejor que pude ... Sellando al chakra del zorro de nueve colas en el cuerpo de una recién nacida ... y el alma en un niño de tres años.- se detuvo un momento, antes de reanudar con ira en su voz y su mirada- !Pero después de lo que he visto, debería haber dejado que esta maldita aldea se quemara!- La multitud se sorprendió ante esta declaración, ¿de qué estaba hablando el Yondaime?

Un civil logró gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Yondaime escuchara

-¿De qué estás hablando, Yondaime-sama, qué hemos hecho para merecer tal destino?- El civil fue abordado por una dosis de instinto asesino de Minato, quien habló sumamente hostil para responder besa duda general expresada por ese imbécil. -Te mereces tal destino por cómo trataste mi legado, por eso- respondió el rubio, haciendo que Varios de sus "amigos" fruncieran el ceño.

"Que descaro de su parte" pensaron oscuramente Hiashi y Hanamei.

Mientras tanto, los civiles estaban confundidos, los shinobi tenían curiosidad, pero los que sabían a qué se refería el Yondaime, miraban con odio al Namikaze, era un maldito hipócrita por hablar de esa manera.

-¿Qué legado, cómo hemos tratado tu legado para hacerte creer que merecemos la muerte ?- replicó el aldeano sumamente indignado- ... de hecho, ¿por qué no nos dices quién es tu legado para que podamos honrarlo adecuadamente? Entonces podemos matar al demonio que atacó la Aldea.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Minato y Kushina lanzaron tanta intención asesina como pudieron.

-Me repugnan- recriminó o mejor dicho, sacó a relucir su auto desprecio , proyectandolo a la población- ¿qué demonios estaba pensando cuando tomé el título de Hokage? ¡¿Quieren decirme que ninguno de ustedes notó que mi hijo estaba justo en frente de ustedes, y durante estos años ustedes lo has abusado, ¿cómo pueden estar tan ciegos? - Los civiles estaban confundidos , pero los shinobi estaban armando lentamente el rompecabezas antes de abrir los ojos como platos. Había cierto protocolo muy conocido que se implementa en tiempos de paz, tras una guerra, para evitar que por una mezquina venganza, los enemigos se desquiten con familia directa de los shinobi destacados…. Como el Yondaime y su "novia"...!oh mierda! La habían cagado de forma monumental, todo por creerle al concejal Shimura.

Minato liberó de golpe todo el instinto asesino que podía reunir antes de proclamar a viva voz:

-¡Mi legado … es aquel al que abusaste y despreciaste, una de las personas que usé para salvar sus miserables vidas fue mi hijo mayor, Naruto Uzumaki y también a mí hija menor, Asami Uzumaki!.

Los civiles estaban conmocionados al igual que los shinobi, hijos… el Yondaime tenia hijos.

-!No tienes derecho a reclamarnos nada!- se envalentono una civil - dices que dejaste la aldea por una razón que no quieres revelar, pero dejaste atrás a tu hijo, al que dices que sirvió para encerrar al alma de ese demonio. ¡Valiente padre que resultaste ser, si dejaste atrás a uno de tus hijos¡.

-!Es cierto¡- asintió de acuerdo otro imbécil al azar- ! Apuesto a que lo dejaste atrás porque también odiaba sus entrañas, lo dejo atrás porque no podía ver a los ojos a esa Abominación demoníaca¡

-¡Eso no es cierto, amo a Naru chan con todo mi corazón¡- replicó con un deje de desesperación la madre del niño- No vamos a revelar porque nos fuimos, ya que es un secreto clase S, lo que deben saber es que estamos sumamente decepcionados de la aldea.

-¡Patrañas¡- replicó otra voz- varios de los clanes son amigos suyos, pudieron dejar a su hijo al cuidado de uno de ellos, abandonaron a su hijo, simple y claro.

¿Porque debemos sentirnos culpables por lo que hicimos, cuando sus supuestos padres, dejaron al alma de ese demonio en la Aldea?.

Minato y Kushina retrocedieron horrorizados por las palabras de ese aldeano, pues muchos comenzaron a apoyarlo y a llamarlos de muchas maneras que no deberían ser oídas por niños pequeños. La aldea les dió la espalda y peor aún, no se arrepintió por las atrocidades cometidas…. Y todo eso era su culpa. Sacrificaron a un hijo aparentemente por nada, si las palabras de Shirona eran la verdad y no un producto de su ira, como esperaban que lo fueran.

########

**País de los dulces, dos años después.**

-Oh, entonces es que no hablas. Pensé que tenías apatía inducida por el mutismo- hizo mofa Riki mientras se deslizaba en una postura suelta y esperaba el ataque inicial de su oponente. Este abrió el combate con una patada lateral de pie, buscando maximizar su ventaja de alcance. La miko se alejó de la patada, mirando hacia la parte posterior de la pierna del mercenario e inmediatamente clavó un codo en la articulación de la rodilla de de este.. el hombre hizo una mueca pero se recuperó; golpeando su pierna en el suelo para sacudirse el dolor. Moviéndose un poco más lento, el shinobi optó por una combinación de puñetazos, lanzando una serie de golpes rápidos y rectos, ninguno al ras y la mayoría bloqueados o esquivados. Sin embargo, al sentir una apertura, el renegado de Kirigakure, lanza una cruz derecha pero falla. La miko recompensa su esfuerzo con golpes rápidos a la articulación del codo y la misma rodilla que atacó antes.

En estos momentos, Riki, Shiro, Shizune y Ryoku están combatiendo contra la seguridad de esa casa de esclavistas sexuales, todos shinobi renegados, básicamente de Kirigakure, como ella que está peleando contra un Chunin en este momento.

Decidiendo presionar el ataque, Riki lanza una serie de golpes al cuerpo cerca de la guardia de su oponente. Si bien este pudo levantar la guardia para la mayoría de los golpes, uno logró golpearlo en el plexo solar y obligó al hombre a intentar crear cierta distancia, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, pudo sentir que la castaña agarraba su chaleco antibalas e intentaba arrojarlo con una llave similar a las de judo, a la izquierda. El sujeto, instintivamente tiró hacia la derecha, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Riki inmediatamente lo soltó y ya estaba apuntando una patada alta a la línea de la mandíbula del tipo. Este apenas logró bloquear la patada, pero quedó inestable debido al mal posicionamiento y la fuerza de la patada. Entonces trató de predecir de dónde vendría el próximo ataque y asumió que ella seguiría con un golpe al lado opuesto suyo. Vaya que se sorprendió cuando vio a Riki lanzarse de frente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella había dado tres golpes, un izquierdo al interior de su rodilla derecha, un derecho al interior de su izquierda y un izquierdo al exterior de su rodilla derecha. Ella intentó seguir con el movimiento de derribe, pero el shinobi se reemplazó con un tronco.

El sujeto, vaya que estaba sufriendo e intentaba recuperar su movilidad total ya que su rodilla derecha en particular estaba empezando a bloquearse sobre él. Él también estaba impresionado con el taijutsu de la Miko, un estilo que puede sofocar casi cualquier estilo y castigar los errores. Decidió que era hora de hacer la transición al ninjutsu y jugar con su mayor ventaja. Él intentó salir al claro detrás del edificio, dónde la Miko, juzgaba, ya no tendría la ventaja; solo para quedar atrapado en una sustancia rosa pegajosa. Antes de que pudiera descubrir qué era, sintió un cuchillo curvo en el cuello. Todavía mirando hacia adelante vio que Riki le sonreía sin emociones.

-Fin del juego cariño- expresó mientras sacaba de sus cosas un sello y se lo colocaba al hombre- yo gano, este sello aumenta exponencialmente la gravedad cada vez que te nuevas. Así que si trates de escapar, morirás aplastado por una fuerza setenta veces mayor a la de la tierra. Yo en tu lugar, me mantendría bien quietecito.

Después de ganar, Riki se dirigió a las mujeres que Shiro había desencadenado, dándoles vía libre para salir con ella, llevando entre dos de ellas, a la joven peliverde con rasgos Hyuga, que entre delirios pedía ser dejada atrás para morir.

-En tus sueños mana- chisto Riki, antes de ser sacudida por una violenta explosión.

##

**Con Ryoku. Momentos atrás.**

-¿Quieres la versión más corta de la historia ? Allá arriba están disgustados con ustedes, despojos humanos como los que están aquí, los que están actuando como si fueran dueños de este mundo y van en contra de la paz y la prosperidad de las personas. Se podría decir en cierto modo que los dioses me han enviado para recordarles un hecho simple sobre la vida en este mundo- replicó Ryoku a la pregunta expresa de ¿Qué demonios hacía metiéndose en sus asuntos?

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó el oponente del samurái, uno que claramente no lo conocía o si lo hacía, tenía muy altas expectativas sobre sí mismo, si creía ser capaz de asesinar a Ryoku.

-Que los que violen las Leyes de las divinidades y el hombre, de alguna forma u otra van a ser castigados !- declaró el joven dijo antes de abalanzarse contra su oponente, el cual casi al instante, gritó de dolor cuando el castaño lo golpeó en la espalda con el codo derecho.

El renegado de Iwa, cayó de rodillas antes de golpear completamente el suelo, el dolor de ese golpe había sido indescriptible para el Jounin, y se dio vuelta con un simple empujón del pie de Ryoku para que los dos pudieran mirarse a los ojos. El jounin trató de mover su cuerpo, para poder usar a la perfección, su kekkei genkai contra este enemigo. Sin embargo, Ryoku sabía que haría esto, y puso su pie sobre la espalda del Jounin con la presión de esa única extremidad, le lastimó, al hacer fuerza, haciendo que el hombre se diera cuenta de que cualquier intento de intentarlo resultaría en el aplastamiento de toda su caja torácica.

-¡Piedad por favor¡- comenzó a rogar por su vida el renegado- déjame ir y juro que jamás me topare contigo.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a creer una mentira tan descarada?- replicó el samurái casualmente mientras el criminal solo lo miraba desde su posición derribado.- y cómo dije antes, esta clase de fechorías no van a quedar impune, vas a morir y un patético intento de safarte como este , no va a salvar tu vida

-Quizás esa estrategia no, pero valió la pena intentarlo- sonrió triunfal el jounin, mientras apuñalaba a Ryoku en la pierna con un kunai, o más bien lo intento, porque el castaño había movido la pierna antes de que se pudiera hacer contacto, y el Jounin se levantó con una mirada petulante en su cara mientras ignoraba el dolor en su espalda.

-No te pongas engreído, basura. Moví mi pierna porque no quería que la ropa que uso se dañara. Nada más- confesó el samurai, con el hombre sonriendo más arrogante, si eso era posible.

-¿Realmente esperas que crea una mentira tan descarada?- Uso las palabras del samurái en su contra usando un tono burlón al hacer la misma pregunta.

-No. Pero valió la pena intentarlo- reviró a su vez Ryoku, antes de que se moviera a gran velocidad otra vez y para colocarse una vez más, detrás del Jounin de Iwa.

-¡No me engañarás con el mismo movimiento!- gritó indignado el criminal, mientras se daba la vuelta con un kunai listo para ser empujado hacia adelante, y tenía la intención de asegurarse de que el joven fuera asesinado esta vez..

Sin embargo, no logro golpear absolutamente nada. Lo que lo conmocionó bastante.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy preparado para matarte- asintió de acuerdo el samurái, detrás de la sorprendida forma del renegado y agarró al Jounin por el cuello antes de levantarlo del suelo.

Solo para ser sustituido por una de las chicas del lugar, lo que obligó al joven a suspender su ataque, para después, liberarla de su agarre de hierro.

-Resgaurdate, es momento de que saque a relucir mis mejores armas- sentenció Ryoku, al tiempo que desenvaino su katana- Onda final.

Dio un pontente tajo que libero una auténtica lluvia de relámpagos que se abalanzaron voraces hacía el jounin. Momentos después, Ryoku atrapaba una cabeza con una mueca de terror eterno, su labor en esa zona había terminado.

###

**Con Shiro.**

-!Te atreves a burlarte de nosotros!- exclamó Furioso un renegado de Takigakure, mientras se movía rápidamente para golpear a Shiro con su arma en la cara, pero el rubio la bloqueó fácilmente con su bastón, antes de usarlo para golpear el brazo de su agresor, haciendo que este dejara escapar un pontente grito de dolor al sentir el hueso en su brazo romperse mientras el kunai en su mano había caído al suelo a los pies del monje.

-¿Burlarme de ustedes? - preguntó divertido Shiro- Si quisiera burlarme de cualquiera de ustedes, me reiría de la manera en que ustedes dos seguramente lo han hecho en el pasado, pero siendo francos, si van a empezar con sus homosexualidades, me retiro, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que luchar contra ustedes.

De los dos oponentes de Shiro, uno nacido en Takigakure y el otro, un trapito de Hanagakure, solo el Jounin de Taki estaba sumamente enfurecido, lo que explicaba porque el monje esquivó fácilmente el ataque que le lanzó, usando bisturí de chakra, para los Shinobi estaba claro que habían subestimado al monje, ya sea por usar un bastón como arma o porque se identificó como un monje y no un Shinobi, el error les estaba costando caro. Y no parecía que fueran a derribarlo en el corto plazo.

-¡Quédate quieto, maldito cobarde¡- farfullo enojado el de Taki, mientras sentía que su miembro herido se curaba gracias a su ninjutsu médico mientras Shiro lo seguía esquivando, sin aumentar su velocidad ya de por sí, inhumana.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- preguntó burlón el monje mientras evadía fácilmente al Jounin- esto es un combate, siendo francos, esa actitud es muy infantil.

-Te tiene ahí- estuvo de acuerdo el jounin d Hanagakure que lanzó un jutsu raiton que Shiro evadió como si nada.

-¿De lado de quién estás?- replicó Furioso el de Taki a su compañero, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia por no poder tocar a Shiro y por no recibir mucha ayuda de su socio en el crímen.

-En serio que no me explico cómo es que no los han atrapado antes- se encogió de hombros Shiro, alejándose del ataque de el nacido en Taki, que se estrelló contra un pilar en al esquivar el monje su ataque, lo que enfureció aún más al tipo al perder una vez más su objetivo.

-¿Eres tan débil que todas tus habilidades giran en torno a esquivar?- intento provocar el sujeto al monje con a esperanza de que baje la guardia para tener una mejor oportunidad de vencerlo.

Pero claro que Shiro no caería en una estrategia tan desesperada.

-¡Por favor!- dijo evitando ahora al socio del nacido en Taki- la única razón para no actuar en serio era que ambos eran muy por debajo de mi nivel , pero eran los más fuertes en esta guarida y tenerlos por separado enfrentando a mis amigos, habría puesto a los demás en una mala situación, debido a los devastadores jutsu que habrían usado para pelear con nosotros.

Al luchar contra ambos en este lugar, evite que usarán eso, para que los demás puedan evacuar este lugar, sacando a todas las chicas que aquí estaban. Ya lo hicieron, no tengo porque contenerme.

-Hablando de arrogancia- se burló el nacido en Hanagakure.

-Arrogancia sería no poder sostener mis palabras con acciones, lo que no es el caso- aseveró el monje mientras usaba su bastón para canalizar su energía- ¡Bankai¡.

Un aura verde lima rodeo a Shiro y tomo la forma de un enorme lobo antropomorfico con un gran baston de monje. La construcción devastó el lupanar derribando el sitio, haciendo huir a los dos oponentes del monje.

-¡¿Que demonios es eso!?- exclamó en shock el tipo de Taki.

-No sé, pero si que fuimos afortunados- suspiró aliviado el trapito- probablemente haya Sido enterrado en los escombros de nuestro centro de operaciones, no importa, ahora….

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió al hombre, ya que el lobo salió de los escombros de forma espectacular con Shiro en sus manos, lo bajo con cuidado y usando el bastón, lo uso para darle un golpe a ambos tipos, aplastando su cuerpo con el golpe y rompiendo la mayoría de sus huesos.

Tras lo cual, el monje cayó de rodillas y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Usar el Bankai, uno de los secretos mejor guardados de su clan era bastante agotador. Lo único que vio antes de desmayarse por usar su mejor carta de forma innecesaria, pero para probar un punto, fue a Riki llegando a su encuentro y con su sandalia en la mano.

########

**Unas dos horas después.**

-¿Dónde estoy?- se llevó la Sanín las manos a la cabeza que vaya que retumbaba- es cierto, ese viejo me ofreció una bebida gratis y yo….. oh Dios…

Tsunade no tardó en entender que fue exactamente lo que le había pasado, temiendo tener sellos de restricción, se tocó la cara y afortunadamente, sintió aún activo el henge, Shizune una vez más, había salido en su ayuda, aunque no veía como, si había oído bien los rumores, seguramente estaba fuertemente custodiada donde la estaban reteniendo.

-Ah, ya despertó- entró Shizune con una bandera con un modesto desayuno- estuvo dormida por un buen rato, esos hombres la tenían drogada.

-Me sorprendes- sonrió la Sanín mientras comenzaba a comer- sinceramente no creía que pudieras salvarme tu sola, al menos no si hubieras intentado salvar a las víctimas de ahí.

-Eso es cierto- admitió la joven, sintiendo morir mucho más el respeto que sentía por su mentora- afortunadamente pude encontrar al joven Shiro y sus amigos, ellos fueron de mucha ayuda.

-¿Ah si?- pregunto la ojimiel sarcástica- venía con un monasterio entero ,seguramente.

-Solo son él, un samurái y una miko- recapituló Shizune- y creame, todos son poderosos a su manera, la miko incluida.

-Como sea- desdeñó la mujer- debo de tener más cuidado para la próxima y ya. Solo les damos las gracias y nos vamos. Lo malo es que le debo ahora un favor a ese monje engreído.

-¿No se ha mordido la lengua?- entró Riki que venía a revisar a la sanin- lo menos que podría hacer es mostrar algo de gratitud ya que la sacamos de ahí.

-Gracias- dijo Tsunade con un tono hastiado.

-Gracias las pelotas- se arremango Riki su haori y rápidamente uso un sello que estaba bajo la cama de Tsunade- ahora es cuando me cobró el rescate.

-¡Shizune ayuda¡- exclamó en pánico la mujer pero vio en dirección a su asistente y vio que estaba acordé con lo que le fuera a pasar.

-¡No, todo mensos eso¡- gritó aterrada Tsunade al ver a Riki sacar su sandalia- ¡Abuelita, no, no uses a Chancla sama, voy a ser una niña buena¡.

La joven Kato se encogió un poco al oir los chanclazos de Riki en las posaderas de la sanin, que en vano intento sacarse de encima a la madre, tras una ronda de chanclazos, Riki bajo para traerle un ungüento para su dolor, pero al subir, ambas habían desaparecido.

-Maldita sea- farfullo Riki- ya no pude preguntar a la joven, si estaba relacionada con la familia Kato.

Tsunade noto al recibir los chanclazos que Riki tenía crianza Uzumaki sin serlo, si eso era verdad, cabía una mínima posibilidad, de que ella supiera de ese secreto, no pudo arriesgarse, había mantenido a Shizune en las sombras, todo por la protección de su legado. Y si Riki se lo decía, ella simplemente no podía tener eso, por ello, uso un genjutsu para dejar fuera de combate a Shizune y salió corriendo con ella, aguantando el dolor. Prefería eso, a qué su pupila superia de ese secreto.

**Omake**

**Konoha, dos semanas después de la desaparición de los Namikaze.**

-Me niego- dijo de forma tajante la Senju- que lo haga Jiraiya si es tan importante.

-Tsunade, eres la madrina de ambos- intento apelar a ello el sandaime- debes de entender que es por el bien mayor, ¿Que dirían tus abuelos ?

-No juegue esa carta conmigo sensei- le devolvió el jab la mujer- ambos sabemos que usted ha estado haciendo muchas cosas que ellos no habrían aprobado, por mucho que diga que era por el beneficio de Konoha.

Si Minato y Kushina no quieren cuidar a Naruto, no tengo porque hacerlo yo. Si jiraiya no quiere hacerlo, entonces, déjelo con Hanamei o con cualquier otro de sus amigos.

-No puedo, el consejo…

-El consejo no debería ser un factor- lo cortó la ojimiel- solo quiere alguien que lo adoctrine para que sea un ninja leal a la aldea. Esa no seré yo.

-Porque temes que él se haga medico y te pase en habilidades- entrecerró sus ojos el sandaime- no creas que no supe porque fue que te acercaste a Dan, es un Kato y si los rumores son verdad, el habría pasado a tu abuelo y a ti en habilidades, quisiste sabotearlo y te salió mal el plan, te enamoraste de él.

-Y por eso es que no me quedaré- se retiró la mujer para recoger a Shizune de su hogar- perdí a mi amante, no pienso encariñarme con él y verlo pasarme en habilidades. Con su permiso, pero no cuenta conmigo para su pequeña treta…..

**Y corte.**

**Cómo habrán notado, los personajes no son tal cual su versión canon y las cosas como siempre no serán lo que parece.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	9. Abominación

**Abominación.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

**Aclux**

Así es, se irán con un susurro y no con un lamento, lo que quiere decir es que vas que será larga la agonía.

**Sebas602**

Gracias por los ánimos.

Todavía falta para que regrese a la aldea.

Sobre los adultos, algunos los haré ingenuos y otros verdaderos HDP, ya está claro cual es cual. Falta ver qué irá pasando con ellos.

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Si, ya le toca una buena a Shiro y si, estoy haciendo bien el trabajo si estás odiando a esos.

**Emperor92**

Las cosas a su tiempo y todo irá revelándose eventualmente.

**Karlosgoyo**

Así es, el pueblo es bueno para repartir culpas y no aceptarlas. Sobre qué tanto les va a doler, demasiado….

Y gracias por los deseos.

**Mago rojo**

Que bueno que la sigues, digo que no eran muy apegados, debido a que es una interpretación de que sucede con otra visión del mismo hecho, aquello de que el vaso está medio lleno o medio vacío.

Sobre las dudas

1))) no veremos todavía eso y aún no lo sabe.

2)))) los estaba cuidando un clon de Riki.

**Konoha, dos meses después de la desaparición de La familia Namikaze.**

Es increíble pensar en todas las guerras, todos los conflictos bélicos que han sacudido al mundo desde que hay un registro histórico detallado de ellos. Tenemos que la guerra más antigua fue en China, para la unificación de clanes rivales, guerra sucedida hace casi siete mil años en el pasado. También tenemos el registro de un suceso en Atenas, durante el asedio de Esparta a la ciudad, uno que haría que los fieros Espartanos capitalicen en su intento de destituir la ciudad.

Lo que sucedió, fue algo que sería conocido como la peste de Atenas, una epidemia devastadora que afectó principalmente a la ciudad-estado de Atenas en el año 430 a. C., en el segundo año de la Guerra del Peloponeso. Se cree que debió llegar a Atenas a través de El Pireo, el puerto de la ciudad y única fuente de comida y suministros y que llegó coincidentemente, antes de la guerra y estalló durante el sitio a la ciudad. Según los cálculos de los historiadores modernos, la enfermedad (posiblemente tifo) mató en cosa de semanas a más soldados atenienses que los Espartanos en dos años, destruyendo la mayoría de la milicia de la ciudad y llevándose la vida de Pericles, el mejor general ateniense.

Luego, tenemos a la plaga de Justiniano, que sería un azote recurrente en Europa, al punto que en el siglo XIV, casi logró acabar con el continente europeo al barrer con dos tercios de su población, lo que haría a la Peste bubónica, más letal en seis años que todas las cruzadas juntas, las que se libraron alrededor de tres siglos. Hago incapié en ello, para dejar muy claro que en el mundo shinobi, sabiendo la causa de varias enfermedades, se tenía como tratamiento el bombardear con chakra a cualquier agente patógeno, teniendo resultados variopintos, al grado que enfermedades como la tuberculosis, una enfermedad tratable y de la que al recibir en nuestro mundo un diagnóstico y tratamiento temprano, tenía un buen índice de recuperación y de calidad de vida, el el azote de Hayate Hecho durante varios años, teniendo periodos de franca agonía, en los que incluso la Sanin Tsunade, era impotente si el infectado tenía una cepa resistente al chakra médico. Y si era una molestia una enfermedad así, no es de extrañar que el hokage mandara a aislar en secreto a varios veterinario Inuzuka, entre ellos Hana, cuando exhibieron los síntomas de la peste, tras tratar una infestación de pulgas traídas por un perrito de las praderas.

De los cinco veterinarios, solo Hana sobrevivió, para alivio de sus amigas, que notaron de forma increíble, como Tsume pasó de tener una relación muy cálida con su hija, a tener un distanciamiento que era difícil de explicar y más aún, dado lo ocurrido, sin embargo, dicho distanciamiento, vendría a morder en el culo a varios involucrados con consecuencias que nadie habría esperado.

######

**Un año después del regreso de los Namikaze, mansión Hokage.**

Las lesiones son una realidad para los shinobi. Si decides caminar por ese sendero de la vida, deberás acepta que tarde o temprano sufrirás roturas, esguinces, laceraciones y toda clase de traumas. Si llegas a vivir lo suficiente y será muy probable que tengas al menos una secuela por cada tipo de lesión. Vivir a través de esto es parte ser un shinobi , como lo es aprender Jutsus, control elemental y demás habilidades. Junto a lidiar con el dolor subsecuente de una vida tan agitada como lo es la vida de un shinobi forjado en la batalla. ¿Por qué, sin embargo, tenían que ser las costillas? Kushina podría haberle causado una conmoción cerebral o incluso haberle fracturado la rótula. No, ella tuvo que romperle las costillas de su costado. Luchando por llegar a la cama, Jiraiya se da cuenta de que su enfoque en el dolor que experimenta actualmente puede parecer un poco irritante dada la discusión que acaba de tener con su antiguo pupilo / casi hijo y su esposa, pero es algo que todavía puede manejar. No así, las consecuencias de los secretos que seguramente van a desenterrar si realmente cumplen su promesa de limpiar profundamente a la aldea. Finalmente llegando a la cama, Jiraiya trata de encontrar la posición menos incómoda en la que puede yacer y comienza a respirar lentamente. Cerrando los ojos, Jiraiya comienza a sentir el chakra de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Después de varios minutos, ingresa al Modo Sabio y con el dolor ahora apagado comienza a digerir lo que acaba de suceder apenas tres horas atrás, luego de responder el mensaje del hokage acerca de que Kushina describió la verdad y que le costó una paliza en el País de los Campos de cultivo.

######

**Tres horas atrás.**

-¡Jiraiya, no lo hiciste!- exclamó en shock el Yondaime tras oír a Jiraiya entrar como una tromba diciendo "No me diga que descubrió que intentamos lavarle el cerebro para que sea un shinobi leal" . Los nervios con la muerte cara a cara, en este caso, sacaron a relucir su lado más estúpido.

Un jab a la quijada del Yondaime, le hizo darse cuenta del error en que había incurrido. Uno que podría ser fatal, Dada la mirada asesina que ambos padres le daban.

-No es lo que piensas, solo estábamos tratando de proteger a Naruto y al pueblo. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que Kyuubi lo influenciara- intentó defender su posición- creíamos que inteligente o no, es un niño y como todos los niños, sería sumamente egoísta y caprichoso. Así que con una bomba de tiempo en su cuerpo y todos los pergaminos que había en su casa y dado su más que evidente talento , podría haberse convertido en un poderoso enemigo de la aldea. Tuvimos que quitarle todo y hacerlo olvidar las cosas, y empezar a trabajar desde ahí. Para que fuera humilde y decidiera servir a la aldea, debíamos humillar a tu hijo y darle a la aldea una válvula de escape a la situación.

-Solo por curiosidad- dijo con calma fría y mortal Kushina - ¿como iban a explicar las cosas cuando regresaramos en nueve años, para que Asami estuviera en su clase de promoción?

-Con eso teniendo una fecha para que suceda, debíamos revertir la opinión pública sobre él, contado al fin la verdad de su parentesco y lo que ocurrió, un par de meses antes de su regreso. También pensaba falsificar un accidente que borró su memoria y decirles que debían trabajar con él para reconectar. Dado el como sería tratado, iba a hablar con él y exponer los hechos para que lo "quisieran" ,y así él no se saliera del guión a utilizar.

-Ser el guardián de Asami- siseo Minato- el escudo de la elegida para traer la paz al mundo.

\- Bueno, además sería entrenado en Ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu por Kushina y también sería entrenado por Tsunade para convertirse en un ninja médico de apoyo. De esa manera siempre estaría al lado de su hermana cada vez que se lastime- defendió el plan todavía- así, aunque Asami sería conocia por todos como la salvadora del mundo shinobi, Naruto sería incluído como su hermano y fiel guardián. Incluso teníamos pensado, porque no, enterrar el hacha con Iwa, sugiriendo que lo comprometieran en matrimonio con la nieta de Onoki.

-Entonces dices que el deber de mi Hijo es ser esclavo de su hermana y de la Aldea- se enojó aún más Kushina- También estás diciendo que quieres que se case con una de dos mujeres que nunca ha conocido, con el único propósito de aumentar la paz de la Aldea, sacrificandolo una y otra vez.

-Eso no es verdad, todo esto es por la Aldea- se defendió el sanin- Minato puede ser un gran shinobi y hombre, pero es un idealista, no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para garantizar la paz.

-Así que básicamente nos has estado usando- aseguró la pelirroja- ya entiendo- dice mientras cruza la habitación y dispara un gancho izquierdo a Jiraiya antes de que pueda actuar.- Acabó de romperte varias costillas, me nació simplemente usarte de ahora en adelante, para sacar todo mi estrés y enojo. Diviértete evadiendome por el resto de tu miserable vida.

Jiraiya golpea el suelo como un costal de papas, luchando por respirar bien. No es la acción lo que en sí, sorprendió a Jiraiya y también a Minato, sino la manera en la que lo dijo. La ira de Kushina siempre ha sido como un tornado, sin sutileza. Sabes cuando está enojada y nunca ha sido particularmente difícil llevarla a ese estado, pero esta vez fué diferente. Ella estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa Jiraiya- inició nuevamente la conversación el Yondaime- ¿Porque traicionaste así a mi familia?

-Konoha tiene que ser la aldea más fuerte. La Aldea y el País, así como varios de los shinobi del pueblo , por ejemplo tú, tienen muchos enemigos- inició su defensa el sanin- Si no hacemos lo que es necesario, ¿cómo podemos seguir siendo los más fuertes y proteger lo que amamos? ¡Siempre he hecho lo necesario para proteger a Konoha! y lo haré por todos los medios necesarios.

-Pero ¿Porque Naruto?- dijo con un tinte de desprecio por sí misma Kushina- Shirona dijo que Naruto es el elegido,que la profecía no hablaba del Kyubi al decir que había que apartar al elegido del mal. Entonces porque.

-Porque creí que era lo mejor- dijo viendo hacia otro lado Jiraiya- intérprete la profecía lo mejor que pude, de acuerdo, entiendo que estén enojados conmigo por querer preparar a Asami para….. - dijo antes de caer en cuenta- ¿Cómo que Asami no es la elegida?.

-Shirona nos los dijo- comento Minato- ella es una exsacerdotisa y sabe interpretar profecías, lo mismo opinión Chiruku, el compañero de Asuma en los Doce guardianes ninja. Dejamos atrás Naruto por nada.

-No ¡eso no¡- dijo el Sanin- debe de haber un error. He hecho lo que se debe hacer para garantizar que la paz se haga realidad, que Konoha esté en la cima como la aldea shinobi que traerá el cambio al mundo.

-Y yo voy a hacer lo que se debe hacer para que la voluntad de fuego arda una vez más en la aldea- lo encaró Minato- Me aseguraré que después de los exámenes Chuunin, el nombre Sarutobi Hiruzen sea uno que no es amado, sino odiado, y despreciado por sus acciones. Mientras tú, no volverás a pisar está aldea a menos que me traigas a mi hijo o información valiosa para la aldea.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso chico ?- preguntó el sanin sonriendo ahora- hacer eso podría poner en una muy mala luz a la aldea y a ti te hará ver cómo un hombre mezquino. Quieres hacerlo, adelante veremos si puedes vivir con las consecuencias de esas acciones.

-Mas bien, me preguntó si Konoha seguirá viviendo a causa de esas acciones- repicó Minato- porque tristemente me doy cuenta ahora que Hiruzen es peor que Danzō. Danzō podrá ser muchas cosas , pero a diferencia de él, no es un jodido hipócrita. Reza Jiraiya para que las acciones que hemos hecho, no nos exploten en la cara y nos maten por eso.

#########

**Un año después, con Riki y los demás.**

Riki dejó escapar un suspiro triste mientras veía a Shiro discretamente atender a la única ex cautiva que quedaba de su "aventura" para rescatar a Tsunade y si era sincera consigo misma, no veía que tenían además de su "enorme" poder de especial los llamados Sanin. Aunque en su momento se les consideró los shinobi más prometedores pese a que se les dió ese título por perder y seguir vivos tras enfrentar a Hanzo , sin duda que han hecho mucho por dejar caer su reputación a los ojos de muchas personas debido a sus acciones e inclinaciones.

Una de los Sannin era un monstruo cruel e inhumano, que realizaba experimentos abominables en las personas en busca de la inmortalidad.

La otra Sannin, era una mujer amargada y borracha que culpó a la vida por arrebatarle a sus seres queridos y que salvó el Hecho de entrar a un equipo genin, ya no hizo nada relevante en su vida.

Y por último teníamos al llamado súper pervertido que tenía como únicos logros recientes, entrenar al Yondaime y sacar esa obscena colección de libros. Ya que su red de espías apoyada, según los rumores, en varios puteros como en el que habían estado a lo largo y ancho del mundo, en la opinión de Riki, no era algo que valiera la pena reconocer.

Al final no valía la pena pensar en ella, o en el otro par de Sanin para lo que importa. El tiempo se encargaría de darle la razón cuando esos tres fracasaron su inexorable paso y tenía mejores cosas en las que poner su atención y energía.

Cómo lo que veía discretamente.

Shiro daba de comer a su invitada, la joven Hyuga que parecía en este momento más una muñeca tamaño natural que nada.

Desde que rescataron a todas esas jóvenes, Riki y los demás habían estado dos meses más de lo que habían presupuestado en el pueblo. Era una gran causa para hacerlo , la Miko jamás sería tan mezquina como para decir lo contrario. Pero ver a la joven Hyuga la sumía en la tristeza.

La joven de cabello verde largo y que ocultaba con un fleco el infame sello del pájaro enjaulado (por lo cual la madre deducía que nadie vino en su ayuda en primer lugar), tenía en solo una palabra, terror. La desventura que pasó para estar atrapada ahí, la había dejado con el síndrome de estrés postraumático más grave del grupo que rescataron. Al punto que sólo toleraba hasta cierto nivel, la presencia de Shiro en la habitación, pero tener a Arashi o peor a Ryoku, desencadenaba verdaderos gritos de horror en la joven, como si fueran dos horripilantes monstruos el joven samurai y su hijo.

Eso durante el día. Ya que diario la pobre chica debido a las horrorosas pesadillas que tenía, con trabajos y dormía un par de horas, obligándose la Miko, a sumir a sus retoños, en un potente genjutsu para que puedan descansar. Lujo que ella y sus compañeros no tenían dadas las circunstancias.b Y eso solo hacía hervir la sangre de Riki. Debió matar a todos esos desgraciados ese día.

Pronto, Shiro salió de la habitación, dejando a la jóven ahí, ya que las únicas veces que se movía eran para comer, ir al baño y dormir. Riki y Shiori debían bañarla y si no estaba haciendo una de esas actividades, se quedaba viendo el vacío, ya fuera en su cama o sentada viendo la ventana. Riki y los demás no sabían cómo hacer para ayudar a la joven, más allá de haber restaurado casi en su totalidad su salud, parecía que aunque habían salvado su cuerpo, su alma era un asunto totalmente distinto. Y eso ponía a Riki muy triste.

Así que, elevando una plegaria a Inari, deseo con todo su corazón que la joven de la que aún no sabía su nombre, encontrara la paz y las ganas de vivir nuevamente. Y como en otras veces, Inari, había oído su plegaria.

########

**Una semana después.**

Natsu estaba fuera, sentada en el pórtico de la cabaña que habían alquilado sus benefactores, recibiendo un baño de Liz que no era capaz de notar.

Vagamente sabía que había cambiado su situación, debido a que semanas atrás, su mente como mecanismo de defensa, la había llevado a un momento y lugar en su memoria donde fue verdaderamente feliz. Natsu sería una suerte de princesa dentro de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, ya que era hija de Kanami y Kensuo Hyuga, primos de Kisazhi Hyuga, líder de la rama secundaria del clan. Ambos padres habían Sido muy amoroso con ella, compensando mucho la carga inhumana que era ese maldito sello y también, el odio que los mayores de la rama principal de su clan parecían dirigir a ella.

Por ello no le extrañó que, cuando fueron emboscados por esos ninjas de Amegakure, siendo ella la única miembro de la rama secundaria en el grupo de Hyuga que estaban rastreando al hijo perdido del hokage, la sacrificaron, como una suerte de "tributo" para dejarlos ir.

Natsu recordaba en veces mientras dormía, como esa primer noche, los seis shinobi de esa aldea, entre ellos dos mujeres, la ultrajaron en varias formas, como le robaron su primer vez, la sodomizaron con una botella y la obligaron a hacer cosas, antes de que la vendieran a esos esclavistas.

Así que, ella ya era una mujer rota cuando la tenían ellos, retrayendose en su mente a su niñez, a aquella época donde era verdaderamente feliz, dónde su padre le cantaba esa canción que solo las personas buenas conocían y que marcaba el fin de su vida plena, pues el hombre murió trágicamente en una misión días antes de que Natsu fuera marcada con el sello. Y con ello, condenada a una vida de esclavitud en todo menos en nombre.

Recordaba en su mente la canción, cuando el sonido apagado de una biwa llamó su atención, ella conocía muy bien los acordes que eran medio usados para afinar el instrumento, al final, pudo ver en un tronco a su derecha, bajo la sombra de un durazno, al joven monje, tocando la biwa mientras cantaba una canción, su canción.

[Porque ...cantarle asi

al ..arco iris

¿y qué es lo que hay más allá?

Aunque ..lo veas

el es trasparente

y nada te va a ocultar.]

Natsu lloraba en silencio, esa canción, su padre decía que solo la gente de alma noble y pura conocía la letra, quería decir que ese joven…. Que ese joven….

Natsu no pudo resistir el impulso, salió del fondo de su corazón, alejando la oscuridad que lo consumía, tomando al joven monje por sorpresa al ver a la bella Hyuga a su lado y cantando con muy bella voz.

"Asi nos dicen

y ahi quien lo piensa"

[Es un error ya veras]

"Ya encontraremos"

[el gran arcoiris]

["los que aman, quien sueña, y yo

bajo su encanto estarán

sabemos que puede hacer magia"]

[Si a veces al dormir

hay voces que escuchas

yo las he oído llamar.]

"es el sonido de tu corazón

la voz que se escucha al dormir"

[Yo las escucho y no se ignorarlas

es algo que está en mi interior]

["Y encontraremos el gran arco iris

los que aman quien sueña y yo …"]

Natsu solo estaba llorando mientras se acercó al monje y en un momento inesperado, se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar mientras Shiro la consolaba.

########

**Hace dos años. Konoha.**

Peste negra, causada por un bacilo inmune al chakra, fatal en nueve de diez casos, eso era con lo que su dulce Hana estaba lidiando.

Tsume no estaba sola en la tragedia, la pareja de su leal perro, la que era madre de su camada, también estaba sucumbiendo a la plaga. No había tratamiento médico conocido, solo se podía rezar por un milagro que los dioses no estaban dispuestos a dar.

Hana languidecía, llena de esos enormes forúnculos que en algunos países fuera de las naciones elementales llamaban bubas, con una alta temperatura y sin señas de que su sistema inundado de chakra médico, pudiera repeler la enfermedad. No había nada que ella o cualquier persona pudiera hacer, eso hasta que se acercó a ella el Sandaime. Le hablo de un método experimental, uno que podría salvar a su hija de la muerte y qie por lo mismo de ser experimental, era riesgoso. Pero como el kage se lo hizo ver, En cualquier caso, hacer el tratamiento o no, solo adelantaba un poco lo inevitable. Al menos así, sabría que hizo el intento de salvar a su hija.

Hiruzen no le dió los detalles, pero le dijo que de dar resultados , Hana se salvaría

Fue todo lo que necesito Tsume para sellar su destino y el de su hija.

Hana fue llegada a una instalación en secreto, y días después, ella estaba sana. Tsume lloro de alegría al ver a su hija sana y salva y se sintió culpable al saber que la pareja de su compañero canino no tuvo esa suerte.

Pero semanas después, Tsume empezó a alejarse. Y dicho sea de paso, Koga Inuzuka, el mejor segundo mejor peleador del clan después de Tsume, fue encontrado muerto días después, sin que Tsume mostrará algo por ello, antes, los que la conocían mejor, vieron satisfacción en ella por ese hecho. Así como el distanciamiento de ella y su hija.

Para desgracia de la Matriarca Inuzuka, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y Koga había anticipado que tras hacerle a Tsume esa visita, no viviría lo suficiente, ideó el mejor modo de vengarse de forma póstuma de ella. Y del Hokage.

########

**Un año después.**

Hana corrió por los tejados de la aldea, la idea insoportable de estar en las calles llena de gente la lleno de ira. Hoy acaba de recibir un paquete de Koga Inuzuka, solo para sus ojos, como lo decía el cartero shinobi que se lo había entregado. Ella lo llevó a su habitación, abrió el paquete y tras ver su contenido….. deseo jamás haberlo hecho.

Ahí estaba la respuesta de cómo logro salvarse de la peste, y aunque lo creyó un milagro, no lo era.

Hana había sido usada como un sujeto de Prueba por parte de Koga y el Sandaime, para crear a su propio supersoldado. Usándola a ella, a Mía (la compañera de Kuromaru) y con inyecciones de ADN Uchiha, células del primer hokage, de Mito Uzumaki y de Akame Hyuga, había creado una suerte de híbrido que ya no era humano, pero tampoco era un perro.

El impulso en su sistema inmunológico había destruido al bacilo, pero también la dotó se una serie de instintos animales que debían ser suprimidos por hormonas y otros químicos…. Cómo su tratamiento experimental para la peste que su madre le dijo que debía tomar de forma permanente si no quería morir…..

Hana estuvo corriendo hasta que salió la Luna llena, dándole una sonrisa burlona.

Todos menos ella lo sabían, le lleno la epifanía de una inconmensurable ira. Los medicamentos y suplementos los debían fabricar, su "madre" se distanció de ella…. Peor aún, técnicamente sus tres compañeros caninos eran sus hijos. Quizá ellos y su "esposo" eran inocentes, no… debian serlo. Eran más fieles a la familia que los humanos. Kushina Uzumaki demostró que el poder era lo único que las personas valoraban. Hana estaba muriendo, así que podían intentar crear otra arma para la aldea. Sacrificaron a un niño inocente que no podía defenderse, porque no iban a sacrificar a una Chunin moribunda y entrenada.

Así que aterrizó en medio de la plaza, riendo histérica ante la revelación de que había sido usada también como sacrificio.

El suelo debajo de los pies de Hana explotó cuando el chakra se filtró de su cuerpo. Ella no miró a las personas que la vieron, aterradas. Ella solo podía ... mirar la luna. Un aura amplia, azul y majestuosa comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Su pecho se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo. Sentía que su piel intentaba separarse. Todas y cada una de las piezas de fibra muscular que componían su cuerpo se expandían y contraían.

-Inuzuka Hana, ¡CESA INMEDIATAMENTE LO QUE ESTÉS HACIENDO O NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADOS A USAR FUERZA LETAL.-ordenó un ANBU que llegó a escena.

Pero Hana no pudo escucharlo. Solo podía concentrarse en las cascadas de poder que que salían del núcleo de su ser sin descanso. Cada oleada era aún más agonizante que la anterior, pero esta agonía no era nada comparada con el creciente odio dentro de su mente. Se agarró el pelo como si su cerebro fuera a expulsarlo de su cráneo.

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA¡

En un ataque de ira, tristeza y enojo acumulados, Hana gritó a todo pulmón con un rugido tan fuerte que de alguna forma logró que el aura alrededor de su cuerpo se estrellara contra las casas, tiendas, restaurantes y personas cercanas. Nadie podía soportar su poder, ya que cubría el suelo debajo de sus pies. Su grito llevaba consigo la canción y la letra de un dolor insondable. Como un volcán, el chakra explotó de su cuerpo mientras apretaba los puños.

Un gran viento se levantó a su alrededor. Los barrios en su arremolinado abrazo fueron destrozados. La sangre, los huesos y las extremidades giraron por el aire. Hana echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando varios sellos de contención comenzaron a aparecer sobre su cuerpo. La banda que mantenía su cabello atado estalló en el viento por la fuerza de su creciente chakra. Como un gran despliegue de luces, su chakra se volvió tan fuerte, tan grueso, tan pesado que destruyó los sellos como si no fueran nada.

-ROAR- Hana rugió con más ira mientras orbe tras orbe comprimido de su chakra salió volando a todos los rincones de la aldea. La gente gritaba de terror cuando los civiles comenzaron a empujarse unos contra otros. Cada orbe de energía no discriminaba entre inocentes y malvados. Los que fueron alcanzados por ellos fueron eliminados antes de que pudieran siquiera gritar de dolor.

Alrededor de Konoha, los edificios explotaron y los fuegos ardieron con feroz intensidad. Ninguna estructura podría resistir por mucho tiempo antes de caer al suelo. Con una mano levantada, Hana balanceó su palma hacia el suelo. De sus garras, cinco cuchillas de chakra puro atravesaron las calles. Los gritos de los niños, los gritos de los padres, la angustia de los civiles, los gritos de los shinobi, a ella no le importó ninguno de ellos. ¡Todos pagarían! ¡Todos sufrirían! ¡Todos se arrodillarían a sus pies! ¡HANA NO ERA UN VULGAR EXPERIMENTO! !ELLA NO ERA UNA ABOMINACIÓN¡

###########

**Un año después, país de los dulces.**

-Es una lastima ese hecho- comentó Riki tras oír el informe de Shiro.

El joven monje tenía la gran habilidad de recoger toda clase de información a través de las casas de apuestas de todos los niveles, lo que lo hacía con relativa regularidad. Jamás llegó una sola vez ebrio o endeudado, ya que parecía ser que la suerte que le faltaba a Tsunade, le sobraba a él. De acuerdo, no podrías decir que tenía la "suerte del Diablo" de su lado, pero jamás llegaba en números rojos tras sus aventuras en los casinos. Mejor aún, llegaba de menos, con el doble del dinero con el que se había ido, volviendo esa acción automáticamente a Shiro, como la segunda mayor fuente de ingresos del grupo, solo detrás del dispendio que Rei les enviaba con regularidad.

A todo esto….¿Que era una lástima?. Bueno, sucede que además de la confirmación del rumor de que el Yondaime y su esposa abandonaron a su hijo y este está desaparecido, había oído el rumor acerca de Sherezade y su decreto para dar asilo a cualquier perseguido en las naciones elementales por su condición personal. Ya fuera por tener un Kekkei genkai, ser de un clan infame o ambas, siempre que no fuera un buscado criminal, eso hacía que esa gente ganará en automático el estado de refugiado político, siempre que pisará algún barco o propiedad de su nación en las naciones elementales. Quizás habría la posibilidad de que ella tuviera Uzumaki en su país. Algo que solo podrían corroborar sí pudieran viajar a él.

Pero con la condición de Natsu pasaría algo de tiempo para lograr eso.

Otro rumor que se confirmó, tras ganar el monje un libro Bingo en un juego de cartas en un local de no muy buena reputación, fue el hecho de la existencia de la Biju lobo, la que además, se decía que llegó a ser alumna de la infame Habanero sangrienta. Vaya fracaso que era Kushina Uzumaki, al no ser buena madre o shinobi en general.

Lo que hacía aterradora a la Biju lobo, era que era una renegada clasificación S, con una orden de Huir a la vista. Etiquetada de esa forma, al haber enloquecido aproximadamente un año atrás y en ese estado, asesinó a la cuarta parte de los shinobi activos de la aldea, antes de ser sometida por el Yondaime y el sannin Jiraiya antes de que ella se las arreglará en un descuido de ambos para poder escapar.

Así que, dejando esa información de lado, Riki, sentía que en cualquier caso, no ir en estos momentos en dirección al País de la Luna llena no era una tragedia tan catastrófica como uno podría pensar. Después de todo, era más posible, de ser cierta su teoría, que la gobernante tuviera más miembros de su disperso clan, si la iban a ver en dos años que en dos meses, por lo que ella y los demás podrían esperar. De momento, con pequeñas cosas, entre los lucrativos golpes de suerte de Shiro en casinos y casas de apuesta, las recompensas reclamadas de algunos renegados como ese infame espadachín de la niebla o los eclavistas, o incluso sus trabajos como miko y médico, podrían ir juntando los recursos necesarios para poder poner uno de sus ambiciosos proyectos en marcha. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que la Imbécil de Kushina dado el entorno que la rodeaba, pudiera levantar Uzu a su antigua gloria. Ese no sería el caso. El destino aparentemente había decretado que ella era la encargada de llevar a cabo esa labor.

Su sueño de anoche parecía decirle ello. Después de todo, soñar con Raijin y Fujin, solo podría significar una cosa. Las legendarias espadas, Uramasa y Masamune habían sentido un portador digno, algo que no había cuando Uzu calló a manos de sus enemigos. Y es que , de haber tenido al menos una de ellas un portador, a Riki no le quedaba la menor duda de que Uzu estaría existiendo aún. Que soñara a ambos dioses llamandola, solo podría significar una cosa, además de ayudar al Príncipe de tierras lejanas, su destino también era devolver a Uzu su antigua gloria. Y ella no se iba a echar para atrás, lo juraba por su honor como Uzumaki.

**Y corte.**

**Cómo he dicho antes, este Fanfic contará con la particular característica de tener un personaje que será el símil a alguien en Marvel. Ya he presentado a dos más de ellos, siendo el caso de Naruto el más obvio.**

**¿Porque me he atrasado en esta cuarentena? **

**Sencillo, mi medicamento me da sueño.**

**No he podido cambiarlo y créanme que estar en casa , escribiendo como le hago, es malo para ello, con un medicamento que da sueño. Este y todos mis Fanfic los redacto en Google Docs, en el móvil y recostado en mi camita. Así que, hora de la medicina, hace efecto y a mimir…. **

**Se que no es un pretexto válido…. Pero al menos les estoy diciendo la verdad. **

**Ahora, ya tengo más o menos quienes y quién serán los símiles, pero si quieren darme uno, bienvenidos a hacerlo.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	10. Roto

**Roto.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

**Review**

**Mago rojo**

Gracias por el largo review a dos partes que me llegaron ambos pero no sé reflejaron hasta días después.

En efecto, ese detalle se dejó de lado aunque era algo que se podía haber usado. Las armas biológicas existen desde que los Romanos lanzaban a ciudades sitiadas cadáveres de gente que murió de enfermedades y me parece que es algo que debo agregar.

Ahora bien, si le atinaste al ship de Natsu, pero no al de Riki.

Y con respecto a las dudas

1))) sí es algo que aún falta para que suceda.

2)))) así es.

3)))ella con ayuda de alguien más.

4))))) no, el mal eran el Sandaime, Jiraiya y Danzō.

5)))) No esta loca o algo similar, eso ya es permanente, está de emo sensible.

6))))) si y será algo crucial más adelante.

**Sebas602**

Está lleno el lugar de hipócritas, creeme, cuando vuelva vaya que les va a doler ver lo que se perdieron por pendejos.

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Y todavía falta. Si, son boludos con B mayúscula y aún falta más por ver en ese sentido. Y veremos cómo va la recuperación de Natsu.

**Emperor92**

Shirona lo dijo, eso pasa cuando un advenedizo intenta hacer el trabajo de un profesional. Las habilidades de irán viendo con forme avanzan los capítulos y el símil de Hana es Abominación.

**Lobo oscuro.**

Jamás leas entonces el segundo libro de Los hijos de la Tierra, Ayla la protagonista, no sale hasta el capítulo 10 ya que se centra en Jondalar, el cooprotagonista. Riki y su grupo tienen mucha relevancia y debo de centrarme en ellos de forma directa, mientras que ya dejé a Naruto ser durante dos años en los primeros Capítulos y necesitaba mostrar que pasó en la aldea mientras eso paso. No te gusta, no leas, pero está forma de contar una historia no es nada nueva en la literatura.

**Javipozos.**

Vaya que ya valió barriga señor Madre. Que bueno que te gustó.

**Konoha, un año después de la deserción de Hana**. **Tiempo presente**

Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, no estaba teniendo un buen día. En realidad, déjame reformular eso. No estaba teniendo un buen trienio. La razón de esto fue porque su corazón se desgarraba cada vez que miraba por la ventana de su oficina en la torre Hokage.

Muchos edificios nuevos y bastantes ceños fruncidos era lo que veía al detenerse a ver con ojo crítico el paisaje de su aldea. Todavía había uno que otro edificio que fue reconstruido tras la fatídica noche del ataque del Kyubi que tenía ese aire de nuevo, más aun, había varios edificios a medio contruir aún, que no tuvieron más de un año de vida, antes de ser derrumbados por una nueva calamidad similar a la causa por la que habían sido erigidos

Y eso le hacía recordar en su cabeza, una y otra vez, esa dura pelea que no estuvo tan cerca de ganar como quisiera y le hacía a veces preguntarse algo. ¿Cómo ... podría una ex kunoichi de Konoha causar tanta destrucción?

Mmm, bueno, esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto, él sabía cómo. Hana Inuzuka , había sido la primer sujeto de prueba de un proyecto secreto pensado para revolucionar el mundo shinobi. Si Minato fuera honesto, no hablaba tan literalmente cuando dijo que ojalá ningún otro error de su antecesor les diera a explotar en la cara.

A esto debía de referirse el dicho "Ten cuidado con lo que deseás". Para el Sandaime y el Yondaime se hizo evidente que ... tal vez lo habían hecho ... demasiado bien en su experimento.

La cuarta parte del pueblo quedó esa noche en ruinas. Un total de trece mil víctimas confirmadas, con más de la mitad de este número siendo heridos y el resto presuntos fallecidos. Sí, tal vez, solo talvez, los excesos del Sandaime contra su hijo habían Sido lo menos grave que Hiruzen había hecho en su segundo mandato como Hokage y debido a lo que lo obligó a confesar que hizo en este segundo reinado, estaba empezando a odiar verdaderamente este trabajo.

Después de la extraña desaparición de Hana de la aldea, Minato había ordenado el cierre de lo que quedaba de la ciudad. Nadie podía entrar o salir, excepto el personal autorizado. Si había una razón por la que Minato odiaba esta semana en particular, era porque le recordaba demasiado lo que debió que hacer durante el incidente de Kyuubi hace seis años.

Para esta semana, Minato pudo contar la cantidad de horas que durmió con una mano. Reuniones con el Consejo de Konoha, organizando la lista de shinobi que se habían recuperado exitosamente de esa fatídica noche, acelerar varios trámites para entregar los pagos de reparaciones faltantes, y echando por tierra el ridículo currículum de la academia shinobi, que se implementó alegando falta de presupuesto.

Lo peor de todo fue que, debido a esta tragedia , una oscura semilla de miedo echó raíces contra el clan Inuzuka. No había forma de que Minato logrará ocultar el hecho de que había sido Hana quien había destruido la aldea y aterrorizado a su población. Afortunadamente, el Hokage pudo hacer una historia que ... el estrés del deber shinobi, junto a un muy temprano e imprudente manejo del Senjutsu, había pasado factura a la Inuzuka y ella había arremetido contra la aldea. Esa ... fue la historia para tratar de apaciguar a la población civil.

La verdad fue dada a aquellos que ostentaban el rango Jounin y a los líderes de clan. El rubio Namikaze nunca olvidaría las miradas de sorpresa, decepción y disgusto en algunas de sus caras. Supuestamente Konoha, a diferencia de las demás aldeas shinobi, no buscaba crear su shinobi definitivo, se supone que por ello, habían convertido en criminal a la Sanin Orochimaru.

Y sin embargo, Hiruzen tuvo que admitir su pecado, aprovechando la desesperación de Tsume por salvar la vida de su hija. Como resultado de las acciones del Sandaime y sus seguidores, el clan Inuzuka había sido objeto de fuertes atentados en su contra. Minato había contado al menos cinco casos de asalto agravado contra un miembro del clan durante la semana, y la peor parte fue que la mayoría los niños del clan no sabía por qué, para gran amargura de Minato, tuvo que aprobar una ley similar a la que sufrió su hijo, esperando tener éxito dónde su antecesor había fallado.

Minato logró sofocar la mayor parte de esa oposición al afirmar que el asalto a los miembros del clan, en especial a los niños tendría graves consecuencias. Eso ... no sirvió en un primer momento…. Hasta que tuvo que actuar él mismo, usando su Jutsu Hiraishin para destruir varias veces a las turbamultas. Fue en momentos como este que el Yondaime finalmente pudo ver cara a cara los profundos temores y odios que sentía el corazón humano. Por mucho que deseó que no fuera posible, sabía que el clan Inuzuka ... también sabría lo que era ser Naruto durante sus últimos tres años en la Aldea..

Al menos tenía algo de momento por lo que alegrarse, pese a las bajas, el hecho de que se hizo pública su reaparición, ninguna de las aldeas que eran enemigas suyas, a saber, Kumo e Iwa no habían intentado atacarlos.

Aparte de todas estas cosas, Minato, tuvo que deliberar tras varias reuniones con altos funcionarios shinobi qué hacer con Hana. En ese momento, el Sandaime tuvo que revelar los detalles más delicados del Proyecto Inugami. Les dio todos los detalles que pudo con respecto a Hana y cómo la habían hecho cambiar tanto.

-Hokage-sama, sé franco con nosotros. ¿Qué es exactamente Hana-san?- recordaba que ,Alguien preguntó al Sandaime apenas iniciada la reunión.

\- Esa no es una pregunta fácil de responder. Hana es ... muchas cosas. Por medio de la tecnología más avanzada que le pudimos confiscar a Orochimaru, fusionamos cuidadosamente a la compañera canina de Haineko Inuzuka, un poco de sangre de Itachi Uchiha, un poco de la fuerza vital de Mito Uzumaki, muestras de ADN d run Hyuga anónimo y ... el ADN de mi Sensei, Hashirama Senju. Con el objetivo de crear al primer supersoldado exitoso en la historia de las naciones elementales - respondió Hiruzen, esperando la comprensión de los demás y su objetivo de traer el bien mayor a la Aldea..

En retrospectiva, parecía ser una buena idea. No sé habría perdido nada al hacer el experimento en una mujer agonizante y de tener éxito, habrían tenido en una ya de por sí talentosa kunoichi, la habilidad y poder del primer hokage, la vitalidad y longevidad de los Uzumaki, potenciado por la inteligencia y genes Uchiha y Hyuga, envuelto en un paquete compacto que tenía los sentidos mejorados de un can, aún más allá de la capacidad de su clan.

Esa ... era Hana.

No se suponía que fuera así. Se suponía que Hana debía estar feliz y muy emocionada cuando le contaran del enorme potencial que le habían dado a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, hubo un incidente que los aterrorizó a todos al darse cuenta de que ... El poder de Hana estaba creciendo demasiado rápido.

Desde ese incidente, Hiruzen y Tsume habían estado suministrando a Hana un cocktail químico destinado a contenerla y como precaución extra, le habían puesto sellos supresores, los que vaya que fallaron a lo grande.

Por lo tanto, debido a la ira que claramente ella sentía y al hecho de que tenía dentro de ella, un secreto que podría ser catastrófico si caía en las manos equivocadas, pese al Gran cariño que él y Kushina sentían por Hana, no le quedó de otra que incluir a Hana como una criminal clase S en el libro Bingo.

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Minato de sus pensamientos. Cómo deseaba poder decirle a la persona detrás de la puerta que se fuera. Por otra parte, ¿qué tipo de líder sería si hiciera eso? Ya había quemado su reputación con el truco del elegido, por lo que no iba a tentar a su suerte por lo que decidió acabar con esto de una vez.

-Entra- dijo secamente.

El joven kage levantó la vista de su trabajo para ver a la matriarca del clan Inuzuka caminando por la puerta. Ella no se veía bien. Aparte de los anillos oscuros que rodeaban sus ojos, había un hematoma en su cabeza que no recordaba haber visto durante la semana.

-¿Accidente de entrenamiento, Tsume-san?- Preguntó Minato preocupado.

La jefa del clan Inuzuka se quejó para sí misma mientras se frotaba el costado de la mejilla que, desafortunadamente, había sido golpeada por una piedra voladora en su camino hacia la Mansión Hokage.

-... Sí, algo así. Minato Kun, tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Crees que cometí un error?- Tsume preguntó visiblemente mortificada.

-No puedo responder eso, Tsume-chan- respondió con sinceridad el ojiazul- Creo que cometimos un error en nuestros actos, pero solo puedo esperar que todo salga bien al final. Hicimos las cosas que hicimos pensando en el bien de nuestros hijos y al final, nos salió contraproducente todo el asunto. Al menos, tenemos el consuelo de decir que actuamos en el interés de nuestra familia y que solo pecamos de una gran ingenuidad.

-Así parece- admitió la castaña- se supone que el Hokage no sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero ve…. Jugó con nosotros y mira el resultado- comenta volteando a la ventana- ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?

-Como siempre- admitió tras suspirar cansado el Yondaime- Asami se logró adaptar bien y está llendole exelente en la academia debido al entrenamiento shinobi que recibía en casa. Con respecto a Kushina….. estamos distanciandonos cada día más y no se que hacer para evitar eso.

#######

**Ayer, residencia Namikaze.**

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Minato-sama?- pregunto en un tono plano y sin emociones Kushina, no estaba Asami cerca, así que no debía fingir que aún podía sentir amor por Minato en el hogar.

-Así que aún me vas a llamar asi- suspiró triste el rubio.

-¿Y de qué otra forma podría llamarte Minato Sama?- Preguntó con una leve indignación Kushina

-Minato Kun, cariño, al menos podrías decirme esposo, como lo haces en público- sugirió el Yondaime

-Lamento haberte decepcionado, Minato-sama- replicó la Uzumaki- pero es llamarte así o maldito hijo de puta. En cualquier caso, esta casa la compré yo y puedo llamarte como se me dé la gana en ella.

-Kushina chan, no podemos seguir así. No sé cómo disculparme, no sé cómo ganar tu perdón, porque no me lo dirás.

\- Es bastante obvio que se necesita y sin embargo, evades las cosas, porque actúas más como Hokage que como hombre.

-Ejecutar a Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya y los demás saldría contraproducente para la aldea y no arreglaría nada- replicó Minato.

-Es interesante como hablas primero de las consecuencias negativas de hacer justicia a mi familia, que del hecho de que solo será un alivio momentáneo- observo la pelirroja- así que, parece ser que hubiera estado de acuerdo o no con el plan tan estúpido, me habrías arrastrado va él, por el bien mayor de la aldea.

-Debes entender que debido a mi pasado….

-¿Por qué no entenderlo? - replicó Kushina- también yo fui huérfana de guerra, esencialmente no tenía a nadie hasta que conocí a mis amigos e incluso eso no podía compensar el hecho de que perdí mi lugar de nacimiento, patria y clan, mientras que tú, solo no sabes que es crecer sin una familia. Has conseguido todo lo que quieres, Minato-sama, deberías sentirte orgulloso del hecho de que has ido cumpliendo cada una de tus metas y logrado lo que te has propuesto en la vida.

-Excepto el recuperar tu amor y obtener tu perdón- dijo en un susurro triste, pero fue oído por Kushina.

-Pfft, tienes el amor de varios de los aldeanos, y dado que son lo que realmente importa, eso debería ser suficiente.

-Creeme que estoy tan enojado como lo estás tú- aseveró Minato.

-¡No, no lo estas! - replicó vehemente la Uzumaki-Solo quieres jugar al pacificador. Solo quieres controlar a Naruto una vez que esté de regreso y poder cumplir esa estúpida profecía. ¿Te das cuenta de cómo lo trataron, así es como me hubieran tratado si lo hubieran sabido? ¿Que el mismo trato le esperaba a tu hija de haberse sabido y nos hubiéramos quedado en la aldea?. Hasta que puedas entender y aceptar su lado de las cosas, Minato, no puedo volver a confiar en ti y tratar de dejar de sentirme como lo hago ahora.

-No puedes decir eso. Kushina, a pesar de su fracaso, estas son esencialmente buenas personas- replicó a su vez.

-No, no lo manera física y psicológica torturaron a un niño. La gente buena no hace eso. Un padre amoroso lo entendería. Me rompe el corazón que parezca que no puedes hacerlo. Me decepciona el hecho de que solo el día que volvimos, tenías la intención y ganas de hacer las cosas que se debían de hacer. A mis ojos, te has vuelto una imitación de Hiruzen en esa silla.

-No soy como él y lo sabes Kushina- rebatió el ojiazul sumamente indignado- Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas y no me dejas acercarme a ti, ¿Tienes idea de cómo podemos afectar a nuestros hijos? ¿qué pasa con nuestra familia? Estamos de vuelta, podríamos tener más hijos. Esto lo dificultaría y dudo que Naruto y Asami quieran vernos pelear todo el tiempo.

-!No te atrevas a jugar la carta de la preocupación por los hijos de nuevo¡- estalló en ira la pelirroja- No voy a tener más hijos- sentenció Kushina con una sonrisa irónica- ¿Cómo funcionaría eso? "Oye, Naruto, ¿Has visto cómo es criar a un hijo todo su desarrollo? ¡Sí, así es como se vería eso! Genial, ¿no?" No, Minato, no le haré eso, ya es muy malo que hayamos dejado a Naruto para criar a Asami, podría entender el mensaje de que no lo queremos y por eso lo dejamos de lado, pero criamos a sus hermanos menores todo el tiempo. Tampoco querría estar en condiciones de dejar a otro niño pequeño solo. No confío en estos aldeanos miserables en los asuntos relacionados con mi familia.

-Kushina, no puedes simplemente decir eso. Estoy decepcionado de ellos, que hicieron caso omiso de mi deseo y lastimaron a mi hijo, pero tengo que creer que pueden hacerlo mejor, son mejores personas de lo que demostraron en sus horas más oscuras- trato de razonar una vez más el Yondaime.

-¿Estás ebrio o eres estúpido?- dijo incrédula la Uzumaki- dime una razón por la que debería darles una oportunidad, una razón por la que debería hacerte caso..

-Porque si me dieran la opción de volver a ese momento, lo haría de nuevo. Sellaría el alma en Naruto y el chakra en Asami para proteger la aldea, ya que era mi deber. Entonces, tengo que creer que valen la pena, que son básicamente buenos pero perdidos su camino, debido al miedo y al enojo.

-Entonces lo que me estás diciendo, es que tomarias la misma decisión, solo que quien se quedaría atrás sería Asami- negó sumamente decepcionada la ojilila- como los aldeanos no son buenos, sino más bien son unos cobardes mezquinos y viles, buscas racionalizar esto para no caer en la desesperación, pero solo estás actuando estúpidamente. Lo peor es que ahora veo que ser Hokage significa más para ti ,que ser padre, ya que estás dispuesto a pensar en el pueblo primero y en la familia después.

-No, eso no es cierto- negó enfáticamente el Yondaime, visiblemente lastimado por las palabras de Kushina.

-Sí, lo es. Sellarías al zorro en Naruto y Asami, aún si eso nos costará la vida, dejándolos a Merced de esta puta aldea. Y como dices, de tener la oportunidad de volver a ese momento, pelearía con todo lo que tengo para evitarlo. - defendió la madre su punto- No valían la pena esos miserables. Debes creer que lo valían, pero no es así.

-Entonces, ¿dejarías morir a miles, incluso a aquellos demasiado jóvenes para haber sido culpables de algo?- quiso saber el Yondaime- aún si nuestros amigos y conocidos murieran, ¿habrías permitido que esa masacre se llevará a cabo?

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ¡- dijo sin duda e inmediatamente Kushina- Parece que crees que nuestros hijos fueron concebidos con el propósito de sufrir por los demás. No pensé eso mientras hacíamos el amor. Su inocencia no es menos valiosa que la de ellos, su felicidad no es trivial. Al menos, no para mí. Entonces, para aquellos que despreciaron a Naruto y le enseñaron a sus pequeños bastardos a hacer lo mismo, prefiero que toda la aldea muera a que sufra en la vida, lo mismo pienso sobre Asami.

-No pienso eso de nuestros hijos,- negó enfáticamente Minato- también los amo, maldita sea.

-No lo parece- no le creyó Kushina- lo que más me duele es que se me cayó muy tarde la vende en los ojos, ruego a Amaterasu sama para que al menos mi hijo esté a Salvo y así pueda pedirle perdón algún día. Profecía de por medio o no.

#####

**Tiempo presente.**

-Bueno…..- gracias por tu atención Minato kun- dijo la matriarca Inuzuka dirigiéndose a la puerta- gracias por escucharme.

-Lo mismo digo Tsume chan- agradeció el Yondaime dándole un abrazo.

El calor de Minato y la seguridad que le hacía sentir la reconforto un poco. Ella tenía algo en común con él, ambos perdieron a un hijo a causa de las maquinaciones de Hiruzen y por ello había venido a pedir su opinión. Así que para mostrar su agradecimiento, le dió un gentil beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose furiosamente por ello que era tan poco común para ella. Aún así, se fue sin mirar atrás, echando en falta el ver el rostro igual de rojo de Minato.

########

**País de los dulces. Tiempo presente.**

—¿Y si cobramos una recompensaaaa? Vamos podría ser hoooy. Ya no hay nada que hacer, no hay dinero que gastar. Solíamos ser amigos, pero hoy ya no. Riki dime porqueeee. ¿Y si cobramos una recompensa? Podría no ser una recompensaaaa—empezó a cantar Shiro pero su compañera estaba irritada.

—¡Ya lárgate Shiro!—regañó Riki mostrando una chancla.

—¡Ya me voooooy!—se fue cantando el sujeto.

-¿Y ahora qué mosca le pico?- pidió saber Ryoku que venía con Arashi del bosque luego de un entrenamiento.

-Eso su muy "sutil" forma de pedirme permiso para ir al pueblo- farfulló Riki algo molesta.

-Es una humilde opinión, pero sería más fácil si te lo pide y ya- dijo el Samurái tras mandar a su pupilo a guardar los boken e irse a dar un baño.

-Lo sé, pero no quiere que me dé cuenta de algo, aunque es más que evidente el porqué lo hace- sonrió Riki, cambiando de humor rápidamente.

-Y ¿Eso sería?.

-Natsu no está y aunque no hay nada para que baje al pueblo, quiere traerle algo bonito de ahí- respondió la miko.

Luego de ese día, lentamente Natsu había estado saliendo de su caparazón, claro que todavía tenía varias secuelas del síndrome de estrés, como la culpa que todavía manifestaba, razón por la que le pidió entrenamiento al ver que Riki además de ser una miko, era fuerte por derecho propio. Esto fuertemente cimentado en varios hechos, entre ellos el potente genjutsu vía sello que le había colocado para ocultar sus ojos aperlados o que en un par de ocasiones dónde habían cruzado el camino con poderosos enemigos, Riki participó en los combates y salió muy bien librada de ellos.

-!Ah, el amor!- suspiró Ryoku divertido- no creía ver el día en el que Shiro se enamoraría.

-Tienes razón- estaba comentando Riki divertida- nadie en el temp…..

Una fuerte explosión se oyó en dirección donde el monje había salido y al cabo de unos instantes, este regresaba, ya que se estrelló aparatosamente a lado de la miko y el Samurái, seguramente, por haber sido mandado a volar por un golpe.

-Shiro reportandose, a sones jefe—decía mareado el sacerdote a sus compañeros.

-¡¿ Y ahora que chingados hiciste!?- exclamó furiosa Riki.

Un silbido cortó el aire e instantes después aterrizó frente a ellos una criatura bastante extraña.

El ser era una criatura humanoide femenina, una suerte de loba parada en dos patas de aproximadamente 1.95 metros de altura con un tono muscular magro amazónico y una figura de reloj de arena que constaba de un pares de senos grandes y firmes de copa G, una cintura delgada con un estómago tonificado con un estómago de lavadero, caderas anchas y delgadas conectadas a largas y potentes piernas tonificadas mientras su cola se balancea hacia atrás sobre su culo firme y tonificado. Tenía pelaje castaño pajizo en casi todo su cuerpo, excepto en la zona del vientre, estómago y pechos, dónde era de un color arena claro y en la cabeza, pues tenía una bella melena pelirroja y una cara más lobuna que humana, de ojos castaños. Vistiendo un bikini de piel de animales salvajes y vendas en los pies y brazos.

La criatura estudio los alrededores poniendo sumamente nerviosos al monje y a la miko, ya que sabían muy bien de quién se trataba, era Hana Inuzuka, la loba Biju.

-Mmmm, huele a Alfa- aspiró Hana el olor de los alrededores- a Virgen, bueno, se de quien es ese olor- siguió aspirando profundamente- a tinte barato para el cabello, dos niños y…¡Oh vaya!...- dijo lo último con un tono de voz divertida- Natsu, quien diría que ella está aquí.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- exclamó Riki - y para que lo sepas, usó tinte de la mejor calidad que hay en el mercado.

-Pero de pulgas- musitó Shiro que se componía y se ponía de pie junto a sus compañeros.

—Hijo de puta, no se murió—maldijo Hana al ver que Shiro aún seguía con vida.

—Hierba mala nunca muere, ¿Acaso tienes una hermana gemela?—mencionó Shiro que por el impacto veía doble.

-Lo que busco es muy sencillo- ignoro al monje- estoy en mi ciclo de calor y he estado siguiendo el olor de un alfa en los alrededores- explicó la Inuzuka con relativa civilidad- así que ¿Porque no me dejan con ese espléndido espécimen de macho un rato y los dejo en paz? O está la alternativa de que los mató y de todos modos me quedo con él. Y ya que veo que Natsu está cerca….. me quedo con ella también.

—¡Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba!- bufo fastidiado el Samurái- la chica está en un estado vulnerable y no vamos a dartela- se preparó Ryoku a una pelea, dada la reputación que había ganado Hana- y prefiero morir a ser usado como juguete sexual.

-Oh, ya veo- sonrió de forma siniestra Hana- bueno, que conste que quise hacer esto por las buenas.

Y a una velocidad que ninguno de ellos podía igualar, golpeó a Riki en el estómago, haciendo estrellar a la miko contra varios árboles, antes de frenar su avance….

#########

**Konoha, tiempo presente.**

-Estoy embarazada- musitó entre feliz y preocupada Hanamei- vamos a ser padres de nuevo.

Hanamei había ido al consultorio médico de Nemu Kurotsuchi, la mejor médico de la aldea a falta de Tsunade según la mayoría, aunque de acuerdo a las palabras de Mikoto, la joven médico había igualado la habilidad de su antigua sensei en el equipo nueve.

-Y es una niña- completo la médico.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo si de acuerdo al estudio, apenas llevo dos meses de embarazo?- pregunto confundida la madre.

-En el país de la Luna llena se han ido dando varios interesantes descubrimientos en los últimos dos años- explico la peliazul- uno de ellos es el de exámenes específicos más precisos. Solo tuve que extraer una pequeña muestra del líquido amniótico y con un examen genético que busca los genes X o Y, dar con el sexo del bebé.

-Por ello me hizo un examen tan completos- aseguró Hanamei que se sentía insegura de sus emociones- le pido de favor que mantenga esto lo más discreto posible, ya sabe cómo es mi clan en estas cosas.

-No se preocupe- aseguró la ojionix- la discreción sera la prioridad en este asunto.

Con eso dicho, la Matriarca Hyuga se retiró a su hogar mientras pensaba en lo que habían hablado hace casi dos años con Shirona Yamanaka.

#########

**Hace dos años aproximadamente.**

El matrimonio Hyuga había invitado a una ceremonia de té a la familia Yamanaka, Shirona era una ex sacerdotisa consagrada a Amaterasu y por ello, resultaba hipnótico ver a la belleza tan elegante que tenía la pequeña Ino, ejecutar los pasos ceremoniales para preparar el té, con una maestría y gracias tal, que más parecía una danza que el acto de preparar Té.

Hiashi creía que Hanamei era experta en la antigua tradición de la que su clan reclamaba el dominio en la aldea, pero debía admitir internamente que Shirona hacía ver a su esposa como una principiante.

Lo mismo pensaba con una sonrisa orgullosa Inoichi que veía divertido a su pequeña mirar absorta a su madre realizar la ceremonia con esa gracia y elegancia tan propia de ella. Shirona habría dicho que Ino sin duda habría heredado su gracia natural para hacer las cosas, aunado a su belleza y a su estirpe, Inoichi no dudo que Ino sería una kunoichi que sería tan mortal como hermosa.

Una vez que acabo la ceremonia, sin miradas suspicaces dentro del clan Hyuga, las familias atendieron al asunto que tenían entre manos.

La famosa profecía del clan Hyuga decía así:

Nacerá una princesa descendiente del conejo en la Luna.

Su belleza será equiparable a su poder

Ella ayudará al príncipe de una tierra muy lejana, cuyo color de ojos serán coincidentes con la luna en la que nacerá ella, a destruir el mundo, cortando con el odio y sufrimiento.

De su vida depende la vida y la salvación de quienes la rodean.

Shirona había señalado claramente que la profecía en sí, no señalaba que la princesa sería la portadora de la muerte y el sufrimiento, sino que de acuerdo a su nacimiento, crianza y valores, sería el ancla moral de aquel príncipe de tierras lejanas. Aún así, la ex sacerdotisa tenía una inquietud, por lo que usando unos cuantos huesos de cordero que había traído para leerle la fortuna al matrimonio Hyuga, los arrojó conjurando la suerte de la familia principal. Y el resultado vaya que la sorprendió.

Según la lectura de Shirona, Tsukuyomi, la diosa a la que el matrimonio Hyuga se sentía más cercano, bendecía la decisión del matrimonio, veía a un ser de la noche pelirrojo protegiendo todo el tiempo a Hinata que crecía fuerte y segura de si misma. Podían ver que su último desendiente sería alguien de gran poder, uno equiparable a su belleza y bondad. También vio a una hija que estubo cerca y que sufriría mucho, siendo protegida por un lobo negro, un dragón y una zorra roja, recibiendo la bendición de Fujin e Inari.

Esto último había extrañado al matrimonio Hyuga, ya que la que debió haber sido su hija mayor, murió cuando Hanamei había dado a luz.

-¡Oh por Dios¡- ahogó un gemido mientras lloraba Hanamei- mi padre y el tuyo nos mintieron.

-La hija mayor murió supuestamente por complicaciones del parto, uno que había sido difícil para Hanamei. De ser así, la niña ahora tendría unos 17 años , lo que quería decir que una de las siete niñas que nacieron después de que su hija nació posiblemente era su hija.

-Veo que he abierto una herida- se disculpo sinceramente Shirona.

-No te preocupes- negó Hiashi- nos has abierto los ojos más de lo que crees. Ahora, discretamente haré una investigación y si paso lo que creo….. mi padre y mi suegro tendrán algo que pagar.

##########

**Tiempo presente.**

La Matriarca Hyuga ahora casi estaba segura que Natsu había sido su hija, ya que solo quedaron ella y otra joven para hacer discretamente el examen de ADN. Si esa niña daba negativo, los ancianos del clan pagarían muy caro por haberse atrevido a hacerle eso a su hija, cuyo único delito fue haber nacido en luna nueva.

Ahora, Hanamei sabía a quién se refería la parte del ser que era alguien relacionado a la noche. Se trataba de Hanabi, su invocación personal del clan de las gargolas, uno de los cinco grandes clanes de invocación.

La Matriarca Hyuga ahora sabía que debía hacer. Le pediría a Hanabi que se infiltrara al palacio del Daimyo como institutriz y llegado el tiempo, tras la operación que le haría Tsunade a su hija y su rehabilitación, la enviaría a la capital para ser la dama de compañía de lado Naho. Con la seguridad de saber que los dioses estaban de su lado, se sentía menos horrible por tener que deshacerse de su segunda hija para asegurar su felicidad y deseaba que la que fuera a nacer, no lo hiciera durante alguna clase de luna que pudiera asociarse a un color de ojos.

########

**Pais de los dulces.**

Cuando Hana había aterrizado en medio del pueblo y destrozado la mitad de este, los pobladores huyeron aterrados, pero al ver cómo ella alzó su cabeza y olisqueo el paisaje antes de salir de ahí de un descomunal salto, la mayoría se sintió aliviado y culpable, al ver cómo en la dirección que salto, era la dirección en la que esos viajeros que ya no estaban tan de paso, estaban viviendo. Media hora después, en esa dirección se veían varias explosiones y se sentían ráfagas de viento que presagiaron una batalla atroz entre la mujer lobo y los que ahí vivían.

Así que un grupo de aldeanos y curiosos, entre los que estaba un joven cineasta con una cámara, se acercaron al lugar y vieron a Hana, respirando algo agitada, enmedio de un solar que todos sabían que hasta ese momento, jamás había estado ahí.

Árboles destruidos, cráteres por doquier y Hana estaba en medio de todo eso en topless prácticamente, ya que su torso estaba casi totalmente expuesto.

Mientras, el trio de amigos estaba oculto intentando pensar en alguna forma de derrotar a esa mujer.

Le habían dado con todo, de hecho, la última gran explosión que habían visto, era el Golpe del dragón celestial de Riki que pese a que le dió de lleno a Hana, debido a su increíble factor de regeneración, ya se había curado casi por completo de esas heridas. De hecho, Ryoku también ya había usado su más poderoso golpe, el Punto de quiebre y aún así, Hana aún podía tomar más de lo que estaban lanzandole.

-Creo que tengo algo que podría usar para derribarla- aseguró Shiro a sus compañeros- es algo arriesgando en si mismo y no domino nada esa técnica, pero creo que sí la combinó con el Bankai, debería poder alejarla de aquí o al menos debilitarla lo suficiente como para que ese sello de supresión sirva está vez.

-¿Qué planeas usar?- pregunto el Samurai preocupado por cualquier locura que al joven monje se le haya ocurrido.

-Puedo acceder a un estado que maximiza mis habilidades de combate más allá de mis límites, aunque no lo controlo totalmente o durante una cantidad decente de tiempo, puedo acceder a él- comenzó a explicar el monje-...puedo usar…..

-Shiro, abrir las puertas de chakra no creo que nos ayude- lo interrumpió Riki.

-No, eso no es- negó el monje- soy capaz de usar brevemente el Mushin no Shin.

-¿Hablas en serio Shiro?- pregunto mortalmente serio el samurai.

El monje solo acepto con la cabeza por lo que el joven se dirigió a la Miko y comento- hay que comprarle algo de tiempo a Shiro, supongo que tardas un poco para acceder a ese estado.

El monje asintió, haciendo que Riki se rindiera, pero aún así pregunto.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Como vamos a distraerla?- pregunto la Miko- Quieres que salga de aquí y me ponga a bailarle Hula hula?

-Tristemente…. sí- asintió el Samurái antes de decirle su plan.

Hana mientras los olió y sw dirigió a su posición, pero Riki usando un Kawamari llegó a su posición, ataviada con un muy empiernado y escotado traje de Miko que casi mata de una hemorragia nasal a los mirones que no sabían que tenían antes de ponerse a bailar y cantar:

-Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a ti?

Deberías a mi amigo entero deborar y te gustará tu ya lo verás solo te tienes que formar…

Hana se acercó enarcando una ceja, ya que el samurai estaba en ropa interior y debia admitir que su olfato no le había fallado, cuerpo tonificado y sin exagerar, un buen lavadero y parecía ser que era de buen tamaño ahí donde importaba, además, le había causado un par de dolorosos cortés. Aunque se estuviera rindiendo, eso no quería decir que se la iba a dejar fácil a sus compañeros.

-Tienes ganas

-sip sip sip- contesto el Samurái

-De tocino

\- yop yop yop

Es un hombre

\- yop yop yop

-Pues a coger ... SIIIIIIII.

-Me da gusto ver qué se rinden, aún así…- dijo con voz dulzona Hana- cambie algo de parecer- dijo babeando un poco- se me antoja un trío y unas tijeras.

-Oh mierda- susurro la Miko mientras comenzó a correr con el Samurái que tuvo un rápido flashback.

#########

**Hace seis años, País de los demonios.**

El sensei de Ryoku le estaba hablando acerca de un concepto llamado el Mushin no Shin, uno que el aprendiz había oído vagamente, quedando asombrado por la explicación de su mentor.

-La mente debe estar siempre en el estado de 'flujo', porque cuando éste se detiene, esta interrupción es perniciosa para el bienestar de la mente. En caso de un espadachín, significa la muerte. Cuando el espadachín se enfrenta a su oponente, no piensa en el oponente o en sí mismo, ni en los movimientos de la espada del oponente. Sólo permanece allí con su espada, la cual, olvidando todas las técnicas, está preparada para seguir los dictados del subconsciente. El hombre ha dejado de ser el portador de la espada. Cuando golpea no es el hombre, sino la espada en la mano del subconsciente del hombre quien golpea.

#########

Eso quería decir que de estar en lo cierto, Shiro era capaz de actuar por instinto, entrando en un estado de conciencia elevada, uno en el que su cuerpo actuaba por si mismo, sin las limitantes de la conciencia y el subconsciente, aumentado sus capacidades físicas al límite, y dándole mayores habilidades sensoriales y cognitivas, dándole un fuerte instinto de pelea. El estado de la Mente sin mente.

Si el monje podía usarlo aunque fuera superficialmente, en teoría, podría igualar a su oponente y darle una mayor oportunidad de ganarle.

"Maldita sea, apúrate" pensó el joven al tener encima q Hana que estaba a nada de atraparlo.

Y en un instante, pudo ver un borrón golpear a la mujer lobo y mandarla a volar varios metros.

Al ver bien a su salvador, vio a Shiro con los ojos blancos y un aura plateada alrededor del cuerpo, sosteniendo su bastón que casi se había roto del golpe que le dió a la ex Inuzuka.

-¿Quien rayos me pegó?- se levantó muy enojada la loba y al ver al monje se lanzó hacía él- ya me harté de tí, ¡Muere¡- dijo dando un veloz zarpazo que Shiro esquivo sin verla, ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en su siguiente movimiento.

Hana comenzó a lanzar una seguidilla de patadas y zarpazos al monje que los evadía sin moverse de su lugar y sin contestar uno solo de esos golpes y de repente, abrió los ojos y susurró simplemente.

-Bankai.

**Y corte.**

**Soy malvado por dejarlo ahí, pero no teman que esto va a continuar en el capítulo que sigue.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	11. Jakenpon

**Jakenpon.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Capítulo dedicado a Javipozos.**

Te la debo desde hace tres capítulos y mejor la pongo de una vez, antes de que se me olvide.

**Review**

**Emperor92**

Hay que dejar algo de misterio, sobre Natsu, más que una profecía, era una visión sobre que era protegida por alguien.

Y sobre la reunión, todavía no sé, igual y si lo hacen.

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Estoy haciendo muy bien mi labor si te estás desencantando. Y ella no es consiente de eso, sus papás son muy discretos y no lo está notando.

Si, es la mayor y Hanabi es el nombre de la amiga que es la invocación de Hanamei y díganos qué la madrina de la menor de las hermanas Hyuga.

Las dos escenas se las debes a ya sabes quién.

**Mago rojo**

Unas cuantas veces pasa eso, si bien ambos tienen la culpa, hay una diferencia y esa es quien pone a la familia primero y quiere reparar sus errores, Minato llegó con ese afán, pero al ver que le iría peor a la aldea, tras escavar en que hizo Hiruzen en su ausencia, dejo de lado ese deseo,no así Kushina.

Ahora respondiendo a tus dudas…..

1))) No, eso es irreversible…. De momento.

2)))) no

3)))) de hecho… sí

4)))) no iba por ese lado lo del mal, una profecía cambia según los tiempos y eso que dices ya no va a pasar.

5)))) terquedad Uzumaki y ya le vale la aldea en su conjunto.

6)))) Hana es el simil del enemigo de Hulk, Abominación, ya con eso, sabes la respuesta.

Gracias por el Review y sabes que me encanta leer Review largos.

**Sebas602**

Minato es de esos hijos que buscando complacer al papá, hacen lo que sea necesario, en ese sentido, es un fanático de la doctrina de la Voluntad de fuego. Abraham iba a sacrificar a su hijo por Dios, no lo hizo porque Dios a la mera hora le dijo prácticamente que era broma, Minato siempre lo tomo en serio , esa es la diferencia.

Sobre Hana, ver las respuestas de arriba y sobre lo de Hinata, ella nació en Luna Azúl, así que dime quién tiene los ojos de ese color

Y la tecnología de Tetsujin osea los diferentes modelos de Mazinger, no irá más allá de la tecnología que Ironman tenía en los 80's, aunque los sellos harán ver qué hay avances mayores, por ejemplo, Naruto usa un reloj para contener ahí su armadura, piensa en la tecnología de las cápsulas Hoi poi, pero con sellos.

**Parque industrial Toledo, tres meses después del ataque al País de la Luna llena, día del ataque de Hana a Riki y los demás.**

-Los sensores dicen que no hay tensión o sobrecarga- midió la lectura del segundo prototipo de su traje de combate, Mazinger 2- Yuriko San, puedes aumentar un diez por cierto la presión usada.

En estos momentos, Naruto dentro de Mazinger 2, una versión menos robusta del primer prototipo, pintada de rojo, azul y blanco, estaba sosteniendo el mecanismo de presión de una prensa hidráulica que servía para emular pesos calibrados. Mazinger había soportado sin problemas las veinte toneladas de peso, por lo que el Uzumaki decidió ir un poco más allá, aumentando un par de toneladas más. Claro está, había olvidado un insignificante detalle el Uzumaki.

-Que le suba al doble, dice- dijo sonriendo diabólicamente la pelinaranja mientras subía de golpe a cuarenta toneladas la presión ejercida sobre Naruto.

Casi de inmediato, Naruto sintió el tirón de la presión sobre su prototipo, haciendo que doblará la rodilla para apoyarse en la base de la prensa, haciéndose la nota mental de no cometer el mismo error.

-! Apágalo Yuriko, apágalo¡- entró corriendo Chusai botando los materiales que había traído para su experimento.

-Se estabilizará- dijo sonriendo la adolescente mientras subía a cuarenta y cinco toneladas el peso sobre Naruto.

-! Chusai, un poco de ayuda¡- dijo el Uzumaki por el intercomunicador de su armadura, a los altavoces del laboratorio.

Unos cuantos instantes después, el Uzumaki miraba con dagas a la joven que le sacaba la lengua sin intimidarse.

-Ni te iba a pasar nada- dijo burlona Yuriko.

-Lo único que saqué de bueno es que aparentemente, soporta treinta toneladas de forma sostenida- se quejo Naruto mientras presionó un botón sobre la muñeca de su traje.

Una pequeña detonación se oyó y momentos después, Naruto estaba parado frente al nacido en Kumo y su asistente.

Mazinger 2 había sido creado bajo los más modernos estándares de ingeniería que este país podría brindar. Tras la prueba de campo del prototipo que Naruto prácticamente había armado con chatarra, Sherezada estuvo tentada al principio en pedirle a Naruto, una producción en masa del sistema de combate, pero ella misma vio que era una mala idea, después de todo, uno solo de ellos pudo matar en un lapso muy corto de tiempo a un shinobi renegado clasificatoria A. Algo que varios de sus mejores soldados harían, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que Naruto era un niño. Uno que ella descubrió, podía canalizar su chakra, crear clones y hacer henge, pero niño al final de cuentas y sin mucha instrucción de combate. Si eso hizo con Naruto, a la monarca no le quedaban dudas de que un pequeño batallón de Mazinger ,podría tomar al país pequeño que quieran por asalto en cosa de minutos. Ella aunque quisiera, no se sentía capaz de soltar semejante portento de tecnología al mundo. Los avances que el desarrollo de Mazinger traería eran un asunto diferente.

Los sellos electrónicos eran una gran innovación que podría poner a su nación y varias otras en boga y a la par de las naciones shinobi, así como las más avanzadas computadoras que Naruto había estado diseñando. El joven de apenas ocho, casi nueve años, había demostrado valer su peso en oro, ya que con los clones de sombras, podía avanzar meses de trabajo en solo unas pocas semanas, aunado a su basto conocimiento y talento para aplicarlo, el Uzumaki creó varios interesantes inventos y realizó varios experimentos. Su primer gran protegido Chusai también estuvo a la vanguardia del desarrollo de su nación, pero sin tener las mismas herramientas que Naruto, entre él y Yuriko ,adelantaban lo mejor que podían las investigaciones en metalúrgica, farmacología y genética que eran su especialidad.

Por decisión de la mujer, el parque industrial era el germen también de Uzutech, la compañía de Naruto y Chusai, donde el Uzumaki era el accionista e inventor principal, mientras que Chusai fungía como el director e imagen pública de la empresa.

Hablando de imagen pública, Tetsujin, el nombre que Naruto había dicho para proteger su anonimato, "resultó" ser el código clave del guardaespaldas personal de Chusai y de su nee chan.

Con la portada hecha y la historia lista, los dos genios se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a "inventar" el mañana, como comúnmente se refería a sus largas noches en vela desarrollando e investigando los más diversos temas.

Cómo el que tenía a los tres en este momento pendientes de su resultado.

Tras ayudar a Naruto, Chusai, Yuriko y Naruto trabajaron el el desarrollo de la aleación especial en la que el nacido en Kumo estaba invirtiendo esfuerzo. Combinando el mineral llamado coralium, hierro, carbón y zinc a una enorme presión y gravedad, la que era suministrada por los sellos electrónicos en el laboratorio, los tres vieron con satisfacción, cómo la aleación se sostenía a sí misma en una estructura molecular estable.

Al enfriar la pieza en el molde, vieron con mucha satisfacción, que el metal en forma de espada que estaba ahí, una vez que Chusai y luego Naruto lo levantaron, era sumamente ligero y más aún, muy duro.

-Parece ser que hemos dado con la presión y gravedad necesarias para poder combinarlos en esta aleación- canto al fin el triunfo Naruto al blandir la cimitarra, que era el estilo de arma que se forjó- se siente bien, es ligero y muy duro.

-Veamos- dijo la nacida en Kiri tomando el arma de las manos de Naruto, antes de partir con ella una columna del laboratorio como si fuera nada- como todo lo que onichan hace, esto es de calidad.

-Naruto ayudo- hizo un punto Chusai.

-No diría que fue ayuda, Chusai san- dijo algo apenado Naruto- la teoría es toda tuya, yo solo suministre el equipo necesario.

-¿Lo ves?- canto triunfal la niña de doce años- hasta el enano admite eso.

-Todo descubrimiento o innovación nace de dos factores principales- explicó Chusai- la información y la tecnología previas y la habilidad e ingenio de quien estaba investigando. Claro, Naruto no me ayudó con la teoría, pero sin el diseño de esos sellos electrónicos, no habría sido posible la creación de esta aleación.

-¿Cómo piensas llamarla?- cambio de tema Naruto, mientras Yuriko hacía un puchero por no salirse con la suya.

-Ya que el ingrediente principal de la aleación es el coralium, estaba pensando en llamar a la aleación, Kairoseki- anunció orgulloso Chusai- había pensado en llamarla Adamantio, pero eso haría que la gente de pregunté más si no sería en secreto un Uzumaki.

-Entiendo porque lo dices- asintió con la cabeza el Uzumaki, cambiando de ánimo preguntó- ¿Y cómo van las pruebas con ese mineral?.

-Van muy bien- aceptó Chusai- si todo sale bien, comenzare la construcción de escudos con ese material. Ha probado ser altamente resistente y absorbe la energía cinética de todo lo que lo golpea. Aunque su producción y trabajo lo hacen sumamente costoso, el Vibranium nos será a todos de mucha ayuda.

-¿Crees poderme facilitar un poco de ese material más adelante?- pregunto el Uzumaki- el Vibranium podría ser el material que necesito para poder hacer ese experimento. Si todo sale bien, tendremos una gran herramienta minera y petrolera.

-Y un arma útil para el proyecto de su majestad- asintió Chusai- aún no me la puedo creer, pero es lógico que nos pida algo así. Después de todo, parte del porqué nos tiene trabajando en tan excelentes condiciones, es para que hagamos obsoleto el sistema shinobi con nuestro equipo.

Naruto asintió en comprensión, después de todo, desde el principio sabía que la monarca tenía esa idea al ver con tanto interés el arma de fuego.

Sherezada y él, hablaron largo y tendido sobre qué hacer con Mazinger y llegaron a una conclusión, debía de tener su país un símbolo, un equipo de personas que usando habilidades no shinobi o con esas habilidades al mínimo, mostrarán que el sistema ninja era obsoleto, ya que una nación sin ellos fue capaz de producir soldados de la calidad que ese equipo tendría. Actualmente Mazinger 2 era en muchos aspectos más avanzado y mejor que el primer prototipo, pero estaba lejos del ideal al que Naruto aspiraba, el reactor plasmático estaba aún lejos de ser funcional, por lo que aún dependía de su chakra para poder usar las mejores armas de Mazinger, a saber, el unirayo, el viento huracanado y los rayos destructores.

Pero otras de ellas, como las balas dactilares, los dardos barreno, la patada meteórica o el puño cohete ya eran elementos totalmente mecánicos.

De ahí que Naruto estuviera desarrollando algunos elementos con Chusai para poder armar el famoso equipo, como las flechas y el cajad en el que el nacido en Kumo trabajaba o el arma de vibración en el que Naruto estaba invirtiendo tiempo. Si el Vibranium era el indicado, Naruto había inventado un arma que sería capaz de cortar lo que sea, incluso Kairoseki, lo que sin duda haría al dueño de esa arma (posiblemente una de las gemelas Chizeta) una espadachín más letal de lo que ya era. Ahora solo era cosa de seguir trabajando, esperando que sus innovaciones ayudarán a su benefactora a cumplir el sueño mutuo de ambos, un mundo donde el sistema shinobi era una reliquia obsoleta.

##############

**Konoha seis semanas después del encuentro de Riki y su grupo con Hana.**

-Una zorra, un dragón y un Lobo- musitó Shirona Yamanaka al ver caminar por las calles de la aldea, rumbo a la mansión Hokage al trío de personas que habían sido "amablemente" convocadas a hablar con el Yondaime.

-Ese de ahí es el Samurai elemental- le reveló la identidad de Ryoku a su esposa- pero quién sabe quién sea el otro tipo.

-Así que ese de ahí es Jankenpon- comentó Choza Akimichi sin verse tan impresionado- una miko, un monje y un Samurái. Y solo el samurai era renombrado.

-No todo es lo que parece Choza- le replicó Shirona- la miko es Sendaryu Riki, la suma sacerdotisa del dios Inari. Y no hablo de que sea la principal sacerdotisa de su país, sino que es la única sacerdotisa de una de las diez deidades principales que ha conseguido pasar la prueba que la hace la suma sacerdotisa de este. Esa mujer comanda a todos los templos de Inari en los países elementales.

-Eso explica porque el templo en la aldea anunció que los acogería- pensó en voz alta Shikaku y queriendo saciar su curiosidad preguntó a la esposa de su amigo- ¿tienes idea de su conjunto de habilidades?

-Sabía que era una muy poderosa sacerdotisa, pero no sé mucho sobre su conjunto de habilidades, más allá de que es una gran cantante, bailarina y que toca diez instrumentos diferentes- respondió Shirona - aunque también he oído que ella es una médico muy calificada y me hace ver novata en la ceremonia del té.

-Esas habilidades no le servirían mucho en combate- se burló Yoshino Nara.

-Los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas tenemos prohibido matar, pero podemos defendernos- aclaró la Yamanaka- pero esas habilidades no es algo que pongamos en nuestro currículum, no sé cuáles puedan ser sus habilidades, más allá de especular, en base al país de dónde viene. Lo mismo aplica con el monje que viene con ellos, más allá de ser un obvio usuario de Bōjutsu no tengo idea de su conjunto de habilidades.

Los miembros del Trío InoShikaCho y sus esposas vieron pasar a los tres miembros del grupo, que las masas habían denominado JanKenpon, debido a su supervivencia ante Hana, como dije antes, nadie había salido vivo, salvó Minato y Jiraiya, a una pelea contra ella, por lo que el libro Bingo incluyó en su más nueva edición, la indicación de huir en cuanto se le viera. Indicación que no se había dado desde que el Yondaime fue incluído en él.

Mientras discutían sobre ellos los antiguos compañeros, Riki y los demás veían la aldea con cierto aire crítico, en especial la mujer, que sentía una gran amargura por la aldea que traicionó a su patria adoptiva. Shiro también tenía rencor con la aldea o para ser más específico, con los patriarcas del clan Hyuga, debido a lo que le habían hecho a su princesa. Siendo Ryoku el único neutral en el asunto, era quien iba a la retaguardia del grupo, siendo Riki y Shiro, quienes estaban en ese orden, delante suyo.

Varios minutos después, el grupo que estaba siendo escoltado por Kakashi y Yugao, los ANBU que habían ido por ellos a su casa, los únicos que sabían de cierto secreto que involucraba a Natsu, ya que la vieron junto a Shiori lavando la ropa en la orilla del río el día que localizaron a JanKenpon, fue que decidieron ir a hablar con el Yondaime y terminar con el asunto, a cambio de poder intercambiar correspondencia con ellos o mejor dicho, con Natsu vía perros del peliplateado.

Una vez que estuvieron en la sala de espera del Hokage, no pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que esté los dejara entrar, poniendo pálida a uno de los ocupantes del lugar.

-¡Vaya, pero si es la vieja borracha¡- saludo "cortesmente" Riki- también están el simio senil, el sapo idiota y los padres modelo. ¿Solo ustedes van a estar aquí en esta reunión?

-Los mismos modales- se quejó de la actitud de la Miko, la Senju.

-!Oigan, no tienen que tratarnos así¡- se quejó igualmente indignado Jiraiya.

-Sus ANBU prácticamente nos amenazaron a nosotros y a nuestros acompañantes para venir aquí- señaló el porqué de la molestia Ryoku- creo que tenemos todo el derecho a sentirnos indignados por esta audiencia.

Minato y los demás vieron el punto de dicha molestia, de hecho, dadas las circunstancias era comprensible que las tuvieran, pero todo lo relacionado a una amenaza potencial y catastrófica de la aldea debía de ser tratado a la brevedad posible. Y tres personas nivel Sanín que estaban moviéndose de su país de origen a un rumbo desconocido era algo a tener en cuenta como amenaza principal.

-Me disculpo por ello- dijo sinceramente el rubio- pero ya que ustedes son los únicos que han sobrevivido a una pelea contra ella, debíamos traerlos lo antes posible para tener una entrevista.

-Además, su grupo ha estado llamando la atención por lo que he recogido y sería bueno saber sobre sus intenciones- se cruzó de brazos Jiraiya.

-Y también querían ver a los que los están reemplazando en fama- sonrió burlón Shiro.

-Jakenpon- confirmó Hiruzen- un grupo variopinto que ha luchando contra varios enemigos poderosos que van de uno de los espadachines de la niebla, esclavistas y contrabandistas, hasta la propia Hana, la que hizo que el Daimyo del País de los Dulces los llamara así.

-Eso no es cierto del todo- aclaro Ryoku- un cineasta que llegó de chismoso a la pelea fue quien nos dió el nombre….

-Pensaba ponernos el nombre más gay posible- lo interrumpió Shiro- pero Sanin ya estaba siendo ocupado.

-¡Hijos de su reputación….¡- iba a iniciar una diatriba el sanin, pero Riki usó sus habilidades de chanclajutsu y lo calló al incrustar la suya en su cara antes de que está regrese cual boomerang a la mano de la miko, quien volvió a ponersela y a actuar como si nada..

-Para el registro, a nosotros no nos hizo la menor gracia que nos llamen JanKenpon, ya que mucha gente ve el parecido con su grupito y hacen las comparaciones- aclaró otro punto el samurai.

-Nosotros tenemos un nombre mejor, pero no quisieron hacernos caso- se encogió de hombros Shiro.

-Como sea- encauzó la conversación Minato al asunto que los traía a su presencia- ¿Podría decirnos el objetivo de su viaje?

-¿Me podría decir cómo funciona el Hiraishin?- preguntó a su vez Riki.

-No tengo porque hacer eso- se negó categóricamente el Yondaime.

-Justo era lo que pienso responder- dijo sonriendo de medio lado la Miko- soy una humilde sierva de Inari Sama y como tal, puedo deambular por las naciones que se me pegue la regalada gana ,con la escolta que yo elija llevar conmigo y guardarme el motivo que me trae deambulando por las naciones elementales.

-Debes entender que dado el poder que ya se sabe que exhiben, hay personas que están un poco inquietas porque estén moviéndose por sus países- intento ser diplomático el Sandaime- aunque es solo un rumor, varios países con Aldea shinobi podían pensar que están moviéndose como una avanzada espía para recabar información y retomar el proyecto de Yamigakure.

-En primera, no somos iguales- le reprendió Riki al Sandaime por tutearla- en segunda, Yamigakure es un rumor malintencionado de algunos de nuestros vecinos envidiosos por la facultad que tenemos de ser autosuficientes al tener en nuestro territorio a los principales templos de las cincuenta deidades más adoradas del continente.

La miko estaba mintiendo con todos los dientes, desde cierto punto de vista. Era verdad que sus vecinos corrieron el rumor del intento de fundar su aldea, de hecho, el Reibi, fue el experimento fallido de varios de sus colegas, para crear un Biju artificialmente, para poder competir con las grandes potencias shinobi. Su primer esposo de Hecho fue contactado por los gobernantes de esa época para ser el primer kage, pero este y sus hermanos al ver lo potencialmente peligroso del ser artificial, sacrificaron su vida para evitar que esa amenaza corriera libre por el mundo. Enterrando el proyecto de la aldea con ellos, mientras que Riki terminó el trabajo de su esposo liderando la rebelión que haría el cambio de gobierno.

Para la Miko era un insulto muy personal y bastante ofensivo, las implicaciones que estaban haciendo sobre su sagrada misión.

-Soy una sacerdotisa, simplemente ando en una búsqueda sagrada- dió a medias el motivo por el que están viajando- tuve una visión acerca de un objeto sacro que está esperando a que lo localicé, y ya que es uno de gran importancia para el templo, se me encargó ir por él. Ryoku es el capitán de la guardia de la corte del país y Shiro es uno de los más hábiles luchadores, de ahí que sean ellos quienes funjan como la escolta mía y de mis hijos.

-¿Lleva a sus hijos en una misión tan peligrosa?- preguntó sorprendida Kushina.

-Claro que lo hago- acepto con jactancia la Miko- por muy importante que sea mi misión, mi familia es lo principal para mí, incluso antes que mis deberes en el templo. De ahí que tengamos semejante escolta, o venía con mis hijos de forma muy segura o debían buscar a otra persona para llevar acabo está misión.

El "matrimonio" kage sintió en el estómago el jab verbal de la Miko y los hizo sentirse enfermos. Una mujer con una misión importante, para sus estándares, prefería poner a su familia primero. Lo que ellos no fueron capaces de hacer…. A todo esto…

-Se siente muy alta y poderosa como una mujer Santa y no tiene la edad necesaria para ello- murmuró él Sanin bastante mosqueado.

Riki ya había tenido suficiente de alguien como Jiraiya, así que a una gran velocidad lo tomo por la cabeza y lo arrojó con fuerza sobre el escritorio, partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-No hemos venido aquí a recibir insultos y acusaciones- siseo sumamente enfurecida la Miko- ciertamente soy una mujer joven, pero edad no es sinónimo de sabiduría o madurez. Usted es el mejor ejemplo de ello. Podría tener el título de Gama senin, pero no es más que un adolecente inmaduro atrapado en el cuerpo de un viejo de mierda. E igualmente, el viejo carcaman que dirigió está mugre aldea antes, fue sumamente arrogante y pendejo, junto al niño prodigio al creer que podrían hacer mejor el trabajo de una sacerdotisa al interpretar una profecía sumamente vaga.

—¿Están cuestionando mi capacidad de interpretar las visiones del sabio sapo?— interrogó igual de enojado el Sandaime.

-Visiones… ¡Bah¡- desdeño con un ademán la miko- solo son desvaríos de un viejo sapo senil ,que está hasta el culo de opio y vayan a saber que otros estupefacientes. ¿Quieren oír una profecía?, yo les daré una jodida profecía:

"Aquel bajo una estrella brillante ha nacido, del fuego y la tormenta ignorado por un tenue brillo

Reunirá otras estrellas bajo su estela, será quien traiga un nuevo amanecer destruyendo la noche eterna.."

-Habla de mi hijo- musitó la Uzumaki con esperanza, pero…..

-No, no hablo de Su hijo- aclaro Riki para los ahí presentes- he tenido la visión de un príncipe de una tierra lejana, este príncipe traerá una era de paz y prosperidad a su reino como jamás antes la ha tenido, pese a que fue al principio ignorando por sus padres. Ustedes están relacionados al relámpago y a los remolinos, no es de ustedes de quién habla la profecía o del hijo que botaron.

Las palabras de Riki bajó los ánimos lo suficiente como para que se pudiera conducir la reunión al punto que originalmente se había convocado, narrando los tres miembros de JaKenpon, su pelea con Hana y su desenlace.

########

**La pelea, exactamente dónde nos quedamos XD.**

-Bankai…..- susurro el monje envuelto en un aura plateada.

La ex Inuzuka se paró en seco al ver al monje siendo rodeada por un aura verde jade que iba cambiando a plateado, al tiempo que tomaba la forma de un lobo antropomorfico parado de forma defensiva frente a ella.

-Bonito truco- admitió la furra- pero ese genjutsu no va a servirte de nada para derrotarme.

Y a gran velocidad, corriendo a cuatro patas se lanzó de lleno a atacar al monje, pero el ser que este había convocado no se la iba a dejar fácil.

La Inuzuka sintió nuevamente el impacto sumamente poderoso de algo que chocó de lleno contra ella, siendo el bastón del lobo ,el responsable. A gran velocidad, el Bankai estaba encima de ella al tiempo que Hana lograba poner freno a su estela de rocas destruidas por su cuerpo que fue mandado a volar, justo a tiempo para usar su extraordinaria fuerza, para frenar el nuevo golpe que el ser le intentó asestar con su bastón.

Shiro apretó los dientes mientras trataba de bajar su bastón, acción que hacía un enorme esfuerzo el lobo de imitar, pero la fuerza de Hana hacía imposible esto, más aún, la antigua chunin se dió cuenta de que estaban empatados en poder, pero que por fracciones de segundo, el poder disminuía, lo que significaba que lo que causará el aumento tan grande de la fuerza del monje, estaba comenzando a ceder.

A gran velocidad, la mujer se dirigió a Shiro corriendo de frente para intentar usar el Gatsuga contra él…. O eso creyó la mayoría, Shiro mismo. Ya que en realidad, saltó al monje y al Bankai y se dirigió de lleno, girando con el barreno en el que el jutsu característico de su antiguo clan convertía a sus miembros y lo apuntó de lleno en el Samurái que estaba con la miko preparando un sello para detenerla, siendo él, el encargado de proteger a Riki del fuego cruzado.

-¡OH MIERDA¡- exclamó Ryoku al ver que no podría esquivar a la ex Inuzuka.

Pero…. Tal y como Hana lo había predicho, Shiro y su "Susanoo pirata" , bloquearon poniendo los brazos en X, el embate de la Biju loba, aunque el samurai además de llevarse un buen susto, si recibió unas cuantas laceraciones de unas pocas piedras que fueron lanzadas como metralla por el jutsu de Hana.

Y sin dejar respirar a los presentes y estando a quemarropa, la cruel ex Inuzuka se lanzó ahora contra Riki, con sus garras de chakra, dispuesta a destripar a la miko.

-Tu olor me repugna como no tienes idea- siseo de forma mortalmente sería la "Biju"- no es a tinte corriente a lo que hueles, hueles a zorro, el olor que más detesto en el mundo…. Porque es el olor de mi "sensei" y de ese maldito mocoso.

El gigante de energía reacciona rápido y patea como si fuera un balón a la loba y la manda a volar varios cientos de metros en la hondanada, comenzando a parpadear entre verde y plateado, signo innequivoco de que el monje estaba llegando a su límite con el Bankai.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhgggg¡- rugió con fuerza la antigua Inuzuka dentro del bosque, haciendo que varios pájaros huyeran aterrorizados por su mera presencia, saliendo a una inaudita velocidad de ahí, dándole una fuerte tacleada a Shiro y haciendo que su construcción de energía apenas logrará bloquear el golpe.

Siguiendo con la estrategia, la loba subió la apuesta saltando al rostro del ser y dándole un poderoso puñetazo en la frente, hizo que este cayera de bruces contra los árboles frente a él, dando la apariencia de que a una persona común, alguien la dejara inconsciente de un poderoso derechazo. No era el caso, era tanta la fuerza la mujer que sentó al ser que era una construcción sólida, gracias a la fuerza del golpe, una que seguramente habría noqueado a una invocación como Manda o Gamabunta, que hizo que el propio Shiro sintiera el golpe atenuado, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para derribarlo también.

El ser dejo de brillar de color plateado para convertirse en un ser de color verde, que golpeó con toda su fuerza a Hana, pero está detuvo con mayor facilidad el bastonazo que Shiro le trataba de conectar.

-Patético- se quejó de estar perdiendo su tiempo la mujer- admito que eres un desafío mayor al que esperaba, pero aún así…. No deja de ser patético.

Y a gran velocidad, barrio los pies del ser, llevándose a Shiro entre las patas, literalmente, antes de que el Bankai se desvaneciera, debido a que los niveles de chakra de Shiro estaban mortalmente bajos.

Hana sonrió cruelmente mientras se dirigía a dónde el monje estaba tendido boca arriba, boqueando con mucha fuerza y velocidad, lo que fuera que usará para tener una fuerza casi a la par de la de ella por un breve momento, claramente estaba dejando una fuerte factura a su cuerpo. Razón de más para acabar con su miseria…..

-¡Descanza en pedazos dulzura!- le despidió la mujer que tenía su garra de chakra brillando con fuerza- !Garras de….¡

-¡Corte de tormenta¡.

-¡Flamas Oni¡.

Unos seis zorros de fuego azul y una onda de energía plateada le dieron de lleno en la espalda a Hana que volteo a ver sumamente enfurecida a la Miko y al Samurái que estaban aún en la posición en la que habían lanzado sus ataques, Riki haciendo el sello del carnero y Ryoku con su katana a la altura de la cadera, en su costado derecho.

-Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes tres- se comenzó a mover la loba en dirección a Riki , pero Shiro la sujetó de su pierna derecha, lo mejor que podía.

-A...a... aún n...n...o, hemos terminado- logró decir el monje, tratando de seguir luchando contra Hana, aunque claramente no podía.

Ella simplemente lo pateó con fuerza y lo mandó a volar hasta que se estrelló contra varios escombros, haciendo que este tosiera sangre al caer sobre ellos.

-!Shiro¡- gritaron sumamente preocupados el Samurái y la miko que se pusieron el guardia para seguir peleando.

Pero como lo dijo, Hana se había cansado de jugar y usando su gran velocidad, golpeó en el cuello a Ryoku, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Ya tengo mi presa- sonrió nuevamente con deleite la Biju- ahora solo me falta destriparte lentamente y después iré por Natsu, tener una ayudante conocida me será de mucha utilidad.

-Señor de la tormenta, venid a mi- apuntó con su bastón el monje a la Loba que estaba tratando de tomar a Riki entre sus garras.

Un relámpago salió del bastón, uno que salía de un sello que se activa con esa oración y que se almacena en los aros del bastón, El monje tenía unos cuantos relámpagos en su arma y no los usaba a menos que fuera una situación desesperada.

Hana fue alcanzada por el rayo y se quedó quieta un momento, antes de ver con ira al monje y dirigirse en su dirección.

-Señor de la cosecha, venid en mi ayuda- ahora fue el turno de Riki de usar un sello que contenía un poderoso "hechizo", ya que varias raíces de los árboles vecinos sujetaron con fuerza a Hana, impidiendo de momento que ella se pudiera mover.

-!Hazlo de nuevo¡-

-!Señor de la tormenta, venid en mi ayuda¡

solo que esta vez dos relámpagos fulminaron a la pelirroja, dañando la electricidad residual y el calor de los rayos a la Uzumaki, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Hana se liberó de sus ataduras y se abalanzó contra el monje y lo sujetó con fuerza por el cuello, la ira llenaba los ojos de la ex shinobi sus ojos, pero también la curiosidad.

-Antes de matarte vas a responderme una simple pregunta- apretó con fuerza el cuello de Shiro- ¿Porque estaban luchando tan ferozmente?

-Ryoku es nuestro camarada, no vamos a dejar que te lo lleves tan fácilmente y estoy seguro, al igual que Riki, que él piensa de la misma manera cuando se trata de nosotros- dijo entrecortado el Monje- por otro lado, la señorita Hyuga sufrió algo muy traumático y no vamos a permitir que te la lleves a costa de que vuelva a retroceder en su sanación.

-!Que noble¡- dijo con clara burla Hana- y que asco. Es una "lastima" que al final tus esfuerzos fueran en vano. Ahora….

! Muere¡

Hana una vez más iba a tratar de clavar las garras en el Monje, pero a una buena velocidad, un borrón se puso en su camino, era Natsu, que con los ojos llorosos, se interpuso entre ella y su presa.

-Matame, pero no le hagas daño a ellos- dijo con convicción la mujer- lo que me pasó fue enteramente mi culpa, pero no voy a dejar que estas personas mueran por protegerme.

Eso llamó la atención de la Inuzuka, ¿Que paso con su antigua "conocida" para que hablara así, y para que los otros hablaran así de ella.

La ex Inuzuka había ganado la habilidad de oler el aura, así que aspirando fuerte, olisqueo a la Hyuga y lo que detectó, la enfureció como pocas veces lo estuvo en su vida.

El miedo, la culpa, el sentimiento de no valer nada aún eran fuertes en ella, lo que ya había podido percibir en víctimas de violación. Alguien había violado a Natsu...y estos tipos la estaban tratando de proteger de ella….. que estaba en estos momentos, actuando igual que los asquerosos humanos que le hicieron ello.

Hana dejo sutilmente su posición hostil y se dirigió a Natsu y le susurro algo al oído y se alejo de un poderoso salto del lugar. Estos humanos se habían ganado su respeto y por ello, no iba a matarlos al menos por hoy. Pero si los volvía a ver….. no tendrían tanta suerte como esta vez.

**Y corte…**

**Un pequeño destello de esperanza, un atisbo de humanidad, algo que es universal, lo dejo a su consideración.**

**Ahora, les he dejado una pista sobre una pequeña iniciativa, falta ver quienes y en qué circunstancias se unen los demás en ese equipo.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	12. Las piezas se mueven

**Las piezas se mueven.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review.**

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Que bueno que te gustó todo, y si, esa es la diferencia entre el dicho y el hecho. Kushina parece Uzumaki por ser de cabello rojo y aunque Riki de momento está ocultando ese hecho, es quién realmente actúa así.

**Emperor92**

Que bueno que te gustó todo. Y bueno… es la arrogancia, se sienten que pueden mandarlos, aunque no sea verdad.

**Garou**

Nop, el símil del capi es otro. Y bueno, Mazinger solo es blanco, rojo y negro, pero en las remasterizaciones, es azul marino, también está el hecho de que no todos los Mark son dorado con rojo. Espero tu siguiente Review.

**Mago rojo.**

Me alegro que te haya gustado. Sí, es la "Iniciativa Vengadores" , solo que lleva otro nombre y tiene otros fines.

Secuestrar al creador saldría fatal y lo saben, así que va más por el espionaje industrial, ya verás como eso saldrá muy caro más adelante.

Y no, ella es pacifista, no probará así su poder, quizá si alguien es lo bastante imbécil y ataca primero se las va a dejar ir, pero no atacará antes.

1))) es parte del plan. Hay varios puntos en él, las máquinas como el tractor son parte clave de ello, lo creas o no.

2))))En realidad le dijo que….. falta para eso.

3))))) Sep

4))) desde que la conocieron hasta que la volvieron a ver, paso casi un año, la muy… de Tsunade tardo un año en volver.

5)))) varias.

6))))Nop.

**Konoha, unas horas después de la entrevista de Jakenpon, hogar de Inoichi Yamanaka.**

-¡Kawai¡- exclamó Riki al ver a la compañera de juegos de la pequeña Ino.

El Samurái y el monje veía con pena ajena a Riki, frotando sus mejillas contra una pequeña ojiluna que estaba sonrojada a más no poder por las acciones de la Miko.

-Voy a recordar esto, cuando regresemos a la villa - dijo burlón Shiro.

-¡Vete al cuerno Shiro¡- exclamó enojada Riki- ¿Cómo puedes no enamorarte de esta carita?- pregunta la miko sonriendo de medio lado- es más , estoy segura que si caes redondito con una carita….

-Ejem- carraspeó el pelinegro en ayuda de su amigo- Riki, no es por alarmarte, pero esa niña se está poniendo azul.

-!Hay perdón¡- dijo apenada y soltado a la pequeña Hinata que efectivamente, estaba mareada por los mimos de la Miko.

-Ejem- ahora carraspeó la ex sacerdotisa- Riki sama, es un honor tenerla a usted y a sus compañeros en esta humilde morada. Déjenme presentarles a unos amigos íntimos de esta familia- dijo señalando al matrimonio Hyuga- ellos son Hiashi y Hanamei Hyuga, los padres de esta niña, Hinata Hyuga, los líderes del clan Hyuga.

-Es un placer conocerlos- hicieron una reverencia de respeto Ryoku y Riki, no así Shiro que veía con dagas al matrimonio Hyuga, algo que era muy evidente para los ahí presentes.

-Ustedes dos- señaló el monje a los Hyuga- tengo una pequeña duda ¿Son amigos del matrimonio hokage?

-No diría que amigos- comenzó a decir Hanamei - sucede que…..

-¡Lo confiesan! Yo lo sabía- dijo con una furia cada vez mayor el monje- ¡se les pegaron las malas mañas de esa burla andante que se hace llamar familia!.

-¡Oigame pedazo de animal¡- lo encaró muy de cerca Hiashi- lo que mi esposa estaba a punto de decir, es que rompimos nuestra amistad con ellos debido a lo que pasó con su hijo mayor.

-Lo dudo- se cruzó de brazos Shiro- Si considerarán a todos los Hyuga como familia, no marcarían a una parte de ella como res…. O ¡Habrían ido en ayuda de la pobre Natsu¡.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere decir¡?- dijo con más esperanza que ira, Hanamei- Natsu murió en una emboscada cuando buscaban pistas del paradero de Naruto.

-!Ajá, murió en una emboscada¡- dijo a nada de usar en Bankai sobre ese par- esa supongo es la versión oficial, porque suena mejor decir que murió a que los imbéciles que estaban con ella, todos de la rama principal, la dejaron como ofrenda para poderse ir en paz.

-¿Que?- dijeron en shock ambos,algo que incluso Shiro vio que no era fingido, aún así, no iba a dejar pasar las cosas.

-Vaya, veo que no sabían las cosas- se calmó un poco más- aún así, dudo que vayan a hacer algo para hacerle justicia a Natsu.

-Habla de ella como si estuviera viva- dijo con esperanza Hanamei- dígame ¿Cómo es que la conocen?.

-Hace aproximadamente un año, conocimos a la Sanín Tsunade- empezó a explicar la miko en lugar del monje que hacía esfuerzo por calmarse un poco- ella había sido víctima de una red de esclavistas, debido a sus jodidos vicios. Su alumna no pidió ayuda para salvarla y en el lugar… Natsu estaba con las mujeres que estaban rompiendo para venderlas en los burdeles y como esclavas.

Hanamei se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar amargamente, Hiashi ahora hacia una perfecta imitación de Shiro. Su bebé, la hija que creyeron perdida, había sufrido tanto…..

-Si lo que dice es verdad- inicio Hiashi- ¿Dónde está ella?.

-A Salvo de su mugroso clan- reveló el monje- ella aún está muy afectada por lo que pasó desde el día que la vendió su asqueroso clan hasta que la salvamos. No hemos cumplido con la misión que nos encomendaron, Porque hacerlo ,habría hecho que ella no sanará mentalmente.

-Ella está en casa, cuidado a mis niños- volví a meterse Riki, mientras hacía una seña discreta a Ryoku, para que sacará a Shiro a tomar aire para tranquilizarlo- es una pena, realmente me partió el corazón ver un alma tan gentil, tan destrozada.

-Supongo que el monje se lo tomó igual de personal- supuso Inoichi.

-Shiro fue quien la rescató ese día- explicó la miko- y debido a ello, durante mucho tiempo, fue al único hombre que toleraba por ello. Si vieran a la pobre de hace un año… entenderán que aunque nos lo pidan, no vamos a decirles dónde está exactamente. - sonrió siniestramente la miko y añadio- y aún así, dado lo ocurrido, dudo que puedan vencerlos a los tres al mismo tiempo. Sobretodo a Shiro.

-¿Al monje?- preguntó incrédulo Inoichi.

-Odio admitirlo, pero él es el más fuerte de nosotros- se sinceró Riki- aún así, mis habilidades sirven para vencerlo, las de Ryoku kun me superan a mi, pero Shiro Kun es capaz de vencerlo. De ahí que la gente nos llamará Jankenpon, porque lo vieron como los Sanín con su curiosa cerradura de sapo,babosa, serpiente.

Y como en el caso de ese pervertido, el que en apariencia es el más débil de nosotros, realmente es el más fuerte.

Todos se quedaron con esa información ,viendo que Riki le dijo con un motivo más allá de dar una advertencia y eso fue más patente cuando añadió:

-La pequeña ojiluna sin dudas que va a ser una exelente nuera cuando crezca- dijo suspirando con añoranza- es una lastima que mi Arashi Kun, no sea príncipe o tenga los ojos negros, rojos o azules.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con la declaración, Riki sabía de la profecía, de ahí que les dijera de Jankenpon, era una buena manera de iniciar su amenaza,a lo que seguramente iba a revelarles…

############

**Takigakure, mismos momentos.**

-¿Me preguntó quién me enviaría el paquete?- se preguntó una niña de ocho años de piel morena, cabello verde menta y ojos naranjas que vestía prácticamente harapos, mientras metía a su casa la caja que le llegó de forma anónima a su puerta- me encantaría ser su amiga.

La niña dejó la caja sobre la desvencijada mesa y usando un kunai viejo y oxidado, la abrió con algo de cautela, no fuera a ser como las otras sorpresas que llegan a su casa.

No era el caso, dentro de la caja, habían sido cuidadosamente empacados, varios componentes electrónicos, así como varios aparatos similares a baterías del tamaño D, con un gran botón rojo en uno de sus extremos, así como una carta de un hombre llamado Barai Chusai.

Con suma curiosidad, la niña (que sabía leer gracias a los libros de enseñanza básica que rescató del basurero y que ese hombre de ojos verdes y esclerótica naranja le instruyó vagamente como hacerlo) comenzó a leer la carta que el tal Chusai le había enviado.

**Estimada señorita Fū:**

**Me apena en lo más profundo del corazón saber por la carta que me ha enviado, de lo desesperado de su situación ,que por algo tan vanal como ser de una estirpe de famosos shinobi, sea incapaz de acceder a su verdadera pasión como lo es la investigación en física aplicada, más aún, tomando en cuenta las notas y cálculos que me ha enviado y que he consultado con un colega mío (uno que estaba en el mismo caso que usted) y ambos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sus ecuaciones y sus teorías son todas pausibles, ahora bien, en los diversos componentes que le hemos enviado, así como en las cápsulas de sellado electrónico que hemos tenido la precaución de hacer llegar a usted, están algunos medios para que pueda experimentar, tanto para aislar las partículas que describe en sus ecuaciones, como para construir algo para poder aprovechar ese descubrimiento.**

**No dude en hacerme llegar otra carta pidiendo más materiales para su investigación y le recalcó que debe de mantener esto en secreto, ya que pese a su gran conocimiento científico, no deja usted de ser una niña de no más de ocho años, por lo que no veo de más decirle lo que la gente de su aldea pensaría de que un activo militar como usted, use esa investigación para poder escapar de su prisión e ir a pastos más verdes como el País de la Luna llena dónde estoy seguro que Lady Sherezade le brindaría la protección necesitaría, así como de los recursos para seguir con sus investigaciones.**

**Sin más por el momento, espero que su trabajo sea por demás fructífero.**

**Atentamente:**

**Barai Chusai.**

Fū re leyó la carta sumamente confundida, ella jamás había enviado nada a nadie, pero este hombre había enviado material para que trabaje en su investigación, no solo sin hacer mofa de sus ocho años, si no qué le estaba dando lo necesario para huir de la aldea y le había dicho a dónde irse.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, la pelimenta siempre había sido objeto de burlas y humillaciones por su condición de jinchuriki, una que los altos mandos de la aldea y la llamada "gente buena" de ella le habían revelado a una edad muy temprana, así como la obligación que eso conlleva , ser el perro guardián de Taki y jamás recibir algún pago por ello. Malos tratos, odio y otras vejaciones serían su pago por un trabajo bien hecho.

Y sin las herramientas para ello. Muchos a su edad, ya iban a la academia ninja, pero le habían negado el poder ir, alegando que ella tenía con el monstruo dentro de ella para defenderlos. Apenas y se alimentó y vistió, viviendo en una covacha a las afueras de la Aldea. Y ni hablar de instrucción o educación, tuvo que ser autodidacta. De ahí su genio. Fū era más inteligente de lo que le daban crédito, enmascarado eso en una cara sonriente y estúpida, adoptada por supervivencia, pero una vez que aprendió a leer, se entretenía leyendo los extensos volumen de física que habían desechado de la biblioteca de la aldea, al considerarlos indeseados en una aldea shinobi. Desde ahí, la niña había estado haciendo complicados cálculos matemáticos (una vez más, gracias a los libros que había recogido del basurero, logró aprender matemáticas y álgebra muy avanzada) a cerca de una teoría que había estado rodando en su cabeza.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, algo que ese tipo le digo que era así, había algo, una fuerza que mantenía la distancia entre los átomos de la materia en la distancia que tenían.

Cada átomo en realidad era un noventa por ciento de espacio en blanco, lo que significaba que la materia de hecho estaba en estado expandido, si podía controlar esa fuerza que mantenía así esa distancia entre los componentes del átomo, podría en la teoría, encoger la materia o agrandarla. Y aunque no dudaba que seguramente un ninja o dos podrían hacer un Jutsu capaz de emular esa hazaña (lo que solo era verdad parcialmente, efectivamente, hablo del clan Akimichi) su descubrimiento tendría a tener resultados más permanentes que la de el Jutsu que hiciera semejante prodigio.

Con algo así, ella podría huir de la aldea y al no usar chakra para ello, sus perseguidores no serían más sabios de como le hizo para huir de ahí.

No sabía quién y porqué envió esa carta a su nombre y francamente….. entendía el porqué, estaba arriesgando mucho al hacerlo, pero al menos tenía de consuelo saber que había algo o alguien allá afuera que vigilaba a la niña y que trataba de hacer su vida menos miserable.

Ahora le tocaba a ella hacer lo propio, y dado en lugar donde vivía, sin duda que no sería tan difícil mantener en secreto de los demás sus experimentos sobre su partícula prodigiosa y su inminente fuga.

##############

**País de los fideos, antiguas ruinas de un castillo.**

Una niña de un cabello rojo claro, que parecía rosa, de ojos castaños y vistiendo harapos, llegó al castillo , con la esperanza de hallar algo ahí.

Había oído rumores de que había una espada con un símbolo como el que ella atesoraba en ese pequeño cofre que dejó ocultó antes de venir a las ruinas, una katana de una funda roja como la sangre, siendo la única información de ella, así como del símbolo en la empuñadura, una espiral dorada, igual a la que sus padres tenían en sus cosas, y el símbolo del dios del viento.

El castillo había ardido misteriosamente ayer y seguramente los saqueadores se habían llevado todo, pero algo la estuvo llamando. Podía oír una voz susurrando a su oído, de que debía de ir ahí. Y aunque Tayuya, el nombre de la pequeña, estaba algo escéptica de ir, a medida que se acercaba a dónde debió estar el recibidor de ese gordo snob que debió ser dueño del castillo, la voz sonaba más fuerte y más clara.

Pronto la niña se halló frente a la fuente de las voces, la famosa katana que parecía brillar con luz propia, de una manera casi hipnótica, como si la estuviera invitando a tomarla entre sus pequeñas manos…

Caminando como poseída, la niña se acercó a la katana y la tomó entre las manos y en un rápido movimiento, desenfundó el arma, sacado a relucir, una hoja negra como la obsidiana, con un grabado en plata con la siguiente inscripción en la hoja: "Quien sea digno de empuñar esta arma, será el recipiente del poder del dios de los vientos"

De repente , la niñita sintió el calor de un nuevo poder bombeando por sus venas, al tiempo que un relámpago caía sobre ella.

-!Ahora tengo el poder absoluto y me la pelan¡- gritó de forma arrogante la ahora mujer, una vez que comprobó que el rayo no la había matado, había hecho algo más….. increíble.

Corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, con la katana aún en la mano, se dirigió a un charco para ver su reflejo y lo que vio la dejó maravillada.

Ya no veía a una demacrada niña de ocho años, lo que su reflejo mostró, fue una mujer en sus veinte y tantos, de largo y lustroso cabello rojo sangre de ojos rojo escarlata, de tez bronceada ligeramente, sumamente hermosa, con sus largas , sexies y poderosas piernas que se mostraban a través del haori de combate rojo con el símbolo de Uzu y del dios del viento en la tela verde. Su figura de reloj de arena y grandes pechos, entonando en el cuerpo atlético que había ganado, no había desmereciendo nada pese a su 1.80 de altura.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- se preguntó en voz alta.

**-Fuiste mi elegida para usar a Masamune para volver a proteger al clan Uzumaki-** respondió una voz en su cabeza que sonaba vieja como las montañas, pero al mismo tiempo, entrañable como un amigo al que no ves hace tiempo- **soy Fujin, el dios del viento, uno de los antiguos guardianes de Uzu junto a mi hermano Raijin, Dios del rayo.**

-¿Dios del viento?- dijo incrédula la mujer ¿Esperas que crea que está katana pertenece al dios del viento?.

**-Bueno, el arma no es mía- **dijo sinceramente el dios**-** **fue bendecida por mi, creada por el legendario maestro en la elaboración de armas, Hattori Hanzo. Pero como dije antes ,eres la elegida para usar mi poder y por consiguiente, ser la líder militar de tu disperso clan.**

-¿No soy la última?- preguntó la niña convertida en mujer con esperanza- creí que lo era.

**-Lo que pasó con Uzu solo disperso a tu clan**\- le aclaró el dios del viento- **aunque cuatro de las cinco aldeas shinobi pelearon contra Uzu, aún sin mi ayuda y la de Raijin, necesitan más que eso para exterminarlos del mapa. Créeme aún quedan escondidos varios Uzumaki por todo el continente elemental, escondidos y esperando a los portadores de las armas ancestrales. Cuando vean que Fujin y Rajin han regresado, ellos volverán a levantar la tierra de tus ancestros.**

-Entonces…. ¿Que debo hacer?- pregunto humildemente la joven al ver que se le había depositado una gran carga en sus hombros- solo soy una niña huérfana que sobrevive lo mejor que puede, vine aquí, creo que por tu llamado, pero siendo sincera, no sé que hacer, no se pelear y menos sé dirigir un país.

**-No temas-** casi podía sentir la pequeña, la sonrisa cálida del Dios- **precisamente eso es lo que te hace digna de mi poder, no te preocupes, mis amigos que viven en Xibalbá te podrán ayudar con tu entrenamiento, cuando sea el momento de regresar y reunirnos Raijin y Yo nuevamente, el portador de Uramasa, el arma que quien Guía a todos los Uzumaki, también habrá recibido el entrenamiento necesario, el te estará esperando en la patria de tus ancestros, junto a Él.**

-¿Él?- preguntó la niña convertida en una muy bella mujer.

**-Sentí que nació alguien, un Uzumaki que tenía la capacidad de poder empuñar tanto a Uramasa como a Masamune-** explico la deidad- **sin embargo….. no es su destino ser el poseedor de uno o ambos poderes. De hecho, él está aquí, por un destino aún mayor que ese….**\- dijo algo incómodo el dios- **y por tu bien y el de los demás, espero que cuando deba cumplir con él, no elija llevar al mundo a su destrucción.**

-Entonces debo detenerlo- chocó su puño con su palma derecha la joven, sumamente confiada en su poder.

**-Puedes intentarlo-** convino el dios- **pero no lo recomiendo. A menudo cuando se intenta alterar un evento decretado por los dioses, lo que realmente haces es propiciar el resultado más catastrófico posible. Y más aún en este caso que un grupo de imbéciles ya trataron de alterar los eventos relacionados a este chico en particular y a su ancla moral. Inari y Tsukuyomi ya han intervenido para corregir esa intervención. Así que sugiero que no te metas en algo que no comprendes.**

La mujer reflexionó las palabras del Dios y tuvo que darle la razón, dijo que ojalá elija ser bueno, lo que significa que era una posibilidad de dos que fuera un sádico desgraciado. Ella no iba a empujar a alguien a serlo. No era tan idiota.

-¿Y ahora ...qué?- preguntó la joven.

**-Te enseñaré a llegar con mis amigos, ellos se harán cargo de lo demás….**

Y con ello, la aventura de Tayuya daba inicio, una que estaba íntimamente relacionada a Riki y compañía.

########

**Konoha, noche.**

Shiro se encontraba en Luna Azul, que había dejado de ser un bar de mala muerte en la zona roja de la aldea, para ser un bar en una zona más céntrica, uno que estaba sumamente atestado de clientes, debido a los inusuales licores exclusivos del bar que se servían en él. Y si bien el monje no era muy aficionado a las bebidas alcohólicas, debía de darles crédito a los rumores de que tenían un sabor incomparable, como está bebida que se obtenía de fermentar papas.

La razón del monje para estar aquí, era lo de siempre, reunir información. Y si bien, pudo sentir unos cuantos ANBU de Konoha y alguno que otro más escondido, aunque sin aparente relación a los que sabía que lo estaban observando, ya era lo suficientemente veterano en esto como para hacer algo que levantará las banderas rojas en los que lo andaban vigilando.

-Tu eres uno de los miembros de JaKenpon- aseguró más que preguntó la dama que tomó el lugar del cantinero en la barra.

Se trataba de una mujer de pelo negro y largo, y ojos azules claros, con unos enormes pechos similares a los de la Sanin Tsunade. Como una de varias de sus señas más distintivas, tenía las pestañas inferiores más grandes y gruesas que las superiores,en su brazo izquierdo lleva tatuado un kanji, también le hace falta su brazo derecho, luciendo un muñón vendado. También lleva parcialmente vendada la cabeza y su muñón, así como las plantas de sus pies. A su espalda lleva una katana, una que el monje reconocía muy bien , Dada la descripción que Ryoku le había dado de ella.

-Y tu eres Kukaku "Sello explosivo" Shiba, antigua capitana ANBU de su tercera división- se aventuró a adivinar la identidad de la mujer.

-Dices bien- sonrió como depredadora la mujer- supongo que ese compañero tuyo se jacta de haber mutilado a una mujer que solo hacía su trabajo.

-Plantar sellos explosivos en una mina en el País del Hierro y tratar de culpar al capataz por ello quizás era tú trabajo- coincidió el monje- pero el de Ryoku era detenerte.

-Y por ello….. le agradezco- dijo sonriendo la mujer, descolando a Shiro, ya que no se la esperaba.

-¿Disculpé?- pregunto incrédulos Shiro.

-Ciertamente ese único error acabo con mi carrera y aunque según las leyes del País del hierro, al haberme hecho esto- levantó su muñón- el crimen había sido resarcido, ese no fue el caso aquí.

Le doy gracias porque esa experiencia, me ayudó a darme cuenta de que…. Está aldea no es el faro de luz y esperanza del que se jacta ser.

Una persona le pidió a la Barman y dueña de la mitad del lugar una bebida basada en caña de azúcar, a lo que el monje se ofreció ayudar para poder reanudar la conversación.

—Deja que te eche una mano— ofreció el monje con su característico sentido del humor

—Chistosito— bufó la pelinegra, pues no era el primero o el último en hacerle ese chiste.

Aún así, ayuda era ayuda, de ahí que acabará con Shiro más rápido la ronda de tragos a servir.

-Todos los lugares tienen sus detalles- reanudó el monje la conversación de hace unos momentos- y entiendo que estés desencantada de tu aldea debido a lo que te paso….

-No solo es eso- le interrumpió Kukaku- tiene que ver, pero no es lo principal. Yo formo parte de una larga lista de personas que esta aldea ha arruinado, pese a o debido a, la "Voluntad de fuego".

Sakumo Hatake, Maito Dai….. personas que fueron tachadas por un solo error o una sola falta en el cumplimiento de los estándares y….. son y serán la burla de varias generaciones, pese a lo grande que fueron ellos. Mi caso ni es primero o el último de un ninja muy leal que por una sola mancha, es Dada de baja de forma deshonrada para lavar el honor de la aldea. Luego está lo que hicieron con ese pobre niño- sonrió con añoranza la mujer- sometido a toda clase de maltratos y abusos sancionados por el Sandaime, con el único propósito de hacerlo dependiente emocional del hokage. Me da asco pensar que los "buenos " ciudadanos de la aldea alabaron a los Namikaze como héroes y mártires, pero al pobre chico….

-Y luego está la verdad o lo que se supone fue la verdad- asintió de acuerdo el monje.

-Para mi siempre será un misterio como hay mujeres como la pobre de Sonomi que eran incapaces de concebir, deseando ser madres con tanto anhelo y la naturaleza le dió dos hijos a esa mujer- bufó molesta la ojiazul - "Los Uzumaki valoran ante todo a la familia" …. Patrañas…. Es eso o está jodida aldea convierte lentamente a las buenas personas en su versión más horrorosa.

-Habla de "ella"- adivino el monje.

-No solo de Hana Inuzuka- negó parcialmente- Supuestamente está aldea jamás buscó crear un supersoldado, que esa fue la razón para convertir en criminal a la Sannin Orochimaru, sin embargo, el Sandaime a la primera oportunidad intentó seguir con su trabajo. El Yondaime llega muy "salsa" a cambiar la aldea y no ha pasado absolutamente nada. Algo hay aquí….. llámame paranoica o supersticiosa, pero no me parece eso normal.

Mientras el monje y la mujer discutían, un poco alejados de ellos, una mujer veinteañera estaba ganando unas monedas pintando un retrato de un par de los que estaban ahí, aparentemente…..

-Lady Yakumo- se le acercó un ANBU con máscara de zorro con un kanji en la frente, el kanji de Fuego de hecho- necesita mucho más que las habilidades que está aprendiendo de su clan, si cree que con ello puede deshacerse de nosotros.

La joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos miel, que vestía un sencillo vestido viejo, evidentemente a propósito para poder pintar, simplemente miró aburrida a los ANBU que habían venido por ella, unos cinco, antes de seguir con su pintura.

-Hablamos en serio- fue firme otro de ellos.

-Dejen que al menos acabe está pintura- pidió un poco de tiempo la mujer.

-Y rompe el genjutsu de una vez, eres una niña de ocho años, no una mujer de veinte.

-Un segundo más- siguió la joven y luego, dando unos pocos trazos más dijo con satisfacción- lista. Toda una obra de arte.

La "obra de arte" era una pintura secuencial de los ANBU llegando con ella, uno cayendo sovrevlas mesas detrás suyo, con la espalda apoyada en la mesa y luego algo grotesco saliendo de él.

Y tal y como la pintura lo mostró, para horror de todo mundo, incluso de Shiro y Kukaku, el ANBU de máscara de zorro comenzó a quejarse del estómago mientras caía de espadas sobre una mesa, alejando de ahí la los aterrados parroquianos, mientras el estómago del tipo se inflamó y comenzó a hacer un enorme bulto.

Shiro y varios más, incluida la copropietaria, vieron tanto la pintura como el hombre y justo cuando alguien reaccionó para tratar de ayudar….. de un tirón, un asqueroso ser salió del estómago del tipo.

Era un ser pequeño, no mayor al de una iguana mediana, con cabeza chata y ojos rojos, boca llena de dientes filosos y triangulares, de una piel blanca lechosa, el ser miró a su alrededor, asustando a todos por lo que iba a hacer, cuando de la nada, saco de vayan a saber dónde, un sombrero de copa y un bastón y una melodía comenzó a sonar de súbito…..

**[Hello! ma baby, Hello! Ma honey, Hello! ma ragtime gal.**

**Send me a kiss by wire, baby my heart's on fire!**

**If you refuse me, Honey, you'll lose me, then you'll be left alone;**

**Oh baby, telephone and tell me I'm your own.]**

Canto y bailo a lo largo de la mesa el ser, antes de estallar en mil pedazos, dejando conmocionado a todos los presentes.

-Riki y los demás no van a creer esto- murmuró Shiro- pero me parece raro que sintiera una aura similar a la de las invocaciones de Riki.

Un grupo de ANBU común llegó y arresto al otro grupo y se llevó el cuerpo del ANBU asesinado, notando ambos grupos que Yakumo había huido del lugar.

Y de hecho, una vez que se estableció que esa niña había huido, se tuvo que poner a la aldea en encierro, hasta que una potencial amenaza nivel S, volviera a huir de la aldea.

Adivinen quien también estaba relacionado a lo que ocurrió con Yakumo Kurama.

###########

**País de la Luna llena, parque industrial Toledo, un mes después. Tiempo presente.**

-Ahora repasemos esto- dijo el Uzumaki por la radio a Yuriko- voy a probar el jet propulsor, entendido.

-Entendido- dijo con ánimo la joven.

-Podria ocurrir un accidente y por ello hay que tomar medidas de seguridad- siguió enumerando sus puntos el Uzumaki.

-Eso tiene sentido para mí- asintió de acuerdo la asistente.

-Entonces, si y SÓLO SI, llegara a ocurrir algo relacionado al fuego , usas el extinguidor- Remarcó el Uzumaki.

-Ya entendí- corroboró la pre adolecente.

-Como sea- se paró en la plataforma de pruebas el Uzumaki- Mazinger 5, prueba de jet propulsor, prueba número tres…..encendido- canto triunfal lo último.

De la espalda de el modelo cinco salieron un par de alas con propulsores y un enorme propulsor del centro de la espada y se comenzó a elevar unos tres metros por encima del suelo…. Hasta que ….

-¡Fuego¡- usó el extinguidor la pelinaranja, apagando los propulsores y haciendo que Naruto tuviera un aterrizaje forzoso nada suave.

-Yuriko chan- dijo Naruto saliendo de Mazinger- eres despreciable.

-Tu también me agradas- sonrió diabólicamente la jóven.

Naruto podría ser un genio científico, pero no aprendía aún esa lección, Chusai era el mayor, ella la hermana de enmedio y Naruto el menor y como tal, era su deber, fastidiarlo de vez en cuándo.

**Omake.**

**En alguna parte del país del Té.**

En uno de varios antros de mala muerte del país, si uno entrara a él, ojalá lo haga con el estómago vacío, pues era inenarrable la carnicería que se había desatado ahí. Enmedio del caos y la destrucción, un hombre con motivos de calavera, de cabello plateado corto y ojos café, miraba con dagas al gusano que se atrevía a pedirle piedad.

-Por favor, te daré todo el dinero que tengo, pero déjame ir- rogó el hombre mientras el sujeto de la guadaña ahorcaba más fuerte.

-No has respondido la maldita pregunta- canturreo burlón el hombre- solo quiero saber, dónde diablos está Fransis…. Perdón, contexto equivocado- solo dime dónde está Shen y me iré tranquilamente de aquí.

-No… no sé quién diablos es Shen, yo solo sirvo los tragos aquí- lloriqueo el hombre.

-Te creó- lo soltó el hombre, antes de esbozar una sádica sonrisa- pero mi arma y Jashin Sama no.

Y antes de que el hombre siquiera pudiera gritar, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, al tiempo que su verdugo atrapaba la cabeza cercenada.

**-Mmmm me encanta cuando alguien derrama tanta sangre en mi nombre- **Ronroneó una sensual voz al oído del sujeto- **Hidan Kun, me has estado sirviendo muy bien, no me quejo de que mandes tanta sangre y sacrificios a mi nombre, pero mi lecho se ha sentido muy solito sin tu compañía.**

-Lo siento mi Jashin Hime- sonrió galante el sujeto, antes de hacer una rabieta pateando uno de los cadáveres del bar- Pero el compañero de cagada que me cargo, no se queda inconsciente con nada de lo que le pongo y no me deja irme Tan lejos…..

**-Podría decirte cómo matarlo-** le susurro al oido la diosa tras darle un beso de lengua- **se que te uniste a ese grupito de terroristas por esa promesa a tu hogar, y dado lo tacaño que ese Kakuzu se oye…. Seguramente es un mal tipo.**

-No es tan mal tipo- negó con frustración Hidan- parece que tiene una tataranieta y debido al estigma que conlleva ser su pariente, la tratan muy mal en su aldea , lo ví falsificar una carta y enviarla y recibir el mismo la respuesta antes de enviar un paquete para … no se facilitar la vida de la pequeña. No puedo matarlo. No sin dejar desprotegida a la pequeña.

-Una noble causa- asintió la diosa de acuerdo- Y solo por ello, está fuera de mi lista de chicos malos- sonrió sensualmente mientas se despojaba de sus ropas y le decía a su protegido- se van a dar cuenta de que pasó en una hora, tenemos un rato para una cogida, que me dices cariño.

-Digo que el tarado de Shen puede esperar un poco- dijo el peliplata desvistiendose. Si Jashin, diosa de la venganza y justicia sangrienta, quería que dejara de momento la persecución de Shen y su banda de esclavistas, ¿Quien era él para negar los deseos de su amada ,en más de un sentido, diosa?

**Y corte.**

**Algunos símil más obvios que otros, pero estoy presentado a varios de ellos, todos con su relevancia o aparición en su momento.**

**Sobre Mazinger, será una cruza entre la tecnología de Ironman de los años 80 y del propio Mazinger Z, así que verán sus diferencia entre los Mark y los modelos Mazinger.**

**Sobre el capítulo, Riki dirá unas verdades y veremos al fin, como las cosas empiezan a moverse, por lo que intentaré hacer cosas que no he hecho tanto, como usar situaciones totalmente inventadas por mi, como es el caso de Tayuya que jamás va a estar con Orochimaru.**

**Los veo luego!.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	13. Las cosas cambian

**Las cosas cambian.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

**Garou01**

Efectivamente, me inspire en esa escena, eres el primero en notarlo (y el único)

Y bueno, ya veremos quienes son los integrantes del equipo.

Espero tu siguiente Review.

**Enjeru Kijshikina J-san**

Naruto si es el símil de Ironman, también estás en lo cierto de Tayuya y Hana, solo que ella es antagonista, así que es Abominación. Con Kukaku fallaste, es una "pista falsa", pero los demás símil (Hidan y Fū) también estás en lo cierto. Que haya un Deadpool no quiere decir que se una al equipo, habrá símil a varios villanos también, así que tener un par de Anti héroe no está mal.

La viuda y Barton también los tienen, pero todavía no aparecen.

**Arria**

Thanks My dear Friend.

**Emperor92**

No sé van a quedar en Konoha, están de paso y a ver si me sale un Hidan mejor como Deadpool.

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Gracias por las flores, espero que te siga gustando el Fic.

**Mago rojo**

Así es, Antman, Thor, Deadpool y todos dejan de lado a Yakumo, excepto Tú, ella es el símil de La bruja escarlata, así que imagínate como va a estar esto…..

Y bueno, lo de Yuriko, digamos que la persona en que se basa y yo, nos llevamos así, neta que no aprendo T_T.

Sobre tus dudas:

A))))) Si.

B)))) Vas a ver quién fue el que los contactó en este capítulo, no fue un espía.

3)))) Si, pero habla de Hinata y Naruto, Tsukoyomi influenciado a Hanamei a dejar ir a su hija a la capital como dama de compañía e Inari a Riki, buscando al príncipe y a otra cosa que no diré todavía.

4)))) Sí, pero su símil no creo que te lo imagines.

5)))) No

6)))) Si.

**Javipozos.**

Espero que esté capítulo te agrade.

**País de la Luna llena, ciudad Capital. Palacio real.**

Sentada en su oficina, Sherezada leía cuidadosamente los informes dados por Kauserã Nageru, un abogado joven que había nacido en el País de las Olas y que servía como el líder de su reformada agencia de inteligencia. El líder de O.D.I.A (siglas para Organización de Defensa, Inteligencia y Apoyo) le había enviado un largo compilado de sucesos relevantes en las Naciones elementales, que iban desde el rumor de una aldea shinobi naciendo en el País de los Arrocales, el asesinato de los líderes del país de los pájaros, con excepción de los dos príncipes del país, la toma de Doto Kazahana del Pais de la nieve y el más llamativo de todos, Jakenpon y su visita hace un mes a Konoha, para contestar sobre sus dudas acerca de Hana Inuzuka, una potencial amenaza para su nación y para la que Naruto estaba diseñando un modelo sumamente avanzado de sus armaduras, uno llamado Mazenkaizer.

Eso y el gran impacto que sus productos industriales estaban teniendo en el mercado, ahora que Chusai, Naruto y Yuriko habían mejorado los circuitos integrados , componentes eléctricos y demás, por lo que varios de los ingenieros y diseñadores de sus fábricas pudieron hacer electrodomésticos y aparatos más ligeros y funcionales, mejor elaborados….

Y también, porque no decirlo así, más baratos.

Claro está, baratos para las Naciones no shinobi más allá del continente elemental, porque dentro de ellas, seguían siendo artículos sumamente costosos, debido a los altos aranceles que varias naciones les imponían, algo que si sus planes y la sana competencia ,hacían su trabajo, era algo que iba a terminar.

Aunque el principal productor de tecnología de la última de las Naciones elementales, aunque le doliera a Sherezada ser todavía considerada uno de los países que aún eran del continente elemental, su nación tenía a un único competidor en el mercado de la manufactura de tecnología, enfocada más en la electrónica que nada.

Habló por supuesto de la nación tropical de Molmol, gobernada por la familia real Su, siendo el actual monarca ,el rey Lamda Lu, quien de forma similar a ella, tenía a una protegida prodigio, su imperiosa hermana menor, la princesa Kaolla Su.

Kaolla tenía un genio para la mecánica que casi rivalizaba con Naruto, enfocada la joven princesa más en la robótica y en la computación, la joven princesa consideraba a Naruto su rival en su campo, no así su protegido personal que solo la veía como una niña molesta y ruidosa. Ciertamente la joven de trece años era ambas cosas, pero compensaba mucho su actitud infantil y esa tendencia a jugar rudo con su servidumbre, con la tecnología que era capaz de crear. De hecho, la prensa de pesos calibrados era un invento suyo, traído de Molmol, con gran jactancia de Naruto, en solo cinco de las cápsulas de almacenamiento electrónico de gran capacidad, similares en tamaño a un móvil pequeño, haciendo que Kaolla estuviera haciendo pucheros durante semanas al notar que al ser una habilidad enteramente propia de las Naciones elementales, no podría emular o superar semejante hazaña de transporte.

El chakra era una energía presente en toda nación existente en el planeta, sin embargo, de los tres grandes continentes existentes en el mundo, el Continente Elemental, el Continente Insular y el Gran Este, solo el continente Elemental tenía un sistema político y social que giraba enteramente alrededor del chakra y su manejo.

Mana, en algunas naciones del Este, kundam, Ki, fuerza, el chakra tenía al menos doce nombres distintos fuera de las Naciones elementales, pero Salvo un par de países en el Este y el continente Insular, donde sí tenían ciertos privilegios aquellos capaces de usar chakra, no había en términos generales, naciones que dieran un estatus casi divino a esa energía.

Yendo más lejos, había naciones como el lejano reino de Fiore en el Gran Este, que tenían una suerte de sistema parecido al de las aldeas ninja, llamado Gremio, donde grupos de gente capaz de manejar el chakra (a quienes llamaban magos en ese y varios países del continente), hacían toda clase de misiones para poder mantener la economía.

Y aún así, Fiore no era tan reacio a cambiar su estilo de vida en favor de una manera donde los civiles pudieran tomar más el control de las cosas, como sí lo eran en el continente Elemental.

Cosa de las diferencias culturalres (en una misma ciudad podrían haber varios gremios que competían entre ellos y aunque hacían una que otra misión para los gobernantes de las ciudades y el rey, solo los gremios de los bajos fondos hacían las misiones como el sabotaje, asesinato y secuestro, las que las aldeas ninja si tenían en su catálogo, lo que era un crímen en Fiore y demás naciones con un sistema similar), la sultana tenía más terreno fértil para llevar acabo su idea y así, destruir el sistema shinobi, tomando las cosas que servían de esas naciones y tratando de no repetir los mismos patrones en su continente natal.

Después de todo, ella no era tan arrogante como para no ver el principal problema al que su plan se entrenaba, un problema tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado como lo era simplemente el miedo al cambio.

Los seres humanos eran por naturaleza, resistentes a los cambios radicales y más aún, a los que significaban un nuevo paradigma en su modo de vida, de ahí que estuviera aprendiendo mucho sobre las alternativas al corrupto y podrido sistema shinobi, para intentar implantar esté en las Naciones con su propia aldea. Y la alternativa a este, para las Naciones sin ellas, una dónde los civiles se hicieran cargo totalmente de todo, con los recursos humanos y tecnológicos que sus diversos protegidos y colaboradores estaban creando.

A saber, por ejemplo, los inventos mecánicos llamados por Naruto y Chusai, tanque, tractor y camión respectivamente y que serían toda una revolución en la manera de comercial entre las Naciones.

Los tanques y algunos jenizaros ( nombre dado a las fuerzas que usaban las armas de fuego ,ya tan avanzadas en este punto, como las pistolas, ametralladoras y rifles de inicios del siglo XX), podrían proteger un convoy de trailer, vehículos motorizados e impulsados a vapor como los tanques y tractores, cuya capacidad de carga era superior a las carretas de las Caravanas comerciales, lo que hacía más barato el tener un par de tanques a la disposición de los trailers, unos cuantos soldados y no habría cargamento que no se pudiera entregar.

Un grupo de ANBU con invocaciones, serían cocidos a tiros y cañonazos, sin importar su grado shinobi, un grupo de bandidos sería repelido , así usarán muros de tierra, creen un pantano de la nada o estuvieran en un terreno difícil, el diseño de los tanques los volvía versátiles a la hora de pelear. Y claro está, ya que los trailers y tanques eran operados por una persona con el número suficiente de personas , la marcha solo de detendría en los instantes en los que se toma relevo para hacer el cambio de turno y asunto arreglado. Entre otra ventajas más como la velocidad y capacidad de mantenerse moviendo de los vehículos que harían más atractivo este sistema de transporte que el de las primitivas caravanas comerciales.

Y después, teníamos a los tractores y trilladoras que podían facilitar tanto el trabajo a los granjeros que harían innecesaria la contratación de misiones clase D para trabajar el campo. ¡Diantres! Incluso con la elaboración de motores más pequeños, sería posible incluso crear sierras eléctricas que harían la tala de árboles mucho más fácil, sin depender de los ninja. En serio ¿Era tanto el status quo reinante en el continente que incluso el trabajo en el campo y la tala de árboles eran comisionados a las aldeas ninja, pero labores como la minera, pesca y otras más, no… ya fuera porque se podrían considerar indignas o vayan a saber por qué?

Bueno, al paso que iban las cosas, eso sería algo que iba a cambiar en los próximos años, todo gracias a un zoquete que no abandonó a un hijo a su suerte en un nido de víboras.

#######

**Con Naruto. Laboratorio del parque industrial.**

-Aumenta la presión- ordenó el Uzumaki a Hageshi Kansamaru, su asistente de laboratorio.

El adolescente de diecisiete años subió de golpe (gracias a las indicaciones de Yuriko), el doble de la presión de la prensa, sintiendo el tirón el Uzumaki que estaba dentro del siguiente nivel dentro de los modelos de sus armaduras de combate.

Mazinger había sido diseñado para combatir a los ninja que ostentaban el rango genin hasta los Tokubetsu Jōnin clasificatoria A, en todas sus habilidades y competencias diferentes. De ahí que además del prototipo inicial, hubieran otros once modelos de Mazinger, con sus variantes en color y aditamentos, incluso teniendo varios de esos modelos, un sobrenombre o subcódigo, como Mazinger 7 también conocido "patito de hule" que era un modelo enteramente subacuático de Mazinger, enfocado más en combates debajo del agua, Mazinger 5, el "Halcón" o Mazinger 10 "Rinoceronte" debido a que era un modelo más enfocado a las armas pesadas y por ser el que era más voluminoso (aún más que Mazinger) y también debido a que era el modelo que era capaz de aguantar cincuenta toneladas de forma sostenida durante diez minutos.

Luego estaban los modelos para lidiar con los jounin Superiores a la clasificació los clasificados como S menores, Gran Mazinger, de los cuales, Naruto había diseñado solo ocho y había construído tres, siendo Gran Mazinger 2, el modelo del que estaba midiendo sus límites de poder en este momento.

Y por último pero no al final, estaban los modelos para lidiar con las amenaza nivel Kage y los otros ocho jinchuriki, Mazenkaizer, de los cuales tenía dos diseños y ninguno estaba en construcción. Además de ellos tenía un último modelo único, de hecho solo tenía el esbozo de sus planos en su mente, gracias a la revelación del Kyubi de la habilidad de algunos de los jinchuriki extranjeros de acceder a la forma Biju de sus prisioneros, siendo de momento el nombre clave de este "Caza Biju", Kiryu.

-Subiendo a Cincuenta toneladas- anunció el joven, esperando otra indicación de su infantil jefe que bufó debido a la facilidad de Yuriko de seguirlo jodiendo aún sin estar ahí, pero contento de que esté modelo, Gran Mazinger 2, siendo un modelo "básico" de esta serie; pudiera aguantar según los datos de sus sensores, teóricamente, alrededor de Sesenta toneladas sostenidas de peso.

Gran Mazinger a diferencia de la mayoría de los doce modelos de su antecesor, estaba hecho de Kairoseki, teniendo los mismos patrones de color, diferenciándose más por detalles estéticos y de armamento que nada.

Tenía al igual que el grupo anterior, algunas armas como las balas dactilares, el puño cohete, viento huracanado, unirrayo y demás. Pero tenía tres armas que el modelo anterior no tenía, como el electrocañón, un poderoso cañón de iones eléctricos, que era bastante pesado y voluminoso (además de que solo podía disparar cinco veces y con un pasmosamente lento tiempo de recarga). Los puño barreno, una mejora sustancial a las bala barreno y el rayo congelante, un invento enteramente hecho por Chusai usando diamantes como fuente de poder, siendo el arma favorita de Naruto, al ser, junto al electrocañón, dos armas poderosas que ya no usaban chakra, siendo impulsadas por el más pequeño, pero poderoso reactor plasmático que Naruto había desarrollado.

Y Mazenkaiser tenía únicamente el diseño y varias armas que los otros dos tenían, pero que Naruto quería ir desechando, como el unirrayo, aspirando a que el modelo más poderoso de las armaduras personales que estaba creando, tuviera una dependencia nula del chakra y funcionará enteramente con tecnología.

-Aumenta otro veinte por ciento- ordenó el Uzumaki al ver que no tenía aún, el nivel de carga que los sensores daban como el límite óptimo de peso.

Efectivamente, Hageshi aumento a sesenta toneladas el peso que Naruto soporto y los sensores indicaron que el límite óptimo estaba en las sesenta, lo que teóricamente, lo ponía en fuerza física a la par de la Sannin Tsunade cuando no activaba el Sello del millar.

Naruto sonrió al llenarse del impacto de ese hecho, con los modelos Gran Mazinger y experiencia de combate, podría diezmar sólo, a batallones ANBU enteros. Esas eran buenas noticias.

#################

**Konoha.**

Kushina se encontraba caminando junto a la pequeña Asami de cinco años, quien se encontraba confusa por la situación, le estaba yendo demasiado bien en la escuela, así que ¿Porque sacarla de ahí?

La razón no era algo que ella y varios altos mandos entendieran, pero si era algo que Kushina veía necesario, Asami, al igual que Naruto había Sido víctima de la situación.

La niña no entendió ese día hace dos años, porque al recibir ese papel, su madre entró en un frenesí nervioso, hizo un kage bunshi, le dió la indicación de quedarse con ella y salió corriendo a toda carrera de ahí. Su padre llegó del mercado y ella le contó lo que vio, pese a los intentos del clon de que se quedará callada. Tras oír lo que pasó, Minato imitó el comportamiento de su madre y salió de ahí en el Hirashin, dejando muy extrañada a la niña, sobretodo por el comportamiento de los clones, pues había cierta hostilidad entre ellos.

Casi un día después, sus padres volvían diciendo que nuevamente se iban a mudar de ahí, esta vez de forma permanente, para poder encontrar a su hermano mayor.

La niña no registró entonces la implicación de esas palabras y de hecho, no lo hacía aún tanto.

De hecho, parte de porque Kushina sacó a Asami de la academia tenía que ver con el hecho de que desde que le dijeron que tenía un Oni chan, la niña diario preguntaba con impaciencia, si Por fin, podría conocer a su hermano.

Todavía era muy inocente la niña y los maestros lame botas de la academia ya la querían graduar al año siguiente, debido a que ya "estaría" lista para la vida Shinobi.

Está bien, los prodigios más o menos tenían esa edad al graduarse, pero ¿qué resultados teníamos de ello….?

Un Uchiha con novia que no parecía tenerla, un Minato Baka que era una patética excusa de padre y un emo peliplata con un ojito de cebolla que vivía en el pasado, emulando a su compañero caído en casi todo, menos en ir tras una linda chica para cortejarla.

Y ella como madre, no iba a permitir que ese fuera el destino de su pequeña. Ya le falló a lo grande a su hijo mayor, no iba a permitir otro error así con Asami.

Y juzguen como quieran eso, el hecho de que al igual que con Naruto que era un mini clon de Minato, la niña lo era suyo y si bien eso podría darse a la interpretación de que por ello la consentía así. … Lo cierto era que no quería cargar además con la culpa de que su hija menor creciera como una inadaptada social.

Estaba otra vez, cavilando sobre esos pensamientos, cuando vio pasar a cierta Miko castaña, con una cesta llena de varios comestibles, algo que no creyó ver, dada la posición que aparentemente Riki ostentaba, acompañada de dos de sus ex amigas, Shirona y Hanamei.

Que Riki congeniara rápidamente con la Matriarca Yamanaka era entendible, ya que eran colegas, pero que lo hiciera con la de los Hyuga le pareció inaudito por decirlo menos.

Y para más extrañes de Kushina, Riki fue la primer mujer del grupo en botarla y rn darle una suerte de sonrisa desdeñosa, algo que no le gustó nada a la Uzumaki. De hecho, era una mirada muy común para ella en estos días y una a la que siempre reaccionaba de forma violenta, como iba a hacerlo ahora.

En unos cuantos pasos presurosos arrastró a Asami hacía dónde las mujeres estaban comprando unas hortalizas (Riki y Shirona, ya que Hanamei por ser una mujer de la "nobleza" no podía exhibirse haciendo esas labores) y encaró a las tres mujeres, siendo Riki el principal blanco de su ira acumulada.

-¿Se puede saber el porqué me dedicó esa mirada?- preguntó la Uzumaki a la Miko sin la menor señal de cortesía- ¿Que le he hecho para que me trate de esa manera?.

-¿Además del hecho de llamarse a su misma madre?- preguntó a su vez la Miko a modo de respuesta- podría darle una larga lista de ellas, pero si estás tan ansiosa de saber, ¿Quien soy yo para negarte eso?- expresó con condescendencia.

-¡DEJA A MI MAMI EN PAZ, VIEJA BRUJA?- le desafío Asami, pero una mirada de Riki bastó para intimidar a la pequeña, Asami de hecho quería ir a su casa a esconderse bajo la cama para que esa aterradora bruja de pelo pintado, no le hiciera daño.

-¡Vaya, al menos la niña si entiende que es ser una verdadera Uzumaki¡- dijo burlona Riki- pero eso será hasta que mami le enseñe a dejar de lado a los demás , si debe hacerlo.

-Soy una Uzumaki y los Uzumaki jamás abandonados a la familia- reviró Kushina- Asami tiene esa mentalidad inculcada en ella.

-" Haz lo que digo y no lo que hago"- reviró con un viejo refrán la castaña- los niños en realidad aprenden del ejemplo. Por otro lado me parece patético que digas eso, cuando todos sabemos la cruel verdad, cuando las cosas se pusieron feas y debías tomar una decisión, huiste sin mirar atrás y dejaste abandonado a tú hijo mayor.

Kushina quiso revirar, quiso decir que no es que al acabar el alboroto del Kyubi, ella tomara sus cosas y huyera de ahí, sino que al despertar tras desmayarse (será Uzumaki, pero el parto y usar sus cadenas y un sello, la dejó noqueada), tres días después del incidente, lo hizo en una de las casas de veraneo que poseía con su esposo, quien le explicó todo.

Kushina realmente quiso ir por su hijo y le gritó de hecho a Minato por dejarse convencer por semejante idiotez, pero tanto él como Jiraiya le convencieron de que eso sería mala idea.

Asami necesitaba a ambos padres , Naruto tendría el apoyo de sus alumnos, Kakashi, sus amigos y la aldea en general, por lo que estaría bien. Aún así, la pelirroja insistió en ir, cuando le dió un acceso de tos debido al estrés que esta plática le estaba dando y también por todavía estar convaleciente por el parto, su esposo fue por agua para ella y al volver, reanudaron la plática, está vez, viendo ella los argumentos mejor.

Claro que Naruto también los necesitaba, ¿Que niño de tres años no necesita a sus padres? Pero como lo dijo antes el viejo pervertido, la aldea iba a estar ahí y no es como si Naruto no supiera que estaban lejos para cuidar a su hermana, él era muy listo y sabría entender. También, lo hacían por el bien mayor y si Naruto no estaba solo, no estaba realmente faltando al código Uzumaki.

Y eso precisamente era lo que le impidió replicar a Riki, la culpa por ser tan ingenua y por dejarse convencer tan fácil por ellos.

-¿Nada que decir?- sonrió triunfal la miko- eso pensé, después de todo, no es como si yo no supiera de estas cosas, de acuerdo, mis hijos no están exactamente en este momento conmigo, pero dado el como esta aldea nos "invitó" no se me puede culpar que los dejé en un lugar seguro, me voy mañana a reanudar mi búsqueda con ellos, porque a diferencia tuya, si se cual es el valor de la familia. Y no solo es algo que yo sepa.

Las tres mujeres habían avanzado unos pasos adelante, dejando a la Uzumaki atrás, quieta por la ira y frustración que sintió por las palabras de Riki.

Y todo eso terminó, cuando en un grito lleno de ira y frustración, la Uzumaki cargó contra la Miko, sin pensar en el Hecho de que estaba atacando a una mujer que no la provocó o que era invitada a la aldea, ella solo quería que esa Miko burlona se callara, de preferencia, para siempre y que dejara de lastimarla con sus hirientes palabras.

Pero con lo que no contó o se le olvidó por sus emociones, fue con que Riki era parte de JanKenpon por algo.

De ahí que Riki no solo la evadió, sino que a gran velocidad le puso un sello en la base de la nuca que paralizó a Kushina, la arrastró hasta una banca, la puso de espaldas sobre sus piernas, se sacó la sandalia derecha….. y comenzó a darle de chanclazos.

-¡Esto es para que no me vuelvas a levantar una mano, patética excusa de madre¡- le daba uno y otro chanclazo Riki a una Kushina que se negó a llorar, debido a la humillación que sentía. La última vez que alguien le hizo eso, tenía siete años y fue su madre, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción a Riki.

-¿Deberíamos intervenir?- preguntó un ANBU a Kakashi, pues estaban siguiendo a Kushina como parte de su seguridad por ser la esposa del Hokage.

-No- se estremeció Kakashi al oír como Riki aumentó la fuerza de sus golpes- quiero llegar a viejo, y separar a esas dos va a intervenir en esa meta, pero si quieres intentarlo, te aseguro que hay maneras menos dolorosas , aunque no tan creativas para suicidarse.

El ANBU negó enfáticamente, viendo como los demás que estaban en la multitud que se reunió, la última ronda de chanclazos de Riki a una Kushina que no podría sentarse en semanas.

-Vamonos- se sacudió las manos Riki- y lamento haber dado ese espectáculo.

-Lo que lamento es que no se pudo grabar- comentó Shirona, mientas Hanamei asentía con la cabeza. Lo que ellas dos darían porque se inventara una cámara de vídeo realmente portátil.

##########

**En algún lugar del País de los Arrozales.**

-Si que es una sorpresa esto- sonrió con diversión una mujer al leer el informe que su maestra espía le estaba dando, la mujer era una belleza madura muy bien conservada y varios dirán que exótica y antinatural.

Era una mujer de piel sumamente pálida, de ojos serpentinos amarillo ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos, cabello largo negro y una muy bien conservada y hermosa silueta enmarcada en estos momentos, en una bata de laboratorio blanca- Así que Jakenpon. Vaya que a la gente le encanta entregar títulos exóticos a lo tarugo.

-Será -concedió la mujer- pero no es una hazaña menor lo que han hecho.

La interlocutora de Orochimaru era una mujer joven con cabello color marrón claro hasta los hombros, cubierto por un hábito y con ojos de color verde, además de unas gafas grandes redondas. Llevaba un vestido suelto de color negro con un delantal blanco sobre éste y sandalias.

-No lo estoy regateando- negó divertida la sannin- lo que quiero decir ,mi querida Nono, es que entregan títulos demasiado geniales cuando pierdes, pero cuando ganas, no son tan llamativos. Siempre me ha parecido Sanin, más llamativo que Flash amarillo o Habanero sangriento. Por dar dos ejemplos.

Nono río divertida por la observación de su amiga, antes de adoptar una postura más seria.

-Lo que queda claro, es que el pequeño proyecto científico de tu ex sensei, salió demasiado bien para su gusto, dadas las circunstancias. Parece que Hana tiene unos niveles de fuerza que son superiores a los de Tsunade y peor aún, una capacidad regenerativa que virtualmente la hace inmortal. Jakenpon luchó al límite de sus habilidades y apenas logró sobrevivir, así que a menos que ellos la encuentren primero, no veo como se le pueda derribar. Y dado que ella está en constante movimiento, para cuando el idiota de Jiraiya la localice, ella ya se habrá ido, aún cuando el Yondaime y los que traiga, usen el Hirashin para llegar ahí.

-Y es otra razón para que podamos recolectar muestras para ver qué diablos es lo que le pasa- asintió de acuerdo la pelinegra- ¿Que me dices del otro rumor?.

-Tetsujin es muy real y ha tenido más apariciones desde su debut en el intento de conquista de parte de Nobunaga- le informo la mujer-hubo un incidente, un intento de robo de un carguero con tecnología que tenía como destino, el puerto de Laje en el País del Té. Según tengo entendido, varios Shinobi de Ida tomaron el barco infiltrándose en la tripulación y tenían pensado llevarlo a su país para poderle aplicar a varios de sus productos ingeniería inversa. Pero de alguna manera, el capitán del barco, antes de ser asesinado, dió la alarma y Tetsujin interceptó el carguero, capturó a los Shinobi de Iwa y se las arregló para llevar a su destino el carguero.

-Eso no le debe haber hecho la menor gracia a Onoki- sonrió con diversión la sanin.

-Aplico la usual de estos casos, eran renegados que querían dinero fácil y demás. Por supuesto que nadie en La luna llena y el Té se tragó esa excusa, pero sirvió como precedente para que ahora, las tripulaciones de contraten de forma más exhaustiva y van ahora armados con un nuevo invento que te resultará muy interesante.

Entonces Nono le enseñó los informes de una autopsia hecha en el País de La Luna, país estrechamente relacionado al de Sherezade. Era la autopsia de un hombre que había muerto por herida de bala, lo que en sí era novedoso para ella, pero también le llamó la atención por algo en particular.

-El informe médico de Hinata Hyuga y el daño que esa arma causa, son básicamente el mismo daño, pero este tipo murió debido a que la potencia de tiro era mucho mayor. Así que el genio prodigio de La leona Roja estuvo en los alrededores de la aldea….. muy interesante.

Orochimaru sonrió de forma ladina, tenía algo de mucha utilidad para sus planes, si la información era real, dado el hecho de que Sherezade estaba impulsado mucho el desarrollo de su país, quizá y podría obtener suministros gratis de Chusai, si amenazaba con revelar ese pequeño detalle….

**Omake.**

**País de los fideos. Cinco días antes del incidente de Hidan.**

Un hombre y una mujer un tanto mayor, se acercaron con temor a la mesa en la que el hombre estaba sentado, comiendo y bebiendo en este bar de mala muerte.

Para todos los observadores ocasionales, estaba claro que ese par de tipos no tenían cabida en un lugar así, aún así, ambos haciendo acopio de todo su valor, hicieron el esfuerzo por llegar a la mesa donde el hombre al que querían contratar, estaba cenando.

-…¿U.. usted es Kakuzu?- preguntó la mujer al hombre que estaba comiendo sopa de arvejas con carne seca.

Kakuzu apenas y les dedico a ambos una mirada, pero fue lo suficientemente elocuente como para indicar que tenían su total atención.

-M...mi esposo Takeshi y yo hemos oído que es el mejor en lo que hace- le comenzó a decir la mujer- pero que lo que hace no es muy agradable.- entonces sacó un pequeño saco, repleto de dinero, depositándolo frente a él- y por ello es que deseamos contratarlo.

-¿Que motiva a dos personas como ustedes a contratar a alguien como yo?- pregunto muy aburrido el hombre.

-Queremos hacer justicia- respondió con convicción el hombre.

-Vayan a los tribunales para eso- negó divertido el ex Shinobi de Taki al calcular que ese montón no cubriría un asesinato estándar en una aldea Shinobi, aunque fuera una de poca monta- si quieren venganza, por lo que tienen aquí, no les alcanza ni para pagarle a unos genin, que le prendan fuego a la casa del que los haya ofendido.

-Hace meses secuestraron a nuestra hija- explicó la mujer- y al cabo de un par de semanas, la investigación se detuvo. El comisario dió carpetazo al asunto. Luego, de forma milagrosa, ella volvió a casa, y los dijo que el ahora famoso Jakenpon la rescataron a ella y varios más de una casa de esclavistas.

-¿Y? - pregunto , intuyendo por dónde iba la cosa.

-Nozomi nos dijo que el que la secuestró fue el hijo del comisario y que la vendió a los esclavistas, porque no quiso acostarse con él- contestó el hombre por su mujer.

-Ya veo- termino de comer el inmortal- un clásico, conexiones importantes y el crimen queda impune y como no hay pruebas, no hay delito. Bueno, como les dije, si quieren justicia, esperen a que ese sujeto se muera y si creen en el más allá, que ahí finalmente va a pagar por sus pecados y delitos.- entonces, viendo fijamente a la mujer agregó- pero si lo que quieren es venganza- tomó la mitad del dinero y se lo metió en un bolsillo de su viejo pantalón ANBU- debieron haber contactado a mi compañero. Ahora ¡Largo!.

La pareja se fue de ahí, abatida por no haber podido hacer nada, pese a que le pusieron todo lo que tenían para intentar contratar los servicios de Kakuzu. Y eso los puso sumamente tristes.

####

**Dos días después.**

A lo lejos Hidan y Kakuzu posaron su vista en un lugar en particular, en un hogar humilde, mientras ven cómo la mujer que intentó contratar a Kakuzu, recoge la caja y la lleva a su interior. La mujer vaya que se va a llevar una gran sorpresa al ver dentro de ella, pues la cabeza de Shen está dentro de la caja.

-Vaya, así que el amargado de Kakuzu tiene su corazoncito- le pico las costillas Hidan- lo bueno es que no ibas a tomar ese trabajo.

-El que hizo el trabajo, la mayoría de él, para poder satisfacer su loca religión, fuiste tú- se defendió el nacido en Taki- yo solo fui por el botín que ese tonto pudiera tener en su escondite. Y no me fui decepcionado.

-Claro y aun cuando había mucha mercancía ahí, decidiste no llevarte a una sola de esas chicas - siguió burlándose de él, su compañero Jashinista.

-No siempre se trata de dinero Hidan- miró duramente Kakuzu a su compañero- tener a esas mujeres a nuestro alcance no nos hacía bien, de aquí a venderlas todas…. No valía la pena y tampoco dejarte usarlas para tus locos rituales.

-Tienes razón- acepto el Peliplateado- ya tendré otra oportunidad de hacer esa clase de matanzas, por lo menos fue diviertido buscar a esa basura.

Kakuzo estaba de espaldas a Hidan, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha que tenía por ello.

Kakuzo tenía una reputación que cuidar después de todo, siempre que la paga fuera buena, aceptaría Casi cualquier trabajo, le habían ofrecido antes grandes cantidades de dinero, pero lo que hizo esa familia, jamás lo habría hecho Alguien, ofrecer todo lo que tenían. Ante semejante fortuna, lo mejor era aceptar la mitad y compensar ese descuento, con el dinero de las escorias que se atravesaron en el camino.

"Fū, mi querida nieta, no puedo liberarte o darte la paz que acabó de dar hoy, así que espero que me perdones porque lo mejor que pude hacer, fue enviar una carta a tu nombre"

Se consoló a sí mismo. Kakuzu era el mejor en lo que hacía y lo que hacía no era nada agradable, Pero, con tal de reunir recursos para su única familia en este mundo, soportaría una vez más, el hecho de que su alma muriera un poco más, al tomar esas misiones para Akatsuki.

**Y corte.**

**Los símil no son tan obvios, no porque Tayuya es el símil de Thor, va a tener un martillo o ser una diosa en secreto. Así mismo, acabo de presentar al otro símil de alguien en Marvel, los que hallan leído "Imperio del este unificado" habrán notado en que específicamente me he basado. De hecho desde esas épocas andaba afilando este fanfic y fue la idea que me llevo a escoger la dupla que enfrentó en ese fic, a Hidan y Kakuzu.**

**Kushina fue chancleada, Orochimaru tiene un plan y Naruto avanza a pasos presurosos para su ideal. **

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	14. Djinn

**Djinn**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Que bueno que te gustó y si bien varios de los lectores seguramente no manejan muy bien Marvel, ya iré dejando la mensa que diga la lista de los símiles que han ido saliendo.

**Mago rojo**

De hecho, por ello me alegro verte en mis Fic, debido a que te reconocí del canal de este Máster franco. Y veamos si le atinaste a Kakuzu, que es el simil a Wolverine.

Los continentes insular y el Gran Este no son tan idénticos a los del Imperio del este unificado, las naciones elementales serían en cuanto a qué continente representa, el continente euroasiticoafricano, mientras que el Gran este es América y el insular, Oceanía.

A su vez el insular sería el símil al mundo de One Piece y el este a civilizaciones medievales o Steampunk (sin algunos aparatos de ese tipo) .

No serán ellos, si bien serían los cándidos ideales, ya verás porque se van a abstener, ese honor se lo va a disputar otro país.

Ahora, sobre tus dudas.

A)))) ya lo conteste.

B))) Tampoco son ellos.

C))) Si y los usa en Shiro.

D)))Nop, pero te doy una pista, ella y Jugo tienen el mismo tipo de sangre.

E))) No hay, es más tranquilo, aunque si tiene sus detalles.

F))) …. Punto para el Mago!

Claro, tu me avisas y yo lo leo.

**Enjeru Kijshikina J-san.**

Intentaré hacer que funcione como Logan y bueno, Nono es la mamá de Kabuto, la que por las artimañas de Danzō acaba matando Kabuto, en este Fic, ella no murió. Y estuviste cerca, el símil de ella no es el Dr Doom.

**País de los Ríos, Valle Delta. Un año después de las pruebas en Gran Mazinger.**

-Como puede ver Sherezada dono, la construcción de la planta avanza en tiempo y forma, gracias a sus máquinas- le mostró el avance de las obras, el señor feudal del País- a este ritmo, mis arquitectos e ingenieros calculan que la planta productora de computadoras, estará terminada en poco más de seis meses.

La sultana estaba particularmente contenta con esa noticia. Ella y Hideo Nomo, el Daimyo del País, eran grandes amigos y por ello no le fue difícil hacer que la apoyará para poder llevar su plan a cabo.

Y es que , su país al igual que el País de la lluvia estaba justo a la mitad de camino entre dos potencias Shinobi, a saber , Konoha y Suna, lo que ponía a su país en la misma situación que Ame, ser el patio trasero de las batallas encarnizadas entre dos potencias Shinobi, en caso de estallar una cuarta guerra mundial y que ambos países sean antagonistas en vez de aliados.

Y aunque tenían actualmente una alianza militar y el Daimyo del País del viento incluso usaba mucho a los Shinobi de Konoha, era una relación unilateral, pues el del País del fuego, en vez de seguir el ejemplo de su par, seguía empleando a los de su aldea. ¿Ya mencioné que en el papel, más que una alianza, esto más bien era un tratado de rendición de Suna ante Konoha? Bueno, sumando ese detalle, a Sherezade y a Hideo no les caería nada extraño que sus países entraran en guerra debido a ello.

Y esa fue la principal razón del hombre para empezar a comprar armas de fuego, tanques y ropa de Kevlar, para los uniformes de sus soldados , en caso de tenerse que usar. Aunque también, dado el hecho de que estarían industrializado su país, al dejar que varias compañías del País de la sultana, entre ellas Uzutech y Gran motors de la que tenía informes de que la plata estaba a punto de terminar su construcción.

Gran motors, era la marca personal de la familia real en el País de la luna llena, siendo los encargados de fabricar los diversos vehículos motorizados de la gama a la que la sultana estaba apostando para desbancar a los Shinobi.

Vehículos todoterreno, trailer, tanques, tractores, trilladoras, grúas y montacargas, la mayoría de ellos diseñados por sus propios ingenieros, salvo el tanque y el tractor (el escarabajo era un tractor), incluso, había diseñado modelos de automotor para el transporte, vehículos más en sintonía con el estatus y la comodidad, como la Limusina en la que ella había llegado y que claramente fue la envidia de los nobles y del propio Hideo. Es increíble lo que el vapor podía hacer si se le daba la oportunidad.

Con el armamento y el dinero que harían con las plantas, a Hideo no le tendría que preocupar el obtener recursos para la guerra.

-Me da gusto ver eso, Hideo dono- dijo con un asentimiento la mujer, en señal de aprobación- ¿Cómo van los cursos que están tomando sus fuerzas armadas?

-Caldine San y Yusuff San son instructores implacables- comentó divertido el feudal- mis hombres lo están haciendo bien, creo que la primer generación de tiradores estará lista en dos meses más, salvó su mejor opinión.

-Eso bueno oír eso- aceptó la sultana mientras seguía poniendo atención a la construcción.

De súbito, una de las grúas, soltó su carga, una muy pesada viga de acero, y fue a estrellarse sobre varios trabajadores alterados o no…..

Todos vieron pasar un borrón negro y blanco y ante la atónita mirada de los obreros, vieron al famoso Tetsujin, sostener la viga sobre su cabeza, antes de depositarla en el suelo e ir en dirección oeste, una vez que estuvo firmemente aterrizada en el suelo. Y no pasaron más de dos minutos, antes de que el "hombre de hierro" regresará a dónde los feudales estaban, sosteniendo a dos hombres, dos ANBU de Kumo, si el uniforme que portaban era una indicación.

-Caballeros, arrestenlos- ordenó Tetsujin al aterrizar frente a la guardia real de Hideo- dicen que la confesión ayuda a aliviar el alma y estoy muy seguro que este par de caballeros tienen mucho que aliviar.

-Tan impresionante como su reputación lo muestra- alabo Hideo tras ordenar con un ademán, que sus hombres se lleven a ambos ANBU- Me sorprende que solo haya un elemento con esas armaduras, uno pensaría que su creador o benefactora tendrían todo un batallón iguales a usted, listos para entrar en acción.

-Tetsujin requiere demasiados recursos económicos y humanos- explicó Sherezada- no es rentable que mis fuerzas armadas tengan todo un batallón de él. Además, Tetsujin es el guardaespaldas de la joya más valiosa de mi reino, por lo que está bien dónde se encuentra. Además, tener más de uno, volvería a mi país un blanco militar mucho mayor al que se está convirtiendo. Y no quiero ese tipo de atención.

-Entiendo tus puntos- reflexionó el feudal mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al mentón y lo acunaba en él- pero lo que no entiendo, es ¿Porque dices que consume muchos recursos humanos?

-La elaboración de los modelos Mazinger es exclusiva de su creador y sus conocidos- comenzó a explicar Sherezada- pero esos recursos humanos van más de la mano a la carencia de la tecnología que de requiere. Debido a que los sensores de las armaduras siempre están enviando información y varias de sus armas la requieren, hay al menos de forma remota, seis personas al pendiente de todas ellas.

Lo que era una media verdad.

El kekkei genkai de Yuriko le proporcionó a Naruto dos de la personas necesarias, el número máximo de clones totales que de momento ella era capaz de hacer. En veces Chusai era el tercer elemento y dos o tres clones de Naruto eran el cuarto miembro del grupo en aportar personal para monitorear los sensores. Siendo Kurama, el zorro de nueve colas el sexto elemento y el coordinador de la información que los aparatos de medición recibían.

Así que, un batallón de Mazinger requería al menos unas doscientas personas, solo para mantener al día los diversos sensores de las armaduras, cada una a su vez requiere unos ocho mecánicos y ni hablemos del hecho que de los veinte modelos construidos , solo cinco no requerirán cantidades bestiales de chakra para funcionar, lo que hacía que los candidatos para ser parte de ese batallón, fueran realmente escasos.

Tener solo a un Tetsujin simplificaba bastante las cosas, además, ella iba a tener su equipo, había un par de inconvenientes en ello, pero podría esperar a tener a sus hombres, una vez que las cosas se alinearán.

#########

**Hace seis meses, palacio Real.**

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Naruto y Chusai San, su alteza, entiendo porque es tan reacia a usar el chakra, pero un equipo enteramente igual a Naruto San, es inviable y nada práctico- defendió la posición de sus compañeros de organización, al final de cuentas, del grupo que Sherezade había pedido, solo tenían a un miembro, Tetsujin y aunque tenían varios candidatos más, ninguno de ellos daba la talla para formar parte de él.

Las hermanas Menat y Menace no eran material para el equipo, ya fuera juntas o solo una de ellas, Menat era una experta maestra del Taijutsu y una cuestionable adivina y no había aditamentos que Naruto o Chusai pudieran crear que la hiciera un miembro esencial, por su lado, Menace era más material de espía que miembro de ese equipo, más en sintonía con la seducción para obtener información, con habilidades decentes de lucha, también compartía el detalle de su hermana sobre los equipamientos.

Y aunque las mellizas Tarta y Tatra eran candidatas sólidas al equipo, más aún, con las adiciones de las Cimitarras de kairoseki o un escudo de Vibranium, su Fé las hacía candidatas cuestionables para el equipo. Sencillamente los instintos maternales de Sherezada se disparaban cada vez que ese par de asaltacunas pederasta estaba cerca de Naruto.

Y es que al tener encerrado dentro suyo a un auténtico Djinn, las mellizas que venían de una familia que se decía, tenía un culto alrededor de esas entidades, vieron al Uzumaki como un muy deseable marido y desde ya, ambas pelirrojas trataban de seducir a un niño que tenía la mitad de su edad. De acuerdo, ella se casó muy joven, pero Saladino era solo dos años mayor a ella, no ocho. Ella no dejaría que ese par de hermanas estuvieran más cerca de Naruto del tiempo necesario.

Luego estaba el propio Alí, también descartado. El príncipe había demostrado tener la enorme fuerza física de sus ancestros varones, pero con una vida tan corta como la tenía, no iba a dejar a su hijo estar en semejante grupo, así fuera capaz de levantar sin entrenamiento físico alguno, diez toneladas de peso.

Los candidatos más viables eran Jared Al Had Shire, el Zorro del desierto, uno de los mejores miembros de su reformada guardia imperial y la capitana de esta, Caldine.

Pero Jared rechazó la invitación al no sentirse capaz y Caldine era más necesaria en la guardia, por lo que ambas candidaturas no pasaron de ahí.

-¿Algún candidato más?- preguntó Chusai tratando de elevar al menos al doble al número de elementos de ese equipo sin nombre.

-De momento, no- aceptó derrotada Sherezada- creo que el Creador nos dirá cuándo un miembro es el adecuado, solo espero que las señales que nos envié, sepamos leerlas.

Todos en cierto grado estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, sin saber que sus palabras si que serían sumamente literales.

##########

**Konoha, mismos momentos. Tiempo presente.**

-Los Shinobi ocultan secretos Hokage Sama, algunos más relevantes que otros- intento abogar Kakashi en su faceta como ANBU, al igual que como Shinobi de la aldea- y también se les ocultan cosas que pueden poner a prueba su lealtad y su cordura. Entiendo su paranoia, realmente trato de entender, pero esa no es razón suficiente para pedirme que haga eso, cuando claramente, usted no ha hecho lo mínimo necesario para evitar que una Kunoichi de la categoría de Anko, sea riesgo de fuga.

-Sé que pude hacer más por ella- aceptó Minato- y que Hiruzen se desquitó demasiado con ella por los errores cometidos con su sensei, pero aún así, dado el trato que tuvo de la aldea por ello, es un riesgo de fuga y uno muy delicado.

-Y la mejor forma de lidiar con ello, es ponerle una correa en vez de resolver el asunto- enfatizó el peliplata- pero que más se podría esperar del hombre que dejó a su hijo mayor en un nido de ratas, si así le fue a su propia sangre, no veo porque Anko tendría un trato diferente.

-Veo que va a seguir recriminando eso- suspiro cansado mentalmente el Namikaze- Es un error del que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida, no hace falta que te la pases hurgando en la herida.

-¿Aunque tenga el derecho de hacerlo?- reviró nuevamente el Uchiha fake- veamos cuáles han sido sus acciones, Hokage Sama desde que volvió al mando y luego veremos si tengo motivo para hacer las cosas así, en vez de hacer justicia a su hijo, le dió una palmadita a sus torturadores más poderosos políticamente hablando y ha tenido que barrer con la mierda que el Sandaime tiene escondida , esperando estallarnos en la cara, incluso ha permitido que el Sandaime tenga su grupito similar al de Danzō, bajo el supuesto de lidiar con esos errores, y ambos sabemos que la diferencia entre ese grupo y Raíz es que no sabemos cómo diablos lo llama el Sandaime. Demos gracias que Jankenpon no quiso entrar en mayores problemas para ellos, porque la estupidez del viejo nos habría salido cara.

-En su defensa, fue sospechoso que la miko aceptará hacer esa operación en la heredera Hyuga por casi nada- defendió al Sandaime el Yondaime- bien pudieron haber tomado muestras de ella y las pudieron haber vendido al mejor postor.

-Con todo respeto, si ellos estaban planeando algo siniestro, están haciendo un pésimo trabajo, ya que han hecho más cosas buenas que nada- no vio Kakashi el punto- la información de Jiraiya San sobre las grandes habilidades de Sendaryu Riki como médico estaban muy bien documentadas, igual estaba muy bien documentada la aversión de Hanamei y Hiashi Hyuga por la Sannin Tsunade, tardar un año para regresar a una orden del Hokage, con la clara intención de realizar la cirugía que terminó no haciendo, se me hace un motivo muy válido para que optarán por dejar a Riki San a cargo de la operación.

-Entiendo tu punto- acepto Minato- no deja de ser una píldora amarga de tragar ese hecho, que uno de los clanes fundadores prefirió a una extranjera sobre alguien de la estirpe de Tsunade.

-Kurotsuki San estuvo ahí y fue la primer opción de Hanamei y Hiashi sama- no estuvo de acuerdo el capitán ANBU- y ella ha ido desplazando a Tsunade Sama dentro de la aldea como la médico más confiable de la aldea. Nada mal para una talentosa médico que fue deshonrada y obligada a subsistir como una puta de un burdel. Un regreso extraordinario que puede usarse para mostrar un poco de luz.

-Sabes porque no puedo hacer eso- negó triste Minato.

-Y por eso es que Kushina San le ha pedido el divorcio- negó decepcionado Kakashi- Anko San ha estado llamando la atención, no de usted, si no de los envidiosos Sanin, Jiraiya Sama quiere que los únicos senin vivos en este momento sean él y usted Yondaime Sama y Asami en un futuro lejano, para que así, se vea que el mérito de su grandeza fueron ustedes. Una senin serpiente, totalmente independiente de su círculo, sería mala publicidad para su grandeza.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- casi gritó el Yondaime.

-Pakkun me dijo que Anko tiene un contrato de invocación sumamente raro, no solo porque es el único conocido dónde dos Animales del mismo tipo, tienen dos diferentes contratos, sino porque en la historia de la era shinobi, han existido muy pocos shinobi que han Sido bendecidos con ese contrato. Anko ha tenido que esconder su fuerza real,debido al estigma que tiene ella por ser la única pupila de Orochimaru, pero ambos sabemos que de menos, está casi a la par de Tsunade Sama en poder. Si está siguiendo el entrenamiento de su clan, para acceder a ese poder, no cabe dudas que ella sería nivel hokage en fuerza y aprovechando bien toda la historia, ser una gran estandarte de lo que significa la Voluntad de fuego .

Pero, estoy soñando despierto, eso sería en cierto modo, engrandecer a Orochimaru, algo que dos Sannin y el Sandaime no quieren y sería en cierto modo,una reivindicación de las acciones cometidas a Naruto. Así que sé que eso no va a suceder.

###########

**Valle de Ascalón, caverna Xibalba.**

-¡Ya Llegué Canijos¡- exclamó alegre Anko mientras entraba a una casa que se construyó excavando dentro de las paredes de roca caliza en el interior de la cueva.

Del interior de la casa, salieron dos niños, un niño de seis años de cabellos rojos en la raíz, blancos a la mitad y de puntas negras, de ojos verde esmeralda y que vestía una camisa y pantalones blancos con grecas y otros bordados y sandalias de cuero, también salió una niña de unos ocho años, de largo cabello rojo claro, casi rosa y de ojos castaños que vestía un sencillo vestido blanco similar en decorado al del otro niño, usando también calzado de cuero y con el pelo recogido en una tiara de jade.

Y por último, pero no al final, salió una mujer de cabello verde claro y aqua en as puntas, tenía heterocromía en ambos ojos, vestía una suerte de vestido similar al de la niña, pero de dos piezas, llevándole la blusa a medio estómago, debido a su impresionante delantera.

-¡Anko neechan¡- saludaron los niños a la joven, antes de derribarla en un abrazo ante la cálida sonrisa de la otra mujer.

-Veo que no han aflojado nada su entrenamiento- se sobó un poco las posaderas tras levantarse , mientras los niños sonrieron un poco.

-Es natural que se hagan más fuertes- dijo con Jactancia la joven- después de todo, ambos me tienen como su maestra.

-Tan humilde como siempre, Tezcatlipoca chan- sonrió burlona la pelipurpura- creo que Lucoa San habria Sido mejor institutriz para ellos.

-¡Oh vamos¡- hizo un mohín la mujer- ¿porque todo mundo dice siempre eso? Te recuerdo que somos gemelas y que lo que ella haga, yo puedo hacerlo.

-¿Incluido el ser heteroflexible cuando estás borracha?- preguntó Anko, mientras Tezcatlipoca se ponía rojo granate por la pregunta de la ojichocolate.

-Vete al cuerno- se cruzó de brazos la peliverde y añadió- mis padres están en este momento en una reunión importante, parece ser que Las princesas Luna y Celestia, Goliath San, Tiamat Sama y Ahri Sama han sentido una perturbación en el mundo humano muy importante y requiere su atención.

-¿Que clase de perturbación?- pregunto Anko curiosa- ¿Tiene que ver con Tayuya chan?.

-En parte- aceptó la joven- por lo que entiendo, una profecía de gran importancia está iniciando y dos de los posibles involucrados ya entraron en contacto con dos de los cinco grandes clanes, siendo el clan de los seres de la noche, liderados por Goliath San, el segundo involucrado en ello.

-Van a traer a una elegida con ellos- supuso Anko.

-No, lo que van a hacer es a protegerla en el mundo humano- respondió la joven- Lucoa y Elma irán a investigar un evento en el País del Agua que ha llamado la atención de Tiamat Sama. Parece que es algo relacionado a nuestra amiga aquí presente.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó la nacida en Konoha.

-Según entiendo, Ahri Sama dijo que ha localizado a dos posibles involucrados en esa profecía y eran protegidos por su única invocadora. Más allá de eso no sé- aseguró la joven- mi jutsu espía no me permite ver más de la reunión.

-Bueno, como sea- desestimó Anko las cosas y se enfocó en los niños- creo que el entrenamiento de Tayuya y Cipalcoalt puede esperar un poco más, al menos en lo que estoy aquí, no crees.

-Mejor ayúdame a su entrenamiento- dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra la mujer.

-¿Ya mencioné que traje Sake y dangos?- dijo de forma pícara Anko.

-como decía, no todo es entrenamiento en esta vida.

Y mientras Tayuya celebraba, la joven y el niño que todo el tiempo habían estado mascando algo, escupieron lo que mascaban, una raíz roja, antes de que se conviertan ambos en dos enormes serpientes, siendo la mujer una de un tamaño realmente colosal.

Tayuya se acercó a ambas con un trozo de raíz, la misma que habían estado mascando y la colocó en las fauces de ambas, lo que las convirtió nuevamente en seres humanos.

Este era el secreto más celosamente guardado del clan de invocación de las grandes serpientes, la raíz que crecía en su caverna a la que llamaban Nahualia, la cual al ser ingerida por un animal o ser de invocación, lo transformaba en un ser humano.

Tezcatlipoca y su familia, los líderes del clan habían tomado a Tayuya bajo su tutela por petición de Fujin, así que para facilitar a la niña las cosas, toda la familia había estado usando la raíz para tener una forma humana.

La raíz no la compartían con casi nadie, salvo unas pocas excepciones, como los otros cuatro grandes clanes y con Katsuyu, la líder temporal de las babosas. Siendo muy celosos de ella, en especial con clanes como el de los sapos y las otras serpientes, ni estando muertos dejarían que ambos pusieran sus sucias extremidades en ella.

################

**País de los Ríos, Valle Delta.**

Shiro le estaba contando a Natsu mientras entrenaban, sobre la prueba que tuvo que pasar para poder entrar al monasterio, llegando a la parte crucial del relato.

##

**País de los demonios, hace diez años**

-Explícame por qué le disparaste el arco con flecha a esta niña-le pidió saber el hombre molesto al joven Shiro.

-Es que dudé.

-¿Por qué pensó que dispararle una flecha a la pequeña Riki es una buena idea?-preguntó curioso el sujeto.

-Primero le iba a disparar al monstruo de la lámpara pero vi que probablemente está haciendo ejercicio. No me gustaría que si yo hago ejercicio en mis prácticas me patearan el trasero sin avisar. Luego vi al monstruo de la derecha con un pañuelo y pensé que no me estaba gruñendo sino que parecía estar estornudando, no había amenaza. Luego vi a la pequeña Riki y me dije: Niña blanca de 8 años con un libro de artes espirituales oscuras en un barrio rojo de una aldea rodeada de monstruos. Está a punto de hacer algo, tiene como 8 años, esos libros son muy avanzados para ella. Si me preguntan creo que algo se trae, y si me disculpa no me estén presionando a casa rato.

######

-Y así fue como pasé la prueba y me admitieron en el monasterio. Eso y que mi papá donó una gran fortuna para el santuario en Honor a Susanoo- sonrió divertido el monje.

Mientras le estaba contando la anécdota, Shiro y Natsu habían estado practicando artes marciales, concretamente, Juken para la rama principal, ya que era un derecho para Natsu hacerlo.

Para la joven Hyuga, fue un bálsamo y un gran sufrimiento lo que ocurrió una vez que Shiro y los demás regresaron de esa visita a Konoha.

Saber realmente porque su clan era así con ella, fue al menos revelador, aunque claramente la enfureció mucho el saber que la marcaron como amenaza por el simple hecho de nacer. Y también, fue revelador saber que Hiashi y Hanamei, los únicos miembros de la rama principal que no la trataban así, eran sus verdaderos padres y que no sabían de su relación, querían tener contacto con ella.

Algo que ella sinceramente si quería, eran su familia y fueron tan víctimas de las cosas como ella. Jodidos ancianos de mierda.

Así que con las cartas de Kakashi y sus amigos, venían cartas de sus padres y pergaminos de Juken de la rama principal, así como dinero en efectivo para sus gastos, lo que Riki agradecía infinitamente, ya que procuraba gastar solo lo necesario y mantener lo demás en un fondo que iban a ocupar. Al fin estaban nuevamente moviéndose hacia su destino final, las ruinas de Uzu, para reconstruir esa tierra ancestral y esperar ahí, al joven que esperaba conocer y recuperar ahí, las legendarias espadas de Uzu, la Katana Masamune y el Dao Uramasa, tras estar casi tres años parados en el País de los Dulces, con todo y que al feudal del país y a los habitantes del lugar al que habían llegado, nadamas les falto cromarle el riel a Ryoku y a Shiro y erigir una estatua de oro a Riki para que se quedarán.

Así que aquí estaban ahora, en el País de los Ríos, siendo Riki contratada al principio para bendecir las obras que se construían aquí, la fábrica de computadoras y la de motores, que era donde ella y Ryoku laboraban, ella como médico de los constructores y Ryoku como líder de la seguridad , ya que constantemente varios Shinobi de algunas aldeas, se vieron merodeando por ahí. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

De repente, hubo un ligero temblor, acompañado casi momentos después, de varios más, antes de que una Luz muy intensa en color dorado, saliera disparada al este, en un ángulo de 46° , justo en la dirección de la fábrica que Riki y Ryoku no estaban cuidado, pero debido a la cercanía, seguramente iban a ir ahí.

-Parece que acaba de pasar algo donde están construyendo la fábrica de computadoras- comentó el monje mientras recogía su bastón- Natsu, quédate con los niños, iré a alcanzar al otro par a la fábrica.

-Solo ten cuidado- pidió amablemente la peliverde.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- la conforto el monje y salió corriendo rumbo a la fábrica.

Llegó ahí, tras unos cuantos minutos y vio los cuerpos de dos ANBU de Kumo, parcialmente quemados, junto a un campo de batalla, con una parte de la fábrica destruida, afortunadamente, debido a que estaba aún en construcción, sería fácil reparar el daño.

Justo cuando él estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasó, Ryoku y Shiro llegaron ahí y vieron a Hideo y a Sherezade salir de su séquito de seguridad, mirando en dirección de dónde ese resplandor había surgido.

-¿Que demonios paso aquí?- pregunto Riki seria.

-El Idiota de Feng Long y su jodida aldea shinobi, eso fue lo que pasó- contesto sumamente enojado a su pregunta el feudal del País- sus jodidos ANBU al no ver a mis soldados, creyeron a bien que podrían sabotear la construcción y retrasarla significativamente. Con todo y su jodida Jinchuriki de dos colas.

-Vaya, eso sí que es algo grave- silbo admirado Ryoku- pero ¿Quien la detuvo?- preguntó al entender que causó que el lugar quedará así.

-Yo fuí- llegó Tetsujin que regresó en un modelo más avanzado de sus armaduras, en Mazenkaizer 3, para ser más preciso.

Este modelo tenía una altura superior al de Gran Mazinger, midiendo 2.40, de cuerpo un poco más robusto que su antecesor, viéndose más imponente, gracias a sus mejoras estéticas- Lamento informar su majestad, que no pude localizar el cuerpo de la jinchuriki, pero en cualquier caso, no es relevante, el Djinn se reformará pronto y creo que sí se mantiene lejos de las aldeas shinobi, no tendrá nada que temer.

-¿Mataste a quien contenía al Biju de dos colas?- pregunto algo aprensiva Riki- creo que eso acarrearía a este país más problemas que nada.

-En el momento en que ella murió aquí, no pueden reclamar nada- Objeto Sherezade por Hideo- y no veo a Kumo pidiendo formalmente la devolución del Nibi, ya que si lo hacen, las otras cuatro grandes aldeas shinobi y las más pequeñas vendrían aquí como buitres a buscar al Biju.

-Algo que no voy a permitir- negó Hideo- pedire en ese supuesto, la ayuda del País del Hierro y tengo la de Sherezade, no veo a Kumo iniciando la Cuarta Guerra mundial shinobi por perder a su jinchuriki, al ser yo la parte ofendida. O puede que sí, pero en esas circunstancias, tengo las de ganar.

Riki mientras eso pasaba, se le quedó viendo fijamente a Tetsujin, incomodando y poniendo muy nervioso a Naruto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó al fin el Uzumaki a Riki.

-Nada, es que me parece sentir que te conozco de algún lado- se excuso la Miko, pero no puedo sentir de dónde.

Y era verdad, las habilidades sensores de Riki no podían escudriñar los sensores de Naruto, en especial los sellos electrónicos que evitaban que los sensores pudieran detectar su energía. De acuerdo, fallaron miserablemente, aparentemente, ya que el Nibi pudo sentir a Kurama dentro suyo.

-Como sea- desestimó el Uzumaki para poderse ir de ahí- si no me necesita, Sherezade Sama, debo de retirarme.

-Creo que será todo, Tetsujin san- le despidió la sultana.

-Entonces, si ya todo está bajo control, también nos debemos retirar- le anuncio Ryoku a su empleador temporal.

-Claro, Ryoku San- le despidió Hideo.

-Me debiste haber dicho que Jakenpon trabajaba para ti- dijo con una ligera indignación la sultana a su amigo, una vez que el grupo se marchó- podría usar sus servicios.

-Ellos están de paso- le explicó Hideo- su contrato de hecho termina una vez que la fábrica esté de pie, están en una misión sagrada y no planean extender más allá de ella su estadía.

Eso desánimo a la sultana, aunque con diferentes Fé, ella entendía lo que era eso, era una lástima, JanKenpon habría Sido una muy buena incorporación a su equipo, si los rumores sobre sus habilidades eran reales.

#######

**Con Jakenpon.**

-Deben admitir que se ve genial- comentó Shiro a sus amigos mientras regresaban juntos una parte del camino- independientemente de esa elección de colores, esa armadura es impresionante.

-Es más una máquina de guerra que una armadura- objeto Riki- recuerdo que la primer vez que apareció, dijiste que media 1.90, luego que media 2.10 y ahora, tranquilamente ese mastodonte mide 2.40, claramente su tamaño y complexión no corresponden a la persona ahí dentro.

-La que tiene muy celosamente guardada su identidad- concordó el samurai- ese distorsionador de voz y que jamás le dicen siquiera por un mote, indica que debe tener una protección en su identidad sumamente celosa.

-Bueno, tomen en cuenta que, posiblemente, todas las naciones con aldea Shinobi quieran saber quién es para buscar un apalancamiento y así, poder obtener los secretos de ese traje de combate- le excusó Shiro- desde que estamos aquí, han estado vigilando las grúas, excavadoras y otras máquinas que están construyendo esto, si roban esa tecnología, vayan a saber que harán. Lo que si me queda claro, es que a Kumo ya no le van a quedar ganas de volver a intentar sabotear o robar nada de aquí, no con el costo que ya tuvieron.

-Cierto, sobretodo si….- no pudo acabar Ryoku, ya que se paró en seco y añadió- ¿no huelen a carne quemada?.

-De hecho- se detuvo la miko y olfateo un poco- cierto y creo que viene de esa dirección.

El grupo se acercó a unos matorrales que estaban aplastados, como si algo les hubiera caído encima, de hecho eso fue lo que sucedió.

Los tres viajeros vieron recostado y apenas respirando sobre el matorral, una joven con serias quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en una buena parte de su cuerpo, con la ropa carbonizada o fundida con su piel en varias partes, el cabello rubio parcialmente quemado.

-Ryoku, ve con Shiro y traten de improvisar una camilla, debemos llevar a esta joven al servicio médico de la construcción o va a morir.

-¿Quien te hizo eso?- preguntó el samurai enojado al ver cómo estaba esa jovencita, pero, llamando su atención, Shiro le señaló dónde una placa semi derretida con el emblema de Kumo, dentro del matorral.

-T...Te... Tetsujin- logró decir la joven antes de desmayarse.

-Vamos Shiro, hay que hacer algo- se apuro el samurai a andentrarse al bosque, dejando a la joven al cuidado de Riki.

Y mientras la miko trabajaba en las heridas más serias de la joven, está dentro de su subconsciente, repasó lo que la llevó a ese lamentable estado.

#######

**Algunos momentos atrás.**

-Viento corrosivo- disparó una poderosa ráfaga de aire de su boca Mazenkaiser 2, el cual se colocó por recomendación de Kurama.

De los doce ANBU que andaban juntos a los dos que atrapó apenas dos minutos atrás, dos no fueron tan afortunados y recibieron parcialmente el ataque.

El brazo de uno de ellos prácticamente se derritió como si le hubieran cocinado en ácido y lo mismo pasó con la pierna del otro, haciendo que todos los involucrados jadearan en shock al ver eso.

-No voy a decirlo de nuevo- dió otro ultimátum el Uzumaki- rindanse ahora o voy a ponerme más rudo.

-Nekomata, cubrenos- ordenó el líder del grupo- debemos regresar a la aldea, con tu ayuda, deberías ser capaz de detenerlo- comentó mientras él y los demás tomaban a los heridos y trataban de salir de ahí.

Algo que Naruto no iba a permitir tan fácilmente.

-!No irán a ninguna parte¡- corrió a gran velocidad el Uzumaki.

Pero Nekomata se interpuso en su camino y extendiendo sus manos como si fueran garras, intento de hecho, darle un zarpazo a Naruto, pero este bloqueo con sus brazos el ataque.

-No voy a dejar que hagas daño a mis compañeros- siseo enojada la ANBU- ustedes váyanse, yo lo retrasare lo mejor que pueda.

Los demás estaban tomando distancia, hasta que del hombro derecho de Tetsujin salió una ametralladora tipo barril y disparó una buena ráfaga de tiros sobre todos los ANBU, mal hiriendo a otros cuatro, dejando a cinco con la responsabilidad de tratar de sacar a todos de ahí.

**"Gatita, los rumores sobre este tipo son ciertos" **comentó preocupada la Nibi **"ese tipo no ha usado nada remotamente similar al chakra y ya barrio a medio escuadrón, a este ritmo, solo seremos nosotras dos contra él".**

"Creo que puedo derribarlo" comentó sería de sus habilidades la jinchuriki del Nibi, aunque muy pronto se iba a arrepentir de eso.

**Y corte.**

**Para los que no sepan, según la tradición musulmana, Alá creo a los angeles de Luz, al hombre de Barro y a los Djinn de fuego sin humo. Los Djinn son espíritu de la naturaleza, que son neutrales, bondadosos o malvados, y es posible el atraparlos en artilugios que pueden contener humo, calor o fuego, de ahí que se les puede atrapar en botellas, lámparas de aceite o en anillos. Los Biju, para el país de la Luna llena serían Djinn y como tal, muestras descuentes del poder de Dios y por lo tanto, no serían perseguidos ellos o sus jinchuriki. Para Sherezade y varios más, por ese simple acto, Naruto merece su protección y respeto.**

**Mazenkaiser está listo y está es su prueba de fuego, literalmente, veremos qué pasó en la pelea que claramente ganó Naruto y que impacto tendrá en la historia. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	15. Amper

**Amper.**

**Ciudad capital del País del Fuego, Palacio real.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review.**

**Emperor92**

Ya iremos desenredando nuevamente la madeja en Konoha, solo es cosa de que esto avance. Gracias por la revisión.

**Mago rojo.**

Por eso la dejó ambigua, me gusta que especulen quien podría o no ser quien. Ahora bien, si habrá más adelante la relación entre los otros dos continentes y el Elemental, falta todavía, pero si es algo que va a pasar. Lo de la raíz no es la primera vez que lo uso, solo que tenía rato sin ser relevante.

Lo de Yugito… a leer y bueno, ella se hizo amiga de los Hyuga, claro que le tenían la confianza para que ella sea la que la operé, después de todo, la Sanin ya había perdido terreno con Nemu, lo de Riki ya era algo que iba a pasar.

Ahora con respecto a tus dudas.

A))) Solo diré que no es una nación Shinobi.

B))) su contraparte en Marvel es familiar de la contraparte de Jugo y ya te dije de quién es Jugo la contraparte.

C)))) O se queda por algo en la aldea. Hay muchas maneras de que eso acabe.

D))))) No, ella no es su símil, ya mencioné que lo era Nageru.

E)))) No y te tengo una noticia, Shiro es un OC que me han prestado, busca a Javipozos si quieres leer las aventuras de Shiro en el mundo de Konosuba y en otras historias de Naruto.

(Riki y Ryoku son OC en las mismas, pero tienen otros creadores)

F)))) ni yo que soy el autor lo sé ┐( ∵ )┌

G)))) Aún no.

H)))) Eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar.

I)))) Así es.

Y espero tu fic con ansias.

**Comenzamos.**

En una ala del palacio real, cerca del jardín se encuentran en una habitación que fue habilitada como salón de clases, tres mujeres, dos niñas, una de seis y otra de nueve años, acompañadas de una mujer joven, la mayor de las dos niñas, tiene el pelo castaño, recogido en dos grandes moños a los lados de la cabeza por cintas rojas, con dos mechones que la enmarcan el rostro. Sus cejas están recortadas de tal manera que parecen dos óvalos en su frente. Tiene los ojos color café. Entre los moños, lleva una tiara que sujeta a la cabeza mediante un cordel. Ella viste como una princesa: con un vestido rosa con las mangas blancas bajo una toga turquesa con franjas blancas y un cinturón azul oscuro que se trenza a la espalda en forma de lazo.

La segunda niña, es una ojiperla de cabello azul en corte Home que tiene un vestido similar al de la niña mayor, solo que mucho menos ostentoso, aunque también sumamente fino, sobre todo si lo comparamos con la vestimenta de ella mayoría en el palacio.

Y la mujer, es una pelirroja cuyo cabello está arreglado en una cola de caballo alta, de ojos castaños claros, que usa un kimono tradicional en color azul marino y amarrado con una cinta roja escarlata.

La mujer trae en este momento, un libro en la mano derecha, el cual leé en voz alta para poderle dar a las niñas su lección del día.

-¡Me aburro¡- se quejó la niña mayor- Hanabi San, porque no nos enseña algo divertido y elegante, como la ceremonia del Té y no sobre geografía. ¿O qué opinas Hinata?.

-Eto… este- decía Hinata jugueteando con sus dedos índices- también me gustaría aprender primero la ceremonia del Té.

Hanabi solo bufó algo molesta tras oír las quejas de ambas niñas, por el lado amable no querían jugar. O quizás, la ceremonia del Té era un juego para ellas. Bueno, más al rato las sacaría de su error, ahora era momento de seguir con la clase del día de hoy.

¿Que paso con Hinata durante este último año?

Verán sucede que la pobre niña tuvo que retrasar y mucho su traslado a la capital, en parte porque necesitaban sus padres hacerle entender que no la estaban desterrando por no poder ser un shinobi y en parte porque la niña no estaba para hacer viajes largos.

Hanamei y Hiashi desde un principio querían que fuera Nemu la que le hiciera a su hija la operación en sus puntos de chakra, en especial las puertas de la vida y de la muerte, las que fueron las más dañadas por las balas y la metralla. PERO, los miembros del consejo de ancianos del clan prefería que esa operación la realizará Tsunade, a saber si era por tener una reputación más sólida (aunque desactualizada) o porque no dejarían que una plebeya para tocar a Hinata. Cómo eso no le importaba a los padres, querían hacerla de una vez, con la persona que si estaba en la aldea, lo que creo un estira y afloja entre los líderes y si consejo, fracturado de manera visible esto. Y les hablo de hace dos años. Tsunade llegó un año tarde, recorriendo todos los casinos entre el país de los Dulces y la Aldea, afortunadamente la operación no era vital para que su hija viva, aunque si para su calidad de vida. Y al llegar Tsunade, dejó muy en claro que la operación era sumamente costosa para la calidad de vida de la pequeña, por lo que recomendó no hacerla. Lo que puso lívido a Hiashi y furiosa a Hanamei. No por el diagnóstico en sí, si no por como lo dió la Sanin. Se le dijo desde el principio porque debía volver y varios ANBU la tuvieron que localizar cada vez que ella no apareció en el lapso de tiempo razonable para que llegara a la Aldea, por lo que , ya cansados de la situación, ambos padres, junto a Shibi Aburame y Tsume, fueron por ella personalmente y la trajeron literalmente, a rastras de vuelta a la aldea.

Eso no fue lo que puso así a ambos padres, fue que la auscultación de su hija y el diagnóstico lo dió la Senju estando totalmente alcoholizada. Hanamei sabía que su ex sensei tenía un Jutsu que ocultaba demasiado bien sus síntomas y que la ojimiel de gran pechonalidad sabía cómo fingir ser alguien totalmente lúcida. Así como de la manera en la que podía comprobar su estado.

Y al apostar que ella podría hacer mejor la operación que Tsunade, ya no pudo fingir la Senju su estado, al doblar la apuesta en contra de Hanamei, como si de cualquier cosa se tratara. Así que, está vez eran ambos padres los que se negaban a que esa matasanos pusiera las manos sobre su dulce princesa.

Afortunadamente Riki no podía ser alguien a quien los Hyuga objetaran por meterle mano a Hinata y más cuando la propuse Riki dejo que desde un puesto de observación, el clan Hyuga viera la operación, para garantizar que no habría juego sucio de su parte. En verdad que tenía que agradecer a Tsukuyomi Sama por haberla enviado en ayuda de su hija.

No sólo comprobó que la interpretación de Shirona de la profecía que tenía su clan era la correcta, si no qué reveló que está había quedó invalida parcialmente, todavía el príncipe de tierras lejanas vendría algún día a buscar a su hija, lo que había cambiado es que no estaría solo, él vendría junto a más personas que serían la clave para cambiar al mundo, revelando un dato que asombro y preocupó a ambos padres, su hija era quien decidiría ese resultado en base a su crianza, si era criada con amor, el mundo cambiará para bien, pero en caso contrario… Usen su imaginación.

Claro que a ningún padre le gusta que sus hijos tengan una carga de esa categoría en sus hombros, pero eso solo reforzó más su convicción de proteger a Hinata enviándola lejos.

Al contar su plan a la sacerdotisa, ella tuvo que admitir tristemente que era el mejor plan de acción. Evitar que Hinata fuera shinobi no evitaba que se cumpla la profecía, pero sí sería factible que lo haga para mal. Ella , al igual que los padres de Hinata veían a la niña creciendo en la rama secundaria a la larga y llenando de odio y amargura su corazón y aún cuando el príncipe no fuera así, los tres podían pensar en varios escenarios dónde esto haría que se ponga violento él. Y también los hombres y mujeres con los que este príncipe llegaría.

Y es que Riki no creía que Naruto fuera el príncipe de tierras lejanas de la profecía por dos razones, no era de sangre noble y de serlo, Uzu no está tan lejos del País del Fuego como para considerarlo el príncipe de la profecía. La visión del sapo senil decía que el elegido para cambiar el mundo, sería influenciado por Jiraiya y que gracias a ello, elegiría la salvación o destrucción del mundo shinobi, por lo que Ahri le contó sobre los sapos, la Miko creí más que lo que en realidad paso, es que los sapos intentaron influir la profecía a su favor tergiversando los hechos o de plano, solo vieron parta de ella y decidieron trabajar con eso y que sea lo que Izanagi quiera.

Jodidos advenedizos…Que seguían firmes en su terquedad. Era más fácil vivir en el error para la mayoría que admitir que planearon y conspiraron en vano.

Así que, tras irse JanKenpon, Hanamei uso su convocatoria, el clan de los mal llamados antiguamente Tengu,las Gárgolas.

Así que, su gran amiga y convocatoria personal, Hanabi, se infiltró en su disfraz humano y se estableció como la institutriz de la princesa Naho, hija de la princesa heredera al trono del País del Fuego, Anna.

Y casi seis meses después, gracias a la amistad entre Anna y Hanamei, lograron enviar a Hinata a salvo, a vivir en una suerte de exilio de su clan, todo sea por salvar así hija de los horrores de la vida como los que vivió su hermana mayor, dejando atrás la ojiperla, a su amiga Ino, quien fiel a su promesa, le escribía y enviaba cartas todos los días, por lo que usando eso para su ventaja, los padres de la niña le enviaron correo con casi la misma frecuencia que la heredera Yamanaka.

-Bueno, está bien- cedió al fin Hanabi- haremos una ceremonia de Té para que aprendan ambas a hacerla bien- señaló la institutriz mientras cerraba con un golpe seco el libro y lo colocaba sobre su escritorio- eso sí, para mañana quiero un resumen del capítulo y un breve ensayo de porque inicio la Segunda Guerra mundial shinobi.

Las niñas solo hicieron un mohín frustradas, lo que hizo reír a Hanabi.

Ya que, Naho pasó de ser una niña malcriada y engreída a ser una niña malcriada, sí, pero dejo de ver cómo seres totalmente inferiores a los demás, algo que Hinata estaba influenciado en la niña, a cambio de ello, Naho estaba ayudando a Hinata a ser más asertiva y segura de sí misma, para exasperación de la pelirroja. ¿No podría ser menos tímida, pero nada traviesa?

En fin….. hora de que enseñarles a esas niñas, que la ceremonia no era un juego.

########

**País de los ríos. Ciudad capital, palacio real.**

Hideo tenía un desastre entre manos, Ino que no inició, pero que con gusto terminaría, catorce ANBU de Kumo fueron enviados a sabotear sus plantas de producción, en la creencia estúpida que esas plantas del país de Sherezade eran de producción de armas y si bien podría usar la de automotores para hacer tanques, sabía el hombre que eso sería mucho más suicida en si mismo que lo que hacía al tener en las líneas de producción de ambas plantas, vehículos de carga, tractores y trilladoras.

Catorce ANBU de los que se destacaba una jinchuriki asesinada, de la que no quedó nada para enterrar según las suposiciones de Tetsujin, después de todo su rayo A.M.P.E.R ( Amplificador de Microondas Por estimulación de Radiación) era un arma capaz de barrer hasta con seis kilómetros cuadrados de territorio y la joven lo recibió a quemarropa. De acuerdo, el Biju no se liberó enseguida antes de desaparecer por la muerte de su contenedor, esperando reformarse. De acuerdo a la teoría de Tetsujin, por lo que entendió Hideo, el arma disperso la energía de la Gata de dos colas impidiendo su temporal reforma en el exterior o la jinchuriki no murió en el acto, pero la fuerza del rayo la mandó a volar muy lejos y murió en un área despejada dónde ocurrió el fenómeno.

En cualquier caso, tenían a seis de los catorce ANBU capturados, dos de ellos con muy terribles mutilaciones hechas con el arma de viento de Tetsujin, que tuvo que cauterizar para evitar que esos tipos mueran desangrados, un sobreviviente de arma de fuego y tres más capturados relativamente ilesos.

Si que tenía todas las de ganar, ya que aunque tosudos y leales, pero con ese sello de la verdad Uzumaki que aún era válido en las cortes de muchos países, el País del rayo, como se dice vulgarmente, se la había pelado.

Suerte que Tetsujin evitó que todos usarán las cápsulas de cianuro y suerte que estaba ahí, ahora sí pudiera atender a los rumores de que en el delta del río secundario que recorrer su país, de que ahí vive una aterradora bruja, tendría una buena semana.

#######

**Delta secundario.**

Una mujer joven está poniendo mucho esmero en el lienzo que se encuentra pintando, la joven retrataba a una pareja de recién casados, que posaban justo a las orillas del margen del río, la joven era una muy hermosa y perfecta mujer de unos veinte y tantos, de larga cabellera y ojos castaños, usando ropa vieja y llena de pintura.

Pero, a pesar de estar pintando meticulosamente el cuadro, su mente era un asunto diferente.

"Agrega un poco más de sobra y de profundidad en el kimono de ella" pensó una voz dentro de la cabeza de la mujer, una voz de una niña de no más de ocho años "Y ponle un poco más de color verde a la luz sobre el pasto, debe verse lo más natural posible"

**"¿Sabes algo niña?"** pensó algo fastidiada la mujer **"si sigues dándome esa clase de instrucciones, voy a mandar todo al demonio y simplemente voy a robar a esos tontos…. Y puede que matarlos"**.

"No lo harías Ido San" pensó alarmada la joven, pero al sentir la diversión de la mujer, hizo un adorable puchero "Eres mala".

**"Somos malas"** sonrió encantada Ido **"La idea de matar al ANBU así hace un año, era enteramente tuya, tan cruel y con tanto humor negro que creo que varias billeteras desaparecieron ese día".**

"Se merecían eso y más" se cruzó de brazos y con enojo o al menos eso sintió Ido que su otro yo, o mejor dicho, la verdadera ella, los habría cruzado "Nos querían regresar esas instalaciones, dónde ese viejo de mierda seguía metiendo cables en mi cabeza y viendo cómo eso me hacía daño, y lo hacía sonriendo. Se merecían eso."

"Papá y mamá también se merecen eso" agrego oscuramente Ido "ellos no querían una hija, querían un arma para que fuera la gloria de nuestro clan, pues bien,no van a tener su arma a cambio de nuestra vida, aunque eso nos cueste la niñez".

Ido sintió a Yakumo ponerse algo triste por ello, pero recobro un poco su ánimo, gracias a un pensamiento que tuvo.

"Al menos así, puedo vivir un poco mi sueño de vivir de mi arte" sonrió tratando de verle el lado amable a la vida "y una vez que tengamos el dinero suficiente, iremos al País de la Luna llena y pediremos asilo político, si los rumores que oímos eran verdad, ahí podríamos ser libres y vivir la vida como queramos"

Ido sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, ese pensamiento era algo a lo que valía la pena aferrarse, quizá y con el tiempo ella desapareceria, pero si eso significaba que su otra mitad podía vivir una vida plena, valdría la pena ello.

Yakumo y ella eran dos personas que habitaban el mismo cuerpo, resultado de los experimentos de potenciación de sangre del Sandaime y aunque al principio, Yakumo tuvo miedo de esa voz en su cabeza, rápidamente se hizo amiga de Ido al ver que ella estaba atrapada en su interior como ella en esas instalaciones. La amistad dió paso a qué Ido logrará tomar temporalmente el control del cuerpo de Yakumo, lo que era algo que casi nunca hacía a cabalidad pues al ser alguien mayor a ella, su cuerpo envejecía y eso acortaba la vida de su amiga, por lo que momentos como este, eran bajo un potente Genjutsu que permitía que todos vieran a Ido como una mujer, diferente según el observador y jamás viendo dos personas a la misma versión de Ido,aunque claro, la "Original" era una proyección de como Yakumo deseaba ser a esa edad, cada quien veía cualquier cosa menos a la belleza de cabello y ojos castaños.

Y mientras la joven daba los últimos retoques a la pintura, en otro lado, alguien también hacía grandes avances para romper sus cadenas.

#########

**Afueras de Takigakure.**

**"Conozco formas más sencillas y menos dolorosas de suicidarse" **reprendió mordazamente el escarabajo de siete colas a su contenedora, luego de que Fū casi se ahogara con esos vapores tóxicos al tratar de aislar las particulas.

La joven jinchuriki había estado trabajando en su improvisado y secreto laboratorio, haciendo uso de los instrumentos que Chusai le envío, para aislar las particulas que podían aumentar y reducir el espacio vacío en los átomos para así, agrandar o encoger la materia a su antojo. Desafortunadamente, dicho proceso en un laboratorio tan rudimentario como su covacha, tenía el inconveniente de carecer de medias de seguridad como estractores de vapor tóxico o de ventilación adecuada para el caso y debido a esto, Fū casi se muere en tres ocasiones diferentes….. solo el día de hoy. De ahí la sarcástica manera de hablar del escarabajo Biju.

"Me imagino que sí" pensó rodando los ojos la niña de nueve años "pero está vez, obtuvimos un lote mayor de partículas de las veces anteriores, con la cantidad suficiente para iniciar las pruebas, estaremos en el camino adecuado para podernos ir de aquí"

**"Siempre que tus experimentos no nos maten"** remarcó a su vez la escarabajo **"Recalcó nuevamente que podrías usar este tiempo para entrenar conmigo y con eso, te haría una máquina de patear culos engreídos y así, podríamos hacer que te den al menos el espacio que mereces"**

"Ya tuvimos esa discusión antes" pensó la niña mientas veía como se llenaba el vial con una sustancia rojo brillante "los Shinobi me pusieron cárdenas que jamás pedí y me han dicho que debo aceptarlo y vivir para servir a amos crueles. Yo digo ¡Al demonio con el sistema Shinobi y lo que eso conlleva¡"

**"Sería más fácil escapar con conocimiento de chakra más allá de lo único que quieres que te enseñe"** le trato de hacer ver la idea **"una fuerza arriba del promedio, no te servirá de mucho contra los Shinobi rango B, ya no digamos los A y S"**

"¿Ah no?" Preguntó la niña sumamente ofendida "imagina a un chunin del tamaño de una hormiga con su fuerza física intacta, ahora, imagina lo que la ley de la aceleración y la de la presión harían en esas circunstancias, un golpe de una persona así, en el pecho, le rompería las costillas y en el cráneo, se lo revienta seguro, la presión sobre un área tan pequeña, potencia demasiado el golpe, lo que me haría letal con ese tamaño"

"El jutsu de los Akimichi, pero a la inversa"comparo la Biju** "y dices que las particulas también pueden aumentar el tamaño de la materia, osea que con esa cosa roja, también podrías agrandarte hasta tener un tamaño que haga que los Akimichi se caguen del coraje"**

"Puedo crecer hasta unos veinte metros" explicó la niña "hay biologos que dicen que el tamaño máximo al que un ser puede llegar, al menos de altura son treinta metros, con un tanque de oxígeno, podría llegar a los 50, pero el tanque se agotaría muy rápido, así que no creo usar ese tamaño seguido" le hizo ver las cosas la pelimenta.

**"De acuerdo, me vendiste la idea"** dijo encantada de ver ello la escarabajo **"al menos aceptaste la sugerencia de usar mis alas y mi habilidad de manipular insectos para tu ventaja"**

"Ambas cosas son geniales" dijo la niña, actuando como tal en semanas "jamás he negado que los insectos son lo más genial del mundo, de hecho, de esta manera estoy por cumplir mi sueño de ver las cosas como si fuera un insecto"

Y eso era algo que jinchuriki y Biju tenían en común, quizás y el escarabajo fuera uno, pero jamás vio al mundo desde esa perspectiva, en el pasado, había disminuido su tamaño hasta el de un adulto promedio de estatura, ya que era lo máximo que sus capacidades de cambio de forma le permitían. Si, los Biju podían cambiar a su antojo su tamaño y forma , de hecho ¿Cómo creen que le habían hecho para poder pasar desapercibidos la mayor parte del tiempo? No con ese colosal tamaño y con esa tan característica forma, de hecho, antes de que los encerraran en jinchuriki, varios de los Biju habían hecho cosas como experimentar la vida humana, a saber, sus hermanos de una, tres, seis y nueve colas.

Y hasta donde sabia, solo los decendientes de su hermano de seis colas se habían extinguido… ¿Cuál era su apellido? ¿Kanon? ¿Kazon? ¿Kabon?... ¡Ah si, Kato¡

Ver el mundo como lo hacían los demás insectos, vaya que eso sería digno de ver, y con eso, de escapar.

#########

**País de los ríos, con Jakenpon**.

-Sin duda, esa jovencita debe ser una jinchuriki, Kumo tiene dos, así que es fácil pensar que debe ser el de dos colas- dedujo Riki la identidad de la joven- es aterrador pensar que haya un país que tenga un arma capaz de pelear contra un Biju, aunque no al más fuerte de los nueve o al top 5, si da Grima saber que ese tal Tetsujin puede hacerle esto al jinchuriki de dos colas.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que es la jinchuriki de dos colas?- pregunto el monje.

-Sé sabe cuáles son los que tiene cada aldea- explicó la miko- Kumo tiene al de 2 y al de ocho colas, no veo al raikage mandando al de ocho en un grupo tan grande para una misión de estas o a Tetsujin ganándole, eso hace que sea la de dos.

-Si que la dejo para el arrastre- miro Natsu a la joven de su edad que estaba recostada en la cama, hasta el culo de sedantes debido a las quemaduras que traía.

Estás habían disminuido sustancialmente, lo que confirmó que era una jinchuriki, pues era conocido de todos que sus habilidades de sanación eras mayores a las de la mayoría de la gente. Otra forma de hecho, para saber cabalmente la identidad de la joven, era que se decía que los jinchuriki del gato de dos colas eran inmunes al fuego y al calor. Que sus quemaduras sanarán más rápido que los cortes y las balas que le quitó de su cuerpo, era la mejor confirmación de la identidad de la ANBU que habían encontrado.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con ella?- finalmente hizo Shiro la pregunta que debían resolver.

-Bueno, veremos si ella quiere volver a su aldea- inició la miko - dudó que ella quiera regresar tan fácil, pero si lo hace, ella será ejecutada, posiblemente.

-Entiendo el porque- asintió el samurai- independientemente de que casi todo su escuadrón fue abatido, ella perdió contra Tetsujin y peor aún, en un país neutral que tiene pruebas del intento de sabotaje de su propio kage y feudal. Ahora el país del Rayo debe pagar una fuerte indemnización al de los Ríos y este País tiene un fuerte apalancamiento, ya que sus leyes y las leyes internacionales permiten que está señorita sea ejecutada. Tenemos la obligación de entregarla a este país, hacerlo nos deja en la misma que dejarla ir, va a ser ejecutada sin importar que.

-Hideo Dono es alguien que no se anda a medias tintas- admitió el monje- la va a ejecutar y como prueba de que su país no se anda con juegos y no veo que deje que alguien entre a su país de forma legal o no, para sellar en un nuevo jinchuriki al gato de dos colas, más aún, que Kumo lo recupere. Y si lo hace, van a tener que pagar hasta con los calzones para ello. Y no pueden hacer nada legal para evitar eso.

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?- pregunto la miko.

-Creo que si ella acepta, vamos a llevarle con nosotros- sugirió un plan de acción el samurai- eso sí la señorita Natsu acepta.

-Entiendo el porque me pide mi opinión- Respondió la joven Hyuga- yo no le guardo el mismo rencor a Kumo que a Ame o a la mayoría de los miembros de mi "Clan", por mi no hay algún inconveniente.

-Entiendo- sonrió aliviado Ryoku- entonces, una vez que este despierta, hay que ver si podemos convencer a la jóven de que nos acompañe.

Y como si fuera una señal o algo, la joven dió un gran alarido de terror, pues en sus pesadillas, revivió lo que la puso en tan lamentable estado.

#########

**Tetsujin vs Yugito.**

-Elemento fuego, Jutsu de bola de pelo de ratón- escupió la rubia una poderosa llama azul que se convirtió en decenas de ratones de fuego azul que se lanzaron contra la armadura del oponente de la rubia que vio sonriendo de forma siniestra ,como el hombre no hizo el amago de esquivar semejante jutsu, ese sería su error, sus llamas eran capaces de fundir el acero, así que eso dejaría una buena marca en la mejor de los casos.

Por ello le sorprendió a ella y al gato de dos colas, como de su hombro salía una suerte de cañón, más bien, una antena parabólica de solo diez centímetros de radio, unida a un pequeño sistema similar a un cañón y que tenia un diamante azul de muchos quilates en la punta de la antena.

-¡Rayo congelante¡- disparó Tetsujin un rayo azul que al dar de lleno a los ratones, los destruyó a todos en el acto.

-¡Mierda¡- exclamó preocupada la jinchuriki.

**"¡Doble mierda¡"** Respondió igual de sorprendida la gata **"¡Ese hijo de puta incluso puede lanzar un rayo congelante sin usar chakra¡"**

-Rindete ahora y no habrá hostilidades- ofreció el Uzumaki una vez más - sigue luchando y no me hago responsable de tu vida.

**"Ese jutsu delata la identidad de esa ANBU"** lo alertó Kurama **"Ese es un jutsu característico de los jinchuriki del gato de dos colas, lo que indica que Kumo envío a sus pesos pesados para sabotear el pequeño proyecto de tu benefactora. Vas a tener que luchar sin bajar la guardia y rezar por haber hecho bien los aislantes de tu firma de chakra"**

"Bien, entonces, voy a darlo todo" sonrió animado el inventor. No todos los días, podía probar en una situación real, a su mejor versión de sus armaduras de combate.

-No pienso rendirme- saco una katana la ANBU y se lanzó de lleno a pelear, intuyendo su chakra en la hoja de su arma, haciendo que está brille en un tono azulado.

-Viento corrosivo- volvió a lanzar la poderosa arma eólica el Uzumaki, pero la jinchuriki salto para evadirlo, lo que le dió la ventaja a Naruto.

-¡Golpe atómico¡- disparó su puño derecho imbuido en energía azul, el cual dio de lleno en la rubia, mandando a la ANBU a volar por el impacto unos doce metros, chocando contra un soporte dentro de la fábrica.

Mientras, los medicos de la obra amputaron y cauterizaron a los que recibieron el viento corrosivo y fueron a evitar que los otros ANBU se murieran, esperando que no regrese la pelea a ellos.

Y mientras eso pasaba, desde una posición más privilegiada, los dos gobernantes veían el combate, al tiempo que los samurai y jenízaros de ambos, habían cortado el paso de los ANBU, poniendo las cosas a favor de las naciones no Shinobi.

Y eso lo noto la jinchuriki, por lo que dió un tajo con todo a Tetsujin, esperando hacer pedazos su hoja matadragones y de paso, su brazo en el proceso.

Pero fue recibida por un clanck sordo que indicaba que esa arma era indestructible, lo que debía ser imposible, nada debía de poder rechazar semejante cantidad de chakra reforzado un arma.

-No va a ganar- sonrió dentro de Mazenkaiser el Uzumaki- ¡Balas de cristal!- disparó de sus dedos, varias balas o mejor dicho, lajas muy finas y de no más de seis centímetros de largo de un cristal negro parecido a un vidrio opaco.

La ANBU trato de reaccionar para bloquear las balas, pero las recibió todas, debido a que prácticamente se las disparó a quemarropa y con mucha potencia.

Las diez balas eran finos punzones de obsidiana, el material más afilado del mundo y uno que no era un juego, ya que todas las lajas le hicieron daño, algunas se habían incrustado en sus órganos internos, otro par casi la degolla al darle un buen corte en el cuello y en la garganta, obligando a la joven a cauterizar la herida, haciendo que se Cabreara por ello, este sucio tipejo la estaba derrotando, con un arma creada por un jodido traidor.

¡Maldito sea el día en el que el Raikage ignoró a ese zoquete de Barai Chusai¡

Una capa de chakra de una cola envolvió a la joven y está se lanzó de lleno a pelear, usando sus uñas como zarpas para así dañar seriamente a Tetsujin, pero pudo comprobar que de lo que estuviera esa jodida armadura estuviera hecha, no era cosa de juego porque seguía rechazando igual el daño.

-Tacleo Plasmático- a una sorprendente velocidad, Tetsujin tacleo a la ANBU, llevandosela de corbata hasta hacer chocar contra otro soporte, y logrando que ella escupa sangre, un error fatal que cometió Naruto.

El tacleo Plasmático, era una carga de fuerza y velocidad de Tetsujin, usando su habilidad de vuelo, tacleaba a su blanco imbuido en la propia energía de su reactor de plasma, lo que había hecho mucho más duro el impacto, el detalle es que una vez que la energía se difuminaba, por un segundo, deshabilitó la protección de forma de chakra, todo lo que la gata de dos colas necesito para reconocer dentro de Tetsujin, esa tan característica firma de chakra.

**"! Maldición¡ No podremos ganarle¡"** Grito entrando en pánico la gata.

"Si usamos las dos colas, podremos derribarlo" pensó la jinchuriki sumamente ofendida por la poca fé de su Biju.

**"No lo entiendes"** negó con un timbre de voz cada vez más agudo, signo de que su pánico se convertía en histéria **"No le estás haciendo nada y no está usando su chakra, imagina lo que va a hacernos una vez que decida liberar el poder de mi hermano de nueve colas"**

-¡Ese de ahí es el jinchuriki de nueve colas¡- grito en shock y en voz alta la jóven.

**"!Nos descubrió¡"** Sentenció preocupado el Zorro **"Lo siento por mi hermana, pero sabes que debes hacer, si no quieres que vaya a rajar"**

"Lo sé, es hora de quitarse los guantes de bebé"

Yugito salió de su estupor por esa noticia, cuando la gata le gritó para que evada el tajo del matadragones que destruyó como si nada el escombro que estaba ahí, viendo perfectamente bien, ambas que Tetsujin pasó de estar esperando su rendición, a tratar de matarlas.

-Mira, de jinchuriki a jinchuriki, podemos dejar esto de lado- trato de distraerlo la rubia para poder acceder al modo de dos colas y huir con esa información vital- ¿Porque no arreglamos todo esto con un poco de Mirna?.

Por respuesta, tuvo que esquivar por poco, una lluvia de plomo de la ametralladora de barril, justo a tiempo en el que se convirtió en la temible gato de dos colas.

**-Elemento fuego, fuego rugiente de la llama de gato-** escupió el enorme gato de dos colas una poderosa llama que envolvió a Tetsujin.

**"No saldrá de esa tan fácil"** pensó la gata, lo que tuvo un asentimiento mental de su carcelera, sin embargo…

-Rayo A.M.P.E.R- oyeron a Tetsujin a quemarropa, justo cuando iban a desactivar el modo Biju.

Y eso fue lo que salvó sus vidas. Pudieron sentir la poderosa descarga calórica y energética que las mandó a volar por los cielos, al tiempo que las quemó a ambas. Sí, pese a ser fuego en su estado más puro, la gata demonio también sintió las quemaduras de las microondas concentradas, una de las armas más poderosas de Tetsujin y la de más rápida carga para disparar, y fue de hecho por su manto de chakra que sobrevivió a penas, porque si no hubiera sido por Jankenpon, la joven nacida en Kumo no la hubiera contado.

**Y corte. **

**¿De quién es el símil Yakumo?**

**Bueno, ya lo dije una vez así que no hace daño repetirlo, es la símil a la Bruja escarlata, lo que la hace de momento, una buena aliada para quien la encuentren primero, falta ver quién será.**

**Y parece que es sentido común , que los jinchuriki odien al sistema que los confirma como armas y no quieran usar el chakra, si lo pueden evitar.**

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retroalimentación entre nosotros.**


	16. En lo profundo del corazón

**En lo profundo del corazón.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review.**

**Arrai.**

Thanks

**Black25**

Gracias por las flores, pero no es propiamente Alien, sino Spaceball, créeme si la referencia te gustó, lo hará la película completa.

Y bueno, es la idea, hacer que se empatice más con ciertos personajes sobre otros.

Espero que esté capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Antes que nada, Shiori y Arashi ya irán teniendo sus momentos de brillar, no comas ansias. Y no te preocupes, no ando presionando sobre el tiempo.

Ahora, Hanabi si bien no es la hermana homónima de Hinata, por ella es que su hermana recibirá ese nombre, de ello no tengas dudas que la tía de Burrito se va a llamar así, y como dices. Yugito ahora está con JaKenpon, en circunstancias similares , aunque diferentes a Natsu.

Y siendo sinceros, Naruto tuvo mucha suerte y Yugito se confió de más.

**Mago rojo**

Bueno, todos los científicos cometen errores algunos más graves que otros, de hecho, varios científicos o pensadores que conoces perdieron la vida debido a ellos, como Voltaire, le dió neumonía, luego de que haciendo un experimento de conservación de alimentos, se la paso rellenando pollos y cerdos con nieve fresca en pleno invierno, esa clase de riesgos son algo que siempre pasa, de ahí que lo pusiera como muestra de que aunque es una genio, no está libre de fallas.

Sobre Hinata, eso vaya que hará diferencia en cómo es y con Yakumo es obvio, es una jovencita con el potencial de ser una criminal rango SS, de menos, claro que es una bateadora pesada en el equipo que la encuentre y reclute primero.

Yugito se confío, aún así, solo diré que algo bueno saldrá de eso y aunque dije que se confío, no quiere decir que no fuera una victoria legítima de Naruto.

Sobre tus dudas:

1))) Sí.

2))) No y en su momento verás cómo se da cuenta y su reacción.

3))) aún no decido.

4))) averigualo leyendo.

5))) Es una nación del continente elemental, una que comparte una característica con el País de Sherezade, al menos en lo político.

Y ya te deje Review.

**Emperor92.**

Tienes de hecho mucha razón en lo que dices, fue una combinación de preparación, exceso de confianza y suerte, lo que hizo que Yugito perdiera así, sobre que estamos en las cercanías de un gran encuentro, pues todavía falta bastante, estamos a solo cinco años de que inicie el "tiempo" canon o mejor dicho, dónde el manga arranco la historia de forma plena, así que faltan aún varios hechos, antes de que el equipo completo se Reuna.

**Konoha, seis meses después de la pelea en el País de los Ríos.**

-Definitivamente, ¡No¡- inclinó la balanza Hiashi Hyuga, para sorpresa de varios, en contra de la medida que se puso a votación.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Naruto había peleado contra la jinchuriki del Nibi y ahora eran de dominio público, dos datos sumamente importantes y que estaban amenazando por cambiar el equilibrio de las naciones elementales.

Por un lado, Kumo había perdido uno de sus Biju de tal forma que era un juego legal para cualquiera, hacerse de él y por otro lado, estaba la cuestión de que Tetsujin era una amenaza aún mayor de la que se tenía pensado. Una cosa era que pudiera pelear contra tipejos como Raiga y Jong Jong, ambos criminales rango A, otra muy distante que pudiera derrotar fácil, de acuerdo a los informes de Jiraiya, contra una kunoichi clasificación S apenas, que además era una jinchuriki que podía controlar totalmente el poder de su Biju.

Y como ambos cuestiones eran preocupantes, Danzō había sugerido entrar de forma ilegal al País de los Ríos con un equipo de sellando que estuviera alerta para sellar al Nibi y mandar otro equipo al País de la Luna llena y así, robar los planos de uno de esos armatoste y/o a uno de ellos y empezar a producirlos en masa.

Una gran parte de los líderes de clan y los representantes de los veteranos de guerra y gente sin clan que tenían representantes en el consejo shinobi estaban de acuerdo con el Halcón de Guerra, por lo que tras oír los argumentos de todos, Minato decidió pedir una votación, una que Hiashi puso del lado que estaba encontra de esas decisiones y era algo que Minato podía entender.

Hacerlo podría hacer que una cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi estalle, ya sea porque el País de los ríos fuera atacado por varias aldeas al mismo tiempo y eso la hiciera campo fértil para sacar los rencores de la guerra anterior a flote o porque Sherezade no se tomaría a bien las cosas. Hasta ahora solo vieron a un solo Tetsujin, y hasta donde sabían todos, podían ser treinta y seis, con habilidades que iban del rango genin al ninja clasificatoria S, si lo ocurrido en ese país era una indicación. Simplemente, era una situación que los iba a considerar como idiotas, lo que sería en si mismo suicida, porque dudaban que el Daimyo los apoyará. El señor feudal había creído en su padre y en sus palabras acerca de cómo la aldea de su país era la mejor por no buscar y recurrir a muletas como los jinchuriki, como pese a tener al más fuerte de ellos, Mito y Kushina fueron temidas por su propio poder y habilidades. No veían a su señor apoyando una acción y menos dos, que contradecían aquello en lo que supuestamente había estado haciendo la aldea. De ahí que se explique tan bien, porque le aplicó serios recortes al presupuesto como castigo por las acciones de Hiruzen que Minato tuvo que informar a su Daimyo, además de convencerlo de no decir nada que empeorara la situación de vergüenza pues los errores de Hiruzen eran de su padre y suyos. Lo que funcionó más o menos, ambos hokage sabían que desde ahora, la relación entre Konoha y la capital serían sumamente tensas.

-Sin embargo- llamó el Sandaime la atención de los ahí presente- creo que lo mejor para la seguridad de la aldea sería saber a cabalidad los planes de "La Leona Roja". Dada su bien sabida antipatía por el sistema Shinobi, no dudo que ella intente socabarlo mediante alguna estrategia que deberíamos evitar a toda costa que llegue a término.

-¿Y cuál sugiere que sea la mejor manera de lograr eso?- preguntó sumamente interesado Shikaku Nara.

-Supongo que deberíamos asesinar a su protegido, el tal Barai Chusai- fue contundente el Sandaime.

-Y yo agregaría a la Leona Roja en la ecuación- intentó Danzō hacer que también aceptarán su petición- corta la cabeza de la serpiente y el cuerpo caerá irremediablemente.

-¿Saben que tiene hijos?- preguntó algo aprensivo el Nara y agregó- esa idea, ambas de hecho son sumamente malas. De acuerdo a los datos que tenemos, se necesita un Shinobi nivel sanin, mínimo, para asesinar a Chusai, ya que Tetsujin es su guardaespaldas, a eso sumen el hecho de que Sherezada y su familia tienen una de las mejores guardia no shinobi a su cargo y las llamadas armas de fuego han potenciado mucho el poder de ejército. No sería nada fácil, aunque hagamos ambos atentandos al mismo tiempo, garantizar que haríamos dos bajas críticas a su plan. Más aún- el líder de los Nara arrojó un catálogo que su esposa había traído consigo, de una boutique que abriría pronto en la capital- su plan ya está dando resultados.

Primero Minato, luego Danzō y finalmente, Hiruzen revisaron el catálogo y todos palidecieron al entender el subtexto del mismo.

-¿Que tiene ese catálogo de especial?- pregunto algún líder de un clan de poca monta.

-Hay productos que se anuncian ahí, que vienen de los continentes Insular y del Gran Este- respondió el Nara- eso quiere decir que esos continentes saben que ya existe además de la barrera geográfica, una oposición al sistema shinobi, más allá del que sus recursos humanos tienen a disposición. No duden que una o más naciones, además de Molmol en el Continente Insular, imiten a Sherezada y terminen lo que ella inició y lo traigan de regreso.

-Te estás dando por vencido- le acuso duramente Danzō- típico del clan de perezosos.

-Estoy siendo realistas- se encogió de hombros el Nara- Se los advertí en su momento, no era contundente la evidencia de que Saladino estaba apoyando a esos insurgentes, que asesinarlo era una mala idea debido a las represalias que esa mujer podría Oponernos. A todo esto…..

¡Se los dije¡- sonrió burlón, como pocas veces en su vida.

-!Eso estaba de más Tebanne¡- le encargó Kushina.

-Podria ser- admitió el líder de los Nara- pero no solo era mío, también lo era de mi padre. No matamos feudales porque eso acarrearía muchos problemas a nuestro modo de vida, eso debió ser siempre sin excepciones- tuvo un leve lapso de mezquindad el Nara y añadió- como ocurrió conmigo, paso con mi padre, él le dijo- se dirige al Sandaime- que lo que La luna Llena hacía, algo de lo que las pruebas daban total certeza, era que el apoyo que dió a los Países de los Ríos y Las olas, era ayuda Humanitaria. Temieron que ayudará al país de la Cascada o al de La lluvia y asesinaron a los padres de Sherezada como precaución, con el argumento de que no eran una nación elemental para la mayoría y que eran una amenaza potencial y aquí está la respuesta del universo, una profecía autocumplida.

Y con la votación, se dejó muy claro que era una mala idea, intentar agregar al Nibi a la aldea y también y obviamente, intentar asesinar a Sherezade y a Chusai.

##########

**Calles de la aldea, al mismo tiempo.**

Una niña de ocho años de ojos y cabello castaño peinado en dos rodetes y que usa un qipao blanco está jugando con dos de sus amiguitos, el nombre de la niña es Tenten, que es hija de un herrero especialista en armas y de una experta maestra de orfebrería.

Mientras juega, ve una conmoción y su corazón salta con júbilo en su pecho al ver la causa de esta, pues se trata de su Ídolo, la Sanin Tsunade.

Tenten va a entrar el año que viene a la academia shinobi, debido a que ha estudiado en casa lo necesario para pasar el examen teórico de la mayoría de las enseñanzas que la escuela imparte a los alumnos no shinobi que van a ingresar, por lo que sabe de sobra todo lo que hay que saber de los hokage anteriores y el actual y claro está, la historia de su ídolo, la Sanin Tsunade.

¿Porque idolatrar a alguien como Tsunade y no a su sensei o a los otros Sanin, a la esposa del Hokage o al Yondaime? Le preguntaron algunos de sus amigos a lo que ella siempre respondía que era porque la Senju era especial, la mayoría de los shinobi, eran seres humanos entrenados para un objetivo y solo uno, cegar vidas, no había duda que incluso Tsunade era capaz de hacer eso, pero ella era más que eso. Era una sanadora. Algo que los otros que le mencionaban que posiblemente eran dignos de la misma o mayor admiración, no eran. Claro está, sabía que la otra Sanin, Orochimaru, era experta en investigación biológica, pero médica… pfff, esa vieja bruja daba la misma confianza para que ella se dejará auscultar, que la que le daría cualquier borracho de mierda a un cantinero para que le cuide un rato el bar.

Y no hablemos del otro Sanin que su mamá odiaba por escribir esos libros de pasta naranja que su papá leía a escondidas de ella.

Sobre el actual matrimonio kage…. Tenten había oído el rumor de que ellos dejaron a su hijo mayor en la aldea para poder estar con su hija y regresaron porque se necesitaban de nuevo, está de más el porque no podía admirar alguien así.

Pero mientras la niña veía con admiración a la ojimiel que estaba en compañía de su fiel asistente, está pudo ver la súbita mueca de desagrado de su sensei, cuando está poso su vista en dirección a un grupo de niños, el grupo donde precisamente, Tenten estaba.

Y aunque Shizune Kato desconocía el motivo de ello, Tsunade estaba sumamente enojada.

#######

**Hace siete años, oficina kage.**

-¿¡Con que derecho hizo eso!?- entró como una tromba enfurecida Tsunade a la oficina se su Sensei, dos semanas después de que Naruto había sido abandonado por sus padres.

Tsunade había regresado en silencio, por medio de un pasaje oculto en la antigua residencia del clan Senju y lo había hecho así, debido a que tenía la firme intención, de cometer un asesinato o dos, debido a la gravedad de lo que se enteró.

¿Que había sido?

Verán, antes de ser una mujer amargada y resentida, cuando todavía tenía sueños y aspiraciones, había mandado a congelar varios de sus óvulos, en la esperanza de que ella algún día sería madre con su amado Dan. La razón de hacerlo así, era que ella tenía una rara condición médica que dificultaba un poco la concepción, a menos que fuera por inseminación artificial, por lo que, con la esperanza de un mundo mejor, mando congelar un buen número de sus óvulos, antes de que la tragedia golpeara su vida. Y acababa de recibir de parte de una tal Nemu Kurotsuki, una notificación de que hacían falta algunos de sus óvulos. Así que ella volvió y cazo y torturó metódicamente a todos y cada uno de los que estaban involucrados en el asunto y le revelaron la verdad, de como el Sandaime había dado la autorización para inseminar a una mujer, con un óvulo de ella y de un Uzumaki que a saber cómo se había conseguido y nada más. Por ello la mujer Senju estaba ahí, viendo al hombre que estaba fumando tranquilamente su pipa, ignorando el aura sumamente asesina de su alumna.

-Por la aldea, por qué más- contestó Hiruzen con demasiada calma, para el gusto de la Sanin.

-¿Por la aldea?- preguntó furiosa y sumamente indignada- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejante disparate?

-Eres la última Senju de la aldea y Aunque a ti, parece no importarle ese hecho, yo tengo muy presente que el clan de mi Sensei y fundador de la aldea, solo tiene a un miembro de su clan, uno que se negó a dejar más integrantes de él.

-Cogerse a Jiraiya por la aldea, no es algún acto que haga nunca por patriotismo- siseo aún más enfurecida Tsunade.

-No pensaba en ello- volvió a darle una calada a su pipa el viejo- dejaste unos treinta óvulo, para unas posibles, cinco inseminaciones exitosas, bien pudiste dejarme criar a esos posibles miembros de tu clan, PERO no, te has mantenido amargada y resentida por la muerte de Dan y Nawa…..

¡Slam¡

Cómo si fuera nada, el Sandaime voló por su oficina y se impactó en la puerta del archivo, en el mismo piso y a veinte metros de distancia.

Y cuando el cerebro de Hizuren recordó que había pasado, la ojimiel ya estaba sobre él, con un batallón entero de ANBU que en vano trato de detenerla.

-De acuerdo, me he pasado- admitió el Sandaime- PERO sabes muy bien que a tus abuelos no les habría agradado saber que su clan se extinguió por eso.

Vaya que conocía a su alumna, pues Tsunade se abstuvo de matar al viejo, solo bajo su puño y lo miro con mucha ira antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo se llama ese engendro?- dijo con odio pantente en la voz.

-Sus padres la llamaron…..

############

-Tenten- musito reviviendo el recuerdo la ojimiel.

La niña que era su hija biológica y de alguien más de su otro clan, seguramente, hecho en la creencia de que la niña obtendría lo mejor de ambos, para diversión de la ojimiel, parece que hay justicia en el asunto, una muy poética, porque aunque ella y seguramente, su Sensei habían estado viendo de lejos a la niña, más allá del impulso de ser una kunoichi, no mostraba nada de las cualidades o habilidades por las que ambos clanes eran conocidos.

Ambas mujeres pasaron a los niños de largo, dirigiéndose a su destino, el hospital de la aldea, para seguir con el entrenamiento de los médicos, haciendo oídos sordos de la multitud que les aclamaba, o más bien, a Shizune más que a ella, todo por esas jodidas píldoras que sacaban de la muerte a cualquier herido por muy grave que fuera la lesión. Si no fuera por ellas y por Nemu…

############

**País de los ríos.**

En una pequeña cabaña, una joven está sentada en la cama mientras come tranquilamente su desayuno, se trata de Yugito Nii, jinchuriki del Nibi y actualmente, huésped del famoso trío JanKenpon.

La parte buena de tener al Nibi dentro de ella era que su piel no tenía la más insignificante cicatriz de quemaduras en su cuerpo, gracias al gran factor de regeneración de Matatabi, especialista en curar daños causados por el calor y el fuego. Sus otras lesiones fueron un asunto completamente distinto, como las jodidas astillas de obsidiana que tenía en varios órganos internos, cortés que el jinchuriki del Kyubi dentro de esa horrorosa armadura le hizo con esa cuchilla, las balas que tenía en varias partes del cuerpo….

¿¡Sus piernas!? ¡No pudo sentir sus piernas¡

Ryoku y Natsu, que eran los únicos en la casa en lo que Shiro, Riki y sus hijos hacían las compras en el mercado cercano, oyeron el desgarrador grito de miedo y angustia de su paciente que por fin, despertó tras estar en coma inducido por seis largos meses.

Cierto que su prodigiosa recuperación hizo posible que sobreviviera, pero las secuelas que tenía, esas tuvieron que ser atendidas de a poco.

Una vez que sano lo suficiente, la médico del grupo le hizo una cirugía exploratoria a la joven, cuidando que el sello que contenía a la gata no se rompería, haciendo un catálogo de lo que Tetsujin le había hecho….. que fue mucho, hasta parecía que si no la mataba, quería dejarla sumamente aterrorizada de él, algo que ella creía que sería el caso, dado lo ocurrido.

A lo largo de los meses, Riki con ayuda de Natsu, estuvo haciendo varias cirugías en la joven, dentro de la cabaña para evitar que alguien sospechara de que estaba viva, primero, arreglando su diafragma que había cicatrizado mal, luego de recibir un feo corte del matadragones, seguida de una cirugía para sacarle las lajas de obsidiana, algunas de las cuales al dar en huesos, se convirtieron en pedazos más chicos que estaban siendo rodeadas por tejido.

También tuvo que sacarle varias de las llamadas balas, excepto un par, por lo peligroso de la operación, necesitando el permiso de la joven para hacerlo, una en su columna, que había hecho que los nervios y discos de ella se inflamaran y posiblemente, bloquearan la sensación de las piernas y la otra muy cerca de la puerta de la muerte, por lo que el más mínimo error, la joven no lo contaría.

Y aunque Riki podía contener al Nibi usando sus cadenas de Adamantina, lo mejor sería que la joven pudiera dar su opinión sobre el asunto.

-¡No siento mis piernas¡- volvió a gritar aterrada la joven, por varios factores, entre ellos, despertar en un lugar extraño.

**"!Cálmate de una puta vez¡"** Gritó Matatabi haciendo que su amiga dejará de gritar. Justo en el momento en el que la Hyuga y el samurai entraron, Matatabi le estaba contando acerca de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses, de como Jakenpon la encontró y la mantuvo a salvó así como de los retazos de conversión que pudo oír, para así darse una idea de cómo estaban las cosas.

Desde el intento fallido de Darui y un equipo de ANBU y de sellado por tratar de recuperarla solo a ella, el par de veces que Jakenpon peleó contra shinobi de Iwa y Suna y puede que hasta de Konoha por el mismo motivo, hasta el intento de Ryoku de encarar al carnicero de Tetsujin por haberle hecho eso a ella, enmascarado todo, por como había dejado a los muertos y heridos de su unidad el día del ataque. Si, Matatabi le informó que ellos la tenían escondida de Kumo y del País de los Ríos, debido a que un país la quería matar por "inútil", el otro seguramente lo haría por el daño que intento infligir en las instalaciones de la nación.

Por lo que, al verla los residentes de la cabaña, aunque no sabían todo lo que la llevó a ese estado, verla llorando amargamente, intuian que el Biju dentro de ella , seguramente habría explicado algunas cosas.

-No… no dejen que él me encuentre- murmuró aterrada la rubia, para desconcierto de Natsu y Ryoku- no dejen que me atrapé.

-¿Quién?- quizó saber Natsu.

-Testsujin- dijo con mucho miedo la jinchuriki, tanto en su voz como en su rostro- si sabe que estoy viva, él vendrá a matarme.

Natsu solo la abrazo, lo que hizo que la jóven rompiera a llorar de forma inconsolable, todo ante la mirada de Ryoku, si tenía una ligera duda de que la Hyuga tuviera algún rencor contra ella, por ser de Kumo, ese rencor había desaparecido, porque en cierto modo, Natsu mejor que nadie de los que estaban ahí, sabía lo que era vivir con el estrés postraumático, de ahí que ella estuviera consolando a la rubia de Kumo, diciéndole las palabras que en su momento Shiro de dijo a ella y que Natsu no creyó que nuevamente tendrían un significado: "Tranquila, todo estará bien".

#################

**Dos meses después, País de la Luna llena, noche**.

Dentro de Naruto, el enorme zorro de nueve colas, movió la cabeza bastante triste por lo que veía. Si hace casi seis años, alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría a sentir cariño por su actual contenedor, se habría reído en la cara de esa persona.

Por ello se sentía impotente por lo que estaba ante sus ojos, Naruto trabajando desde las siete de la mañana, hoy que era justamente el diez de octubre, sin el menor descanso.

Y no es que eso fuera deprimente por si solo (lo que lo era, nadie diría lo contrario), si no, por lo que había detonado ese comportamiento.

Naruto era un niño prodigio, con uno de los intelectos más grandes del mundo, pero no dejaba de ser un niño de once años que tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido y sin la menor guía para ello, a los seis años tuvo sus primeros asesinatos y vio morir a alguien, ha estado matando ocasionalmente personas, siendo algunos ANBU de Kumo y la cárcel de su hermana Matatabi, los últimos en la lista, ella más por su propio interés que el de su sueño o el de su benefactora. No, lo que tenía en ese estado a Naruto, es que, sentía una gran envidia de Ali y de Sarahí, porque ellos tenían a una madre amorosa y que amaba a ambos por igual, la sultana le había encargado a él y a Chusai algo, lo que fuera para que su hijo mayor no sucumbiera a la "Maldición familiar", ofreciendo de recompensa, incluso la mitad de su reino para los dos como pago si hacía falta. Y eso era lo que tenía así al Uzumaki. Naruto veía como un desperdicio de tiempo y energía, sentir eso por cosas que no podía cambiar o que no podía componer, pero en el fondo, al ser un niño, no dejaba de sentirse envidioso y enojado.

Sentía envidia de los príncipes por no tener una madre como esa que seguramente, si habría regresado por él o no se habría ido, se sentía enojado con sus padres biológicos, por haberlo tirado como una herramienta inservible y que de acuerdo a la inteligencia que Nageru había reunido, estúpidamente creían que él los recibiría con los brazos abiertos, como si todo su sufrimiento no hubiera sido nada.

Y por ello, se alejó de la visita de jardín imperial, donde madre e hijos estaban jugando, sintiendo envidia y odio hacía ellos, por tener aquello que no tenía. Desoyendo las súplicas de Sherezada, Chusai y hasta Yuriko, para que baje salga a cenar, sin haber Sido más sabio de la fiesta de cumpleaños que había arruinado en su dolor y pena.

############

**Palacio real, capital del País del fuego.**

Hinata sabia que no debía sentir odio y envidia por Naho, después de todo, sus padres le habían explicado lo mejor que se pudó la situación.

Cómo su hermana no nata sería, si todo salía bien, nombrada heredera del clan por una estúpida tradición, contra la que no podía luchar su padre, relegando a Hinata a una suerte de esclavitud que dada su condición sería muy opresiva. Que la amaban y la enviaron lejos por su protección. Le escribian diario ellos y su amiga Ino, de la que también sentía una inconmensurable envidia, si bien ella no deseaba ser un ninja, como aquellos que le causaron tanto sufrimiento y daño, tuvo que hace seguido, acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no llenar su corazón de Odio por Ino, al ser tan similar y diferente a ella, al tener a sus padres, el apoyo de su clan y varios amigos, como la tal Sakura (la frentona, como ella le maldecía Por ser una roba amigas) , era porque los demás tenían lo que ella no tenía.

Se fue a acostar temprano, al mismo tiempo que en el lejano País de la Luna llena, un ojiazul rubio imitaba esa acción, sin ser cualquiera de ellos más sabio, de la ayuda que cierta diosa Lunar les dió a ambos.

##########

Dolor, Fue todo lo que él/ ella sintió. Era todo lo que había conocido la mayor parte de su vida/ la última parte de su vida, dolor físico y mental. El dolor de la pérdida. El dolor de las heridas. El dolor de perder seres queridos. Todas las formas de dolor, una tras otra, lo/la asaltaron.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguir viviendo? Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo bajo la nueva ola de dolor que se desataba en su cuerpo a manos de esta figura oscura. Un rayo de la punta de los dedos arremetió contra él/ella . Los gritos de esta entidad oscura parecían sacudir la galaxia con el chillido y la diatriba de este monstruo. No sabía por qué este monstruo lo estaba atacando. Todo lo que sabía era que había algo por ahí que valía la pena soportar Este sufrimiento y la agonía que su cuerpo soportaba.

Porque a pesar de todo este dolor que desencadenó sobre su cuerpo este monstruo, había una mota de luz en medio de esa oscuridad en su vida. Tres motas. ¡mellizos! Y él/ella. Ellos estaban ahí. Esperándole, Llamándole. Luces que no era digno/ digna de tocar o mirar, pero que de todos modos le dieron la bienvenida mientras le susurraban:

-Aguanta, aguanta todo esto por nosotros. Por tú esposo/Esposa Tienes la fuerza, tienes el poder, ¡Úsalo¡

Naruto/ Hinata se despertó bañado/bañada de sudor en su cama, y sintió que su mente estaba nublada, al recordar las imágenes del sueño, no, esa horrenda pesadilla y se estremeció al recordar la sensación de un dolor inimaginable que le recorrió el cuerpo.

¿Fue real? ¿Algún tipo de visión? ¿Cuál fue esta sensación que sintió cuando sintió que el dolor del sueño pertenecía a otra persona y a él/ ella al mismo tiempo?. No tenía la menor idea de porque tuvo ese sueño y no lo tendría hasta varios años en el futuro, lo que sí sabía, es que, deseaba ver esos rayos de luz, porque valía la pena lo que estaba sufriendo, ellos valían la pena.

**Omake.**

**Suna, mañana.**

-Sé los dije, el no era de fiar- miro con aire triunfal a sus hermanos, uno de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y a una rubia de hermosos ojos esmeralda, siendo el que dijo estas palabras, un niño de cabello rojo y ojos color turquesa.

-Pero…. Era nuestro tío- replicó débilmente la pequeña- ¿Era realmente necesario matarlo?

\- Si el tío Yashamaru quiso matar a Gaara, no nos veía como familia- racionaliza el niño, que de hecho, era el mayor de los hermanos- se que duele Temari, pero como dijo Gaara, los sacrificios deben hacerse, era Gaara o el tío.

Temari solo contiene el llanto, ya que solo la vieja Chiyo y su tío los habían visto como niños y no como los "honorables hijos del Kazekage", bueno, al menos a dos de ellos. Ella sinceramente creía que podían convertir a su tío, a su tiempo, a su causa, después de todo, él también tenía la misma sangre que ellos y que su madre.

Los hermanos Sabaku eran hijos de la anterior jinchuriki de Shukaku, el "Demonio" de la arena, una hermosa y poderosa kunoichi llamada Karura y del hermano menor del Sandaime Kazekage, Rasa "Del polvo dorado", quien se había casado con ella, con la esperanza de poder aumentar su linaje, sumando las habilidades de control de arena, a las suyas de control de metal, oro para ser más específico.

Si hubo amor entre ambos, es algo que los tres niños dudaban, ya que el padre solo vio como fracasos, al no heredar ninguna de sus habilidades…. Que Rasa supiera.

Ahora, ¿recuerdan lo que mencioné acerca de que Shukaku en alguna etapa de su vida, vivió de hecho, felizmente casado?.

Adivinen quienes eran sus decendientes.

Sí, Karura había sucedido al anterior jinchuriki con mucho éxito, porque era decendiente del temible Demonio de la Arena.

Y sobre el hecho de no adquirir alguna habilidad del Ichibi… que Kankuro estuviera haciendo levitar con un poco de esfuerzo, un kunai, mientras que su hermana generaba un campo electrómagnetico como escudo y Gaara más que manejar la área, hacía lo mismo que su hermano, pero con un enorme contenedor oxidado de agua, en este deshuesadero, daba de hecho cuenta de que en realidad, los tres hermanos, si heredaron las habilidades del Ichibi, sus habilidades magnéticas.

-Una vez que nos fortalezcamos lo suficiente, iniciaremos con nuestro movimiento- sonrió de forma sádica el menor de los hermanos Sabaku- probaremos nuestra existencia, que los jinchuriki y los que poseen una linea de sangre,somos el futuro de la raza humana.

Temari y Kankuro asintieron de acuerdo, los humanos normales habían estado tratando de controlar o de exterminar a aquellos que eran superiores a ellos, su madre era uno de muchos ejemplos o la guerra civil en Kiri, si los rumores que escucharon eran ciertos. Y ellos serían los que iniciarán la lucha, para unir a sus hermanos de sangre, ya fueran los Kurama, Kozuki y la única Kato viva, los diferentes usuarios de Kekkei genkai en el mundo y los otros siete jinchuriki, Gaara estaba seguro que a su tiempo, la semilla de guerra que iban a sembrar, sería la clave para que el mundo finalmente les perteneciera.

-Puedes salir ahora, Matsuri- suavizó su expresión el pelirrojo.

La joven que era la reencarnación de su madre, salió al encuentro de los hermanos de la arena, como es que estás cosas pasaban, no iban a escamotear la cuestión, Karura había prometido estar en cuerpo y alma con ellos y que tras la muerte de ella, el día que su hermano nació, era de hecho enternecedor, que la pequeña Matsuri naciera un año después.

Tras detectará el Ichibi, quien por encima de todo realmente valoraba a los suyos, que esa niña era la reencarnación de su madre, por medio de electrómagnetismo, habían logrado despertar parcialmente las memorias de la niña, de ahí que aunque Matsuri no fuera Karura, desde cierto punto de vista, ella apoyaría incondicionalmente los planes de su familia. Y del mismo modo, los niños mayores que estaban en el deshuesadero, protegerían a la niña de todo mal o morirían en el intento.

-El imbécil de Rasa está buscando a los tres- anunció la niña- el clon de Arena que dejó Gaara ha engañado a Rasa, pero aún así, está buscandolos a ustedes dos- dijo dirigiéndose a Temari y Kankuro- teme que Gaara los encuentre y los mate en un delirio psicótico como el que tuvo año que el zoquete de Yashamaru trato de matarlo anoche.

-Veo- asintió el jinchuriki del Ichibi- será mejor que regresemos con cuidado y sigamos con el plan por separado, una vez que las cosas sean favorables, esta aldea no sabrá que la golpeó

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con su líder, primero Suna y Lugo el mundo, todos sabrían de la desesperación de enfrentar al Homo superior. Fuera quien fuera que intentará detenerlos.

**Y corte.**

**¿Adivinan de quienes son símil Gaara y los demás? **

**A qué no vieron venir las cosas.**

**El sueño compartido, será relevante en el futuro, tengan en cuenta eso, sobre el resto del capitulo, que les digo, creo que es de transición, pero con datos relevantes. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	17. Agitación

**Agitació saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Revirew.**

**Andrés Manuel… que diga pendejoal100 (perdón, tenía que hacer el chiste, espero que no te ofendas)**

Gracias por las flores, ahora sobre lo de Tenten… claramente dije que era de Tsunade y un Uzumaki, bien pudieron recoletar de moribundos de Uzu el semen, de uno que hubiera estado ahí…. Lo deje a la interpretación, pero no es Naruto.

Sobre los otros fic, quise darles un respiro, ya que sinceramente, no es que me atore,es que tengo muy reducido el tiempo y quise avanzar primero este antes de retomar los demás. No hay fecha pero es pronto…. Espero.

**Black25**

Si, Magneto es Gaara, Polaris es Temari y Kankuro también es el símil de otro mutante que maneja el magnetismo, los similes no serán clavados a tener la misma relación entre si, la Bruja escarlata y Quicksilver no están siquiera en el mismo país, con eso digo todo.

Y si, eso va a estar bueno….

**Enjeru Kijshikina J-san**

Magneto la dejé muy obvia, no así Black panther, eres el único que ha adivinando correctamente, de quién es símil Alí, sobre lo de la muestra Uzumaki…. No voy a decir aún, de dónde viene, solo diré que Hiruzen es un HDP.

**Saigo linnear**

Tienes razón y tus dudas irán resolviendose mientras avanza el Fanfic.

**Emperor92**

Gracias por las flores y bueno, está ahí el vínculo y ciertamente es muy débil, pero aunque la sangre es más espesa que el agua, llega un momento en el que se diluye tanto que eso no significa nada. Será el caso o no, eso sinceramente aún no lo decido.

**Mago rojo**

Gracias y es por el miedo, está siendo descuidado porque se siente acorralado por Sherezada, como los demás países lo irán estando, y que bueno que lo de Gaara y el momento NH que nadie vino venir, te agradarán.

Sobre las dudas:

1))) Si y no…. Solo de uno de ellos, y la más "olvidable" de ellos.

2)))) sep

3)))) ídem

4)))El Continente Insular y el Gran Este son muy grandes y plurales, habrá naciones que piensan como ella, otras que se le opongan. De momento, Molmol está en la misma línea que ella, así que es un avance.

5))))No es el de las Olas, de hecho en este capítulo menciono cuál es y el motivo, así que está atento.

**Konoha, 10 de octubre.**

Hoy era el cumpleaños número ocho de Asami Uzumaki y el cumpleaños número doce de Naruto por lo que este era un cumpleaños especial, Naruto había huido de la aldea en marzo, hace casi cinco años, lo que era sumamente crítico dado el día en el que estaban viviendo. Había una buena posibilidad de que Naruto estuviera vivo, eso podía saberse sí en los últimos años, el Kyubi no había vuelto con gran furia a la aldea, intentando destruirla o tratar de llevarse tantas vidas como pudiera, antes de que fuera sellado nuevamente, en Kushina. Y eso sí eran sumamente pesimistas.

Otra de las posibilidades era que el Kyubi estaba libre, pero en un lugar tan apartado de la civilización que nadie fue más sabio de su regeneración y dado el hecho de que en el milenio que se decía, tenía de vida, se le había visto realmente poco, había preferido esconderse, ya sea para llegar como un vendaval a destruirlo todo en Konoha o porque decidió pasar página y ocuparse de lo que fuera que una masa de chakra crudo con forma de un zorro de cincuenta metros de largo, se ocupará.

Otro escenario que era pausible que era francamente era peor para los padres, más que para el Sandaime, las momias o el idiota de Jiraiya, era que alguien capturó a su hijo y lo tenía preso en espera de llevar a acabo algún oscuro plan. Si ese escenario era el real, significaba que el fracaso de Minato y Kushina como padres era rotundo y absoluto, incluso me atrevo a decir que monumental.

Y luego estaba el último de ellos, Naruto estaba vivo, a salvo y bien ocultó, de tal forma que la inteligencia de Jiraiya había sido incapaz de rastrearlo.

Y aunque ambos padres deseaban que fuera ese el caso, las otras dos aldeas shinobi importantes, Kumo e Iwa, se volverían más insistentes en su búsqueda para hacerse de Naruto y el Kyubi, ya que al cumplirse legalmente cinco años de su desaparición, se le debía considerar legalmente muerto, lo que haría un juego justo, que alguien lo tuviera entre sus filas, si bien alguna aldea menor seguramente haría el intento de hacerse con él, las mayores eran las candidatas más firmes a tratar de tenerlo entre sus filas, al igual que al Nibi ,ahora que era un juego justo.

De ahí que ni Kushina o Minato estuvieran tan presentes en la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hijos, de los cuales sólo la menor estaba ahí, debido a que de forma simbólica, tenían una foto de su hijo en la mesa, ya que ambos reflexionaron sobre los errores que ambos habían estado cometiendo, no solo con Naruto, si no en sus vidas y como estaban atados a una vida que francamente ya no les significaba nada.

Minato y Tsume habían estado teniendo encuentros íntimos entre ellos y aunque sumamente discreto, al Yondaime no le cabía la menor duda de que Kushina sabía que es lo que hacía con su ex amiga. Del mismo modo que Minato sabía de los encuentros de ella con Hideo Geo, uno de los jounin más destacados de la Aldea.

Geo en su momento, junto a él, su propia esposa y Orochimaru, habían Sido candidatos para elegir, en la carrera al puesto de Yondaime Hokage, pero por una cosa y otra, él terminó con el cargo, aunque por muy poco.

Aunque Orochimaru fue alumna directa del Sandaime y en una etapa de su vida fueron muy cercanos, esa cercanía se enfrió y se hicieron distantes, al punto de que ella entró en Raíz y estuvo ayudando a Danzō en varios de sus proyectos, elegía a Orochimaru y prácticamente estaba poniendo a Danzō frente a la aldea.

Por su lado, Kushina era una mujer que fue adoptada y acogida por la aldea y además, era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, siendo estos los detalles que a ojos de Hiruzen no la hacían elegible.

Por último teníamos a Geo, tan similar y diferente a Minato en varios aspectos que de hecho dolía. Huérfano civil, entró a la academia y fue el rival de Minato en ella, perdiendo por poco en la mayoría de ellas veces que se enfrentaron.

Luego, Geo entro a un equipo muy X y destacó rápidamente, pero nuevamente fue eclipsado por el rubio y por la Uzumaki, al tener a dos de los tres Sanin como Sensei. Geo hizo una carreta shinobi muy buena, aunque discretamente, volviéndose capitán de los ANBU y llevando a cabo muchas misiones de vital importancia para aldea, de esas que jamás saldrían en los registros oficiales. Y solo por eso, al no tener el apoyo popular, a dos Sanin y al carisma de su lado, Geo no fue elegido kage, pese a que el Lobo de Konoha, pues fue su denominación ANBU, era para Kumo, lo que el Flash amarillo para Iwa.

Le sorprendió a Minato ver qué Kushina era la amante de Geo, dado el hecho de que Geo odiaba a ambos, por haber acabando abandonando la aldea en el momento de mayor necesidad, mientras que Geo, con la pérdida de su familia (que fue totalmente asesinada por el Kyubi esa fatídica noche de octubre), se convirtió en uno de sus mayores detractores.

La reflexión de ambos, giraba entorno a qué sucederá una vez que su hijo sea localizado ¿Seguirán con la mentira de que son una familia feliz, tratando de compensar a Naruto? ¿O ya serían una familia a parte y harían el esfuerzo por darle amor, aunque ya no estuvieran juntos? La sola idea de ambos escenarios era aterradora y ninguno de ellos sabía que era lo que sucedería, lo que tenían muy claro es que sería muy difícil, es el camino que tenían por delante.

###########

**Kumo.**

El Yondaime raikage había cometido varios errores en su vida, no mandato, porque decía que su vida era la gloria b

y el bienestar de Kumo. Siendo aparentemente, el no oír a Barai Chusai, el más grande de ellos, por ello, es que había tomado la decisión de hacerle caso a la joven que lo citó en el campo #7 para que viera el avance de sus investigaciones.

En el campo, había todo lo que puedas imaginar para hacer una prueba fidedigna y cabal del avance que estaban a punto de ver, con la pérdida de Yugito y la soga que amenazaba con estrangularlo, metafóricamente y realmente, al kage no le quedaba de otra más que confiar y tener fé en que Hatsume Mei, había logrado replicar a Tetsujin.

La joven era una Chunin con cuerpo atlético, debido a que tiende a probar siempre sus productos y tiene que calibrarlos para su mejor uso. De cabello cabello rosado y curvado hasta la altura de los hombros, y ojos amarillos. Vestía un overol azul marino y por lo general lleva gafas de protección por encima de su cabeza.

Mei estaba parada junto a un armatoste de color gris claro, tenían forma de araña, pero con cuatro patas con ruedas sujetas a unos seis centímetros del suelo, un par de "brazos", con una ametralladora de barril y un cañón, así como de una cabeza con tres "ojos" que más bien eran cámaras de vídeo, seguramente, hechas para que piloto tuviera una vista más amplia de su entorno.

-¡Taran¡- hizo una exagerada presentación de su invento la joven prodigio- Le presento el futuro de esta aldea, este es el modelo Tachikoma 00, nombre clave, Dinamo escarlata.

-Es gris- se masajeo la sien el kage- y no es esto lo que te pedí, pedí una máquina similar a Tetsujin….. ¡No esto¡.

-Quiere un armadura de destrucción masiva, capaz de derrotar a Tetsujin- dijo sin dejarse intimidar por el Raikage- mi bebé cumple exactamente con esos parámetros, ahora, si me diera un lote de criminales rango A, podría mostrar que este prototipo uno, es tan poderoso como Mazinger.

-Dije que no te daré nada hasta que tengas resultados- negó nuevamente A.

-Chusai tiene la ventaja de no escatimar gastos en la creación de sus juguetes- hizo un puchero la joven- lo que no tengo, he hecho rendir el presupuesto que me dió, demasiado bien, por ello es que le estoy mostrando este prototipo, ya que solo es viable la construcción de una línea de Tachikoma, para que una sola persona leal a Kumo los maneje.

-Supongo que tienes a la persona ideal- rodó los ojos el kage.

-Claro que lo tengo- sonrió de forma brillante Mei- ¿Quien puede sacar a relucir las capacidades del Tachikoma mejor que su creadora? Nadie, por eso, yo seré su piloto.

-¡Eso no va a ser¡- se negó en el acto A- Sabemos que Tetsujin y Chusai no son la misma persona, así que del mismo modo, tu vas a ser la creadora y el piloto será alguien más. Lo que es debatible, a los resultados.

-Bueno, suerte con los tres meses que me tomaría capacitar al piloto- se cruzó de brazos Mei- crear a Tachikoma me llevo casi dos años, en los que tuve que ajustar yo misma los controles de pilotaje y tuve que aprender a manejarlo yo misma. Tres meses me llevaría el capacitar a alguna alma noble que quiera estar dentro de mi bebé, lo que consume más tiempo y más presupuesto, algo que no tenemos. Tetsujin es una suerte de "Biju" artificial, algo que necesita con urgencia Raikage Sama, ya que esos sellos electrónicos que el País de los Ríos usa en los alrededores de dónde posiblemente cayó abatida Yugito, detectan al instante a los usuarios de chakra nivel chunin hacia arriba y por ello, nadie se ha podido acercar exitosamente al área. No es que no haya prisa por hacerlo.

Lo que era verdad, más o menos pasarían dos años antes de que el Nibi se reformará de nuevo, dos años solo con Bee cómo respaldo, no era algo que el feudal quería. El proyecto de Mei debía de funcionar cabalmente.

-De acuerdo- cedió A- vas a probar tu misma está cosa. Y para darle más importancia a la prueba, incluso te daré los criminales rango A que necesitas para ello, así que retrasaremos esto un par de días más.

-No se preocupe- sonrió jactanciosa la pelirrosada- esto será asombroso.

-Por tu bien, eso espero- salió del lugar el kage acompañado de su asistente Mabui- eso espero.

######

**A diez kilómetros de Kumo, meseta Kenaze**.

-De nuevo- ordenó una adolescente de catorce años, era una joven de cabello de corte Bob, rubia de ojos azules y un tanto desarrollada de la delantera para su edad, vestía el típico uniforme estándar de las kunoichi de Kumo, pantalón gris claro y una suerte de protección para el pecho y abdomen blanca.

Su acompañante era un joven de cabello corto y ojos azules, de trece años también, vistiendo a su vez, el uniforme estándar de los shinobi, básicamente el mismo que su acompañante, pero en su versión masculina.

El joven simplemente de hizo hacia atrás y se puso en posición de carrera, pies flexionados y todo y a la señal de su rubia compañera, salió corriendo a toda carrera, contra un enorme muñeco de entrenamiento que simulaba ser el Yondaime Raikage.

A pocos metros de distancia, el joven extendió su puño y usando el momento de la carrera, le dió un golpe al muñeco, uno que le arrancó la cabeza a este, por lo que se detuvo, sonriendo triunfal, antes de regresar con la cabeza,de igual forma, corriendo, con su rubia compañera.

Está al verlo, esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa, lo que hizo que el joven a su vez, sonriera satisfecho.

A todo esto, ellos estaban en la orilla de la meseta y el muñeco se hallaba justo en medio de esta. La carrera ida y vuelta, al joven rubio apenas le tomó tres segundos de tiempo.

-Te lo dije- dijo con satisfacción en la voz la chica- le habías pegado en un mal ángulo.

-Ya lo noté- dijo sin nada de animosidad el joven- la menor diferencia en el ángulo de golpeo, hace la diferencia, lo tendré anotado para la próxima.

-No solo el ángulo- le comenzó la joven a dar una suerte de conferencia- también influyen la velocidad y la masa del blanco, al verdadero Raikage, no le arrancaras su cabeza, pero sí que le harás bastante daño, daño fatal, aunque no tan espectacular. Por el otro lado, a Papi….- dejo caer las cosas con una sombría sonrisa de satisfacción, una que hacía que sus finos y delicados rasgos faciales, se volvieran sumamente aterradores.

-Eso me recuerda algo- dijo el joven que se dirigió a una roca donde estaban sus cosas y saco un sobre manila tamaño carta de él y se lo dió a la jóven- aquí está el informe de inteligencia que me pediste sacar de la oficina del Raikage, parece ser que han oficializado la muerte de tu amiga.

La rubia solo hizo una mueca amarga, antes de tomar el sobre y leerlo, en apenas tres segundos, para después, dárselo a su hermano.

-La están dando por muerta, dado que no pueden corroborar si está viva o no- le aclaró al rubio- así que hay una mínima, pero la hay, esperanza de que ella esté viva y lejos del infierno que le espera al volver.

-Así que por eso Tetsujin está fuera de tu lista- aseguró el jóven.

-Nunca lo estuvo -dijo con calma la rubia- Tetsujin solo hizo su trabajo, detener el intento de sabotaje en la construcción de esas fábricas, es un riesgo que conlleva ser un shinobi, Yugito y los demás lo sabían, perdieron y cayeron en cumplimiento de su deber. No ganamos nada buscando venganza contra alguien que hizo su trabajo y punto.

-Podrías decir que el Raikage hizo lo mismo- dió su punto de vista el rubio.

La adolescente hizo una mueca burlona, apenas perceptible, pero la hizo, antes de responder a su interlocutor.

-Lo que sucedió con mamá es diferente Atsui- explicó- el Raikage la envío a matar a nuestro "padre" y ella terminó enamorándose de él, concibiendonos y huyendo de Konoha, cuando el Yondaime Hokage descubrió que estaba embarazada de él. Todo porque el tipo no quería deshacer su compromiso con su novia, la cabeza de tomate. La diferencia está, en que no pudo ver qué lo que Konoha hizo, fue un intento no de salvaguardar su seguridad, sino de evitar que su shinobi consentido, se viera burlado por una enemiga y rompiera su compromiso con la princesa de Uzu…..

El Raikage pudo hacer algo por mamá, dado su leal servicio de años a la aldea, más allá de ver si ambos podríamos heredar su Kekkei genkai de transformación y los genes de nuestro padre.

-En cierto modo, lo hizo- admitió Atsui- tienes razón en eso Samui, no debió priorizar nuestro nacimiento, sobre la seguridad de mamá, si lo hubiera hecho, ella no habría adquirido esa cardiopatía que la terminaría matando. Y si fuera alguien que valora la lealtad, no la habría dado de baja con deshonra del servicio activo.

-Pero- sonrió con diversión Samui- nacimos con algo más, algo que supera con creces las ambiciones de ambos kage, nuestro elemento velocidad, una vez que lo dominemos por completo, asesinaremos a ambos en venganza y nadie será más sabio de que mató a ambos Yondaime.

-Ya verán lo que pasa por hacer la vida de mamá y la nuestra tan miseble- sonrió con igual placer Atsui.

Ambos hermanos siguieron entrenando su velocidad, confiando en que nada ni nadie podría detenerlos, una vez que la dominarán, en su búsqueda de sangre, la sangre del Raikage que no valoro a su madre, la sangre del Yondaime y su familia, pues su felicidad se hizo a costa de la suya, la sangre del Sannin sapo que usó su red de espías para hacer que su madre cayera en desgracia y también, la sangre de aquellos que en Kumo los verían como los hijos de una puta que abrió sus piernas a un shinobi enemigo. A jamás dijo (y les prohibió) que eran hijos del Yondaime Hokage, ya que eran una desgracia al no tener sus talentos naturales, al menos en cierto modo, había respeto ahí… pero eso no salvaría a ambos Kages de lo que les esperaba.

Minato Namikaze y el Yondaime Raikage eran los dos hombres más veloces del mundo, al menos los que se conocían. Porque una vez que la destello azul y el corredor plateado hicieran su debut y los asesinaran, el mundo vería lo que realmente significaba, ser el Shinobi vivo, más veloz que existe y lo que era realmente, el segundo lugar.

##########

**País de los Arrozales, Otogakure.**

Dentro de las paredes de un hospital, Nono acaba de hacer la ronda médica del día, revisando a los pacientes de la aldea shinobi que su amiga ahora comanda. Para Orochimaru no fue muy difícil convencer al Daimyo del País, de la necesidad de que su nación tenga su propia aldea shinobi, estaban justo en el camino de Kumo y de Konoha a sus respectivas aldeas y ambos países no dudarían en usarlos a ellos, más que al país de las aguas termales como campo de batalla, al tener ambos países un vínculo político con esas naciones, el esposo de Anna había nacido ahí, al igual que la esposa del Daimyo del País del rayo, por lo que no se atrevería ninguno de ellos, de usar el país como campo de batalla, algo que no tenía el país de los Arrozales. Así que, usando sus conocimientos de Konoha y tácticas para manejar a Kumo, es que Orochimaru había convencido al hombre de que le permitiera a una conocida criminal, fundar una aldea en su nación.

Eso había Sido hace cuatro años y apenas se podría decir que se le podría llamar aldea a la comunidad que tenían ahí. Orochimaru tuvo que ayudarse de su carisma y de su ingenio para ir llenando los huecos en la población shinobi de la aldea, reclutando mercenarios que deseaban establecerse, fugitivos de la guerra civil en Kiri e incluso, reclutando a personas con potencial shinobi, de varios lugares. Reclutando, no robando, ella no era Danzō para andar haciendo eso de allanar orfanatos o haciendo que sus shinobi hagan solicitudes de adopción, que solo servían para que los niños pasarán de un cálido hogar, a una sucursal del mismo infierno.

La construcción de la aldea iba bastante bien, afortunadamente, el país era próspero y el presupuesto era abundante, además de que lo habían estado administrando y usando a conciencia. De momento, la aldea no era amurallada y tenía más pinta de una ciudad estándar que de una aldea shinobi, aunque ciudad era un eufemismo, pues era de momento, más un pueblo que una aldea escondida.

Y eso explicaba porque a excepción del hospital, que tenía un laboratorio secreto en el sótano, todo parecía más acorde a un pequeño pueblo, desentonando el hospital que no le pedía nada a los mejores hospitales de las grandes aldeas y metrópoli, siendo incluso mejor que el propio hospital de la capital del país.

Una vez que Nono hizo sus rondas, revisando a los pacientes que ella misma atendía, regreso a su oficina a revisar los papeles que tenía acumulándose en ella.

Lo primero que vio en ellos, fue los informes de inteligencia que reunía con sus espías alrededor de las naciones elementales, destacándose en concreto dos de esas acciones, primero, la misteriosa Yuki Onna había atacado nuevamente, asesinado al señor feudal del País de La miel, lo que desembocó en una guerra civil que fue "Aplacada" cuando el país se anexó hasta su "pacificación", al País del Viento.

Habría Sido una brillante estrategia militar y un gran ejemplo del poderío de Suna, excepto de un detalle….. Konoha, fue la responsable de esas acciones, en cumplimiento de la "alianza" del País del Viento con el País del Fuego.

Independientemente de que Yuki Onna llevava varios años, siendo elusiva al mundo, aunque muy cotizada por hacer las cosas que los mercenarios normalmente no harían, como matar feudales, el movimiento claramente había Sido una bofetada tanto para la nación anexada, como para la aldea de Suna.

Y dado el carácter de Rasa….. quizá, Orochimaru podría aprovechar eso en el futuro.

El otro rumor, era que el Daimyo del País de la Nieve, Doto Kazahana, había logrado construir algunas interesantes máquinas de guerra, unas armaduras que eran infinitamente inferiores a Tetsujin, pero que repelían el chakra y se alimentaban de él y de unas máquinas voladoras, una suerte de globos, que podrían usarse en la guerra.

Si las sospechas de Orochimaru eran las correctas, el plan de la Leona Roja, siempre había apuntado a que el sistema shinobi se fuera volviendo obsoleto, gracias a los avances tecnológicos independientes del chakra. Pues bien, parecía que además del País de los Ríos, el lejano País de la nieve se había subido al mismo barco y estaban haciendo importantes, aunque tímidos, avances en el largo camino que se tendría que avanzar para que el idea de Sherezada se volviera realidad.

Una vez que terminó los informes de inteligencia, la ex matrona de orfanato se dedicó a pensar en sus dos pacientes más inusuales, Suigetsu y Jugō.

Suigetsu era un niño de aproximadamente ocho años, muy altivo y orgulloso, tenía el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul , los ojos morados ,la piel ligeramente tostada , y llevaba una camisa sin mangas color púrpura con pantalones grises.

Por su parte Jugō es un niño de doce años, de carácter tranquilo y amable, tiene un cabello erizado de color naranja y ojos del mismo color, vistiendo un pantalón beige y una camisa sin mangas de color blanco.

La mujer era una médico en toda la extensión de la palabra y por lo tanto, su juramento le había dado varios dolores de cabeza al respecto de ambos niños.

A Suigetsu, Orochimaru le recogió del País del agua, ya que el joven era miembro del Clan Kozuki, que tenía la asombrosa habilidad de convertir su cuerpo en agua pura y usar su cuerpo como una casi indetenible máquina de matar. Lamentablemente, Suigetsu tenía una rara condición médica que le hacía tener una estructura inestable, por lo que no podía controlar su cohesión molecular, convirtiéndose en agua casi todo el tiempo contra su voluntad.

Dado el país de dónde venía, realmente corrió con suerte de que la sannin lo encontrase, no habría vivido tanto en su aldea de origen con su condición.

Por su lado, Jugō poseía una condición única, aparentemente ocasionada por un Kekkei genkai desconocido (del que Orochimaru pensaba sacar provecho) que daba al niño, una gran absorción de energía natural, dándole una suerte de estado Senin corrupta, similar a la que ella teorizaba que Hana Inuzuka tenía, descontrolado al niño, dándole una gran sed de sangre y el poder de respaldar sus instintos asesinos.

Una vez que Jugō tenía una de sus crisis de transformación, se necesitaba de Orochimaru usando gran parte de su poder y una cantidad suficiente como para dejar en coma a un batallón ANBU, para lograr detener al niño, pues poseía una enorme fuerza física, una que Orochimaru catálogo como igual a la de Tsunade usando el sello del millar.

A Nono le daban escalofríos al imaginar la fuerza que ese niño tendría una vez que fuera un adulto, sencillamente, no quería imaginar lo que Jugō haría en un trance psicótico, más aún, estando cabreado, ya que las veces que Orochimaru le había detenido, ambas médicos habían constatado que entre más adrenalina corriera por su sistema, ya fuera por enojo, dolor o ambas, aumentaba de forma exponencial su absorción de energía natural y por ende, su fuerza, resistencia y capacidad de sanar y de metabolizar los tranquilizantes.

La tarea para Nono estaba muy clara, debía de buscar la forma de estabilizar el cuerpo de Suigetsu y de hacer que Jugō no pierda el control.

Si ambas cosas se hacían, Otogakure tendría dos poderosos shinobi clase S en sus filas, además del plus que era tener el secreto de súper soldados en la sangre de Jugō.

############

**En algún punto del país de los ríos.**

En un bar de mala muerte, cerca del Valle Delta , un hombre estaba bebiendo sale mientras los demás le daban un amplio rodeo, Harada Kenuichio, el tipo en cuestión, era el líder de una banda de Samurái deshonestos y deshonrados, que había caído en desgracia el día que decidió reclutar a su alumno a su banda de criminales.

Kenuichio no podía aún entender en qué falló al leer a Asai Ryoku, su más aventajado y poderoso ex alumno, el ahora conocido como Samurái elemental, se había estado ganando la reputación de ser parte de JaKenpon, un variopinto grupo de luchadores que no incluía shinobi, pero que si tenía verdaderos monstruos de combate. Incluyendo al propio Ryoku.

Faltaría menos, dado el tiempo que invirtió en la educación y entrenamiento de ese gusano malagradecido.

Era una lástima que se supiera que Riki era la suma sacerdotisa de Inari, que Shiro era hijo del infame Colmillo sangriento del país Homónimo, Yoku Kiba.

Pero de Ryoku, se decía que era recomendado por Mifune Toshiro y nada más. Cómo si los casi diez años que pasó enseñando a ese mocoso no hubieran significado nada. Cómo si fuera una nota al pie de página que él, el gran Harada Kenuichio, el antaño respetado y temido Samurái plateado, era lo menos significativo en el currículum de Ryoku.

Bueno, una vez que atravesará a "Destello de plata" en él, ya verían todos quien era el verdadero nombre importante en ese trío de mocosos.

###############

**Con JanKenpon**.

Yugito aún estaba inconsolable, aunque más calmada o más bien obnubilada por la situación. Ese mocoso Kyubi le había hecho algo peor que matarla, y eso que no sabía (y ella quería creer eso) que estaba viva. O quizás lo sabía y era su modo de mantenerla callada, ya que le podría ir peor si divulgaba que el famoso Tetsujin, era en realidad el jinchuriki de once años del Kyubi. Y peor aún, si así le fue a ella, peleando con todo el poder de Matatabi contra un oponente que no uso chakra, no quería saber cómo le iría ahora que no podía caminar , si decidía usar a su inquilino.

La rubia no tenía la menor duda que por muy poderoso que fuera el trío que la estaba cuidando, sucumbiría ante un jinchuriki enfurecido, uno que incluso Bee debía temer.

-Oh, ya despertaste- sonrió Shiori al entrar a la habitación de su invitada.

La niña de cabello castaño peinado en una cola de caballo alta y que vestía un Hakama blanco, entró con una bandeja de comida- mamá me dijo que iría a la montaña por algunas hierbas medicinales para hacer un tónico, espero que para tí- dijo lo último con un deje de temor.

En estos momentos, la niña de doce años estaba recibiendo el entrenamiento de su madre para ser una miko, mientras su hermano Arashi recibía entrenamiento casi de forma exclusiva de Ryoku, para aprender Kenjutsu, aunque su madre también le estaba ayudando a aprender varios de los justu de los que su clan tenía para ofrecer a ambos.

Y si bien, su hermano había estado trabajando en su perfeccionamiento del Fantasma galáctico y del Tajo cruzado, ella estaba atrapada en el manejo del poderoso Golpe del dragón Celestial. Un buen intercambio, dado el hecho de que el dragón sin dudas era más poderoso que las técnicas que su hermano aprendía de su madre y de Ryoku San.

También no dolía, que su segunda sensei fuera Natsu nee chan, que le estaba enseñando el puño vacío, una variante del puño suave que se enseñaba a los miembros de la rama secundaria que no eran capaces de usar el Byakugan. ¿Cómo es que Natsu sabía ese estilo? Su madre le había enviado una serie de rollos con él, en el supuesto que fueran muy necesarios en el futuro.

-Buenos días, Shiori chan- sonrió algo animada la joven, pues vio mucho de ella en la niña, llegando a ser una de las pocas presencia en la casa que la medio sacaban de su tristeza- llevo un poco despierta, pero no quería ser una molestia.

-¡Tonterías¡- negó divertida la niña- el deber de una miko, entrenamiento o no, es ayudar dónde está haga falta, para mí y para los demás, no es una molestia.

-Eso dices ahora- musitó decaída nuevamente la rubia- ya los quiero ver cuando tengan que enfrentar un verdadero problema por mi culpa.

Shiori colocó la bandeja en una mesa de cama, llenó la taza de porcelana que venía en la bandeja con tisana de jengibre y miel y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación antes de girarse para ver a su paciente.

-Vendré en un par de horas para que podamos salir al sol un rato- dijo sonriendo la niña mientras la rubia comenzaba a comer, tratando de reponer fuerzas para el día de esa operación que la Miko le haría. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, no es que tuviera algo porqué vivir, pero al menos así, no sería un gran blanco para Tetsujin.

################

**Un mes después, País de La Luna llena, hospital general de Fátima.**

Fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza que requirió de muchas asesorías y de que varias personas se vieran involucradas, la mayoría de ellas médicos, pero Naruto y Chusai habían conseguido con la ayuda del cirujano y cardiólogo, Abducalis, dar la solución para el mal congénito que amenazaba con poner fin a la vida de Alí, colocando en su cuerpo, un aparato de no más de seis centímetros de largo y unos cuarenta gramos de peso, al que habían llamado marcapasos.

Sucede que la llamada "Maldición real" era una arritmia cardiaca, bradicardia para ser específicos, lo que había terminado con la vida de los miembros varones de la familia real, convirtiendo al país en un matriarcado obligatorio.

Tras meses de investigación en los archivos y de un seguimiento a la salud del príncipe, determinaron que si de alguna manera, mediante impulsos electicos, marcaban el ritmo cardíaco óptimo y constante del niño, este podría tener una vida larga o al menos, más larga que la del resto de su familia.

Y por ello, tras quince días de estar internado en el hospital tras hacerle la cirugía para implantar el aparato, Alí sería dado de alta mañana, tras revelar los exámenes que el joven príncipe de catorce años tenía un ritmo cardíaco normal y que no tenía reacción adversa alguna su cuerpo.

Por ello, Sherezada planeaba hacer lo que fuera que los tres pidieran para pagar sus esfuerzos en salvar la vida de su hijo.

¿Querían la mitad de su Reino? Era suyo, ¿Chusai y Adbucalis querían acostarse con ella o su mano en matrimonio? Concedido. ¿Naruto quería ir con todo su ejército a Konoha u destruir esa mugrosa aldea? Ella firmaría la declaración de guerra en ese instante.

Por eso la conmovió profundamente cuando ninguno de ellos abusó del cheque en blanco que había mantenido va quien fuera capaz de ayudar su hijo.

Chusai solo pidió hacer oficial su Ciudadanía y la de Yuriko, así como un descuento en los impuestos, Naruto pidió la ciudadanía también, así cómo un santuario para el Djinn que contenía, mientras que el médico únicamente pidió fondos para un ambicioso proyecto personal, un laboratorio de investigación médica que fuera cero dependiente del chakra, pues él también tenía el sueño de su sultana de ver un mundo donde el chakra fuera una reliquia obsoleta, para que así, fuera más pareja la ordenanza médica.

Claro está que ella iba a cumplir con esas órdenes y más.

Naruto quería ser parte de su país, lo sería, ella se había encariñado mucho con él, paso de verlo cómo el medio para un fin, a verlo cómo lo que realmente era, un niño muy bueno y dulce que ocultó su dolor con una monumental carga de trabajo. Y ella no era la única, Sarahí tenia un enamoramiento hacía el inventor y su hijo lo admiraba y de hecho, eran amigos.

Sabía que Chusai quería adoptar a Naruto, del mismo modo que había adoptado a Yuriko para tener su custodia legal, bueno, Konoha podría quitarle al nacido en Kumo a Naruto, pero ella haría valer su sobrenombre de Leona roja, si ellos se atrevían siquiera a intentar separarle de su futuro hijo. Los "padres" podrían llegar a triunfar en anular la custodia legal a Chusai, pero arrebatarle a su nuevo hijo….. eso sería una historia muy diferente.

**Y corte.**

**Aparece el Samurai de plata, uno de los personajes de Marvel más fáciles de adaptar aquí, no solo por ser japonés, si no porque su poder mutante de hecho, es fácil de explicar en el mundo de Naruto, así que aviso que van a salir un par de personajes que son de nacionalidad china o japonesa en el Fic, así como cierta vengadora Adolescente.**

**Y sobre la historia, que les digo, esto va empezando a tomar forma, tomeje en cuenta algo, cuando presente a un personaje, es porque va a ser relevante más adelante, la información que de, va a ser relevante, así que lean bien todo y no se pierdan ningún detalle.**

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	18. El escarabajo carmesí y la Hechicera

**El escarabajo carmesí , la Hechicera y el Dínamo escarlata.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Gracias por las flores, sabía que el momento NH te iba a encantar.

Sobre la velocidad de actualización….. hubo una época mejor dónde podia subir 4 fic a la semana y subía 5 diferentes fic al mes…. Que tiempos…. T_T

**Mago rojo**

Gracias, suñonia que te iba a gustar. Planeo hacer otra mini saga para Ryoku, ya verás que tengo planeado a su momento, sobre Atsui y Samui, ellos son similes a velocista, efectivamente, Quicksilver es Atsui y Samui es Spifire, en serio, hay una velocista en Marvel con ese nombre.

Y bueno debía meter al dinamo y Mei era la mejor candidata para traerlo a la vida.

Sobre tus preguntas:

A))) sí, básicamente es el motivo.

B)))) sí y ya verás que hará al respecto.

C))) Esto va para largo, pero va: existe una teoría filosófica sobre la maldad que la agrupa en cuatro grandes categorías:

Maldad demoníaca

Maldad material

Maldad ideal

Maldad animal.

La maldad demoníaca es la maldad pura, ser malo por placer, porque te gusta hacer sufrir a los demás y ver aldea al mundo.

La material es donde la persona sabe que está haciendo algo malo y generalmente, se siente mal por hacerlo, pero estos actos se hacen como un medio para un fin. Robar un banco y matar, para ganar dinero.

Usualmente, estás personas no harían esos actos, si hubiera otro medio para acceder a sus fines.

Maldad ideal: la persona cree que es su deber hacer esos actos, ya sea por sus ideales o por su moral, básicamente, los crímenes de odio son por esta clase de maldad.

Maldad animal, se comete un acto malvado por impulso. Sin racionalizar antes o durante el acto, pero después, con la cabeza fría…..

En este Fic , Orochimaru se mueve en la material, a diferencia del Canon que es mucho de la ideal.

Pero también estás en lo cierto sobre el Sandaime.

D)))) a tiempo… no.

E)))) rechazo.

F))) nop

G)))) vaya que si ….

Te leo pronto.

**Pensejoal100**

Okey. Ya no haré lo de la broma.

**14 de octubre, Konoha.**

Una pregunta, una respuesta, algo simple, ¿Verdad?. No necesariamente; cuando la pregunta es la correcta, la respuesta es la indicada, de ahí que los rodeos e intentos de cambiar el tema de parte de Jiraiya al respecto, estaba tensando mentalmente al Namikaze.

El sabio sapo no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria que a su vez fuera tranquilizadora y dados los acontecimientos de los últimos cinco años, sabía que estaba en hielo delgado con Minato, misma situación en la que Kushina se encontraba con Tsunade.

De ahí que no pudiera abogar con la Senju, ya que eso seguramente lo haría el blanco principal de Kushina, en la larga lista de personas que estaban de su lado malo. Y dado el hecho de que ella realmente era una experta en vengarse de quienes le han agraviado, no quería que esa furia justiciera, cayera sobre él, al menos no tan pronto.

¿Que había preguntado el Yondaime?

Minato había estado repasando últimamente la profecía que su sensei le había dado hace tantos años, asegurándole, tras las duras palabras de Shirona que ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando, los sabios animales estaban más en contacto con la naturaleza, que era una manifestación de los dioses y por ello, Gamamaru tenía la razón sobre que Asami era la niña de la profecía, aquella que traería la paz a las naciones elementales y cambiaría el mundo para siempre.

Una verdad simple, para una pregunta sencilla, pero no es lo que había preguntado el kage de Konoha, era algo que Jiraiya no quería que fuera verdad y en esa actitud infantil, se cerró a la posibilidad, aunque…. Era totalmente válida e importante.

¿Porque creía que el elegido no era Naruto?, Era lo que Minato le había preguntado a su sensei, siendo la razón por la que este le trato de dar todas las razones para descartar a Naruto sobre Asami, algunas menos válidas que otras, siendo varias de ellas bastante ofensivas, como decir que sería más "dramático" que fuera una mujer esta persona, que una princesa de Uzu que fue aniquilada era mejor en el plan de los dioses para salvar al mundo, hasta los ya mencionados puntos de Alejarla del mal y también que esta persona sería influenciada por él.

Si recibir entrenamiento suyo no era una influencia válida, entonces Jiraiya ni sabía que lo era.

Llendo tan lejos como para usar las palabras de alguien más joven, pero puede que más sabio de lo que su edad mostraba para salirse con la suya y hacer ver que era la decisión correcta, pues le recordó lo que Ryoku les había dicho: "A veces, debido al mal de un hombre, diez mil personas sufren. Entonces matas a ese hombre para dejar vivir a las decenas de miles. Aquí, verdaderamente, la espada que causa la muerte se convierte en la espada que salva vidas."

Claro que dejó de lado la parte que seguía después, esa dónde les dejaba caer la verdadera magnitud de su error al abandonar a su hijo mayor: "Todo ser humano comete errores. Es nuestro destino tener que convivir con las consecuencias, ya que, a veces cuando dejas ir algo por tu propia voluntad, ya no es posible recuperarlo, aunque lo desees y luches por eso fervorosamente"

Pero, eso no calmó el corazón de Minato y quería saber ahora, una razón menos "fría" y más pasional, una que Jiraiya no le daba. Y fue ahí, donde el Yondaime hokage se dio cuenta de cuánta razón tenía Kushina cuando le había dicho que estabas tan desesperado por obtener la aprobación de los demás, que era capaz de callar la voz que le decía que debía pensar en su familia primero.

Demasiado tarde, ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de haberle hecho caso y haber depositado su confianza en el Sandaime y Jiraiya.

###########

Mientras Minato al fin entendía la pendejada que cometió, Asami y su nueva amiga, Miyabi, estaban jugando en el parque que estaba a pocas cuadras de la academia shinobi, cuando una conmoción tuvo lugar en la entrada del parque.

-No les he hecho nada, ¿Porque son malos conmigo?- preguntó al borde del llanto un niño de cabello castaño corto y salvaje y con marcas similares a colmillos en las mejillas a una multitud de niños y jóvenes no mayores a veinte años.

-No finjas demencia, monstruo- le golpeó un adolescente de quince años al niño- quizás el Yondaime tenga razón sobre su hijo mayor, tu y tu clan son un asunto totalmente distinto.

-¡Es verdad¡- estuvieron varios de acuerdo.

-¡No les he hecho nada¡- se hacía bolita el niño, deseando que alguien lo ayudará.

-¡DÉJENLO¡- Exclamó Asami, llegando al lugar, tras darle unos empellones a varios para poder pasar al frente- no les ha hecho nada que justifique que lo traten así.

-Ese mocoso no- admitió una genin recién graduada- pero su "hermana" mato a mis padres el día que se soltó realmente. Merece lo que viene, ya que la cosa a la que llama neechan no está para recibirlo.

-Ademas, ¿Que vas a saber de estas cosas?- dijo otro de la bola- eres la hermana del mocoso Kyubi y la hija de los cobardes…..- hizo el ademán de estar pensando y chasqueando sus dedos añadió- ¡Cierto, entre engendros se entienden¡ Es normal que …

-¡Nadie le dice monstruo a mi Oni San¡- cortó con la diatriba la niña, al comenzar a estrangular al tipo usando sus cadenas de chakra.

-Ya es suficiente- llegaron varios ANBU, entre ellos Inu y Neko, de hecho fue Neko quien había hablado- arresten a los que sean shinobi y lleven a los otros a casa para que sus padres sepan lo que les espera pronto. Y tú, civil o no, no tienes porque atacar así a un idiota, eres la hija del hokage y lo que hagas lo afecta directamente a él.

Por Yugao, Minato podría beber cianuro y no sentiría nada, más allá de enojo por no haber anticipado ese movimiento, pero tenía que meterle a la niña en la cabeza que debía pensar antes de actuar.

Una de las consecuencias de ser entrenada por sus padres y dos de los tres Sannin, fue que la niña tenía cierto sentido de superioridad y arrogancia que en más de un sentido era algo justificado, Asami tenía apenas nueve años y tenía muchas habilidades shinobi que personas que le doblaban la edad no poseían, como su excelente control de su chakra, su gran conocimiento en ninjutsu, siendo poseedora de varios Jutsus rang que no debían aprender niños de su edad y personas con inestabilidad mental.

Simplemente, de no haber intervenido, los ANBU estaban conscientes de que la niña habría matado al menos a un par de los agresores del niño.

-Pero Kak…- intentó replicar la niña, pero el ANBU le cayó con un ademán.

-Hija del hokage o no, justificada o no, no debías atacar a nadie de la aldea, así se lo merezca- le reprendió el peliplata- me importa muy poco lo que los Sanin te inculcan sobre tu destino, porque si vuelves a intentar algo como esto, me voy a asegurar de que jamás cumplas con él.

-Mmmm..Me…. ¿Me estás amenazando?- preguntó en shock la niña.

-Te estoy advirtiendo lo que va a pasar- replicó el peliplata- un incidente de esos, le cuesta a los hijos de shinobi y de clan su admisión a las filas de la aldea, ley en la mano. El deber de tu padre es hacer cumplir las leyes de la aldea. Protegerla también, pero ya que faltó a ese deber, no creo que se arriesgue nuevamente a quedar mal, aunque sea su hija la responsable.

Y con eso, Kakashi se alejo de ahi, mientras el niño, que se llamaba Kiba, le daba las gracias a la niña y le preguntaba si quería jugar con ella.

Asami asintió, para desgracia de Miyabi, quien le dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

Lo que Miyabi no quiso decir, por interés, era que su amistad era interés de sus padres para que pudieran hacerse de la cercanía del matrimonio kage, a través de su hija. Pero también, su madre le advirtió de los monstruos Inuzuka, de ahí que fuera a casa a ver qué debía hacer en esta situación.

Pero dejando de lado ese supremo acto de mezquindad, el incidente sembró la duda en la niña, sobre el lugar donde vivía, pues no dejo de pensar la Uzumaki, si así era como al hermano que no conocía, le trataban en la aldea.

Eso y que había hecho una amistad muy especial y Dada la situación que ignoraba, peligrosa.

############

**Kumo, campo de entrenamiento veintisiete.**

El campo veintisiete era más una arena que un campo de entrenamiento, creada para alojar el torneo de taijutsu de la aldea, toda una tradición desde la fundación de Kumo.

En este momento, había varios miembros importantes para el óptimo funcionamiento de la aldea, pues hay estaban viendo la carnicería que ocurría abajo, varios asesores del Daimyo, los capitanes ANBU y algunos de los jounin más destacados de la aldea, como Darui, el hermano menor del Raikage y jinchuriki del hachibi, Killer Bee, el arrogante Ce y la asistente del kage, la bella Chunin Mabui.

Viendo todos sumamente horrorizados, como de los veinte criminales rango A que estaban siendo usados como conejillos de indias por el Raikage eran exterminados sistemáticamente por Dinamo escarlata, de quién solo Mabui conocía su identidad, solo quedaban tres de ellos, ya que la mayoría fueron destruidos en poco más de veinte minutos.

-Veo que el indulto no era una exagerada medida de incentivo, dadas las circunstancias- hizo una mueca amarga Darui al ver cómo otro de los pobres diablos que estaban siendo asesinados, intentó aplastar con un Jutsu rango A de Doton al robot o vayan a saber que, pero esto era en vano. Peor aún, en represalia, el Tachikoma rafagueo con la ametralladora de barril que tenía, haciendo mierda a su oponente, quedando solo dos de los presos que salieron con una bandera blanca, rindiéndose, ya que el recién fallecido, era por mucho, el más poderoso de ellos, si incluso él cayó ante ese horrible armatoste, ¿Que oportunidad de salir vivos tenían? Ninguna, mejor pudrirse en prisión que ser asesinados por esa cosa.

-¡Suficiente, ya se han rendido¡- ordenó con voz atronadora el Raikage, viendo también con relativo resquemor a la máquina esa.

El podría esquivar esas armas, hacerle daño a esa cosa, por algo era el Raikage, pero estaba conciente del impacto que esto traerá consigo. Antes la carrera por alcanzar el poder se componía de varios elementos en concreto: tener clanes poderosos con exóticos Kekkei genkai, un excelente programa de entrenamiento, fuerzas numerosas, prodigiosa, jinchuriki y calidad en los materiales a usar.

Lentamente se agrego lo de crear a tu shinobi definitivo, gracias precisamente a su antecesor, ya fuera por experimentación o cruza de líneas de sangre.

Ahora, Sherezada había metido un nuevo factor a la ecuación, el factor tecnológico. Y aunque el kage de piel morena creía que el chakra era la mayor arma de destrucción del mundo, aparentemente, habían tecnologías a la espera de ser creadas que le querían competir por el título a la mayor arma de intimidación del mundo.

Por lo que A sabía, Mei era una de esas personas capaces de poder crear semejante terror tecnológico. Y por lo que vio en la mirada de los asesores, el dinero no sería ya un problema para que ella pudiera adelantar a Kumo a la posición que le corresponde , ser la próxima en la cima de las cinco grandes aldeas.

#############

**Takigakure.**

Fū estaba ataviada con un traje de espandex rojo con vivos negros, además de portar un casco que emulaba ser la cabeza de una mariquita, el tipo de escarabajo preferido de la Pelimenta.

De hecho, ese era el nombre clave que ella había elegido, uno que solo los entomólogos creerían adecuado, pues estos insectos que eran tan hermosos y de apariencia tan tierna, eran unos malditos hijos de su….

Voraces, fuertes y aguerridos, tal y como ella se veía a sí misma. Aunque el Nanabi había sugerido usar un nombre clave más intimidante, la niña le había aclarado que era el nombre del traje, no es que ella en caso de necesidad se presentará así. Dado el color de su traje, Escarabajo escarlata era un nombre más que ideal. Y la Nanabi no le escamoteo esa afirmación.

-Bueno, veamos si todos estos años de andar creando este traje y de investigar y aislar las partículas ha funcionado- dijo con gran emoción la Pelimenta- bien, hora de probar esto- dijo cerrando el puño derecho y poniendo su pulgar sobre el anular- ¡Ahora¡- exclamó mientras hacía presión sobre su dedo usando el pulgar.

Lo que se siente al encoger, Fū no podía ponerlo en palabras, era como sentir cómo tu cuerpo se comprimió, pero sin dolores, más bien, la sensación de una extremidad adormecida. En todo el cuerpo.

La niña no estuvo satisfecha, hasta que vio la mesa donde estaba, tan alta como una montaña y detalles del piso de tierra de su Covacha, que se habría perdido normalmente.

El mundo miniatura era toda una experiencia nueva para la micronauta (término acuñado por la inventora), ya que ante ella había un nuevo panorama, vio pasar a lado de ella, a una de varias chinches de cama de las que no se había podido librar y que esos hijos de … de la aldea le habían metido para que no duerma bien, siendo del tamaño de un enorme San Bernardo, un poco más arriba, una mosca del tamaño de un hipopótamo (o esa sería la escala, dado el tamaño de la niña), batía sus alas, distrayendo a la niña, que apenas logró esquivar a la hormiga que la había intentado atrapar, seguramente, creyéndola una presa.

**"Eso estuvo muy cerca para mí gusto"** silbo aliviada la escarabajo, quien había estado tan encantada de ver al fin al mundo como la inmensa mayoría de sus vasallos lo harían "**En este lugar, pasaste de estar a la cima, a ser el eslabón más frágil de la cadena alimenticia"**

-Ya lo noté- dijo la joven, esquivando otro intento de atraparla, de otra hormiga que se unía a su compañera- y eso hace este momento, el ideal para probar eso.

**"De acuerdo, veamos si aún funciona"** accedió el escarabajo.

Usando su chakra, haciendo vibrar las cuerdas vocales de la niña, la Biju transmitió una suerte de pulso infrasónico qué debería en teoría, controlar a los insectos coleópteros, los seres vivos más abundantes del planeta (1).

Y como las hormigas no eran parte de esa selecta familia, Fū tuvo que eludir ahora a tres hormigas que querían cenar humano, todo mientras Chomei le ayudaba con reforzar su velocidad y reflejos con su chakra, en lo que la ayuda llegaba.

Afortunadamente, está no demoró mucho, ya que un verdadero "mastodonte" llegó en auxilio de la niña, junto a un par de amiguitos más, un "tirador" y una montura.

Lo que había llegado en ayuda de Fū, habían Sido un escarabajo ciervo, la variedad más abundante de la especie en Taki, al ser sus bosques sumamente ricos en su alimento, seguido de una especie exótica en sus tierras, pero muy apreciada por los coleccionistas, el escarabajo bombardero, un insecto que expulsa una sustancia muy ácida por su boca, capaz de digerir vivos a los desafortunados que fueron rociados por ella y una mariquita tigre, la más feroz de las Miles de especies de este singular bichito, igualmente abundante en Takigakure.

Y aunque igualaban en número las hormigas a los ayudantes de la niña, los escarabajo claramente tenían la ventaja, como lo demostró el enorme Ciervo, al tomar por la cabeza ,usando sus poderosas mandíbulas, a una de las agresoras de su ama, antes de deshacerla entre su aparato bucal.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, una vez que Fū subió a la mariquita tigre, el bombardero rocío al otro par de insectos que chillaron de dolor al desintegrarse lentamente, una muerte muy cruel, sobretodo si tomábamos en cuenta que el bombardero comía vegetación en descomposición, para un ser que no era entofago, era una arma bastante agresiva.

Fue un trayecto de apenas un minuto, a lomos de esa montura, pero era el minuto más feliz de la niña. Jamás se había sentido tan viva o tan libre, aunque no podía sentir el viento en su cara, la sensación de volar y de tener el control de dónde ir era sumamente embriagadora, en ese momento, la niña y la escarabajo de siete colas sabían una cosa, Fū jamás permitiría estar en cautiverio más allá del tiempo que le tomaría perfeccionar la última parte de su tecnología.

Y es que su partícula, tenía tres propiedades de las que solo dominó, gracias a este experimento, una de ellas, la de encoger la materia.

Así que , una vez que la mariquita la dejo al pie de una silla, ella presiona ahora su dedo meñique del puño derecho, aumento de golpe su tamaño, volviendo a la normalidad, apareciendo ella, de pie sobre la silla, por lo que al bajarse de ella, presionó sobre su muñeca izquierda, con sus dedos pulgar y meñique, un par de botones, haciendo que su traje en un "pop" seco desaparecería, guardándose en un reloj con sellos de almacenamiento electrónico.

La niña guardó el equipo en su escondite y se fue a la cama, verdaderamente feliz por la experiencia, para escapar solo necesitaba aprender a moverse de forma suelta entre su tamaño miniatura y el normal y necesitaba aprender a coordinarse con los insectos. Una vez que aprendiera eso, finalmente sería libre.

"Muy pronto, muy pronto podré romper mis cadenas" se comenzó a quedar dormida, con un gran sentimiento de Paz y esperanza como jamás había tenido, la paz que está maldita aldea jamás le había permitido experimentar.

############

**País de la hierba, Kusagakure.**

Un grupo de chunin y Jonin corre por las calles de la aldea, en busca de su blanco, evitando lo más posible, que este les sienta. Su prisionera más valiosa ha escapado de la aldea o al menos lo intenta, y es algo que no pueden permitirse, más aún, si ella logra llegar a esa suerte de caravana comercial proveniente del País de la Luna llena que está muy cerca de la aldea.

¿Su objetivo? Una niña de apenas ocho años llamada Uzumaki Karin.

La niña era la única Uzumaki en la aldea luego de que mataron accidentalmente a su madre al drenar todo su chakra tratando de salvar a la unidad élite de Kusa que había tenido un altercado con Hana Inuzuka. Jankenpon aún tendría tras este altercado, la suerte de sobrevivir a una pelea con ella, por eso era más frustrante que su máquina de cría muriera por nada.

Y aunque le dieron trato de jinchuriki, esperando romper a Karin para que fuera su leal perrita en todo el significado de la palabra, el indómito carácter Uzumaki solo había estado empujando a la niña a intentar escaparse cada vez que está podía.

Bueno, una paliza más salvaje y dejarla sin comer más días deberían al fin hacer el truco de que deje de lado sus esfuerzos por huir. Por ello, salieron en dirección a la caravana, que estaba acampando muy cerca a la frontera con el País de la lluvia.

Si de alguna forma, Karin lograba llegar a la caravana antes que pudieran ponerle las manos encima, la perderían irremediablemente.

No estaban tan locos como para provocar a Hanzō, adentrándose en sus dominios y por lo que entendieron, el punto final del viaje era la lejana ciudad de Kemuri en el país de las minas, dónde un buque de su nación los estaría esperando en el puerto de Yokohama, rodearían por mar todo el País del Viento y de ahí, a casa.

Era la estrategia estándar que La luna llena había desarrollado, en esa parte del continente, hacer viajes literalmente redondos, para así evitar que los bandidos pudieran atraparlos al emboscarlos de regreso, de intentar hacer algo, era en esa única vez que les vieran, lo que ya era poco común que pasará .

Porque como pudieron ver las cosas, al acercarse más, pocos grupos de bandidos podrían tener éxito en asaltar esa caravana en particular.

Acampando, haciendo un círculo con los vehículos, había alrededor de siete trailer con su contenedor, rodeados por unas cuantas camionetas todoterreno con una ametralladora montada en su toldo, un tanque con su imponente cañón y un par de motocicletas, lo que significa que al menos hay unos treinta hombres ahí, todos armados con esas infames armas de fuego que habían cobrado la vida de varios shinobi en poco tiempo.

Avanzaron con precaución, y cuando podían sentir que estaban al alcance de la vista de los integrantes de la caravana,

Pusieron las manos en alto, en señal de rendición.

Al verlos, el líder de la expedición comercial de La Luna llena les pidió explicaciones de porqué estaban ahí.

-Una desertora de nuestras filas- explicó el líder de Kusa- ¿No la han visto de casualidad?.

-No, nadie además de ustedes ha pasado por aquí- explicó la mujer que estaba a cargo.

-¿Están totalmente seguros?- insistió el hombre- ¿Les molesta si echamos un vistazo?

Al oír aquello, una niña de cabello rojo y de lentes, comenzó a sudar más frío, estaban en el País de la hierba y estos eran shinobi de esa nación, tenían todo el derecho de hacerlo, la iban a encontrar y…. Solo de pensar en ello, le daba mucho miedo.

La jenizaro que estaba con ella, entendiendo su miedo, solo la abrazó de forma protectora intentando calmar a la pequeña, lo que tuvo ese efecto, parcialmente.

-Tranquila mi niña- susurro al oído de Karin, con ese curioso acento tan propio de los habitantes de La Luna llena- todo estará bien.

-Preferiría que no- fue tajante la mujer- este cargamento es de computadoras, electrodomésticos y herramientas eléctricas, ¿Cómo se que realmente escapó alguna persona de tu Aldea ? Bien podría ser un intento de treta para echar una ojeada a lo que llevamos.

-Me has dicho cuál es la carga- señaló el hombre.

-Pero al pedirme verla, podrías tratar de robarla- señaló ella- ahí adentro está bien protegida de ustedes, pero dejando que pasen….. lo siento, pero demasiadas malas experiencias con los suyos, nos hacen desconfiar.

-Podemos obligarlos- señaló alguien más.

Pero una serie de percusiones de los jenizaro les hizo ver que era una muy mala idea intentar eso. Ojalá que Karin no estuviera ahí, porque de lo contrario la habían pedido.

Por ello se fueron sumamente enojados, pues irían por refuerzos, para su mala suerte, no se había puesto a ninguno de los vehículos en marcha a toda su capacidad, por ello, para cuando los refuerzos llegaron al sitio, el campamento ya había cruzado a Amegakure, pues levantaron el campamento de inmediato.

Karin había llegado ahí, ya que oyó el rumor de que los viajeros de la Luna llena acogían a cualquier persona de una aldea shinobi que no quisiera serlo, ella llegó y se presentó y todo empezó a ir genial desde ahí, su ojo de Karura, su preciada habilidad de sentir las intenciones de los demás, notó la buena disposición de todos para ayudarla, aunque le desconcertó bastante, porque al oír su apellido, está convicción de ayudar aumentó considerablemente.

Si lo que oyó de esa vieja chismosa era verdad, en ese País tendría una mejor vida, algo que su mamá quería para ellas.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que su escape exitoso, la pondría en un camino que en sus más salvajes sueños había pensado que podría tomar.

###########

**País de los ríos, Delta secundario.**

Soichiro Saito, el jefe de los Samurái del país, estaba entrevistando a varios habitantes de la aldea que estaba en las orillas del afluente del río.

Su señor lo había enviado a investigar los rumores de que una poderosa bruja vivía en la zona y que estaba aterrorizando a la población.

Claro está que Saito no creía en ellos, pero debía de investigar de todos modos, porque el rumor podría conducirlo a otra cosa, ya fuera la confirmación del estereotipo de los habitantes de esa zona del país; que decía que eran "palurdos come piojos y que sin ser de familias nobles, tendían a casarse entre primos y a veces entre hermanos"

O el hecho de que quizás, había alguien que estaba haciendo correr el rumor por algo en particular. Cómo sea, Saito, entrevistaba a los habitantes y se dió cuenta de un detalle: la bruja aparentemente era una mujer de ocho pies de alto, de larga cabellera negra que usaba un hakama blanco y vestía un sombrero de paja para trabajar el campo. Siendo otro rasgo muy distintivo de ella, que era sumamente hermosa, pese a su gigante tamaño, no se veía nada deforme por su altura.

Otro de los rumores versaban sobre sus horripilantes sirvientes, un esqueleto de treinta pies de alto que era indestructible, un torso femenino con garras que podía partir un hombre en dos y una mujer de un cuello tan largo como una enorme serpiente.

Según los rumores, la bruja había estado secuestrando niños y mujeres, a veces familias enteras salvó el marido, mientras que sus sirvientes asustaban borrachos, mataban ladrones, violadores y asesinos. Y que también según estos rumores, era sumamente cruel con todas sus víctimas.

Porque llegó ahí o cuáles eran sus objetivos, eso nadie lo sabía o quería saberlo, pero realmente muchos vieron con alivio, al Samurái hacer preguntas, en la creencia de que al final, podrían deshacerse de la bruja.

Tras salir de un hogar donde claramente, el hombre era un golpeador, Saito busco una posada para pasar la noche, pero esto fue en vano, no había establecimiento que pudiera alojarlo. Por lo que se vió obligado a regresar al hogar de esa basura, pues además de ser una casa, era una cantina y era el único lugar con habitación extra.

Rodando los ojos, el hombre pago una estancia de dos días, subió a su habitación y se fue a dormir.

Pero, alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, oyó pasos fuera de la casa, además de una suerte de salmodia.

"Po, Po, Po…." Susurraba la voz más hermosa que Saigo haya visto en su vida, al tiempo que este se asomaba a la calle por la habitación, vio una sombra enorme desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

"Po,Po,Po" se oía ahora dentro de la casa, siendo claro que quien fuera la mujer que entraba, lo hacía por la cantina.

Saito salió de su habitación, katana en mano y cuando se dirigía a las escaleras, le vio.

La mujer de ocho pies, que de alguna manera podría estar parada al pie de las escaleras, cuya altura no llegaba ni a seis, lo miraba con aburrimiento, con un par de ojos que destilaban una fuerte intención asesina que bloqueo apenas el Samurái con su voluntad.

Sin decir una palabra y creyendo que se debía incapacitar primero e interrogar después, el hombre cargó de frente contra la bruja, pero está alzó su mano, de la que salió una enorme maza de hierro que balanceo como si nada y golpeó al hombre en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, el cantinero despertó en su habitación solo, su mujer no estaba ahí y al ir a la habitación de sus hijos, estos habían desaparecido.

########

**A diez kilómetros de ahí, Delta principal.**

-Gracias Hechicera sama- agradeció la mujer por la ayuda.

La madre era brutalmente golpeada muy seguido por su esposo, al igual que los niños, y estaba muy desesperada por la situación.

Tanto que no temió tanto por su seguridad, al ver a la temible bruja, parada frente a ella, pero si por sus hijos, la bruja le dijo que estaba ahí por ayudarla y le prometió sacarla de ahí.

Aunque escéptica, la mujer accedió a confiar en ella y no la había defraudado.

Llegaron a una cabaña donde Riki estaba esperando a la familia, explicando la situación.

Ido las trajo a ella, con ayuda del templo de Inari en este país, los pasarían a otro más lejano dónde podrían empezar j a nueva vida, como todos a los que la mujer había estado sacando de su casa.

Si bien Ido si estaba matando, todas las vidas que quitó realmente lo merecían y las que no … vaya que el susto las hizo cambiar para bien.

-¿Sabes algo Ido san?- le comentó Riki- entiendo que hagas esa charada, pero ¿necesitas usar ese genjutsu aún con nosotros?.

-Aprendí a no confiar tan fácil- respondió ella- además, si no saben cómo me veo, no necesitas mentir sobre ello.

-gracias Hechicera nee chan- le dió un abrazo uno de los niños- eres mi heroína.

Ido se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se alejo de ahí, dejando atrás a una Riki sonriente.

Había sido una sorpresa ver que una poderosa usuaria de genjutsu era la responsable del rumor del delta secundario. Por curiosidad ella y Shiro investigaron todo, cuando vieron al esqueleto atacar un grupo de bandidos.

Y al no ser efectos sus ataques, dedujeron que era un genjutsu el responsable.

Localizado a la creadora, está les explicó sus razones y que era muy limitada su ayuda si no podía mover a la gente muy lejos, por lo que Riki le ofreció su ayuda.

Y si bien tenían una relación con el feudal, su confianza en él se había ido al confiar tanto el la tecnología como lo estaba haciendo, para ellos…. No sé sentía bien. Menos si iba a sacrificar una mujer para poner el ejemplo.

"¿Sabes algo?" Le comento Yakumo a su otra yo "Ese es un buen nombre, si un tipo en una armadura se hace llamar Tetsujin, ¿porque no, ser la Hechicera?".

Ido sonrió ampliamente, ese era un nombre genial para ella.

###########

**País de la Luna llena, un mes después.**

Karin se sorprendió mucho cuando fue llevada al parque industrial Toledo, ella esperaba ser llevada a un orfanato o a una institución de acogida de refugiados, no a ese enorme parque industrial.

La jenizaro que venía con ella, la llevo a donde estaban los laboratorios de la famosa Uzutech, dándole una buena sensación el nombre, como si los dioses le dijeran que quien fuera que la esperara ahí, sería muy importante para ella.

Al llegar ahí, la joven vio a un niño rubio de unos doce años, de ojos azules y que usaba una bata de laboratorio blanca, una joven de quince años, de cabello azulado corto y ojos magenta en su bata y a un hombre de veintisiete años de ojos castaños y cabello rubio fresa, mientras los tres ponían atención al objeto en la mesa. Una suerte de sable con un mango similar a una linterna.

-Ejem- carraspeó la mujer, llamando la atención de todos- Lady Sherezada me ha pedido que le presente a esta joven, señor Uzumaki.

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron como platos, ¡No era la última¡ Claramente este niño ante ella era mestizo, pero era lo de menos, era familia y por ese simple hecho, ya era importante para ella.

-¿Que interés podría tener en ella?- pregunto el ojiazul.

"Es una Uzumaki, ¿Cuál crees que sea tu interés?" Responde por la mujer el zorro.

-Espera…. ¿Eres una Uzumaki?- pregunta en estupefacción el ojiazul.

Karin solo asiente enfáticamente, mientras las lágrimas ya comienzan a caer de sus ojos, mientras Naruto hace lo mismo, porque para ambos, la situación es la misma, ya no están tan solos, porque ahora tienen un miembro de su familia.

**Y corte.**

**1)))) Ya se por sí, los insectos son la familia de animales más abundante del reino animal…. Los coleópteros son dentro de los insectos, la más común de ellos. Básicamente, cualquier insecto con alas dobles es un coleóptero, escarabajos, luciérnagas, tenebrios, mariquitas y un largo etcétera. Para saber qué tan abundantes son, piensen en que solo en la variedad de escarabajos gigantes, hay más especies que las de mamíferos combinados.**

**Y son la menos numerosa de coleópteros .**

**Karin debuta y llega a Uzu, Fū prueba su traje, Yakumo creo varias creepeepastas…..**

**Minato duda, Asami hace un amigo y el Dínamo escarlata será una realidad…**

**Puff, que capitulo. Espero que no haya Sido tan apresurado.**

**Los veo pronto.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	19. Cuestión de perspectiva

**Cuestión de perspectiva.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

**Mago rojo**

Gracias y Konoha si es un mal lugar para vivir, la gente pasaba al kage por alto, eran bully naturales, Dai, Sakumo, Naruto, Lee. Buena gente jamás lo fueron.

JanKenpon son el ideal del cabello medieval, que donde haya injusticia, ahí levantan su espada para defender al débil, sólo que son más "selectivos" en el cómo ayudan más que a quien.

Lo de los refugiados ya lo llevaba diciendo, solo que al fin lo capitalizo y sobre las dudas:

1))) no, no se va a ir.

2)))) hará el intento.

3))) si van a llegar ahí, Uramasa los está esperando ahí.

4))) no.

Ya cuando me dé tiempo, veré tú fic.

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Me da gusto ver qué te agrada, espero este sea de tu agrado.

**Enjeru Kijshikina J-san**

A ver, es un símil, Yakumo puede hacer que la gente crea que sus genjutsu suceden, así que nada de lo que vio el samurai pasó realmente. Es su símil por algo que aún no pasa. En estos momentos es más el equivalente a una telepata que a alguien que puede doblar a su antojo la realidad (y aún así, no estará tan rota como la Bruja escarlata)

**Saigo linnear**

Gracias por las flores, el amor acaba y ya no iría por ahí el hacer justicia, pero sobre lo otro…. No, esas y ya.

**Emperor92**

Así es, nos estamos acercando a esa tan especial reunión del equipo, no coma ansias jovencito (en mis tiempos….) Y sobre el genio de Karin…. Lo es, como su versión canon. Eso es todo lo que diré.

**Cinco meses después, Otogakure.**

Suigetsu no era una persona mal agradecida, pero tampoco era alguien que renunciara a su sueño, nada más porque las circunstancias lo ponían en ese predicamento. Estaba muy agradecido con la Hermana Nono por haberlo estabilizado con esos medicamentos, y con Orochimaru por sacarlo de Kiri, donde su vida peligraba bastante; pero su gratitud no se extendía a ser lo que ellas deseaban para él.

Llámenlo individualista, pero el niño siempre soñó con sustituir a su hermano mayor como uno de los Siete espadachines de la niebla y no renunciaría tan fácil a ese sueño. Y aunque los usuarios de línea de sangre eran odiados en su aldea natal, eso no lo detendría para lograr su sueño, ¡No señor¡ Solo era un contratiempo para él. Algún día sería tan renombrado y poderoso que ser un Kozuki no significaría nada para el kage, lo que realmente sería de valor es su magnífica habilidad con la espada.

Y siendo parte de la llamada élite de Orochimaru, los 6 del sonido, ese sueño se vería truncado.

¿Que aldea shinobi querría dentro de sus fuerzas elite a un desertor de otra aldea, aún cuando decida unirse a la aldea a la que jamás perteneció, pero que era la de su nacimiento? Por supuesto que ninguna que se precie de ser considerada una Potencia militar como lo era Kiri. Por eso debía de escapar de aquí a toda costa.

Y no era el único con esa disyuntiva.

Otro de sus posibles compañeros en ese grupito, un niño algo mayor a él, de nombre Jugō estaba en las mismas, más o menos.

El pelinaranja tenía un trastorno raro que lo había convertido en varias ocasiones en un gigante de piel oscura, ojos ámbar de esclerótica negra y sumamente corpulento que arrasaba con todo a su paso, hasta que Orochimaru, Nono y alguien llamado Kimimaro entraron en escena para detenerlo.

Por lo que Suigetsu había oído musitar al chico, aunque la sanin intentó realmente ayudarlo a calmar sus impulsos agresivos, ella estaba buscando el secreto de esa transformación y poder sacar provecho de ella.

Y era algo que Jugō no quería. El niño no deseaba ser el responsable de que muchos más seres como él, estuvieran deambulando por el mundo, ya sea a las órdenes de su benefactora o no.

Quizá eso le daría al niño Kozuki una esperanza de escapar, siempre que jugará bien sus cartas y logrará convencer al pelinaranja.

################

**Cinco meses atrás, Delta secundario.**

Yakumo Kurama, alias la Bruja del delta, llamada por varias de las personas que salvó, Hechicera Sama, no era lo uno o lo otro. Parecía ser que el título dependía en gran medida del aprecio y respeto que se le quería imprimir, de ahí que ella adquiriera encantada, el sobrenombre de Hechicera, debido a la naturaleza de sus acciones.

Ido tenía una imaginación bastante retorcida y era fácil para ella, mediante la habilidad que ambas tenían de poder lanzar genjutsu tan potentes que parecían volverse realidad momentáneamente o totalmente, había logrado "dar vida" a toda clase de horripilantes seres que "servían" a la bruja, causando temor dónde había estado haciendo falta.

Realmente, no existía ninguno de ellos, ya fuera el esqueleto, el torso y la mujer de cuello de serpiente o la versión de Ido de más de dos metros de altura, eran solo genjutsu que engañaron a la gente en general. Afortunadamente, nadie era más sabio de lo que realmente pasaba, ya fuera por la espectacularidad y teatralidad de su acto o porque nadie se puso a racionalizar sobre las desapariciones, es que nadie vio el claro patrón que todas esas veces que Hachishaku salió a relucir, fue en niños que eran maltratados en casa por sus padres o eran familias cuyo cabeza de familia los usaba de saco de boxeo.

La idea de semejante espectáculo surgió a la llegada de la niña, en su disfraz de artista joven, cuando se percató de los malos tratos del hombre que era dueño de la posada donde se quedaba, hacia su familia.

La idea se le ocurrió al oír a uno de los últimos huéspedes de la posada, contar la historia de terror de un tío con cabeza de buey que blandía un enorme Cuchillo de carnicero y salía a buscar víctimas incautas.

Lo demás, solo fue dejar salir su sentido artístico, dándole a la presentación inicial de la "Bruja" Hachishaku, una inolvidable entrada y una más dramática salida.

Con ese primer acto, dónde se las arregló para convencer a la familia de irse de ahí, con ayuda de lo que sacó de casa de su propio esposo, a la joven le pareció una buena manera de usar sus talentos con su Kekkei genkai, uno que era demasiado potente gracias a las maquinaciones de un viejo de mierda y unos padres modelos. Si iba a ejercer ese poder, en opinión de Yakumo e Ido, sería en sus propios términos. De ahí que estuviera matando criminales (recogiendo el dinero que estos tuvieran) y usando esos recursos para su principal foco de ayuda.

Fue gracias a que se topó con la Miko y el monje que realmente pudo comenzar a planear más en grande, usando los contactos de ambos para poder enviar más lejos a los que sacaba de ahí y encubriendo la situación, Dada la reputación que se había hecho, nadie sería más sabio de que estaba pasando.

Y aunque había llamado la atención del señor de esas tierras, el hombre aún no sabía que estaba pasando, no es que lo llegara a hacer, ya que los días de la joven en ese país estaban por terminar.

Había reunido el suficiente dinero para poderse mantener y abrir una tienda de artículos relacionados a la pintura en la nación que había elegido como su residencia definitiva, no viviría como la hija de un líder de clan, pero al menos viviría cómoda y libre. Eso sería mejor que nada.

**Valle Delta.**

Kenuichiro llegó al valle, donde se decía que Jankenpon estaba sirviendo como guardia de las fábricas que serían inauguradas en pocos meses, así como también, de un valioso servicio médico para los habitantes de la zona. Al hombre y su banda de Ronin, les complació mucho saber que el grupo se la pasaba casi todo el día en la obra, usando parte de su tiempo libre en varias actividades que seguían el principio de ayudar a los demás.

Ciertamente era algo de lo que se podría sacar una muy buena ventaja. Ya que le enseñó demasiado bien los principios del Bushido a su ex alumno, sabía muy bien que no resistiría a una damisela en apuros.

Así que con ayuda de unas kunoichi renegadas de Kusa, ideó la situación perfecta para emboscar a Jankenpon y eliminarlos de una maldita vez por todas, con eso hecho, finalmente, tendría el renombre que merecía en el mundo criminal, no era lo mejor, pero si la gente tenía miedo de él, le haría la cosas fáciles y mejor. Por ello no podía esperar a que fuera el día de mañana, para poner su plan en marcha.

###########

**Cinco meses después, País de la Luna llena, ciudad capital, Parque industrial.**

-No…. No sé qué decir- dijo sumamente sorprendido el Uzumaki al leer los documentos que la sultana le había dado. Las leyes de su país le impedían adoptar una persona para que está fuera miembro de la familia real, en la creencia de que la maldición haría posible que alguien ruin tratara de endilgar un hijo heredero a la familia real y de ese modo, apoderarse de la nación, lo más cerca que podía ella estar de esa situación, algo que Naruto sabía muy bien y por ello no lo esperaba, era que anexara a su familia, su clan específicamente, a los miembros de Casa real.

A diferencia de los Países elementales, la monarquía en la nación podía moverse a través de las casas , una suerte de ramificación de la familia. Por ejemplo, Sherezada era la mayor de tres hermanas, las cuales eran miembros de la casa real heredera al trono, no así sus sobrinos, al no ser hijos directos de la reina anterior o la actual. E igualmente, una vez que Alí o Sarahí ascendiera al trono y tuvieran hijos, sus hijos pasarían a ser los miembros de La casa real heredera, mientras que los del otro hermano, a la de los miembros de la casa real. Aún eran considerados príncipes y demás títulos, pero estos no heredarían el reino hasta que estuviera alguien ascendente suyo, en la posibilidad de heredar. De esta forma, se pensaba desalentar el asesinato para subir a trono, ya que deberían hacer verdaderas carnicerías para ello, eliminando prácticamente a la gran mayoría de los hermanos y primos para poder subir, demasiado esfuerzo, más aún, ya que muchos de ellos tenían puestos clave en el gobierno, todas mujeres debido a la maldición, ya que los esposos y consorte solo eran miembros de la tercer casa, la casa real de los esposos, sin posibilidad de heredar el control del país.

Y Naruto o mejor dicho, el clan Uzumaki se había agregado a la familia real, en rango igual a los príncipes del País, lo que significa que teóricamente, era de ahora en adelante, igual a Ascot y a Sefora, los hijos de las hermanas de Sherezada, Caldine y Fátima.

-Entonces, no digas nada- sonrió bellamente la sultana- esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, para agradecerte por lo que tú y Chusai hicieron por nosotras.

Caldine y Fátima están de acuerdo en que es un buen método para expresar su gratitud por lo que lo que has hecho por las tres. Alí y Ascot tendrán una vida las larga y más plena, y si mis hermanitas se vuelven a embarazar, ya no vivirán los primeros meses del embarazo con el temor de que sea un niño debido a que lo van a tener para verlo morir jóven.

Es algo que las tres queríamos darte, ya que si llegan a descubrir que estás viviendo en este país, al ser parte de la familia real, adquieres inmunidad diplomática y también, serás intocable para las naciones elementales.

-¿Qué hay de Karin?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Por supuesto que la protección la abarca a ella- le confirmó la sultana- y a cualquier Uzumaki que declares familia directa tuya. Así que ella también no tiene nada que temer de la mugrosa aldea que la tenía presa, no tienen poder para hacerle nada, a menos que sean estúpidos y se metan con la familia real.

Naruto abrazo a la mujer que le devolvió gustoso el abrazo y añadió:

-No es una adopción en nombre, las leyes de mi país me lo impiden- dijo con un deje de amargura en la voz- y son leyes que no puedo cambiar porque están ahí para proteger el país. Sin embargo, nada me haría más feliz, que aceptes que yo te llamé hijo.

Naruto se hundió más en el abrazo de la mujer, quien supo cuál era su respuesta, verdaderamente, nada haría más feliz al Uzumaki, que llamar mamá a la sultana.

-Y….¿ Qué hay de Sarahí y de Karin?- preguntó el recién instaurado príncipe.

-Por supuesto que Karin si lo desea puede llamarme madre- dijo divertida la mujer- y sobre mi hija y …. Bueno, sus ahora gustos norteños….

En eso se oyó un acordeón al fondo del laboratorio, pues era hora de desestresarse para Yuriko.

-¡Perdón, mejor me cayó¡- se excusó la adolescente por tratar de tocar ese exótico instrumento que venía del Gran Este.

-Como decía- retomo Sherezada la conversación- se que no ves a mi hija así, no es que la vaya a desalentar algo como eso. Solo te pido que cuando la situación se dé…. Seas gentil con el modo de decirle que no.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo y sonrió, ahora tenía no solo una prima, tenía una madre y reafirmó en cierto modo, el vínculo que ya tenía con los príncipes herederos. Cómo el zorro le había dicho, antes de que Karin llegará, Yuriko a su modo y Chusai al suyo, eran una suerte de hermanos mayores para él, que era mejor muchas veces la familia que escoges y no la que tienes. Parecía haber una suerte de sabiduría por aprendizaje en ese consejo, pero no iba a tirar de ese hilo, ya que su amigo le había dicho una gran verdad.

Su familia biológica lo tiró a la basura, pero él se había hecho de una familia mejor, una que no lo dejaría solo y que no lo abandonaria a la menor oportunidad. Y por ello, realmente estaba feliz. Solo tenía doce años y ya había alcanzado sus dos deseos más profundos, tener una familia propia y poder romper sus cadenas. Ahora iría por su mayor ambición, una que su madre tenía, volver obsoleto el mundo ninja.

Y no iba a fallar en su objetivo.

#######

**Cinco meses atrás, Valle Delta.**

-Así que, Bandidos- se masajeó la sien el Samurai al oír el relato de las jóvenes que estaban ante él y ante los demás.

Las jóvenes asintieron solemnemente, lo que hizo que el maestro de la espada se masajeara su sien nuevamente- asumo que creen que los tres somos estúpidos. Que no vemos una clara trampa cuando la tenemos enfrente.

-No….no tengo idea de que habla- se mostró realmente sorprendida la kunoichi que fingía ser una campesina- nuestro pueblo está siendo asediado por bandidos y creemos que solo usted y Jankenpon pueden hacerse cargo, con eso de que Hideo Sama anda más ocupado intentando desterrar el modo de vida que hemos conocido toda la vida, creíamos que eran la mejor apuesta para deshacernos de ellos.

-Novatas- murmuraron Natsu, Riki y Shiro.

-Eso puede tener algo de verdad- admitió Ryoku, pues la tardanza del Daimyo por verificar cierto rumor que estaba en relación al Valle del delta secundario, podría interpretarse así- pero eso no quita que es más que obvio que mienten.

Tú- señaló a una de las kunoichi disfrazadas- esa escoriación en la boca, es una quemadura de chakra, por moldear mal el elemento fuego. Y tú- señaló a la otra- la venda que usas, es para prevenir una lesión de túnel carpiano en tu mano derecha, esa solo se la hacen las kunoichi especializadas en lucha con kunai. Nadie aquí se crío como shinobi, sin embargo, nos parece insultante que hayan creído que nos podrían engañar a todos.

-Bueno, quizá la trampa fue evidente- sonrió sádicamente una de ellas, una mujer de piel muy clara y de ojos azules (otra razón para no creer la treta, demasiado pálida para ser campesina) -pero, todavía podemos hacer algo para justificar la paga que nos dieron.

Y se lanzó a atacar a Arashi que estaba más cerca de ella, mientras que su compañera se lanzó contra Shiori.

-!Oh, están tan muertas, Perras¡- maldijo la miko por la osadía de ambas brujas de atacar a sus bebés, pero Shiro la detuvo- ¿A ti que demonios te pasa?

-Ellos han estado entrenando arduamente durante todo el viaje- le explicó el monje- intervendremos, pero solo si realmente están en riesgo.

Con los años, tanto Arashi como Shiori habían crecido bajo la tutela de Jankenpon, más enfocados en aprender de Riki y Ryoku que en Shiro, ya que la miko creía que, por alguna razón, su hijo debería aprender los caminos de la espada y su hija decidió libremente, el continuar el legado de su madre. Por lo tanto, aunque fue menor su instrucción con el joven monje, este sabía de lo que ambos eran capaces.

Sí leyó bien a ambas mujeres, eran nivel chunin, uno que posiblemente tenían en nivel alto ambos niños, sobre todo Arashi que sería un chunin de nivel alto a sus catorce años de edad. De hecho, llamar niños al par de adolescentes ya era más una cuestión arraigada en ellos por ser los más jóvenes del grupo que por qué realmente ambos adolescentes fueran eso.

Entendiendo en el acto la intención de sus sensei, Arashi desenvaino su ninjato y su hermana sacó sus dos abanicos de combate, pues Riki estaba perfectamente versada en el Tessenjutsu, al igual que Natsu, pues el clan Hyuga había usado en sus mujeres dicha habilidad. Con su madre y a veces con Natsu, la aprendiz de miko había dado una importante mejora en sus habilidades con el abanico en muy poco tiempo.

La mujer que cargó contra Arashi, aquella que se especializa en luchar con kunais, tuvo que bloquear rápidamente un tajo de su inesperado oponente que sin dejarla reponerse de la sorpresa, se lanzó nuevamente a la ofensiva, usando uno de los muchos lances de su sensei.

-Estilo de una espada- alzó su brazo derecho con el arma en diagonal- corte de dragón.

El choque fue brutal o al menos esa fue la sensación de la renegada cuando el joven le dió la estocada, pues más que un corte limpio, el corte del dragón emulaba el recibir de forma limpia un zarpazo de esa clase de bestias. Y como era un golpe más que un tajo, la mujer fue lanzada violentamente hacia a un lado, como si un gigante le hubiera dado un manotazo, haciendo que la mujer saliera disparada a la arboleda y deteniendo su avance al chocar contra un frondoso roble que la puso fuera de combate.

Al mismo tiempo, la pequeña Shiori le dió con su pesada arma en la frente a su oponente haciendo que está perdiera el balance y trastabilló hacia atrás, pero recuperándose rápido, acumuló chakra y lanzó varios senbon para ganar tiempo para realizar su jutsu.

Todos los senbon los bloqueo la novicia, haciendo gala de las katas que su madre le enseñó, al mismo tiempo la chunin lanzó su Jutsu, al creer tontamente que la Uzumaki sería una usuaria de un elemento que ayudaba a su llama, no podría bloquearla.

-Katon, lenguas de fuego- escupió las chispas más que llamas, debido a que todavía no le salía bien el jutsu, pero la niña sabía perfectamente qué hacer en estos casos.

Usando su abanico derecho, Shiori recibió con este las chispas de fuego que de cualquier manera, no habrían dañado su arma al estar construido de hierro, latón y jade. De ahí que fueran pesados y algo difíciles de manejar.

-Señor del fuego, venid en mi ayuda- recito el kotodama la hija de Riki, con lo cual absorbió el abanico el Jutsu y a gran velocidad, devolvió a su "dueña", aquello con lo que la intentó lastimar- te lo regreso. ¡Kai¡

Las chispas regresaron a gran velocidad y apenas le dió a la atacante tiempo de esquivar su propio Jutsu, siendo su mejor y única apuesta para ponerse a salvo, hacerse a la derecha de un salto, apenas se puso a cubierto, nuevamente lanzó varios senbon envenenados a la pequeña Uzumaki, que nuevamente bloqueo con una kata, por cierto, diferente a la primera que usó.

-¿Cómo la llamo Shiro?- pregunto rememorando en voz alta la joven- ¡Ah, sí¡- dijo cerrando el abanico derecho y cargando con chakra- estilo de vieja loca, ¡lanzamiento atómico de chancla¡.

-¡Shiiiiroooo!- rugió muy enojada la miko que tomó por su Hakama al monje que no tuvo tiempo de correr y comenzó a sacudirlo con Violencia, sin recibir ayuda de su compañero en Jankenpon, pues este se dirigió a la semi inconsciente chunin, pues el abanico la golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Quien es la persona que los mando?- pidió saber el samurai, que recibió una sonrisa cruel y orgullosa de la casi inconsciente mujer, que le dijo de forma ahogada, mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

-Fue el Samurai de plata- sonrió ya noqueada. Pero fue oída claramente por Shiori y Ryoku que oyeron a la mujer, sorprendiendo a la novicia al ver lo serio que el sensei de su hermano se puso.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Riki que llegó trayendo en su mano al pobre Shiro, medio noqueado por la sacudida.

-Iré ahí- declaró Ryoku- la trampa era más para mí que para ustedes, si no regreso para mañana, no me busquen.

-Pero ¿Por Qué?- pregunto la miko.

-Porque quien quiere matarnos, fue mi sensei.

Yugito vio todo por la ventana y se preocupo y mucho, su lugar de recuperación parecía verse comprometido por una venganza hacia sus benefactores y eso la puso nerviosa. Al punto que no vio como un aura azul la envolvió y la hizo flotar de la cama en la que estaba recostada en el segundo piso, fue muy poco lo que floto, apenas un par de centímetros, pero lo hizo. Lo que dejó muy intrigada a su inquilina.

**"Me preguntó ¿Que ocasionó ese fenómeno?"** Se preguntó la gata de dos colas, pues la jinchuriki se rodeó de una capa de chakra más relacionada a una "llama fría", una llama que si bien puede ser muy potente, no irradia calor en el acto. Y era algo que Yugito o ella no podían hacer.

############

**Konoha **

Tenten estaba muy emocionada y en primera fila en clases, algo atípico en ella. Mostrar entusiasmo y poner atención eran algo típico, lo atípico era que estuviera en primera fila y que haya intimidado a la persona que normalmente usaba ese asiento para sentarse en él.

La razón de ese comportamiento obedecía a que Minato había obligado a los dos sannin, dar una cátedra o conferencia una vez cada seis meses en la academia shinobi a cada grado de ella, siendo turno de la sanin, dar la clase al grupo donde Tenten estaba.

La joven de 11 años, prometía ser la mejor kunoichi de su generación, pero no tenía nada a destacar en ella. A diferencia del que seguramente sería el novato del año, un Hyuga de la rama secundaria que era un genio en toda regla.

Y eso era lo patético en opinión de la conferencista.

Era para que una hija suya y de Hibachi Uzumaki, el llamado "Rey fantasma" de Uzu, por tener la misma habilidad con el kawamari que Shisui Uchiha, fuera una kunoichi promedio, la más destacada de su generación, pero promedio.

La Senju respiro hondo, este era más problema de Minato y de Hiruzen que el de ella, sobretodo por la baja en los activos militares de la aldea debido a la masacre al clan Uchiha de hace seis meses.

Los Uchiha se habían ido retrayendo más dentro de su clan a medida que los años pasaron del regresos del Yondaime y por lo que Tsunade sabía, era porque se enfocaron más en localizar por su cuenta al hijo perdido de su ex alumna.

Cómo dedujeron adecuadamente Fugaku y su consejo en el clan, si Naruto tenía al alma del zorro, quería decir que el Biju regeneraria su chakra, lo que lo hacía un activo militar más valioso en el papel que Asami.

Salvó un muy cerrado círculo que no iba más allá de los jefes de clan, nadie en la aldea sabía de la famosa profecía, algo que Fugaku supo. Y uso a su favor.

Así que, conspirando con la mayoría de los suyos, el clan intento nuevamente hacerse del control de la aldea, localizando al arma perdida de la aldea y la habían localizado…. O eso creyó el espía de Minato dentro del clan. Itachi Uchiha, quien se suponía que había matado a su clan.

La sannin no tenía los detalles completos (y no le importaba tenerlos) pero si sabía que algo debió salir mal, porque murió casi todo el clan y no solo los alborotadores, como habría Sido el plan de Minato. Danzō o algún factor más, contribuyó a que al final se matará al 95% del clan de donde los sobrevivientes más destacados fueron Izumi, la ex novia de Itachi y Sasuke junto a la propia Mikoto, hermano y madre respectivamente de Itachi.

Recuperando el hilo de sus pensamientos, Tsunade analizo a la niña y no vio nada en ella que a sus ojos fuera redentor, en la opinión de la ojimiel, si tenía su sangre debió ser la kunoichi más destacada en todo, lo que no era, Taijutsu bueno, pero no exelente, conocía los jutsus básicos de la academia, pero nada más avanzado, algo que en parte no era culpa suya, dado su "origen" pero al menos debió tener un mejor dominio de estos que una ejecución bien hecha, según lo que vio de ella. Conocimientos buenos, pero no era la mejor alumna en el departamento de teoría. Manejo de chakra bueno, pero no fino. En resúmen, nada que indicara que estaba destinada a ser una ninja que hiciera mella en el mundo , ya no digamos leyenda. Y eso le ofendida a Tsunade como Tenten no tenía la menor idea.

Era injusto poner semejante carga en los hombros de una persona que no era culpable de nada, por supuesto que lo era, Tsunade lo sabía muy bien, sería lo mismo que los aldeanos le hicieron a Naruto más que al hijo de su sensei, pero al menos en su mente, había una sutil diferencia, en ambos casos, las personas habían estado luchando contra esos estigmas, demostrando que no era verdad. Lo que Tenten no haría nunca.

Podía verlo en esos ojos llenos de admiración que tanto la enfermaban, por estar dirigidos a ella (Lo que era la prueba de que la sangre era más espesa que el agua, al menos en el subconsciente de la castaña más que en su madre biológica), ella no tendría nunca el empuje o el talento necesario para ser más de lo que se espera de ella. Naruto logró ser más que solo el jinchuriki menos importante del Kyubi y el señuelo para que Asami estuviera a salvó y se convirtió en el dolor de cabeza y azote en la opinión pública para Konoha, un mal creado en cierto modo a forma de profecía autocumplida, pero siendo algo que los imbéciles pueblerinos no se esperaron jamás. Por su lado, Asuma había logrado ser más que solo el "honorable" hijo, al igual que ella no era la "honorable" nieta o la princesa Tsunade. De acuerdo, ni ella o Asuma cumplieron con la espectacular visión de la mayoría de ser alguien que eclipsará a sus ancestros, ya fuera su abuelo o padre respectivamente, pero ambos salieron de su sombra. Asuma era Asuma Sarutobi, el más joven de los doce guardianes ninja y el más destacado de ellos, mientras que ella era Tsunade Senju, la mejor médico no solo de Konoha, sino de todas las naciones elementales.

¿Pero Tenten?, ¡Por favor! Tendría suerte de jubilarse Jounin con sus habilidades qué seguramente serían promedio, pues tener una puntería tan fina no la habría ayudado mucho a ella y la habría dejado de entrenar, no lo haría con su "hija" cuya única cosa que aparentemente saco de ella fue su magnífica coordinación mano/ojo.

Se sacudió su viaje mental, al mismo tiempo que el profesor indicó el tema que ella trataría con los alumnos, la historia de la fundación de la aldea y porque no había "mocosos demonio" en referencia a los Inuzuka y a Naruto, pudiendo ver cómo un Hyuga ni atención ponía, así como ponía demasiada atención a sus palabras, la castaña de rodetes y un niño que vagamente le recordaba a Maito Gai.

################

**Otogakure, diez días después.**

-La parte buena es que Kimimaro y Jirobo están recuperándose favorablemente- dió su balance de la situación Nono- la obvia es que ese par de mocosos se pudo escapar.

Orochimaru solo asintió en comprensión, mientras se quitaba su haori y se metía en la tina para relajarse un poco, si es que era posible, ya que el estrés solía hacer que le salieran arrugas en la cara, algo que ella no dejaría que sucediera. Antes muerta que envejecer de forma tan temprana y verse obligada a usar métodos como su ex compañera de equipo.

Orochimaru le daba valor a la belleza física tanto como Jiraiya en la existencia de los saltamontes de diez patas, osea nada. Pero una cosa es que ella no creyera que ser bonita debía importar, otra que no viera su belleza como un activo, una herramienta shinobi más…. Y una maldición.

Al menos algo bueno habría salido de eso, independientemente de todo el sufrimiento que se vio obligada a sufrir por ello. Así que, era vanidosa, no.

Le gustaba mimarse, ¿A qué mujer no? . ¿Se cuidaba físicamente, como le daría mantenimiento a su Jin Dao Kusanagi? Efectivamente, ser hermosa era una herramienta más, como su sensual voz, su actitud coqueta y si eso fallaba, es cuando la mujer sádica e hija de puta salía a relucir. Pero en estos momentos, estaba su tercera faceta, una que Jiraiya y Tsunade no recordaban tanto de ella, una que Anko habría olvidado y una que el idiota de Hiruzen no creía que aún tuviera.

-Fuera de ellos dos ¿Salió alguien más herido?- preguntó la sannin con genuina preocupación.

-En su huida, Jugō lastimo a varios, pero solo Jirobo y Kimimaro fueron afectados de gravedad- comentó Nono que se acercó a la bañera y dándole su pierna Orochimaru, la ex monja comenzó a tallar su empeine con una lima para pedicura- Suigetsu por otro lado medio ahogó a tus tres nuevos reclutas. Kin era la única con agua en sus pulmones, Zaku quedó inconsciente pero Suigetsu lo liberó de la burbuja de agua que le puso en la cabeza tras ver el exceso que tuvo con Kin y Dosu no pudo hacer mucho con su cañón sónico experimental.

-Estalló- aseguró la sanin que le dió su otro pie a la mujer- veré la forma de obtener partes nuevas para otro cañón. Y hay que pensar en un régimen adecuado para ese otro par. Juntos harían un gran equipo, que sobrevivan ante Suigetsu sin tantos daños es prueba de ello.

-Sé estaba conteniendo- apuntó Nono.

-Cierto- concedió la Sannin- pero aún así, sabemos que es alguien muy por encima del nivel de ambas. Y más listo de lo que le dimos crédito si pudo usar a Jugō a su favor.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- pregunto la castaña.

-Supongo que hay que dar por perdido a Suigetsu- mencionó con cierto pesar en la voz la pelinegra- es reemplazable, además, no me tiene la suficiente lealtad o gratitud como para quedarse aquí. No quiero estar sofocando sus intentos de IgA una y otra vez, no con el costo que eso traería. Pero Jugō es un asunto diferente.

Hay que tratar de encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso en el mayor silencio posible. Independientemente de que es un riesgo para los demás y para sí mismo, no quiero imaginar lo que alguien más haría si viera lo que es capaz .

-¿Gente como Saruinutil?- comentó divertida la mujer de anteojos mientras cerraba la distancia con la sannin.

-Más bien como Danzō- negó ella un poco culpable al ver la mueca amarga de Nono al oír al manco vendado.

-Y ese sería el peor de los escenarios- asintió en comprensión la mujer- y no pienso quedarme al margen mientras lo veo tomar otra vida inocente y retorcerla para sus ambiciones.

Nono había tenido un hijo en el pasado, adoptivo pero hijo al fin. Ella había Sido una idealista que en su juventud, creía en Danzō y sus objetivos e ideales y se había unió voluntariamente a Raíz, la asociación ANBU clandestina del Shimura. Rápidamente se desencanto, sobretodo al ver que la asignación que le dieron en el orfanato ,era para aumentar las filas de Raíz ,dónde esos pobres niños eran convertidos en drones sin emociones, algo que ella no pudo soportar. Danzō vio aquello cuando supo de Kabuto y el enorme potencial que tendría en sus manos y que ella se negó a reportar y planeo en consecuencia.

Decidió hacerle creer que si conseguía ciertos objetivos para él, la liberaría de sus ataduras en su organización y podría vivir con Kabuto en Paz.

Y así, tras despedirse de su hijo, estubo fuera de la aldea por cuatro largos años donde el ruin Danzō le torturó con imágenes de su hijo creciendo y dandole rl "aliciente" necesario para que la pueda liberar. Y cuando esa fatídica misión llegó, ella casi la cumplió, si no es porque vio la cicatriz en su Blanco…. Una que solo ella sabía que Kabuto tenía.

Recordó bien que gritó su nombre al tiempo que este se lanzó con bisturí de chakra en vano y trato de darle un golpe fatal en el corazón, ambos estaban en un tercer piso y en un balcón, por lo que cayeron hasta la calle donde el niño de solo once años cayó peor que ella, rompiendo su cuello en la caída.

No pudo salvarlo, pero sí identificarlo y ver lo que ese malnacido había hecho.

Y era algo que no iba a repetir.

Nono salió de sus reflexiones cuando sintió unos labios presionando contra los de ella y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

Ella y Orochimaru se habían conocido antes, en el tiempo de la sanin y ahí habían logrado tener una relación amorosa oculta de todos. La sanin llegó demasiado tarde al lugar y lamento con Nono la muerte de laburo y ambas juraron venganza contra Danzō por su muerte y contra Sarutobi por haber permitido que Danzō lo socabara tanto.

Con Jugō fuera, no tenían como mejorar a sus shinobi, lo que era alarmante, pero más alarmante sería que alguien más lo encontrara. Ninguna de ellas era un monstruo cruel, lo iban a usar, claro. Pero también ayudarlo con su problema. Algo que nadie más haría.

Y es que, ambas amantes sabían algo,héroe , villano eran etiquetas, las acciones serían al final las que hablarían por ellas. Y no tenían dudas que si su plan salía a pedir de boca, la etiqueta de villano caería de forma irremediable en Danzō, Saruinuti y mucha gente más, algo con lo que ambas estarían conformes.

**Y corte.**

**Sip, Nono y Orochimaru son pareja, y si les sorprende que ella sea menos malvada, eso no hace que sea menos sádica si la situación lo requiere. Habrá Edo tensei, puede ser y si es, los sacrificios serán gente que de merece morir, no tengan duda de ello. **

**Lamento la ausencia, pero es época de alergias y bueno, la etiqueta de mi medicamento dice que no debo operar maquinaria pesada o manejar, porque una de sus reacciones secundarias es la somnolencia, tomaba el medicamento, me hacía a las dos horas y a mimir.**

**En fin. Los vere lo antes posible.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	20. Guerra

**Guerra **

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

**Alférez 002**

Milagro que te dejas ver y que bueno que te gusta el Fic y el cambio en la Ayuwoki.

**Emperor92**

Más bien gracias a ti. Me di cuenta tarde que por alguna razón nadie recibió la notificación, pero al menos me cayeron un par de Review. Eso es lo que cuenta.

**País de los Arrozales, Otogakure, diez días después de la fuga de Jugō y Suigetsu.**

La fuga de Jugō y Suigetsu fue un revés para los planes de la sanin, uno considerable, dado el poco material que tenía para desarrollar su sello de Maldición. Uno que sería muy diferente al otro que había colocado antes.

Si uno hubiera visto a los sannin de la época de Genin y los comparara con los actuales, tomando únicamente la reputación que tenían, vería una muy marcada diferencia.

La Tsunade de doce años era una antipática pero talentosa kunoichi, engreída por ser la honorable nieta del fundador de la aldea y celosa de las personas que tuvieran un talento en algo mejor que ella, tenía una vena altamente competitiva, junto a un gran optimismo y expectativa de la vida. Al ser una princesa, hermosa y muy talentosa (según sus propias palabras), la ojimiel esperaba tener al esposo más guapo, los hijos más lindos y una reputación que la hiciera salir de la sombra de su abuelo.

Por su parte, aunque no lo dijera, Jiraiya al ser emparejado con Orochimaru y su "futura esposa" se sentía algo cohibido pero expectante. Había Sido emparejado con dos bellezas, su placer confeso, pero estaba consciente de que ambas estaban destinadas a la grandeza. Y estando en el mismo equipo, para no ser el peso muerto, que ser el peor de su clase auguraba, él tenía el hambre de superar a ambas y de hacer grandes cosas en el mundo Shinobi.

Por su lado, la Sannin albina, era una mujer sumamente reservada y hasta taimada que había Sido erróneamente entendida. Le veían como la prodigio fría e insensible que veía como inferiores a los demás y que hacía difícil para sus compañeros de equipo trabajar con ella en base a esa creencia. La mejor en todo, la que hacía todo perfecto y que sin embargo, siempre se mostraba taciturna.

Nada más alejado de la realidad. Orochimaru en ese entonces, estaba enamorada de Jiraiya y había admirado a Tsunade y deseaba que la convivencia con ambos logrará que ellos vieran a su verdadera yo, una chica solitaria y muy tímida que deseaba ahogar el dolor de la pérdida de sus padres con conexiones importantes. Tras la muerte de ellos a temprana edad, la niña se retrajo en la creencia de que si amaba a alguien, este le abandonaría, de ahí que durante la mayor parte de la academia, ella se mostrase tan poco dispuesta a hacer amistades. Pero al superar su miedo, tanto su timidez como su reputación hicieron el trabajo de aislar a Orochimaru y por ello, la joven deseaba que sucediera una de dos cosas. O la que quería que fuera su amiga y al que quería de novio dieran el primer paso para ser sus amigos o ella hacia el primer paso y rompía el hielo con ellos.

Y sin embargo, ¿Qué era de sus yo actuales? Al menos los que la reputación que se tenía de ellos ,sabía la gente.

Tsunade se volvió una mujer amargada y desapasionada que se volvió aún más agresiva con las personas que tenían el potencial de ser mejores que ella, Jiraiya había ganado reputación como un gran maestro espía, viajero y autor de porno, que tenía el privilegio (en palabras suyas) de haber entrenado al Yondaime hokage quien creía firmemente que cambiaría para mejor al mundo. Y por su lado, estaba la come hombres literalmente y figurativamente, una mujer cruel y orgullosa, además de despiadada que hacía crueles experimentos con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos, alguien que no amaba a nadie más que a ella misma y que pisotearia a quien hiciera falta para lograr sus metas.

Y sin embargo, las tres percepciones estaban lejos de la verdad, más con unos que con otros.

Tsunade no solo se volvió amargada, al paso de los años se volvió sumamente competitiva y bastante mezquina. Para Orochimaru no era secreto que le había salido a la Senju el tiro por la culata, tratando de sabotear a Dan Kato, se había enamorado de él y terminó criando a su sobrina, enseñándole las artes médicas, pero sin hacerla alcanzar todo su potencial, por miedo a que la eclipsará y pasará de ser Tsunade Senju, la mejor médico del mundo, a Tsunade Senju, la sensei de Shizune Kato, la mejor médico del mundo.

Por su lado, ¿Le entraba a algún estupefaciente de niña Orochimaru? ¿O era que Jiraiya había cambiado demasiado? Sus ganas de comerse al mismo mundo, se fueron apagando, ¿trabajo duro?, sí. ¿Fue por una buena razón? En esa época diría ella que si, aunque no tuvo que trabajar por lo mismo que él, ella lo tenía al alcance de su mano. Y es que, a diferencia de la Senju y la prodigio, el reconocimiento no era algo que alguien le diera a Jiraiya, a menudo comprado con ambas, sobretodo con ella. "Deberías ser como Orochimaru" fue una frase que se convirtió en una suerte de mantra del Sandaime para el peliblanco que luchó por ganarse el respeto y reconocimiento de su sensei y que lo obtuvo a duras penas. Al menos hasta que la relación de ella y Sarutobi se enfrió drásticamente.

Después, su ansia de reconocimiento, cambió sus objetivos, dejó de intentar ser él mismo quien cambiase al mundo para ser el que entrenaría al que cambiará al mundo, estancado su enorme potencial, habiendo al sanin una cáscara de sí mismo, algo que solo Orochimaru había logrado notar.

Y sobre la sannin serpiente, ella y su reputación no tenían nada que ver. Cierto, era una mujer sensual de gran belleza, orgullosa y altiva, pero tenía una faceta más, la de una mujer gentil y realmente preocupada por los demás a su alrededor, su interés en la investigación médica jamás apuntó a la busca de la inmortalidad, aunque ciertamente si había dado con el secreto de esta, PERO bajo las órdenes de su ex sensei y de Danzō para ello. El negarse a reportar sus hallazgos, y no, todos los cargos en su contra ;de hecho, fueron la principal razón para que desertara de la aldea y fuera etiquetada de esa forma por la maquinaria de propaganda de Jiraiya y Danzō.

La principal, pero no la única. La otra razón estaba sumamente relacionada al único sello de Maldición que había hecho y que había dado a su más cercana alumna, una a la que se vio obligada a traicionar en más de un sentido y cuyo odio por ella la lastimaba como nada en este mundo era capaz de hacerlo.

Y por eso era que lamentaba la pérdida de Jugō, él que no confiara en ella , que lastimaria a gente inocente y que sin su maravilloso don, muchos de los que había recogido y acogido en su aldea, carecerían de una ventaja para afrontar la vida shinobi que ella sabía por experiencia propia, no sería tan fácil.

Empezar nuevamente, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, así que saliendo de la auto reflexión, salió de su cama y puso su mente en ponerse a trabajar.

#################

**Hace diez años, Montaña de hierro, País del Hierro.**

Un joven Ryoku se encontraba siguiendo la pista a dos criaturas que se creían extintas y perdidas a través del tiempo, se trataba de un zorrito de pelaje rojizo, de ojos ámbar y con el pechito y la punta de sus patas así como el interior de las orejas y la parte baja de su hociquito de color dorado y rematando la exótica apariencia, tres colas ondeando al viento mientras corría del alcance de las flechas que estaba usando para intentar atraparlo el joven Samurái.

Cerca de el corría una suerte de serpiente de no más de setenta centímetros de largo, con patas y bigotes de color amarillo al igual que su estómago y cuerpo de escamas rojas, teniendo escamas defensivas y garras de un rojo más intenso junto a un par de pequeños cuernos azules en su cabeza.

La razón de hacer esto, no era por encargo de su sensei o algún superior, sino por voluntad propia.

Y es que hacía poco más de un mes que había ayudado a Mifune y a su señor feudal a detener la rebelión de su sensei, por lo que estaba sumamente desencantado con todo. Solo Mifune y el señor feudal habían valorado que diera aviso del intento de derrocar al legítimo gobernante para ponerse en su lugar, y las crueles palabras que Kenuichio le había dedicado antes de entrar en combate con Mifune le habían calado hasta el fondo de su alma.

Lo que lo llevo una vez más a repasar mentalmente lo sucedido ese día.

"¿Porque está haciendo esto?, ¡Pensé que usted creía también en el Bushido!"

El Samurái de plata solo rió divertido, por la ingenuidad de Ryoku "¡El Bushido no es más que un cúmulo de restos de un sistema obsoleto y creencias muertas!" Dijo en un tono que solían usar para darle una conferencia haciendo que el adolescente Ryoku realmente se deprimiera al ver el cinismo de su sensei, aún así, recuerda que había gritado a todo pulmón, "¡Eran sus creencias!"

"Tenía que decirlas, solo se podía enseñar los caminos de la espada en los dojo con todos esos oídos atentos, si quería enseñarle a alguien digno de mi tiempo, debía de recitarle esas estupideces" dijo con asco de sí mismo Kenuichio.

"Pero ... dijo los preceptos ... ¡los recitó desde el fondo de su corazón!" Recordó el joven, una lágrima escapando de su mejilla, pese a que eso había sucedido hace un mes.

"¡Los vomité porque no los podía soportar! ¡Porque sabía que era lo que tenías que escuchar! Te enseñe a pelear , eso es todo, aparentemente solo tomaste lo que necesitabas de mí. ¡Me traicionaste¡"

Un tajo con chakra habría sido el fin de Ryoku, si el mejor samurai del País, Mifune, no lo hubiera salvado, algo que lamentaba aún el joven. Habría sido mejor, ya que aunque los demás vieron que tenía sus lealtades en los lugares correctos, le daban el hombro frío. Y habiendo aprendido la lección, Ryoku quería cazar al Kitsune y al dragón, vivos o muertos, ellos habrían Sido una enorme fuente de riqueza para él. Los shinobi se regían por el dinero y los Samurái por el honor, solo en el papel, eso es lo que aprendió, no había honor, no había un camino de la espada. Entonces, ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad de hacerse de una fortuna que se le presentó? De ahí que los estuviera casando, para dar el primer paso y vivir correctamente en este mundo podrido.

Se sacudió los recuerdos y se enfocó en atrapé a sus presas, pero… intempestivamente, el zorro que había estado movimiento en un patrón sus colas, se abalanzó había él y parándose sobre sus patas traseras, hizo a un lado la flecha del arco y lo encaró lo mejor que pudo con su 1.10 de altura.

\- Oye muchacho, ¿estás tratando de meterte en problemas con la ley? Esta no es la temporada de caza de kitsunes.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo el joven sin caer en cuenta que el Kitsune lo había puesto en un genjutsu

-Claro que no, - negó divertido con la cabeza- es temporada de cacería de Dragones.

-Eso, señor, es una vil y falaz mentira- llegó sumamente ofendido el dragón, trotando sobre dos patas- Es temporada de cacería de Kitsunes.

-Temporada de dragones.- insistió el Kitsune

-Temporada de kitsunes- insistió el dragón.

-Temporada de dragones.- dijo con un enojo el zorro.

-Temporada de Kitsunes.

-Temporada de Dragones.

-Temporada de Kitsunes.

-Temporada de Kitsunes- rectificó el zorro

-Temporada de Dragones- cambio de opinión también el Dragón

-Temporada de Kitsunes- insistió el Kitsune.

\- Yo digo que es temporada de Dragones- dijo exasperado el dragón rojo-. ¡Así que…. Dispara!

Ryoku que había visto todo el intercambio, simplemente siguió la orden y le disparó la flecha aturdidora que le había pedido al monje del templo cercano al palacio del Daimyo.

Está dió en el blanco, haciendo que el dragón se retorciera por la descarga eléctrica que le dió la flecha y al terminar esta, el dragón a como pudo se paró y encarando al Kitsune simplemente dijo:

-Eres …. Despreciable.

El zorrito salió huyendo de ahí, la parte que le habían comisionado, ya había alcanzado su cumplimiento.

Mientras el joven samurai regresaba con su caza, vio que un poco más adelante, en la ladera que estaba transitando, bajaba una joven vestida con harapos y un atado de leña muy voluminoso. Ryoku llevaba al dragón atado de patas y de hocico, pero sujetado por sus manos, para evitar que se sacará las restricciones, pues sus escamas defensivas todavía podían ser usadas como sierra por tan flexible criatura y no tenía otro modo de contenerlo.

El caso es que el joven vio cómo de repente, la joven se resbaló por la pendiente de la ladera y quedó atrapada colgando de una raíz que sobresalía de la pendiente.

Ahora, en cualquier otro momento, más a futuro quizás y solo quizás, al joven eso no le habría importado, no la conocía, no era su problema. Pero no eran esos tiempos todavía, por lo que se pateaba mentalmente por soltar sin ceremonia alguna a su presa, mientras buscaba algo con que amarrarse el mismo para poder bajar por la joven y volver a subir.

-¡Aguanta un poco¡- le pidió el samurai- solo necesito amarrar una soga a ese árbol y podré bajar por ti.

Ryoku oyó claramente cuando el dragoncito se soltó de sus amarras y se metió en la montaña, para su decepción, aún así, sabía que se soltó, no lo vio, concentrado en sacar la otra cuerda que había traído con él, tras hayarla, como dijo, se amarró a un árbol y bajo por la muchacha que estaba a punto de caerse.

Ryoku tomo por la cintura a la mujer y comenzó a subir con ella, pero…. Debido a lo escarpado del terreno, lo viejo de la cuerda y el peso de ambos, está se había serruchado a si misma por lo que ambos acabaron cayendo la vacío el picada…..

Eso hasta que la joven brillo con intensidad para desaparecer al convertirse en un gigantesco dragón de 5 cabezas que de paró sobre sus patas traseras y atrapó al Samurai con la palma de su pata.

La criatura, cuyas cabezas miraban fijamente al atónito joven, miro divertida a través de sus múltiples rostros la reacción de Shiro que entendió que estaba en más problemas de los que realmente creía.

-No debí cazar a ese dragón, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Ryoku mientras volvía a brillar la criatura y antes de saber que ocurrió ambos estaban en el fondo del risco, con la mujer, ahora vestida con un hermoso kimono de seda roja, negaba divertida.

-Izanami Sama sabe que Mushu se merece de vez en cuando un escarmiento- dijo entre risillas- lo que me sorprendió es que, para alguien que decidió seguir los mezquinos caminos de la mayoría de los hombres, decidieras ayudar a alguien en peligro, a costa de obtener una fortuna que, claramente habías ganado por un trabajo bien hecho.

-Los viejos hábitos permanecen- se encogió de hombros el jóven- no es algo que vuelva a suceder.

-No lo creo- negó la dragón aún sonriendo- y se que también lo piensas. Así que dime Ryoku, ¿Que es lo que realmente deseas?

-¿Que quieres decir?- interrogó a su vez el samurai.

-Si, ¿Que es lo que deseas?- volvió a preguntar la dragón- eres demasiado joven y eres demasiado bueno para darte por vencido tan fácilmente, te veo y miro a un pajarito sin rumbo que no sabe a dónde ir. Y sin saber que quieres, tu vida no tendrá un rumbo, te condenarias a vagar por el mundo como un simple Ronin, a menos que sepas que es lo que quieres, solo así sabrás a dónde es que debes ir.

-Lo que quiero es solo un ideal muerto, algo que la persona en la que más creía, me mostró que era un simple cuento para niños- dijo con amargura el samurai y añadió- además ¿A ti que demonios te importa?

-Lo creas o no, me importa, mi joven guerrero- volvió a sonreir la jóven- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el hombre era joven y el dragón ya era viejo, los más sabios de nuestra raza se apiadaron del hombre. Reunieron a todos los dragones, haciéndoles jurar velar por el hombre, siempre. Veo un enorme potencial en ti, mi valiente guerrero, pero no podrás alcanzar ese pontencial, no logras tu meta a menos que recobres la fé en ti mismo, así como la fe en la humanidad.

-Entonces, estarías luchando una causa perdida- desdeñó Ryoku- mi sensei ya se hizo cargo de hacer pedazos muy pequeños mi corazón y mi sueño, nada de lo que hagas, hará que cambie de opinión.

-Eso, mi jóven guerrero, es un reto- sonrió de forma depredadora la dragón y añadio- y como buena miembro del clan de Invocación de los dragones, yo ADORO los retos.

#######

**Lugar desconocido, un año después.**

-Un guerrero jura valor- comenzó el joven, nuevamente a recitar el código antiguo por el que los dragones se regían mientras blandia una muy pesada Claymore, un arma que lo hacía sentirse torpe e incómodo, tanto por el diseño del arma, como por su peso y forma- Su corazón solo conoce la virtud- dió un tajo a un blanco imaginario y añadió- Su espada defiende a los indefensos. Su poder sostiene a los débiles- avanzo un par de pasos, bloqueo contra un enemigo imaginario mientras continúo- Sus palabras solo dicen la verdad. Su ira destruye a la maldad. Su conocimiento despeja la ignorancia. Sus habilidades las enseñará a los que estén dispuestos.- volvió a dar dos tajos más mientras seguía recitando- Su temperamento se mantendrá con paciencia. Ayuda a quienes lo necesitan y pide ayuda cuando sea necesario.

-Muy bien- alabo la joven mientras veía a su pupilo bajar el arma para secarse el sudor- veo que Tizona es cada vez más ligera en tus manos, un poco más de entrenamiento con ella y ya verás que potencia tendrán tus tajos cuando vuelvas a usar una katana.

-Eso sería genial, Tiamath sensei- sonrió satisfecho el Samurai.

Tiamath, la líder del clan de los dragones había presentido que nació una persona digna de ser el invocador de su clan. Ella había dado con Ryoku y lo había estado siguiendo de cerca toda su vida y solo al ver su formación y el incidente con su sensei sabía que era el indicado.

Un digno invocador del clan de los dragones tenía una característica casi única, atacaba cuando la mayoría se retiraría, pero también, se retiraría cuando otros atacarían. Suena contradictorio ¿No? Piénsalo así: comandas una unidad militar en tiempos de Guerra y oyes de un pueblo sin defensas, en la nación enemiga, que podrías tomar fácilmente, lo que supondría una carnicería, dónde la gran mayoría de los militares sin dudarlo, enviarían a sus hombres, Ryoku seguramente rodearía el pueblo.

Y cuando alguien, díganos Madara Uchiha (hipotéticamente hablando) se para ante ti y tus hombres dispuesto a destruirlos a todos, la gran mayoría de las personas huirian despavoridas, ¿pero nuestro joven samurai?, Enfrentaría a Madara si eso le daba a sus compañeros la oportunidad de salir con vida de ahí.

Eso la dragona de cinco cabezas en su forma real, lo había visto y también vio con aflicción como los estúpidos humanos estaban matando su espíritu al haber actuado ruinmente por haber hecho lo correcto.

De ahí que envío a Mushu y a un Kitsune que pidió prestado a una amiga suya, para ayudarla a probarle a Ryoku que su convicción era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Y el joven respondió a la prueba y al entrenamiento, como ella había pensado.

Pues aunque aún no era oficialmente, su nuevo invocador, se había ganado la amistad de varios de los miembros de su clan, entre ellos de Elma, la dragón del océano, Thoru, la dragón del fuego o de Shen, el gran sabio dragón.

-Sensei ¿Cuando cree que pueda tomar la prueba?- pregunto el joven Samurai.

La prueba a la que se refería, era la necesaria para convertirse en su invocador, una prueba difícil que realmente pocos habían logrado pasar. Y aunque Tiamath estaba segura que Ryoku lo lograría, aún no estaba listo para ello.

-La harás cuando estés listo, no antes, no después- le respondió la dragón.

Ryoku sorprendentemente, acepto la respuesta, pues sabía que ella tenía mucha fe en él, cuando sintiera que era el momento justo, la haría y el estaba conforme con eso.

#########

**Tiempo presente.**

Ryoku llegó a las afueras de un claro, dónde pudo ver el campamento de Ronin que eran liderados por su antiguo sensei. Aún estaban ahí varios de los seguidores de Kenuichiro que se fueron con él del País del Hierro, pero había un par de adiciones más, que resaltaban en la formación.

Una de ellas estaba sentada junto a una fogata, en compañía de varios aterrados esbirros de su antiguo sensei, era una mujer de cabello castaño largo y que traía en una cola de caballo alta, ojos castaños también y un Hakama blanco con marrón, era una mujer mercería, que provenía del mismo país que Shiro, la famosa Yuriko Oyama, alias "Dama Destripadora" pues había forzado a un equipo médico a hacerle una operación que le proveyó de uñas hechas con metal conductor de chakra, las cuales usaba para partir en dos o destripar a sus adversarios.

El otro nuevo recluta, era un ex monje del País del Rayo, el famoso Anji Yukyuzan "El Rey brillante" un renegado clase A que había tomado ese camino Luego de que en la última gran guerra mundial shinobi, el Daimyo de su país apoyo la leva del Sandaime Raikage en los templos, llevándose a los novicios para conventirlos en shinobi que irían a morir a la guerra. De ahí que fuera un ex monje guerrero, que era sumamente fuerte y alguien de cuidado.

"Parece ser que Kenuichiro San planeo esto a la perfección" medito el Samurai al ver a esos dos "aún así, debo de ser capaz de derribarlo a él, corta la cabeza y el cuerpo se hará pedazos".

De ahí que Ryoku se pusiera cómodo para pensar en la mejor estrategia para vencer. Sus oponentes.

#########

**Palacio de Sherezada.**

-¿Cual es el estado de la batalla?- preguntó la sultana a sus subordinados.

-Tetsujin 2 y Tetsujin 1 siguen peleando con los globos de guerra, su majestad- le informo su subordinado.

Hace apenas diez minutos, Sherezada y sus hijos estaban tomando una relajante taza de café y té respectivamente, cuando una serie de explosiones comenzó a oírse cada vez más cercanas. Resulta que Doto Kazahana, el Daimyo del País de la Nieve había enviado sus máquinas voladoras, globos de hidrógeno, a bombardear su palacio real y sus alrededores, así como la capital en la creencia de que podría salirse con la suya. Pero no había contado con que Naruto abordo de Mazenkizer 8 y Chusai abordo de modelo #5, llamado "Máquina de Guerra" salieron a encarar a la flota de al menos noventa globos que también enfrentaron a las armas Antiaéreas que Naruto y su colega habían creado.

Gracias a ello, la batalla, estaba siendo ganada por su nación, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera preocupada porque nuevamente su hijo pusiera su vida en riesgo.

##########

-¡Más rápido¡- apuro uno de los capitanes de los globos a sus subordinados.

-Estamos a máxima velocidad mi señor, no podemos ir más rápido aunque queramos.

-¡Derribenlo maldita sea¡- entonces ordenó a los encargados de las armas.

-No podemos, es más rápido que nuestras armas.

-!Maldi…¡

**Kaboom**

-Llevo veintidós- anotó el Uzumaki otro de los globos, uno que derribó simplemente usando la ametralladora sobre el globo, como usaba hidrógeno, apenas una de las balas dió con una estructura metálica, la chispa lo hizo arder casi de forma instantánea, matando de forma por demás dolorosa a sus ocupantes.

-Esto no es una competencia- dijo Chusai mientras derribó a tres globos al disparar el AMPERE sobre uno de ellos, el cual cambió de rumbo dastricamente al arder, llevándose a dos de sus compañeros- aún si lo fuera, estaría ganando, llevo veintisiete.

Dos máquinas más fueron derribadas, oyendo por la radio a Caldine anotarse a si misma díez. Ya que ella estaba en una torreta Antiaérea, diez era una buena cantidad de globos derribados.

-Doto Sama, esto fue un error- llamo por radio a su feudal uno de los capitanes de los globos- Tetsujin pudo responder rápido y puede maniobrar demasiado bien contra nosotros, nos está dando una paliza, eso sin contar que tienen unas malditas armas Antiaéreas ¿Porque diablos tendrían armas para nosotros?

-Continuen a cualquier costo- ordenó fríamente el feudal- hay que hacer el mayor daño posible, demostrar a esa perra que no es invencible e invulnerable….

**Kaboom**

Estallaba en cientos de pedazos el globo que fue alcanzado por una ráfaga de ametralladora Antiaérea.

-Yuriko, ¿cuál es el informe de daños?

-Hageshi, ¿Que reporta Nageru?

-El hospital está ardiendo en llamas y también hay varios edificios que están seriamente dañados- dió la hermana de Chusai la evaluación de daños- todos los edificios dañados son los que pudieron bombardear y algunos sobre los que cayeron encima los globos, todos edificios evacuados.

-Solo quedan tres globos ,Naruto san- dio Hageshi el reporte que Nageru daba- también dice Nageru que Bravata ya demostró ser una prioridad, junto a las máquinas voladoras que sugirió poner en el top de la lista.

-Dile que no anticipo el ataque del País de la nieve- replicó el Uzumaki enojado- en cualquier caso, ya oi la declaración de Yuriko, envíen a los zord rojo, azul, verde y amarillo a ayudar en las labores de rescate, para eso fueron diseñados.

-Asi se hará.

-Supongo que iré en el zord amarillo- adivino Yuriko- es el quirófano móvil y yo sé bastante de medicina de urgencias.

-Esa es una buena idea- asintió Naruto- deja a uno de tus clones ahí y ve a ayudarnos con eso.

-consideren hecho eso- cortó la comunicación Yuriko.

-Hageshi, ahora tú eres nuestros ojos y oídos junto al clon, ¿A dónde iremos ahora?- le pidió Chusai.

-El hospital ¿es prioridad?

-¿Nos estás preguntando o afirmando?- quiso saber Naruto.

-Afirmo.

-No lo parece- negó el Uzumaki- pero de hecho es una buena idea, Chusai, no lo haces nada mal, pero Máquina de Guerra no sirve más que para combate y…..

-Entiendo- asintió Chusai- pero el zord rojo si es ideal para labores de rescate, sirvo más manejando de forma manual al zord rojo que uno de tus clones a control remoto.

En cosa de segundos, ambos llegaron al hospital, casi al mismo tiempo que un gigantesco jet de color verde traía en unos ganchos magnéticos una suerte de grúa con mangueras a presión, eran los llamados Zord verde y el zord rojo, vehículos que servían de forma multipropósito para el rescate, siendo las labores de soporte aéreo y rescate terrestre las de estos dos. La función del amarillo, era la de ser una unidad de urgencia móvil muy bien equipada, una que haría ver mal a las más modernas ambulancias.

Sería una buena prueba de campo para los zord, pero todos los involucrados esperaban que lo hicieran al menos bien.

################

**Diez días después, país de la Nieve.**

-Megaloma, ¡Fuego!- disparó Mazenkizer#10 el megaloma, un cañón de gravedad, sobre una montaña, haciendo que los lanza shuriken que Doto había dispuesto ahí, fueran nada al ser aplastados por un potente aumento de la gravedad, seguido de la normalización rápida de esta, haciendo el efecto de descompresión a gran velocidad, lo que aplastó el metal y explotó la materia orgánica.

Y eso solo era un factor, pues los globos de guerra de la nación debían luchar en el aire contra los aeroplanos, una serie de máquinas voladoras propulsados vía combustible fósil y un motor de combustión interna para una serie de hélices que hacía más prácticos a esos vehículos.

Aunque los globos fueron provistos de ametralladoras compradas con prestanombres, nada podían hacer contra esos vehículos más rápidos y de mayor maniobrabilidad, lo que hizo esto no solo la primer batalla aérea entre dos ejércitos esencialmente no shinobi, si no una auténtica carnicería a la nación invernal.

-Señor ¿Que haremos?- pregunto uno de los shinobi de su propia aldea oculta, la Aldea de la nieve.

-El arma es nuestra mejor oportunidad de ganar está pelea- dijo con confianza el feudal- solo hay que ganar el tiempo suficiente en lo que mis hombres descubren cómo funciona y al ponerla en marcha, no solo esa estúpida, todas las demás Naciones sabrán quien es su mejor.

-Ganar tiempo será difícil- observo una kunoichi de cabello magenta- están dándole una paliza a nuestra fuerza aérea y eso sin Tetsujin que está destruyendo los lanza shuriken.

Doto bufó con molestia por ese señalamientos, más porque demostaba que estaba rodeado de inútiles que por ser verdad.

La poca inteligencia que pudo conseguir le demostró que Sherezada no se vio realmente impresionada de sus fuerzas. Y peor aún, ella tenía para no perder la costumbre, algo más para demostrar el poderío tecnológico de su nación.

Los Zord fueron el factor clave que salvó cientos de vidas al apagar rápido el fuego del hospital y servir de apoyo para los enfermos y heridos, así como del enorme vehículo volador que podía levantar considerables cantidades de escombros que las grúa no podían mover por la poca accesibilidad.

Había querido demostar a la perra que él era su mejor , pero nuevamente ella demostró tener un as bajo la manga. Y ahora, se atrevía a llevar la pelea a su nación. Ya vería una vez que su arma principal arrasará con Tetsujin y con sus aeroplanos, porque no debía meterse con él.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a la Idiota de Kouzuki, la cosas serían aún mejores de lo que pintaban. La destrucción de su principal rival. Demostrar a las cinco grandes potencias que él era el futuro bélico y legítimarse al fin en el trono, todo en un muy corto periodo de tiempo. Sí que sería eso grandioso, si la pudieran encontrar en las próximas noventa y seis horas.

**Y corte.**

**No lo vieron venir muchos, pero sí, voy a adelantar y a modificar un poco los eventos en el País de la nieve.**

**Por otro lado, una nueva mini saga sigue con JaKenpon y espero que la referencia les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	21. La Yandere y el loco

**La Yandere y el loco.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Reviews**

**Emperor92**

Doto es lo bastante estúpido, aunque en la teoría tenía un fundamento para esa estupidez.

Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Garou1**

Entendiste las referencias, el capi está orgulloso.(╥﹏╥)

**Enjeru Hijshikina J-san**

Power Rangers, eran los de Lightspeed.

Jakenpon es cooprotagonista de momento, así como los estoy desarrollando, a su momento, lo defenderse tendrán su desarrollo.

**Mago rojo**

Cómo dije antes, tenía una razón para intentarlo, al menos para repeler el contraataque. Y es a Corazón de Dragón a quien hago referencia.

**País de la Nieve, palacio real.**

Doto estaba realmente furioso dadas las circunstancias, su gran flota aérea probó ser completamente inútil ante la mejor preparada y más avanzada tecnológicamente, flota de aeronaves del País de Luna llena.

Los aviones modelo Asashi Kork 001( el equivalente a los Mitsubishi A6M "Zero") volaban a máxima velocidad a unos impresionantes 530 kilómetros por hora y ascendían hasta los 11 mil metros, era enfrentarse con caracoles a un correcaminos. Y eso dejando de lado el muy superior armamento, sus cañones podían almacenar unas dos bombas por turno, 500 balas de la ametralladora de 7.70mm y 60 balas del cañón de 20mm cuyo poder de penetración era capaz de pasar el blindaje de los tanques. Además, tenía con un solo tanque de combustible, una autonomía de unos 3100 kilómetros, lo que volvía aún más temible dicho portento tecnológico….. eso sin contar los sellos de almacenamiento electrónicos que habían triplicado las capacidades estándar del Asashi.

Entonces, era por demás comprensible que las cuarenta aeronaves lograrán derribar su flota de al menos doscientos globos sin sufrir ellos una sola baja y peor aún, teniendo todavía la audacia de bombardear la capital del País sin que sus shinobi o sus fuerzas pudieran hacer algo.

Y eso había Sido ayer.

Hoy, había enviado a sus Samurai y a sus Shinobi y algunos mercenarios a los que les facilito, junto a varios hombres de su entera confianza, sus armaduras de chakra que volvieron inútil cualquier Jutsu lanzado sobre ellos…

Solo para que sus defensas fueran de papel en comparación.

Una de sus más leales kunoichi que sobrevivieron al combate, Fubuki, había contado que las ametralladoras no solo eran pesadas máquinas que debían ser usadas de forma fija en algún trípode que era operada por dos personas, podían ser usadas por un solo tipo, ya que había versiones más poderosas y avanzadas que las que habían comprado de contrabando en el País del Rayo.

Arcabuses, mosquetes y ametralladoras de barril eran nada contra los modernos rifles, escopetas y armas automáticas que tenían los soldados de Sherezada, lo que significaba que seguramente, el contrabandista les vendió armas del País de la Luna llena que ya eran obsoletos para ellos, aunque fueran sumamente avanzados para la mayoría de las naciones elementales. Y tristemente eso no era lo peor de la ecuación. Lo peor era que todo ese daño lo habían recibido, sin tener en cuenta a su principal dolor de cabeza, la mayor maravilla mecánica del mundo, una que si estuviera en sus manos, ya habría conquistado las naciones elementales, hablo por supuesto de las diversas armaduras del "Acorazado invencible", Tetsujin.

Naruto se había estado concentrando en objetivos estratégicos sin entrar tan de lleno a las batallas, confiando seriamente en sus armas y las máquinas que él y Chusai habían diseñado. El combate se veía restringido a lo que se pudo cargar en los aviones Coloso, ya que de por sí, sabía que aún bordeando por aguas internacionales, estaban provocando a naciones como los países del Fuego, Rayo o Viento a tratar de ver más de cerca la batalla para evaluar el peligro potencial en el que Sherezada y sus simpatizantes se convirtieron. A gente como Danzó Shimura o el Yondaime Raikage, tener semejante poderío militar en accion sin estar bajo su mando, los hacía a sus ojos, enemigos de su nación y no dudarían el usar cualquier método para deshacerse de él.

Por ello, se entretuvo destruyendo la maquinaria militar, la que proveía de insumos y materiales para Doto, ya que había dos grandes verdades en la guerra que el Uzumaki pensaba usar.

El miedo es la clave, pero también lo es el hambre.

Y es que uno puede estirar los números de los soldados hasta un punto catastrófico dónde no haya a quien envíar y también puedes hacer el intento de abrumar a tu oponente en un largo asedio. Pero siempre que estés bien pertrechado, alargar la situación no es problema….. hasta que se te acaba la comida y los insumos para pelear y se vuelve insostenible la lucha.

O tus súbitos tienen tanto miedo de seguir peleando que acaban ayudando al enemigo, todo sea porque el conflicto acabará.

Sherezada y Naruto sabían que la guerra debía ser rápida y contundente, si querian usarlo a su favor. Naciones con aldeas como Kumo o Konoha no se dejarían intimidar por un conflicto largo, aunque el País incluso no sufriera una sola baja militar en el campo de batalla.

Lo harían en una victoria relámpago y una dónde el país enemigo sufriera un gran daño en su estructura, lo que haría muy difícil de argumentar a las cinco grandes aldeas que ellos podrían hacerlo con ninjas. No poder hacer posiciones de manos, la estrategia estándar samurái para lidiar con shinobi, era algo relativamente sencillo de hacer para los jenizaro y demás unidades de su reformada infantería, más aún si contaban con el REI o Rifle Estándar de Infantería.

Un arma que podía disparar en semi automático como las ametralladoras, ser de corto, medio o largo alcance, gracias a sus cañones y piezas intercambiables que se podían añadir o quitar en cosa de pocos segundos. Y en el caso de que se te acabarán las balas, la bayoneta era una muy buena manera de usar tu REI como lanza.

Además está belleza de arma, sin importar que le hicieras, no le pasaría nada, podrías dejarlo en el fondo de un pantano, enterrarla en arena, congelarlo o exponerlo a altas temperaturas y el maldito rifle no se atascaría bajo ninguna circunstancia, de ahí que los Jenizaro llamarán al rifle casi con respeto religioso "El Rey" en la creencia que uno de sus dos grandes genios había llamado al rifle REI, por ser el "Rey" de las armas de fuego.

Entonces, cuando les pidieran los feudales que calcularan el nivel de amenaza potencial de su país adoptivo, Naruto deseaba que los Kages dijeran que era una amenaza considerable y que no debía invadirse por su increíble maquinaria militar mucho más avanzada que la suya, su bien entrenado ejército, eso sin contar a Tetsujin y ese grupo de soldados elite que eran un ejército por si mismo. Aunque de momento solo era el Uzumaki, sabía que él y ese grupo serían la mayor disuasión para los demás país de atacarlos. Por ello, para mostrar músculo, sin ser más elocuente de la capacidad real de destrucción de sus modelos Mazinger, Gran Mazinger y Mazenkaiser, es que estaba haciendo daño estratégico. Meter miedo en los corazones de los demás a tal punto que no quieran invadir su país, sin importar la circunstancia. Cómo decía el viejo adagio, "Si quieres Paz, prepárate para la guerra" . Y también, no debían ser molestados por la gran previsión y estrategia de Sherezada, Chusai, el mismo y Nageru.

El tirano Kazahana creía al principio tener dos grandes ventajas a su favor, el arma que estaba escondida en su país y a la infame "Aldea Oculta del Septentrión" y su Kage el "Invierno".

Confiando en que las condiciones climáticas serían adversas para la nación semidesértica, Doto creía que podría derrotar eventualmente al ejército enemigo al comenzar a morirse de congelación, al ser sus armas inútiles en el clima y sus vehículos, inservibles al congelarse.

PERO previendo esto, las tropas desplegadas estaban bien abrigadas, equipadas con el REI que sin importar el clima o lo que le hubieras estado haciendo, disparaba como si nada y las aeronaves tenían equipo anticongelante al igual que los modelos # 12 de las armaduras, llamados todos en clave, Yukikage.

También estaba el hecho que su sobrina desaparecida, Koyuki, Parecía tener la llave con forma de hexágono que activaba el arma.

Con todos esos contratiempos, el feudal veía más difícil, más no imposible el hacerse de la victoria al derrotar a la única nación elemental que en la teoría era su rival directo en tecnología militar.

Típico, un rasgo infaltable en todo tirano, siempre creerse más listo y por lo tanto, más infalible que los demás. Era una lastima para él que muy pronto vería su realidad.

#############

**País de los Ríos, con Yugito, Arashi y Shiori.**

Pese a la orden del Samurai, la miko y el monje habían seguido a Ryoku hasta el escondite del ex sensei del rubio.

Eso dejaba a la ex jinchuriki en el predicamento de ser protegida por dos niños, lo que era sumamente humillante en su opinión.

**-Claro, porque lo que querías era que el galante Samurai se quedará a darte tu bañito de esponja-** sonrió burlona en su jaula la Biju al sentir la opinión de su contenedora, con respeto a su principal anfitrión- **Es una lastima que todavía no recuperes la sensibilidad de tu mitad inferior, así al menos sería menos molesto, despertarme cachonda, solo porque alguien tiene sueños "picantes' con un samurái que la domina con su "arma" que guarda en la entrepierna.**

-¡Y...Yo no hago eso¡- reclamo en un chillido y un tono de rojo que le había hecho brillar la cara a la rubia, como si fuera Hyuga- estás inventando todo.

**-Está es la millonesima vez que te recuerdo que los seres como yo, somos incapaces de mentir-** rebatió la nekomata- **no es que tuvieras algo de que avengorzarte. Si yo fuera libre, creo que intentaría sacarme la picazón que has estado dándome , seduciendo a ese guapetón o al monje, usando la apariencia de mi primer jinchuriki.**

-No creo que a la Hyuga le haga la menor gracia eso- entrecerró los ojos Yugito.

**-Bueno, soy muy flexible en la cama, si sabes a qué me refiero-** sonrió aún más la gata- **pero de nuevo ¿Porque no aceptar que sufres el síndrome de la enfermera a la inversa?**

-porque, no es así- negó sonrojada levemente- no porque me salvará de una horrible muerte a manos del loco del Namikaze con una enorme afinidad por carbonizar lindas jovencitas, voy a caer en sus encantos.

Ahora bien, la rubia no se dió cuenta, pero la niibi sí, que al enojarse, fue envuelta sin que lo supiera, por una aura de fuego azul que la hizo flotar un par de centímetros de la estera dónde reposaba mientras los niños hacían las labores de la cabaña, teniendo cuidado en caso de que algún secuaz del Samurai de plata estuviera en los alrededores. Y nuevamente, la gata pudo notar que no era por su poder que estaba logrando dicha hazaña.

**"Algo me dice que lo que fuera que tenía ese puto rayo de calor y mi chakra de alguna forma cambio a la gatita"** medito lo sucedido la gata de dos colas **"me preguntó cómo se va a tomar el hecho de que básicamente, parece tener los poderes de la mítica 'Estrella de fuego'. !Me voy a reír mucho cuando se entere¡"**

Estrella de Fuego era el nombre de una reliquia antigua que se decía, era un orbe azul zafiro, con el poder de incinerar todo lo a lo que se dirigiera su poder, pero haciendo distinción entre aliados y enemigos. Siendo una "llama fría" que no quemaba a los que el que desatará su poder pensará en perdonar de su furia. O un Sol abrazaror para los enemigos del que activará semejante arma.

**"Cuando te recuperes, dado que estás con "El samurai elemental", "Bastón de jade" y "Chancla roja", no desentonaría nada que te llames a ti misma "Estrella de fuego" si deseas permanecer en compañía de Jakenpon.**

La gata fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una fuerte intención hostil venir a gran velocidad hacia ellos y también, pudo sentir cuatro presencias más poderosas que la de los niños afuera.

Maldición, esto no pintaba nada bien.

La Hyuga estaba en el mercado y ella ahora olía chacales, invocaciones de baja ralea que podrían facilitar que llegarán prisioneros más rápido al campamento del tipo ese que lo que a Jakenpon le tomaría en llegar ahí.

Y Yugito aún con su poder y sus habilidades recién descubiertas, no podría hacer nada, si no podía caminar.

¡Doble maldición¡.

#######

**Con Jakenpon**

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto en voz baja Shiro, asustando al samurái a su lado que no esperaba ver a sus compañeros ahi.

-Les ordené que se queden- les reclamo el samurai.

-Pero se te olvidó que la líder del grupo soy Yo- replicó la miko- somos un equipo, no te vamos a dejar esto a ti solo.

-¡Oh mierda¡- maldijo el monje- de todas las personas, tenía que estar ella aquí.

-¿Quien?- Preguntó Riki.

-Ella- señalo el monje a Yuriko Oyama.

-¿La conoces?

-Es mi ex- reveló el monje.

-¿Esa loca es tú ex?- Preguntó Riki.

El monje iba a responder, cuando en un Poof, aparecieron dos cuatro hombres, dos de ellos traían encadenados a Shiro y Arashi, ambos inconscientes y a Yugito, también inconsciente, pero sin encadenar.

-¡Ya valieron madre¡- siseo furiosa la miko.

-Tranquila Riki, estarán relativamente bien- Intento calmarla el Samurai, aunque el estaba casi igual que ella- uno de esos tipos es Anji Yūkyūzan, creador del famoso Futae no Kiwami (Límite de doble capa, dominio de dos capas o extremidad doble). No va a dejar que los maltraten.

-Aun así, ya valieron queso- se cruzó de brazos Riki.

-Se que estás espiandonos Ryoku, te enseñé mejor que eso- hablo de repente Kenuichiro- Así que porque mejor no sales de tu escondite y nos sentamos a charlar, por los viejos tiempos.

-Se que estás también por aquí Shiro- Yuriko también se dirigió a Jakenpon- puedo oler tu suculento aroma por aquí.

-Adios al factor sopresa- se resigno el Samurai y salió levantando las manos en alto junto a sus amigos- ¿Que es lo que quiere Kenuichiro San?.

-Vaya, recuerdo haberte enseñado mejor que eso Ryoku- comentó el Ronin- ya no te diriges siquiera por mi apellido. ¿Qué fue del pequeño Ryoku que solo se refería a mi por Harada Sensei?.

-Usted se encargó de eliminar a ese ingenuo niño- respondió el Samurai- ahora, repito, ¿Que es lo que quiere?.

-Realmente, no mucho- admitió el hombre- inicialmente quise matarte sin contemplaciones, pero al ver la joya que traes aquí- apretó la mejilla de Yugito- el niibi atrapado en una vasija de carne y que vasija tan bonita. Creo recordar mi querido pupilo, que el Bushido prohíbe expresamente varias de las cosas que te he oído hacer. Al final, resultó que no éramos tan distintos.

-Está viendo las cosas desde una perspectiva cerrada- no cayó en provocaciones el rubio ojiazul- aprendí un código diferente y baso mi vida en sus preceptos. Aún así, estoy cumpliendo con los del Bushido, pues estoy siendo el escolta de Riki, que está en una misión sacra que dudo que le importe en lo más mínimo.

El "Rey brillante" solo sonrió burlón al oír de la misión de la miko, creyendo que sería otra tonta búsqueda inútil , dada la reputación que la castaña había logrado, no sentiría culpa por hacerla pedazos con sus manos.

-Cómo sea- se encogió de hombros el Samurai y tomó su katana- yo me encargo de matar a Ryoku, Yuriko, Anji, pueden hacer lo que quieran con los compañeros de él.

-¿Oíste mi amor?- preguntó muy melosa la asesina- solo voy a arrancarte piernas y brazos, para que no puedas huir cuando te vaya a dar el té de calzon que tengo casi listo para que volvamos a estar juntos.

-Ya entendí porque la dejaste- se puso pálida Riki mientras esquivaba el embate de Anji.

La pelea por su supervivencia había iniciado.

###########

-¿Te gustan mi cielo?- preguntó la castaña al monje mostrando sus uñas- este juego de manicura me salió algo costoso, pero creo que los resultados valen la pena- expresó lanzandose haciendo unas cuantas piruetas hacía el frente, antes de saltar sobre Shiro, que bloqueo el intento de la mujer por arañarlo con sus uñas hechas de material conductor de chakra.

-Dime que no hiciste eso con tus pies- pidió saber el monje- lo que sea de cada quien, esos pies eran para adorarlos.

La mujer salto hacia atrás sonrojada, mientras el monje se daba una palmada a la cara por la cagada monumental que había hecho.

-¡KYAAA¡ ¡Sabía que aún me amas¡- gritó deleitada la mercenaria- tus papis nos separaron, pero yo me haré cargo de volvernos a reunir cariño.

-Yo paso- se preparó el monje para lo que venía- eres más tóxica que beber polonio, una relación se basa en muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas las tuvimos más allá de nuestra afinidad en la alcoba.

-Entonces no me dejas otra salida Shiro Kun- mencionó la mujer, corriendo a gran velocidad, llenando de chakra sus uñas- ese miembro de esa organización me prometió que podría convertir tu cuerpo en una marioneta para hacer con ella lo que quiera y que puede preservar los órganos que quiera, por un tiempo.

Shiro se puso verde al entender lo que ella quería decir, lo que se tradujo en un titubeo que Yuriko capitalizó, acertando un corte en el monje, ragazgando su ropa y dándole un profundo corte similar a un zarpazo desde su hombre derecho, hacia su costado Izquierdo.

-!Oh, si¡ Y una vez que tenga a nuestro hijo, iré con la sanin Serpiente y le pediré que lo convierta en adolescente, ya bastante sacrificio haré para arruinar nueve meses mi cuerpo. Eso sí, lo voy a educar para que solo sirva a mamá, ya que no quieres hacerlo tú, será la forma en la que nuestra relación continue.

-Estas enferma- cometo el monje balanceado su bastón- por eso fue que te deje, entre otras cosas. ¡Señor del trueno, Venid en mi ayuda¡.

El relámpago salió disparado a gran velocidad, pero la mujer lleno sus uñas de chakra y contraatacó de forma inmediata.

-¡Futon, Navajas de aire¡.

La corriente de aire anulo al relámpago del monje y se lanzó vorazmente hacía Shiro que tenía un nuevo as bajo su manga.

-¡Madre tierra, venid en mi ayuda¡- apunto hacía el frente el bastón, haciendo que una pared de tierra saliera de ahí y bloquera la corriente.

Yuriko y el habían sido compañeros de entrenamiento y ella sabía perfectamente qué botones presionar para sacarlo de balance, así como del hecho de saber que sus afinidades elemetales eran opuestas.

La pelea iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

######

-Puaj- escupió Riki sangre, tras haber sido alcanzada por Anji y sus temibles golpes. El tipo podía pegar con una diferencia bastante insignificante entre casa golpe y lo hacía con una potencia que según ella, no era una exageración, compararla a ser embestida por un buey de más de media tonelada.

El "Rey brillante" solo sonrió satisfecho, la pelea había acabado, por lo que se dirigió hacia donde los niños estaban para reunirlos con su madre en el más allá.

De pronto, un sello brillo en su ropa y recibió una muy poderosa descarga eléctrica que lo atonto un poco. Una última carta jugada por la miko, debía darle crédito era más hábil de lo que había pensado.

-Aun no hemos terminado- se levantó la Miko nuevamente- un hombre como tú, que vendió su alma al Demonio , no va a derrotarme tan fácilmente.

-Vender mi alma al Demonio, de verdad que eres ingenua- se encogió de hombros con condesendencia- Estas en una búsqueda sacra, tonterías. Añadir una "reliquia sagrada", un nuevo cántico o la estupidez que estés buscando, no va a servir nada a este mundo.

-Que hayas perdido tú fé, no es razón para burlarse de la mia- comenzó a hacer sellos de mano la miko- Se que fue lo que te pasó y cuál es tu objetivo. Lo que ocurrió fue una tragedia, no niego eso, pero no sé puede combatir el mal con el mal.

-Aceptar al mundo cómo es, no es un acto de maldad- se lanzó el hombre a interrumpir los sellos de mano de Riki, agarrándola a medio acabar- este mundo está lleno de gente malvada y cruel y a los dioses no les importa. Si a ellos no es importa eso, entonces, yo tomaré su papel y lo primero que haré, será derrocar al Daimyo de mi país y una vez hecho eso, ejecutar al bastando del Yondaime Raikage y liquidar a Kumogakure.

El tipo intento volver a golpear a Riki, pero está salto apenas a tiempo, así que renunciando a los Jutsu, decidió usar Taijutsu, así que comenzó a acosar a golpes a su oponente.

-Intentar resarcir una injusticia con otra no es la manera- golpeo la miko en la quijada al tipo que apenas y se inmutó, antes que eso, le dió otro de sus devastadores golpes, esta vez un cabezazo que casi le hizo estallar a la castaña la suya.

-Sucede que la definición de justicia e injusticia cambia según sea el momento adecuado, tanto así que la historia lo ha probado. -se comenzó a justificar el monje- Lo que yo intentó hacer puede parecer maligno y feo, pero cuando gane, será visto como un acto de justicia por otros. En otras palabras, el poder lo hace justo a la vista de los demás, si tú pierdes, entonces tú serás el injusto.

-Eres un grandísimo estúpido- negó Riki, que sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó el "Rey brillante" muy enojado.

\- La injusticia jamás se convirtió en justicia- rebatió Riki bloqueando como pudo, una patada de su oponente Incluso el Imperio de Oda Nobunaga que tuvo el más grande ejército fue derrotado por una sola mujer y hace mucho que desapareció de la tierra. Ese es el modo en que el poder de la injusticia decae. La injusticia siempre es injusticia y la justicia verdadera es y será siempre la justicia. Eso no cambia.

-Pues yo difiero- volvió a golpear con fuerza a Riki, rompiendo el patrón espiral que estaba creando para usar una de sus mejores armas- dicho en terminos simples, quien tiene el poder hace las reglas y una vez que me haga del poder, nada va a evitar que esos bastardos paguen.

######

Las dos katanas se unieron en un destello de chispas, enviando al Samurai, hacia atrás unos metros dando trompicones, mientras el Ronin se mantuvo firme. Ambos miraron sus armas personales y vieron que estaban intactas, mostrando el poder que ambos poseían. Además, ese choque había dejado claro que ambos tenían una fuerza mucho mayor que la de los hombres normales podrían tener o que era mayor a la que calculaban que poseían. Los años no habían mermado la fuerza del Ronin y el Samurai no había estado sentado sin entrenar.

Sin que Kenuichiro lo supiera, sus labios estaban dibujando una sonrisa inhumana, que recordaba a un gato que ahora estaba esperando que el sabroso ratón hiciera algo más para mantenerlo remotamente interesado.

O un tigre hambriento para el caso. . .

Casi más rápido de lo que Ryoku podía ver, su enemigo se agachó debajo de su arma y le lanzó un brutal tajo en el torso. La protección especial que su verdadera Sensei le regaló apenas y aguantó, pero el mundo aún se volvió borroso cuando el "Samurai elemental" fue enviado volando de regreso al otro lado del claro. A pesar de que no había sido cortado, el impacto, sin embargo, obviamente le había infligido un trauma físico. Dolor de pecho y ademas rompió algunas costillas .

A pesar de esto, se puso de pie, cargando una vez más. La velocidad superior del Samurai de plata no iba a detener a Ryoku de seguir peleando

Apenas bloqueó un corte en su rostro, y una vez más el rubio se encontró rodando por el lugar. Gotas de sangre corrían por su rostro, pero una vez más se puso de pie.

Un borrón, y Kenuichiro estaba delante de Ryoku, y esta vez el jóven ni siquiera vio el golpe que hizo volar las chispas de su katana y los huesos crujieron mientras el poder del golpe aún se filtraba. Su vuelo parabólico por el claro se vio aún más doloroso y espectacular. Afortunadamente su caja torácica seguía relativamente estaba intacta y su katana permanecía en su mano. Respirando profundamente, el samurai se abrió paso a través del dolor y se puso de pie, mirando al criminal que usaba una armadura plateada haciendo honor a su sobrenombre.

-No puedes ganar- señaló el Ronin- Tengo más experiencia y te enseñé lo que sabes. Sencillamente la cuestión no es si vas a morir o no, sino de cuando y como.

#########

**País de la Nieve, Bahía de Yanma, mar de Aizu.**

La actriz y princesa exiliada Koyuki Kazahana estaba siendo retenida por un grupo de soldados armados con carabinas y arcabuses, todos soldados fieles a su estúpido tio. La mujer había ido al país que la vio nacer al enterarse de que entró en guerra con la que posiblemente era la potencia tecnológica por excelencia, sintiendo que era su obligación ver dicho conflicto de forma impotente, dada su debilidad. Pero habían logrado desenmascararla al tener un traidor entre sus filas, uno que ejecutaron como pago por sus servicios y la estaban trasladando de la aduana a los hangares. Su fiel guardian que tenía la cubierta de ser el director de sus películas había dicho que logró contactar con alguien que los podría ayudar, pero parecía ser que esa ayuda jamás vendría a tiempo. Independientemente de todo lo malo que estaba pasando, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Koyuki no pudo evitar sospechar que más bien, la querian muerta, cuando todos los soldados se detuvieron repentinamente.

-¡Alto!- El líder ordenó con una mano levantada, mirando a su alrededor con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó uno de los soldados a su lider, con evidente preocupación

La princesa captó la mirada de su guardián, preguntándole si deberían intentar desarmar a los soldados . Ella negó con la cabeza, no queriendo correr un riesgo como ese todavía.

-Detectó un ruido, uno que no conozco- respondió el hombre, moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un intento de localizar el ruido.

-Yo también lo oigo- confirmó otro soldado, seguido otro par que también lo oían.

-¿De qué están hablando?- murmuró para sí mismo el director mientras, los cautivos miraban a sus guardias con extrañeza.

**Chuutum chuutum**

Cada miembro del grupo de cautivos y captores se congeló repentinamente cuando un escalofrío recorrió sus espinas, el sonido distante pero agudo de la marcha de algo metálico y muy pesado, golpeó sus oídos como la voz de la muerte misma, la atmósfera escalofriante que viajaba con él, sin hacer nada para aliviar sus preocupaciones mientras el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Incluso la princesa se encontró temblando por un instante, el aire repentinamente le parecía inrrespirable.

-¡Un intruso !- gritó la alarma un soldado detrás de los cautivos, lo que provocó que todo el grupo, soldados y civiles por igual, hicieran un giro. Allí, a menos de diez metros por el pasillo, había un gran monolito humanoide. No había otra forma de describir la figura de casi dos metros de altura, que llevaba una suerte de casco con forma de domo. Los miró a todos a través de los lentes blanco y sin vida de su cara, su respiración fue lo único que rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-N….no te muevas Tetsujin- ordeno alguien del grupo de soldados apuntándole con su arma a los captivos, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se desplegaban alrededor de los prisioneros para no golpearlos por error. En respuesta, el Uzumaki saco del modelo número uno de Mazinger la matadragones y comenzó su avance hacia ellos.

-¡Al fin llega la ayuda¡- expresó aliviado el director.

-¿Lograste contactar a Tetsujin?- Preguntó alguien del grupo en shock.

-Digamos que tuve demasiada suerte- no dió mayor explicación el hombre que, como los demás, vio flaquear la voluntad de los que los tenían prisioneros.

-!Yo no me inscribí para esto¡- arrojo su arcabuz uno de los soldados, mientras otro le disparó directamente en el pecho, pero la barrera de fuinjutsu electrónico fue muy efectiva, pues murió asesinado por su propio disparó que rebotó de regreso hacia él.

Pronto todos los que tenían todavía algo de valor o que estúpidamente creían poder hacer algo, abrieron fuego, contentandose Naruto con dejar que el rebote hiciera su trabajo, eliminando a otros dos más de ellos. Pero al ver que un rebote rozo ligeramente a una maquillista prisionera, partió en dos a uno de los soldados, usando la matadragones.

Los tres siguientes fueron electrocutados por un certero disparo de los electrodos del Taser que había estado en el diseño original de Mazinger, pero que por falta de tiempo no había colocado ese día.

Cuatro más fueron cortados en pedazos por el disco cortante de kairoseki que les arrojó antes de regresar casi instantáneamente a la mano de su dueño.

Y los dos últimos murieron de un tiro en la frente, de una 9mm en el brazo derecho de Mazinger.

-Su alteza- se inclino en una caravana respetuosa Naruto, pues era lógico si se pensaba bien, la identidad real de su actriz favorita- Es todo un honor estar ante la legítima Daimyo de esta hermosa tierra.

-Bastante atrevido de tu parte llamar así a mi país- refutó la mujer sumamente indignada- has estado matando a su gente y haciendo sufrir a su población civil.

-Estoy de acuerdo que cuando se molesta a los poderosos, el pueblo es el que sufre las consecuencias- admitió Naruto- pero también debe tomar en cuenta que su tío nos atacó primero y solo nos hemos limitado a responder a su agresión.

-Hay canales oficiales- refutó la mujer.

-Que solo funcionan si ambas partes reconocen la validez de dichas instituciones- reviró a si vez Naruto- lo que en caso de su tío, no hace. La guerra es la única forma de pacificar el País, pero Doto tiene seguidores, así que ayudar a que la verdadera gobernante se siente en el trono es una buena apuesta para la paz.

Koyuki miro herida al hombre al ver que este tenía una razón buena, aunque egoísta para ayudarla. Interés.

-Asi que Sherezada me ayuda a recuperar mi trono- dedujo la princesa- y le debo un favor. Esa es la apuesta.

Tetsujin solo asistió, ayudar a Koyuki Kazahana sería clave para acabar con esto rápido, pero también era una excelente manera de poner a la otra superpotencia económica de tu lado.

Y por eso, Naruto no se veía como héroe. Pues para el Uzumaki, hacer las cosas por interés, era todo menos heroico de su parte.

**Y corte.**

**Esto va escalando, al menos con Jakenpon.**

**También veremos cómo Naruto ayuda a Koyuki, mientras está también ayuda a su manera y sin saberlo al Uzumaki.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	22. Cierre satisfactorio

**Un cierre satisfactorio.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review.**

**Mago rojo**

Está muy rota si usa eso, así hasta Madara cae apenas aparece, sin importar cuántos cheats use.

**Enjeru Hijshikina J-san**

Fail! Es Angélica Jones, alias Firestar.

Busca El hombre araña y sus sorprendes amigos y verás la referencia.

**Comenzamos**

Una vez que Naruto salvó a Koyuki, el grupo tomo un convoy de autos impulsados a vapor y se adentro en el país a través del camino más corto para llegar a la capital que en estos momentos estaba siendo dejada de lado por los aviones, a petición de Nageru.

Acababan de llegar a la cima de una colina nevada para ver las vías del tren, que habían sido liberadas de la nieve y el hielo durante la batalla aérea entre las dos potencias militares, como una forma de poder acarrear suministros a la capital del País. Koyuki explicó que el tren era una forma clave de transporte en su nación , ya que podía moverse más rápido que un carruaje tirado por caballos o trailers, sintiendo orgullo al decir lo último, no solo porque el ferrocarril impulsado a vapor fue un invento de su padre, también porque era una de las pocas maravillas tecnológicas que su País tenía y el de Sherezada no. También fue una de las razones por las que el País de la nieve fue tan popular en términos de ser atacado en ocasiones por fuerzas externas, ya que la tierra poseía otras maravillas que el resto del mundo no tenía.

Fue en ese punto que la maravilla del tren hizo su presencia a viva voz, tronando en su aproximación al salir del túnel, y moviéndose a gran velocidad por las vías antes de detenerse, y Doto se elevó desde lo alto del frente del tren. Con la armadura que llevaban otros shinobi de Yukigakure, con una sonrisa maligna, y aplaudiendo burlonamente al grupo en la colina.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Tetsujin eres todo lo que los rumores dicen sobre ti y más- sonrió con diversión y añadió- Esos soldados que envié estaban entre los más capacitados de estás tierras, pero te encargaste de ellos fácilmente como si no fueran nada, y por eso me quito el sombrero ante ti. ... si tuviera un sombrero para hacerlo- dijo Doto riendo mientras que los demás no se divertían.

-Ríndete Doto. No puedes ganar. ¡Ya no!- dijo Sandayu , el fiel guardaespaldas y director de las películas de Koyuki, con sus fuerzas detrás de él.

-No estés tan seguro Sandayu. Descubrirás que no soy derrotado tan fácilmente solo por perder unos pocos hombres sin valor- expresó Doto antes de chasquear los dedos y los lados del tren bajaron para revelar agujeros de cañón de 25mm.

Y todos dispararon.

"¡Tonto!" Pensó el Kyubi, mientras Naruto creaba una cúpula electrómagnetica carmesí, y protegía a todos del daño de los proyectiles.

-¿Qué?- dijo Doto sin esperar esto.

-No deberías estar sorprendido Doto- sonrió dentro de Gran Mazinger 8, modelo Yukikage- Gran Mazinger está preparando para muchas eventualidades, entre ellas, ser atacado estando civiles muy cerca de él.

-¿Y estás preparado también para esto?- sonrió Doto al hacer una señal con sus manos.

Uno de los vagones del tren, el cabus para ser más preciso, comenzó a hacer ruidos y a crujir momentos antes de convertirse en un robot que se paraba sobre dos patas gruesas.

Tenía una cabeza en forma de tetraedro, con un gran ojo rojo al centro, largos brazos con cañones de 25 mm en su costado, así como de ametralladoras de barril de 80mm.

-¡Cómo pudiste¡- exclamó colérica Koyuki- cómo pudiste tomar al Pacíficador y ponerle armas de fuego.

"Armas que no son diseño mío" pensó analítico el Uzumaki. Estás eran las primeras armas de fuego que no eran diseñadas por él.

-Este es el Destructor- río oscuramente Doto- tú padre fue un tonto al crear una máquina como está y darle la intención de usarla para labores de campo y de construcción, dejemos de lado el hecho que está tierra olvidada de Kami solo puede cultivar en invernaderos hidropónicos, está maravilla debería haber Sido construída en masa y enviada a conquistar los países elementales.

-¿En qué país conseguiste esas armas?- Preguntó el Uzumaki- hemos tenido problemas con los ladrones que han estado robando las armas de fuego que le hemos dado a nuestros aliados, todas armas menos avanzadas que las qie hay en nuestro país. Y si bien, esas armas son algo más primitivas que las que tenemos, son de tamaños no estándar para lo que hay, así que son creadas en otro país.

-hablas del cañón y de la metralleta- sonrió Doto- regalos que obtuve de algún shinobi que ama más el dinero que a Kumo, me dijo que alguien anda creando armas a petición de su Raikage. No es que me importe, cuando te destruya, iré a darle pelea a Sherezada y de ahí, a conquistar los demás países elementales.

Hizo otra señal y la enorme mole de metal apunto a Naruto con la ametralladora, por lo que usando el jet propulsor, Naruto voló para evitar que apuntará a él, teniendo civiles cerca. Justo lo que Doto quería.

-¿Tengo que hacer todo yo?- gritó colerico- Ya saque a ese estúpido del camino, vayan por ella.

Tres shinobi, entre ellos Fubuki, salieron detras de Sandaryu y Koyuki y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, uno de ellos enterró un tanto en la espalda de Sandaryu, mientras Fubuki tomaba de rehén a la princesa.

-¿Que hacemos con ellos?- Preguntó uno de los hombres, mientras Doto, Fubuki y Koyuki subían a un dirigible que llegó a tiempo para llevarse a los pasajeros.

-Me da igual- se encogió de hombros Doto.

Los shinobi iban a comenzar a matar a los miembros del set de filmación que resultaron ser todos, fieles shinobi de Yukigakure, leales a ella, cuando uno de ellos cayó desplomado al suelo, con la cabeza reventada por un certero disparo a la cabeza.

El otro busco por todas partes, descuidando su guardia, mientras una kunoichi lo hería en el brazo, cuando iba a responder, su cabeza también reventó, obra de Caldine, quien era de hecho la general a cargo de invadir y liderar su ejercito.

-Via libre Naruto, vía libre- radio la mujer a su sobrino quien podía dejar de volar evadiendo al "Destructor" para dedicarse a pelear contra él.

La mayoría de los rebeldes se alejó de ahí, tomando al tren por asalto y sometiéndo a los soldados de Doto y obligándolos a poner en marcha al tren de vuelta a la capital. No podría hacerse así, no hasta que Caldine llegó con un sello electrónico de gran capacidad, desenganchó la locomotora y la almaceno ahí, para momentos después, poner la locomotora en la posición correcta para hacer el viaje de regreso a la capital.

-Naruto, alcanzanos lo antes posible- le pidió a su sobrino, quien asintió comenzó a pelear contra el robot de Doto.

El Destructor disparó con los cañones, aputando con gran presión al cuerpo del Uzumaki que sintió el golpe, aunque no le mermo nada, de dos de los seis disparos casi consecutivos que hizo, antes de comenzar a bajar en picada para disparsrle con el hiperzero, el arma criogenica que había sido diseño de Chusai.

El rayo dió en el brazo izquierdo del robot, brazo que tenía la ametralladora de barril que de destruyó al intentar disparar para hacerle daño a Naruto.

Viendo que podía inutilizar la máquina sin dañarla demasiado,en parte por respeto a su creador, en parte, para poder estudiar el medio por el que habían construido la muy primitiva inteligencia artificial del automata, fue que detuvo antes de volver a ascender a gran velocidad para volver a caer en picada y atacar nuevamente.

La máquina fijo blanco con la ametralladora nuevamente, aunque destruida, y al "ver" que no era eficiente, regreso nuevamente al cañón, fijando blanco más fácil, pues estaba apuntando a un blanco que se dirigía de frente hacia él.

Naruto desplegó la matadragones que tenía está versión del Yukikage y sin evadir los disparos de cañón, arrancó de un tajo limpio el otro brazo, aterrizó y usando la enorme fuerza física que Gran Mazinger tenía, tacleo al robot para derribarlo, para añadir poder al golpe, uso los jet y logró derribar al robot, y para asegurarse que no se levanté, corto ambas patas a la altura de la unión con el cuerpo, haciendo que perdiera la movilidad casi total.

Cómo el brazo que tenía la ametralladora aún tenía suficiente "material" para maniobrar, también lo corto y apuntando al pecho, usando el electro cañón, fulminó su fuente de poder y tras quedarse completamente quieto, salió volando a máxima velocidad rumbo a dónde Koyuki estaba.

###########

**Con Jakenpon.**

Riki aterrizó cerca de Shiro que tomo distancia para intentar usar su mejor Jutsu, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Anji o para Yuriko.

No había pasado desapercibida la ironía de que en cierto modo, la mercenaria, el rebelde y el Ronin eran una suerte de Jakenpon oscuro, con sus matices y diferencias.

Un hombre sin fe, una mujer loca de amor y un ronin sin honor serían las descripciones básicas del trío que los estaba enfrentando. Pero más allá de ello, había una diferencia sustancial, una que era muy evidente que Anji, Yuriko y Kenuichiro no tenían. Camaradería, que se traducía en un impecable trabajo en equipo, de ahí que apenas aterrizó cerca de Shiro, Riki lanzó un par de senbon a Anji que los esquivo fácilmente, al tiempo que el monje de Jakenpon corria hacía el, activando a su mejor arma, el Musubi.

Mientas eso pasaba, la Miko se lanzó hacia adelante en una débil racha de velocidad que nadie más que ella, sus compañeros de equipo y el otro par, además de su nueva oponente pudieron . Yuriko tuvo el tiempo justo para abrir los ojos con sorpresa por su increíble e inesperada velocidad antes de que ella enterrara su puño hasta la muñeca en su estómago. El fuerte golpe dobló a la mercancía por la mitad y la derribó, saliva volando de su boca mientras sentía arcadas de dolor. Sin ceder, Riki siguió martillando su abdomen por todo lo que ella valía. Sin embargo, Yuriko se recuperó rápidamente, volviendo a poner sus pies firme en el suelo y arremetió con un poderoso gancho zarpazo que apuntaba al cuello de la miko. Usando sus bracaletes de metal conductor de chakra, Riki pudo bloquear el golpe fatal, al tiempo que preparaba su siguiente movimiento, ya que la pelirroja vio que Yuriko se acercaba fácilmente en su táctica habitual y patentada, de evadir y esquivar, agachándose, desviándose y retrocediendo, dejando que Yuriko que era más lenta que ella (lo que daba crédito al Rey brillante de ser engañosamente lento por su tamaño y complexión) no golpeara nada más que el aire. Rebotando ligeramente hacia atrás para clavar sus pies en el suelo, Riki saltó hacia adelante, empujando su rodilla y codo hacia el frente. La castaña pudo bloquear el codo pero no vio venir la rodilla. Maniobrando de una manera que debería haber sido imposible, Riki se dio la vuelta y levantó su otra pierna, pateando a Yuriko entre su hombro y cuello antes de que pudiera levantar su defensa. A pesar de golpear un grupo de nervios, la mercenaria ignoró el dolor entumecedor mientras agarraba la ropal de la miko para hacerle una llave de judo ,pero siendo alguien de mayor experiencia, Riki pudo salir sin apuros de ese problema, colocándose en posición de combate, mientras que Yuriko había hecho lo mismo.

Lanzándose hacia adelante en una carga de alta velocidad, la castaña atacó con todo su poder potenciado por la rabia como pudo convocar, apuntado con sus garras al cuello de Riki. En lugar de bloquear o contraatacar, la Miko comenzó a esquivar hacia un lado. Mientras lo hacía, una extraña especie de calma se apoderó de la expresión de la chica.

-He peleado con caracoles más rapidos- picó el orgullo de la mercenaria la pelirroja, ya la tenía dónde la quería.

El bramido de furia de Yuriko fue toda la prueba necesaria para demostrar que la burla de la miko realmente había tocado un nervio esa vez. Pero incluso a través de la neblina de su rabia, la nacida en el País de la garra vio que las esquivas de la mujer se habían vuelto más agudas y menos evasivas cuando parecía llegar a colarse a su defensa. La vista de su fuerte jadeo, claramente a solo unos momentos de colapsar por el agotamiento, fue suficiente para vigorizar el asalto de Yuriko, al fin la pelea que había tenido con Anji estaba pasando factura a Riki

-¡¿Qué te pasa, perra ?!- sonrió triunfal la mercenaria- ¿Finalmente te cansaste de correr? ¡¿O simplemente te cansaste ?!

-No,- remarcó la miko con esa exasperante sonrisa fría y confiada que solía presagiar gran dolor a sus oponentes todavía -solo pensé que ahora es un buen momento para terminar con esto. Yo gano, loca.

Lanzándose hacia adelante con una velocidad inesperada, la miko conectó un uppercut decisivo a la mandíbula de esa Demonio hecha mujer.

-¡Golpe del dragón celestial¡

Un tornado masivo de chakra y viento cobró vida alrededor de la miko cuando su puñetazo lanzó a Yuriko al aire. El tornado continuó girando, arrasando salvajemente cualquier cosa que no estuviera atornillada al suelo, incluidos más de unos pocos espectadores de la pelea desprevenidos. Yuriko no había esperado nada como esto y, por lo tanto, no tenía defensa contra eso, ya que la azotó de un lado a otro. Pero incluso cuando los vientos la azotaron y sacudieron sin piedad, ella todavía era capaz de notar que la técnica parecía alimentarse de su propio chakra y de su rabia. Con lo sorprendentemente agotado que se había vuelto por la pelea y su falta de defensa contra esta técnica, no pudo evitar caer en la inconsciencia.

###############

Anji no esperaba que alguna vez llegaría a ver a una persona usando el legendario Musubi, menos aún, que enfrentaría a alguien capaz de liberar su poder gracias a tan legendaria técnica.

El monje lanzó una patada alta, que Anji evitó por poco. No tenía la potencia de sus patadas, pero de alguna forma, el monje podía emular su tremenda velocidad y eso lo había hecho igual de peligroso

Así que trató de golpearlo en la espalda abierta, pero Shiro siguió girando y dirigió su puño izquierdo hacia su costado. No esperaba eso y perdió un poco el equilibrio. El monje extendió su propia mano izquierda, la pasó justo debajo de su cuello y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo rodar sobre su espalda y ponerse de pie.

Anji balanceó su pie izquierdo en una amplia patada, que él bloqueó y agarró. El Rey brillante" giró sus caderas, empujó con su otra pierna y balanceó su talón justo en el mentón del monje. Él lo soltó y Anji aterrizó de espaldas. Por supuesto, que el mercenario había esperado eso y saltó de inmediato golpeando a Shiro en la cara.

El monje de Jakenpon levantó los brazos, casi desafiando a Anji a atacar. Y lo hizo, moviéndose con un puñetazo bajo. Shiro lo bloqueó con ambas manos, lo agarró por la muñeca y le torció el brazo recto para poder usar el apalancamiento para romperle el brazo. De hecho, estuvo a nada de hacerlo, pero Anji era muy fuerte y de alguna manera logró sacarse a Shiro de encima, antes de golperlo rápidamente con la otra mano.

Shiro se zambulló debajo y conectó un golpe en su abdomen. Anji tastablillo, poniendo su mano en su abdomen, ese golpe aunque no se vio desvastador, hizo bastante daño.

El "Rey brillante" tomó su postura, al igual que el monje. Golpeó con un gancho de izquierda alto, un poco vacilante. Shiro simplemente lo dejó pasar por su rostro y, a cambio, apuntó un gancho de derecha al de Anji, dándole justo en la nariz. Enseguida lo golpeó con un puñetazo directo, que el mercenario apenas bloqueó.

Shiro fue más audaz y trato de repetir la treta, y pago el precio cuando su oponente atrapó y torció su brazo, pero imitando el movimiento de Anji, se safo de la llave y en vez de usar el mismo remate, usando una llave de judo, lo arrojo con fuerza, sobre una roca, destruyéndola y causando un gran daño en la espalda de su oponente qué incluso escupió sangre.

-No puedo creer que un monje simplón me haya vencido- dijo en un hilo de voz Anji- y que me haya negado mi ambición.

Shiro salió del estado del Musubi, acercandose a su oponente, le miró con lastima, lo que enfado más a Anji.

-¿Porque me vez así?- dijo enojado- solo acaba con mi vida.

-El odio y la perdida te convirtieron en un monstruo- negó el monje- normalmente no tomaría la justicia en mis manos, pero ya lo hice, sabes que hay destinos peores que la muerte y has encontrado el tuyo, no se que depara la suerte para ti, pero si se algo, a tu muerte no creo que sea agradable lo que le espera a una persona como tú.

Y de forma casi perfectamente cronometrada, Riki también termino su combate. Así que al sellar la miko a Yuriko, Shiro simplemente se dirigió a dónde su otro compañero del grupo tenía su propio combate.

############

Solo a través de los reflejos e instintos de batalla fue que Ryoku pudo bloquear el golpe. Después de eso, todo fue borroso para el samurai, ya que estaba tratando de usar su chakra para igualar la velocidad, ferocidad y fuerza general de su enemigo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en alguna táctica ofensivas, pues Kenuichiro ni siquiera le permitiría tener la oportunidad de respirar y mucho menos mover uno solo de sus músculos en cualquier forma de espada que pudiera permitir a Ryoku poner las cosas a su favor.

El samurai tuvo que contener una mueca de dolor agudo cuando el Ronin atravesó su defensa antes de darle un codazo en la cara.

El poder detrás del golpe hizo que Ryoku retrocediera y cayera contra la arena de la orilla del riachuelo dónde estaba el claro. Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse, Kenuichiro le puso la bota en el pecho y usó su fuerza para aplastarle las costillas obligándolos a solyar su katana, la que tomo y puso en su boca, para poder tener una mano libre, para poder colocarlo sentado, antes de poner ambas espadas cruzadas frente a su cuello.

-Este debería ser tu final- sonrió divertido Kenuichiro- pero no será así, primero voy a violar a la vasija mientras estás viendo. Luego voy a matar a los niños y al último a tus amigos, y solo entonces podrás morir.

Enterró su propia arma en su hombro derecho y la retorció, al tiempo que apunto la katana de Ryoku al otro hombro, pero una voz femenina saco al Ronin de sus intenciones.

-¡Suéltalo ahora¡- rugió Yugito lanzando una poderosa llama de fuego azul que envolví a ambos oponentes.

Kenuichiro grito de dolor al ser quemado, con algo de satisfacción de que la jinchuriki también haya quemado a su salvador, pero Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las herida de la pelea del samurai habían desaparecido.

La joven se desmayo, pero antes de hacerlo, pudo ver el rostro quemado y endurecido de Kenuichiro, mirarla con odio cegador.

Con un rugido como un animal, Kenuichiro cargó hacía Yugito, que le había quitado el sabor a si victoria y la haría pagar por ello, haciendo girar su katana de una manera agresiva que permitió que el arma matara con tanta crueldad. Su sed de sangre y su odio por Yugito chocaron con un muro igual de enfurecido encarnado en Ryoku. Pero el esfuerzo del ronin hizo poco para hacer retroceder a su antiguo alumno, ya que el hombre hacía tiempo que había perfeccionado sus habilidades hasta el punto en que era una pared sólida de poder casi inamovible. No importa cuán ágil o hábil fuera Kenuichiro, no era rival para la aparentemente impenetrable defensa de un Ryoku tan determinado a proteger a los demás.

Parecía que había despertado a un dragón dormido, una afirmación muy exacta de la situación.

-Un guerrero jura valor- comenzó el joven, a recitar el código antiguo mientras usaba una katana que había desellado de su tatuaje dragón en la muñeca derecha- Su corazón solo conoce la virtud- dió un tajo a la katana del Samurai de plata, obligándolos a retroceder por su potencia, varios pasos- Su espada defiende a los indefensos. Su poder sostiene a los débiles- avanzo un par de pasos, bloqueo el intento del Samurai de plata para colarse en su defensa como ya lo había hecho y continúo- Sus palabras solo dicen la verdad. Su ira destruye a la maldad. Su conocimiento despeja la ignorancia. Sus habilidades las enseñará a los que estén dispuestos. Su temperamento se mantendrá con paciencia. Ayuda a quienes lo necesitan y pide ayuda cuando sea necesario

-No te creas tanto solo porque has tenido un poco de suerte- comentó preparando su mejor arma Kenuichiro, una con la que creía poder ganar la pelea- veamos cómo manejaesto... ¡Corte Deslumbrante¡

Una onda de energía plateada se dirigía a la ubicación del samurai que haciendo girar un par de veces la espada, saco uno de los tajos que Tiamath le había enseñado.

-Ryū ga waga teki o kurau- lanzo un tajo que se convirtió en un rugiente dragón oriental que anulo la técnica de Kenuichiro y le dió de lleno, haciendo que su armadura se destroce si de fue golpeado por el dragón.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?- preguntó Kenuichiro, escupiendo sangre, mientras Ryoku se quedaba ahí parado.

-Porque, tengo una razón para ser fuerte- hizo una suerte de reverencia, más que para su antiguo Sensei, para los dioses.

Y eso asustó terriblemente al Samurai de plata.

-No te atreverias a matarme a mi, tu propio sensei- preguntó casi rogando por su vida Kenuichiro.

Ryoku miro con lastima al hombre que admiro una vez, antes de responder.

-Tienes razón, no seria capaz de hacerlo- admitió el samurai rubio- Pero tu dejaste de ser mi sensei desde el momento en que te atreviste a lastimar a Yugito.

-Me equivoqué con él. Sobre mí. No es un tonto idealista. No soy el futuro .ÉL es el futuro '', pensó Kenuichiro por última vez antes de que Ryoku agitará una vez mas su katana, le cortará ambos brazos a la altura del codo antes de le quitara la cabeza del cuerpo.

-¿Tenías que ser más gráfico?- Preguntó incómoda Riki.

Los demás ya habían huido y ella junto a Shiro, ya habían asegurado a sus otras dos valiosas presas.

-Asi es más fácil cobrar su recompensa- se encogió el samurai y al ver a Yugito recobrar nuevamente la conciencia se dirigió a ella, se puso a su altura y Preguntó- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Yugito?

Por respuesta, ella atrapó al Samurai en un candente beso, uno que ambos rompieron sumamente sonrojados.

**-De nada-** sonrió divertida la Niibi.

##################

El Uzumaki volando a toda velocidad, pudo alcanzar la aeronave casi al instante. Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, Naruto fácilmente arrancó la puerta y dejó que la presión junto con el viento rasgara el pasillo. Las alarmas ya indicaban que había un problema grave y alertaban al propietario de esta embarcación de que algo andaba mal.

Y efectivamente, la kunoichi que tenia asegurada a Koyuki fue a investigar. Solo para que fuera borrada en el acto por Naruto disparando una bola de energía, su cañón AMPERE, que también destruyó otra parte de la aeronave. No es que le molestara a Naruto o el hecho de que el daño hiciera que la aeronave se inclinara. Se movió con un propósito, dañando la aeronave en el proceso antes de patear la puerta que conducía al puente.

Y de pie allí estaba Doto, con su propia armadura de chakra mientras sostenía a su sobrina con fuerza por la garganta.

-Así que el noble héroe viene a salvar a la princesa. Qué patético. Es como algo salido de un cuento de hadas. Incluso te ves como el caballero de brillante armadura- se burló Doto con una mueca de desprecio mientras no estaba impresionado por la vista de la transformación de Naruto que pasó de usar el Yukikage, a usar al modelo 4 de Gran Mazinger, el modelo "Dios del viento" el especialista en vuelo.

-Libérala o muere- respondió Naruto con frialdad al ver que Doto tenía un corte fresco en la cara y una daga manchada de sangre en el suelo.

Claramente, Koyuki había tratado de acercarse y hacerle algún tipo de daño al hombre. O al menos dejar una marca de algún tipo que no olvidaría pronto. Bien por ella. Parecía ser que las feudales y princesas eran las de carácter.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?- pregunto a su vez Doto mientras el joven frente a él, le apuntaba con el AMPERE.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta inteligente?- rebatió a su vez Naruto mientras Doto usaba a su sobrina como escudo viviente.

-No me dispararás esa cosa. No cuando mi sobrina está involucrada- respondió Doto con su voz llena de arrogancia y confianza.

-Tienes razón. No te dispararé- admitió Naruto mientras la sonrisa de Doto crecía.

-Y eso es por lo que soy el Daimyo del País de la nieve ahora. No siento la necesidad de preocuparme por los demás, solo por mi- comentó Doto y sabiendo que Tetsujin no se atreveria a matar a la familia real del país para ganar la guerra.

-Me malinterpretas. No te dispararé. Voy a disparar dentro de tu aeronave- explicó Naruto antes de girar bruscamente y disparar el cañón al piso del globo

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Doto antes de que el rayo de energía causara una explosión masiva detrás del Saiyajin.

**¡BOOOOOM!**

La explosión se pudo ver desde el suelo. Muchos se horrorizaron porque temían que hubiera sucedido lo peor no solo al perder a uno de sus protectores / camaradas, sino a la futuro Daimyo del País . Afortunadamente, cuando la nube oscura que siguió a la explosión había comenzado a aclararse, una estela se dirigía a ellos. Los rebeldes vitorearon al ver a Naruto regresar y con Koyuki viva y en sus brazos antes de dejar a la mujer en el suelo.

Estaba claro por la mirada aturdida en sus ojos, que la mujer no sabía lo que realmente sucedió en la aeronave cuando las cosas explotaron. Naruto entendió. Sabía que Koyuki creía que su vida debería haber terminado allí, pero el Zorro tomado el control del Uzumaki, se había movido más rápido de lo que Doto creía posible para agarrar a la mujer de sus manos. Una vez que lo hizo, simplemente la protegió con energía para que la explosión no la dañara en lo más mínimo.

-Gracias Tetsujin. Gracias por salvarme- agradeció Koyuki mientras Naruto simplemente sonreía para si mismo y asentía.

#########.

**Una hora después, en el mecanismo del "arma del País de ls Nieve"**

-¿Crees que es seguro activarlo?-preguntó Koyuki con curiosidad.

-Tu padre pasó mucho tiempo haciendo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que estaba haciendo un arma? ¿O algo para ayudar a tu país a sobrevivir al frío?- preguntó Naruto mientras Koyuki sonreía gentilmente y se dirigía al sistema de control antes de colocar el collar en su sitio.

Pronto, la máquina comenzó a funcionar. Engranajes, pistones y otros componentes que se activan a medida que se alimenta la máquina. Las sacudidas del mecanismo, habían ayudado a que la nieve que había acumulado cayera al suelo, revelando los muchos espejos gigantes apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Con ellos en posición, la luz del sol brillaba sobre los espejos, creando calor a partir de los paneles reflectantes creando el calor necesario para derretir la nieve. Como resultado, la nieve derretida reveló deliciosos campos de césped, flores, plantas y otras cosas, y la primavera misma apareció finalmente después de tantos años de estar perdida en el abrazo siempre cruel del crudo invierno.

-¡Esto es increíble! Él lo hizo. ¡Mi padre realmente lo hizo! ¡Hizo que la primavera llegara a nuestro país!- exclamó Koyuki con lágrimas de felicidad y jubilo empañando su mirada.

\- Un hombre como tu padre no pasaría tanto tiempo en un laboratorio tratando de crear una devastadora arma. Doto era un tonto. Estaba tan seguro de que lo que se estaba haciendo aquí podría ser usado como arma que no creyó en la alternativa. Está claro que el tonto no conocía a su hermano en absoluto cuando se trataba de hacer algo como esto- opinión el Uzumaki mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de calor que volvía a tocar está tierra por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Koyuki asintió y se paró junta él, apoyando su cabeza en el cuerpo de Gran Mazinger, al fin, la guerra había acabado y un futuro brillante esperaba a su país.

###############

**País de los Pantanos.**

-Lo siento mi señora, pero su hijo nació muerto- lamentó el médico real.

La Daimyo del País era una mujer madura que había tenido dificultades para embarazarse, más aún, cuando su esposo tenía que hacer giras constantemente para traer algo de dinero al país.

Aunque la casa real del país no se distinguía por ser históricamente buena con el pueblo, la afligida mujer había sido la excepción a la regla.

Gentil, preocupada por los suyos y una Daimyo competente, ella y su esposo habían puesto su esperanza en que el creciente desarrollo del País de los ríos, que era un gran aliado comercial del de La Luna llena, podria ser replicado si tenían un acuerdo comercial con él.

Para su desgracia, dos meses antes, el barco de su marido que partió del principal puerto del país, se topo una de las impredecibles tormentas que azotan al Mar Kaiju (realmente existe en el mundo de Naruto, no me lo inventé) y había Sido hundido sin sobrevivientes.

El dolor y la pena la hicieron enfermar y ahora, su inocente hijo no nato pagaba las consecuencias.

La mujer se encerró a llorar en sus aposentos, no queriendo saber nada de los asuntos que tenía que atender, delegando todo a su cruel primer ministro, Taro Komi.

"Dioses, ¿Porque me han abandonado?" Preguntó la mujer implorando al cielo y a las divinidades que vivían en él "¿Porque hacerme sufrir de esta manera?".

La mujer siguió llorando un rato, pero se levantó al oír un ligero zumbido muy cerca de ella, al voltear a su dirección, había una pequeña Catarina tigre, intentando entrar a su casa.

La Daimyo intuyendo que era la respuesta a su plegaria, dejo entrar al bichito, sin saber que significaba ello, al tiempo que Fū, esa noche, mientras dormía, sintió la necesidad urgente de ir a visitar el País de los pantanos.

Había escapado de su aldea y siendo una ruta más larga y por eso menos probable para su escape, a sus perseguidores no se les ocurriría perseguirla por ahí. O eso es lo que había racionalizando.

El destino de todo un país, muy pronto recaería en sus manos.

**Y corte.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y también este es el inicio de las sagas, un conjunto de historias dónde cada uno de los "Vengadores" será el protagonista. Inciamos con Fū y dejamos descansar por tiempo a Jakenpon.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	23. Marcado

**Marcado.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

**Deadpool50004**

Que bueno que te gustó y si, ya tenemos a Ironman, faltan los demás y se irán perfilando.

**Emperor92**

Gracias por las flores y espero que está mini saga sea de tu agrado.

**Un año después, Konoha.**

**Oficina del Sandaime.**

Ha pasado un año desde el evento que cambiaría el curso de las naciones elementales, modificando el mapa político y social en el continente elemental.

La guerra entre el ahora llamado País de la Primavera y el País de la Luna llena, fue una guerra corta, cruenta y con un final por demás abrupto y anticlimático que sin embargo, todavía era capaz de dejar a Sherezada como una mujer magnánima al poner a la legítima Daimyo del País en el trono de su nación. Siendo la fundación de un organismo peligroso en opinión de varios analistas, el resultado final de esa guerra.

La llamada "Unión de países no shinobi" dónde irónicamente, había una nación que tenía su propia aldea de muy menor rango, estaba ganando rápidamente terreno en varios aspectos de la vida diaria. No solo ahora varias naciones no Shinobi ahora podrían hacerse de un muy competente y bien preparado ejército con lo mejor de la tecnología de las dos naciones más avanzadas tecnológicamente, a saber, las poderosas máquinas militares, armas de Fuego y esas jodidas armaduras anti chakra, también estaban respondiendo de forma diplomática y a veces hasta militar, contra los intentos de las potencias shinobi de obligarlos a salir de esa alianza.

El País de los Ríos, en medio de Suna y Konoha, por ejemplo había logrado mantener un frente en sus dos fronteras, repeliendo a ANBU leales a Danzō y a él, así como a los propios ANBU de Suna, en el ahora llamado Corredor Cielo- Río, ya que en esta franja de naciones con aldeas menores o sin ellas, habían hecho un frente unido para transportar sus mercancías desde el País del cielo, al Puerto de Laje en el País de los Ríos y de ahí, a Puerto Moka en el País de la Luna llena que era el enlace de este corredor (también llamado Unión de naciones no shinobi) y los continentes más allá del mar, como El Gran Este o el Insular.

Un ejército unido entre estás naciones con libre Tránsito, máquinas que podían mover enormes mercancías, la construcción de varias de estás, como esas endemoniadas vías férreas y el transporte aéreo estaban enterrando el viejo sistema de las caravanas comerciales, quitando competitividad a su aldea y a las otras cuatro grandes aldeas.

Y eso no era lo peor.

Empezó siendo uno, un payaso dentro de una lata, Luego el creador de la lata se unió a su causa. Ahora habían surgido de forma espontánea, otros tres "héroes" en tres países distintos.

Puntualmente, en el País de los Pantanos, Los Vegetales y en la propia nación de Sherezada.

La primera de estos "héroes" era una mujer que usaba un trae de Spandex negro con vivos rojos que usaba también, para proteger su identidad un casco con un distorsionador de voz. La persona que usaba esté traje y que se llamaba a si misma "Escarabajo carmesí" tenía la capacidad de agrandar o encoger objetos a voluntad, hacer que los insectos hagan lo que desee y también, ella misma podía crecer hasta el tamaño de cincuenta metros, más allá del récord de cualquier Akimichi y su Jutsu de cambio de tamaño y sin el riesgo de hipoxia debido a su jodido traje.

El segundo de estos héroes, más por una generalización que un calificativo, era un gigante de piel marrón y ojos amarillos en una escleroitica negra y cabello naranja que se era llamado "La cosa" por los testigos oficiales. Este ser tendía a causar una enorme destrucción a la propiedad pública y privada, aunque jamás lastimaba a alguien que se lo mereciera. Según los rumores, se había ido desplazando desde algún punto en el país de los Arrozales, Konoha y varios países del corredor de la unión de países no shinobi hasta establecerse en el país de los pájaros.

Sin ser su intención, este enorme ser de una fuerza avasayadora, había puesto al descubierto el complot del líder de los shinobi errantes, de conquistar la nación y reformarla a su modo, para hacerse de un lugar de residencia fija.

Pero la criatura puso sus planes al descubierto, asesino a la mayoría de esos insurgentes y con eso hecho, a la fuerza armada de la nación no le costó mucho poner orden en su nación.

Desde ese entonces se habían visto en el país varias veces al ser, uno que el Sandaime no dudaba que fuera obra de Orochimaru, posiblemente, la culminación de ese proyecto que le había encargado y que de una forma u otra termino sucediendo.

Y el tercer héroe o más bien, heroína, había surgido a la luz durante la guerra entre La primavera y la Luna llena, al proteger al país de la Luna llena de ataques furtivos de las potencias shinobi que capitalizaban el hecho de que el principal poder de tiro de la Luna llena se encontraba comprometido con la labor de guerra en primer lugar.

La Hechicera, nombre con el que ella misma se había presentado tras el segundo ataque que repelió, era una suerte de poderosa bruja con una capacidad de convocar toda clase de criaturas extrañas que defendían al País a falta de que Testujin estuviera ahí.

Aunque Chusai tendía a usar el que parecía ser su modelo de armaduras favorita, la línea llamada "Máquina de guerra", el inventor era más un estratega que ayudaba a fortificar la nación con toda clase de armas increíbles que evitaron tras el tercer intento más descarado de invasión (uno hecho por una de las flotas piratas más grandes que había en el mundo), dado su enorme poder de disuasión, que los kage mandarán guerrillas sancionadas a intentar colarse en la defensa del país para cortar la cabeza de la leona.

Eso lo incluía a él y a lo poco de Raíz, la asociación ANBU de su antiguo rival, que aún estaba en operaciones.

Lo peor es que algunas de esa armas, en retrospectiva, a saber el rayo de calor y el polvo de la muerte, eran tecnología realmente sencilla en la ejecución, aunque si requerian cierta sofisticación técnica.

Una "Lupota" y polvo metálico plateado, eran algo que requería salvar ciertos detalles técnicos, crear una gigantesca lupa de seis metros de diámetro y montarla en un mecanismo que enfocaba su haz de calor sobre lo barcos enemigos (o pelotones, o el jinchuriki para el caso) era una tecnología ridículamente inocente, pero altamente efectiva, pues la flota enemiga jamás tocó tierra.

Y también el polvo de la muerte que requería poder separar por hidrólisis, sal de mesa, en sus componentes más sencillos y refinarlos para tener armas.

El cloro era un gas sumamente tóxico que mataba rápidamente, pero el sodio era peor, al combinarlo con agua.

Una vez que lanzaron polvo de sodio sobre los ANBU que intentaron sacar del juego a Sherezada, solo era necesario usar los aspersores del jardín del palacio y tenías un montón de antorchas vivientes, corriendo como pollos sin cabeza que solo alargaban su sufrimiento al intentar apagar sus llamas con agua, avivando el fuego en vez de apagarlo.

Con eso dicho, entre las acciones de La Hechicera y el maldito de Chusai, nadie fue capaz de hacerle nada a ese endemoniado país. Kami sabe lo que pasaría ahora que son tres los "héroes" de esa nación.

Y eso no era lo malo, los rumores apuntaron a qué Kumo e Iwa estaban invirtiendo (al igual que él y Danzō en cierta medida y manera) en su propia versión de Testujin. Pero los modelos de Iwa, creados por Kisuke Urahara daban risa por esa tendencia a explotar a la primera de cambios, dejando a Kumo como la única nación además de La luna llena, en tener un exotraje de combate con habilidades especiales.

Y aunque los llamados Tachikoma no eran algo para tomarse en broma, tanto por el nombre como por su simplón e infantil diseño, según los espías de Jiraiya en Kumo, solo eran del agrado del Feudal y no del Yondaime Raikage.

Quizás habría una manera de hacer algo ahí.

Ahora bien, ¿Porque parecía preocupar más esto al Sandaime que al Yondaime?

Debido al idealismo e "ingenuidad" de este.

Minato aún pensaba que hacer las cosas a la manera shinobi podría prevalecer, ya que aunque también era algo elitista el sistema aún vigente, era más seguro en opinión del Yondaime Hokage.

Y hasta cierto punto le daba razón Hiruzen, pero no por eso, dejo de pensar en " que pasaría si…" y esos supuestos se habían ido cumpliendo, dejándolo con la razón intelectual, pero con solo un éxito medianamente aceptable.

Solo Tenzo había demostrado cumplir las expectativas mínimas del proyecto para implantar líneas de sangre en personas ajenas a estás, criando el Mokuton, aunque en menor medida.

Tenten y el proyecto de eugenecia parecía ser un total fracaso hasta el momento y aunque Yakumo era un éxito total, teniendo la mayor potencia de su línea de sangre desde que de sabía de ella, la chiquilla había huido a otro país y le habían perdido el rastro…..

Podría ser que fuera Yakumo la tal "Hechicera" pero sin los medios legales para hacer un reclamo, había dado un arma más en su contra a esa maldita mujer.

Eso y que la gente tendía a exagerar las cosas y había veces en que los rumores sobre esa mujer eran más grandes que las habilidades de Yakumo.

Y por último, tenía fe en que "La voluntad de Fuego" era el medio para defender la aldea. Cierto, Minato creyó en esa filosofía tanto como él, pero había perdido algo de esa fe, lo que lo hacía tener deslices que tuvo que corregir.

Cómo la masacre Uchiha.

Antes de la llegada de Minato, su espía en el clan Uchiha ya le estaba pasando información que apuntaba a que dentro de relativamente pocos años, el clan Uchiha iniciaría una guerra civil con el objetivo de instaurar un Godaime hokage de su clan, ya que sentían que era una deuda histórica que se les debía.

Afortunadamente, el regreso de yondaime freno mucho de esas ambiciones, hasta que alguien dentro del clan, advirtió que había una forma de forzar al yondaime a capitular a su favor.

Encuentra el alma del Kyubi y su vasija y tienes poder sobre el actual hokage.

No es que él no intentará encontrar al niño para mostrar que aún podía ser de ayuda a la aldea, pero había diferencia de eso, a lo que Fugaku quería hacer.

Por eso no vio otra salida más que ordenar a su espía (que sabiendo de la cercanía de Kushina y su madre, ella buscaría una solución que solo sería una perdida de tiempo, acudió con él y no con Minato) asesinar a los Uchiha para detener de raíz el problema.

No contó con que el yondaime detendría al espía de matar a todos los Uchiha, dejando solo dos sobrevivientes, a la Matriarca Uchiha, un par de bebés de padres civiles del clan y al único que le permitió perdonar de la masacre, su hermano menor Sasuke.

O que esto haría mayor la brecha entre ambos, al punto que Jiraiya no creía poder seguir influenciado a Minato. No es que aún pudiera hacerlo.

Sea como sea, las cosas iban empeorando en la aldea, los civiles al ver lo que Sherezada podía lograr cimentaron mas su desconfianza a los shinobi, alimentado más por el miedo inspirado por un monstruo de su propia creación, metafórica y literalmente.

-No diré que esto ya no se puede poner peor- se llevó una mano a la cara tras leer que ahora, Tetsujin pudo derrotar a un criminal rango A del País del Rayo que fue enviado por un rival comercial de Sherezada para matarla, aunque no se pudo saber la identidad de ese hombre.

Bueno, al menos él y los otros kage no eran los únicos inconformes. Muchos hombres de negocios como el líder de la Corporación Gato, no veían con buenos ojos que Sherezada, Chusai y los demás los fueran desplazando y no podían evitarlo al tener formas de defenderse eficazmente.

Bueno, quizá podría usar eso a su favor.

########

**País de los pantanos. Seis meses después del primer sueño de su Daimyo.**

Suki Aitana, Daimyo del País, se encontraba en su palacio real, en la cámara del trono.

Frente a ella se encontraba la sacerdotisa de Tsukuyomi en el país, a lado de ella, Taro Komi, su fiel , aunque cruel primer ministro.

La mujer de edad avanzada y por ello, consideradada una poderosa sacerdotisa, comenzó a hacer unas cuantas plegarias en silencio, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Entonces, Suki hizo un ademán a sus súbditos que le trajeron una gran tortuga de tierra, cómodamente acomodada en un lujoso cojín, la pusieron a los pies de la sacerdotisa, que la tomó y levantó por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Oh gran diosa de la noche, Poderosa diosa de la Luna Tsukuyomi, aquella que ve a través del manto oscuro de las sombras, préstame ese don, para poder ver en el oscuro velo del futuro y saber qué le depara a tu humilde servidora¡- exclamó a viva voz la mujer y se sentó en una silla que le trajeron, y comenzó a observar detenidamente el caparazón de la tortuga.

-Hay verdad en tus sueños, mi señora, hay un niño, veo a un infante en tu futuro- comenzó su vaticinio la mujer sabia.

-Estás viendo el pasado- rectificó con amargura la Daimyo- mi hijo murió al nacer…. nació muerto.

-Este niño nació durante el equinoccio pasado, de humilde ascendencia y está dentro de tus posesiones mi señora, literalmente- explicó la sacerdotisa.

-mmmm, Creo saber a quién se refiere- intervino Taro- una de tus sirvientas murió al dar a luz a un niño, o eso alcancé a oír en los cuchicheos de la servidumbre del palacio.

-Bueno, ¿qué hay con ese niño?- Preguntó impaciente la mujer.

-Las visiones y los oraculos son algo… enigmáticos, yo solo trato de interpretar lo que nos dicen- entro a la defensiva la sacerdotisa.

-Nadie va a culparte por traernos el mensaje de los dioses- intervino nuevamente Taro y añadió- puedes hablar sin temor alguno.

-Bueno, pues sucede que este niño, algún día se sentará en el trono- sentenció la sacerdotisa- en tú trono. Y no solo eso, lo hará con ayuda de un gigantesco Escarabajo.

-Mmh… jajajajaja- intentó en vano contener una carcajada la Daimyo- eso es ridículo.

-Los caparazones de tortuga jamás mienten o se equivocan- negó la mujer.

-¿De que se trata entonces?- exigió el ministro- dices que un escarabajo gigante va a ayudarlo, ¿Se convierte en un ninja y toma con sus amigos el país? ¿O contrata a varios y uno de ellos le da una invocación de escarabajo para ayudarse en su camino al trono?

-No puedo leer el como- admitió la mujer- solo sé que el nacimiento del niño, y la libertad del escarabajo han puesto estos acontecimientos en marcha.

-No nos alarmemos- intento mantener la calma Suki- es solo un bebé de tres meses, cuando sea mayor, entonces veré que hacer con él. No antes.

-No haría eso si fuera usted Suki sama- negó Taro- ahora que sabemos de la amenaza, lo mejor es cortar con Ella de raíz.

Tan absortos en la conversación estaban que no vieron a la sirvienta de la corte entrar, dejar una charola con té y algunos bocadillos y salir sin ser notada. Había oído la conversación, por lo que tras salir, fue corriendo con la ama de llaves del palacio y madrina del niño, a darle esa noticia.

###########

**En algún rincón del país.**

**-!Buenos días dormilona¡- **exclamó el escarabajo de siete colas- **el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y tenemos una agradable mañana, con el desayuno listo para prepararlo.**

-Se oye cómo si hubieras tenido una buena noche- se espavilo la pelimenta.

**-Asi es, dormí como una roca-** asintió con alegría el escarabajo.

-Y creo que me dormí sobre una- se incorporó mejor la niña, sintiendo la dureza del terreno, ya sin tener la manta de campamento de protección.

**-Bueno, pero pudiste dormir bien-** negó divertido el escarabajo.

-Antes dormía en un colchón roñoso, lleno de chinches y con los filosos resortes saliendo de todos lados y con una única manta- recapituló Fū mientras buscaba entre sus cosas, la cápsula de almacenamiento que tenía sus enseres de limpieza- comparado con eso, básicamente se siente como dormir en una nube.

**-Lo siento por eso último-** pidió perdón el escarabajo- **habría sido mejor si hubiéramos acampado en el lado del río que tiene árboles y así habrías podido usar la hamaca para dormir, pero sentí que debíamos de estar de este lado lo antes posible.**

-Yo también lo sentí Chomei- admitió Fū- así que no tienes porque disculparte.

**-como sea, algo fue lo bastante lejos como para ignorar la sensación que que exparci al rededor y pico la carnada, así que veamos que suculento pez es el que vas a desayunar- **advirtió Chomei.

-Ya rugiste- celebró la niña.

Desde que llegaron a este país, el lugar había Sido más del agrado del escarabajo de siete colas que de Fū. La niña habría preferido ir al País de la Luna llena o al de la nieve, o a cualquier país del Corredor Cielo-Río para el caso.

Sin embargo, sintió por alguna razón, un fuerte impulso por venir a este país y aunque más atrasado que otros y que hacía honor a su nombre al tener muchos pantanos en su territorio, era del agrado de la niña.

Aunque no podía obtener trabajo fijo al carecer de los papeles necesarios y negarse a estar más de una semana en un solo lugar, no le estaba llendo tan mal para vivir.

Y por otro lado, al ya tener ambos aspectos de su traje dominados, ocasionalmente había ayudado a la población contra bandidos y shinobi renegados, al enfundarse en mariquita, para usar a su alter ego, Escarabajo carmesí, para patearle el trasero a los que se habían metido con los demás.

Otro lado positivo, es que gracias a que no quería usar el poder de su prisionero, y que el lugar le agradaba mucho, es que carcelero y preso comenzaron a llevarse muy bien, al punto que el escarabajo le contó algo de su pasado y le reveló el nombre.

¿Quien iba a pensar que uno de los dos fundadores del clan Aburame, era el escarabajo de siete colas, usando una forma humana?

Con la ayuda extra de Chomei que tenía bastante experiencia y una gran gama de jutsus en su arsenal, aunque negandose a usar una buena cantidad de ellos, limitando a unos cuatro su arsenal, así como a los básicos ejercicios de aumento de fuerza, reflejos y velocidad con chakra y la capacidad de caminar en el agua y adeherida a superficies, así como de las habilidades propias de Chomei, como sacar un par de alas de la espalda de Fū, su habilidad para controlar coleópteros o disparar descargas de chakra rayo bastante poderosas, gracias a los cristales de Kerium amarillo que encontró que según los datos proporcionados por Chusai (mejor dicho, Naruto firmando a nombre de Chusai) al canalizar una gran cantidad de chakra por ellos, disparaba una gran cantidad de chakra elemental crudo.

Y aunque la niña estaba tentada a tener todas las clases elementales, de momento solo poseía tres tipos de cristal de Kerium de color, los dos cristales amarillos que le daban la famosa e infame "Picadura" eléctrica, así como el cristal azul claro y el rojo que se colocó en raras ocasiones en la protección de la boca, de manera que parecía escupir una gran columna de agua o una poderosa flama.

Si tan solo pudiera conseguir los cristales de color negro,verde y el azul oscuro para poder usar los elementos tierra, viento y chakra crudo respectivamente.

Otro par de mejoras que implementó a Mariquita, fue la de ponerle una micro computadora muy poderosa que recibía e interpretaba la información del entorno, gracias a la cantidad de sensores en el traje que no dejaban de dar información.

Así la niña sabía siempre de detalles como humedad, composición del aire, tono de voz de su interlocutor, vibraciones que podían ser sonido, etcétera.

Y como ocurría con Tetsujin y a falta de su cuantioso laboratorio y personal, Chomei se convirtió en su analista de información, siendo un tándem muy similar al del Uzumaki y Kurama.

Tras desayunar, Fū y Chomei se dirigieron al este, rumbo a la capital, pues habían oído de una banda de ladrones que estaba cerca de la región ,algo que no convenía a la niña por dos razones.

La primera, iba contra su sentido de la justicia, la segunda, en el poblado más cercano a los bandidos estaba próximo a realizarse un festejo, el festival de la cosecha, una que era muy abundante, ya que el legamo de la mayoría de las tierras cultivables del País, las que por cierto estaban en su mayoría muy cerca de la capital, era bastante rico en nutrientes y apropiado para la siembra, aunado a la gran cantidad de agua disponible para el riego, hacía lógico que fuera el origen de una antiguo festival de la cosecha. Y dado que el verano estaba cerca, la cosecha de temporada primaveral seguramente era celebrada en ese festival.

Un festival significa más trabajo y más trabajo era ideal para que consiga empleo, por lo que los idiotas que sabotean esos eventos eran enemigos de la pelimenta.

Y efectivamente, al llegar a la cima de una pequeña colina, vieron a la banda de ladrones, acosando a una mujer que iba montada en un burrito, protegiendo con su cuerpo un bulto, posiblemente su hijo.

La ira de Fū y de Chomei se encendió en el acto y usando su reloj de diseño similar al de Tetsujin, la niña estuvo enfundada en cosa de segundos en el traje, al activarlo, creció hasta alcanzar el 1.80 y dado que aún no empezaba a madurar su cuerpo, parecía un hombre adulto bastante aterrador.

Usando uno de los discos de lanzamiento de crecimiento que tenía, gracias la práctica, lo lanzó con fuerza y al instante, apareció un enorme escarabajo de color marrón y patas muy peludas, el que traía una suerte de silla de montar.

De un salto, la niña subió a él y en menos de diez segundos, los bandidos y la mujer oyeron al escarabajo zumbando por encima de sus cabezas y antes de que alguien registrará algo, dos de los bandoleros fueron abatidos de una patada de tijera que les pegó en el pecho y los hizo caer sobre un tronco caído hacía algo de tiempo.

-Ahora, antes de que alguien diga algo- oyeron a todos a Fū, muy cabreada y aterradora gracias al distorsionador de voz- a los dos que se retiren, se van a ahorrar una conmoción cerebral.

Nadie se retiró, por lo que Fū añadió:

-Que conste que dejar la menor cantidad de heridos, aunque no le merecían- dirigiéndose al escarabajo que usaba de montura añadió- ya sabes que hacer Chewbacca.

El insecto salió volando hacia dos de los bandidos, mientras otro de ellos intentó cortar a Fū con su arma, pero está encogió de tamaño y antes de que el bandolero supiera qué pasaba, recibió un poderoso golpe en la quijada, sintiendo algo similar a recibir la patada de un caballo en la mandíbula, quedando fuera de combate en el acto.

Otro de ellos intentó amagar a la mujer con su kunai, pero el escarabajo en un vuelo rasante, atrapó la mano del tipo y de un rápido mordisco, le arrancó el arma y varios de los dedos de esa mano, haciendo gritar de dolor al hombre, cuyos gritos hacían competencia a los del bebé.

Dos de los otros bandidos buscaban a tientas a la niña, creyendo que se había hecho invisible, justo antes de que uno de ellos fuera jalado por Fū con fuerza mejorada, cayendo de espaldas sobre una roca, rompiéndose dos costillas al caer de lado. El que estaba con él, lanzó un kunai en esa dirección, sin herir a su compañero o a la heroína para el caso, antes de ser abatido por un golpe al estómago que le sacó el aire y el desayuno.

El último de ellos, simplemente salió corriendo al ver cómo los demás habían sido vencidos por el infame Escarabajo carmesí, viendo que sería inútil tratar de vencerlo él sólo.

-Gracias a los dioses- respiró aliviada la mujer- es una suerte que los rumores acerca del llamado "escarabajo carmesí" sean verdad.

-No es por ser insensible- se dió cuenta de un detalle la ojinaranja- pero no parece que tenga consigo muchos bienes que robar. Y esos tipos parecían muy decididos a hacerle daño, con tal de llevarse sus pertenencias.

-No buscaban mis cosas, sino al bebé- dió un salto de fe la mujer, era una mujer de piel morena clara y ojos grises, vestía una blusa blanca, ensuciada por la aventura y un pantalon de trabajo de algodón- la Daimyo está buscando a este niño, debido a que nació marcado.

-¿Nació marcado?- pregunto sin entender realmente la niña- ¿Quiere explicarme?

-No sé si deba- fue algo recelosa.

Las historias que habían circulado en torno al Escarabajo carmesí, le pintaban como una suerte de Tetsujin, que parecía volverse intangible e invisible, aunque para sus enemigos, porque como ella corroboró, él si podía hacerles daño.

Y aunque esos rumores lo pintaban como bien intencionado, también era la opinión de su Daimyo y vean…. No sabía si debía arriesgarse.

-Los datos que mi traje me está dando, me señalan una pequeña cueva a un par de millas, creo que lo más sabio, será descansar ahí, para que el niño pueda tomar algo de alimento, y será un buen lugar para que hablemos.

La mujer algo recelosa camino a lado del "héroe" y efectivamente, localizaron la famosa cueva.

Una vez que entraron ahí, usando un pedernal, tras llegar varios escarabajos con leña seca (asustando a la mujer), Fū comenzó a preparar un paquete de sopa instantánea para cuatro, esmerandose lo mejor posible, ya que era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba.

Encendió entonces, ya que la sopa estaba lista, una luz química para alumbrar la cueva, y calentó agua en otra olla, para preparar formula para el niño.

Un vez que la mujer y el bebé comieron, la pelimenta, reanudó dónde se habían quedado.

-Supongo que no puedo pedirte información, sin dártela yo primero- expresó desactivando su traje, asombrando a la mujer al ver cómo el hombre de 1.80 encogía hasta volverse una figura de apenas 1.35- así que creo que lo mejor será dar un salto de fé y presentarme. Soy Fū, creadora y piloto de "Mariquita" pero creo que me conoces como Escarabajo carmesí.

La mujer estaba en shock al ver que el "Héroe" del País era en realidad una niña de no más de doce años, y que no parecía capaz de defenderse sola.

Pero que remedio, la niña tenía razón, ya que le reveló su mayor secreto, ella debía corresponder a esa confianza.

-Soy Kagome Daimon, antigua ama de llaves del palacio real de la Daimyo de estás tierras- se presentó la mujer- y me refería a que esté niño está marcado por una profecía.

-¿Una profecía?- inclino hacia un lado su cabeza la pelimenta, viéndose muy adorable- ¿Que puede girar al rededor de este niño que justifica que las persigan?

-La profecía dice que este niño algún día será el que se siente en el trono de Suki sama- explicó Kagome- y es por eso que el primer ministro, Taro Komi, ha puesto una enorme recompensa por información que lleve a dar con el niño y una mayor si se le entrega. Aunque muchos ya o consideran su futuro Daimyo, no faltan los malandros que quieren aprovechar esta situación y hacer fortuna con él.

-Ya veo- medito la niña- no es muy diferente de mi situación- pensó en voz alta y añadió- entonces, creo que lo mejor, sería que las ayude a salir del país y así, puedan regresar a estas tierras a cumplir esa dichosa profecía.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos?- Preguntó la mujer- no tengo nada que darte.

-Lo crea o no, se lo que es nacer marcado con un destino y debido a ello, ser perseguida y humillada por él- explicó la niña- me sentiría muy mal abandonando a ambos a su suerte, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es ayudarles.

-¿Podemos?

-Yo y mis chicos- explicó la niña y añadió- ¿Recuerdas esos escarabajos? Todos ellos son mis amigos y me ayudan en lo que necesito. Somos un equipo.

"Un escarabajo le ayudará a cumplir con su destino" reflexionó la antigua ama de llaves "El Escarabajo carmesí parece ajustarse a lo que uno considera un escarabajo gigante"

La mujer no sabía mucho acerca de los designios de los dioses, pero parecía ser que ellos la habían puesto en el camino de esta niña. Los rumores decían que era una luchadora muy hábil y capaz y esas habilidad de ser intangible e invisible le serían de mucha ayuda en su camino. Al fin parecía ser que la buena fortuna le estaba sonriendo.

A diferencia de cierto sanin sapo, Kagome no tenía interés alguno en cumplir la famosa profecía por un interés personal. Que cuando su ahijado fuera Daimyo, la recompensará por haber hecho todo eso posible.

Ella y la madre del niño habían crecido juntas y eran grandes amigas, no iba a faltar a su promesa de proteger al único legado de su mejor amiga, sin importar qué pasará.

Y esa diferencia clave, aunada la fuerte conexión que hizo Fū con el niño, al sentir que en cierto modo, ambos eran iguales, aunque muy diferentes a la vez, en opinión de Kagome, le daba esperanza de que su ahijado que aún no tenía nombre siquiera, podría llegar a adulto.

Un viejo adagio decía "Si te pones en las manos de los dioses y tienes fé, ellos te recompensarán"

Kagome lo hizo, y ellos le enviaron a una salvadora muy poco probable. Pero una en la que la mujer sentia que podía depositar toda su confianza.

**Y corte.**

**Puede que reconozcan o no en que me he basado para esta historia de Fū.**

**Nuevamente voy a atajar dos frentes, Konoha y uno de los futuros héroes del grupo elite. Así que, nuestra pelimenta es la elegida para protagonizar una mini saga, pues algunos de los otros miembros se irán luciendo, mientras la trama avanza.**

**De momento, Jakenpon solo saldrá en ocasiones, para ir viendo su progreso. **

**Así que, veamos que le depara a Konoha y a Fū en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


End file.
